hdn-a digital adventure
by tehg2000
Summary: Tehg was a normal person who was interested in games but when he gets sent to the hyper dimension. well lets see how his journey goes. main pairing oc x uni rated m for safety and possible future content (Complete.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Tehg is back and brining u a hyperdymension neptunia fanfic that will take tale of a wanderers place as my main as its on hold now but worry not il update probably sooner rather than later maybe if I can be Bothered. Anyway I have a huge inspiration and idea for one so yeah here u go .

Disclaimer: I don't own the nep games if I did Neptune x noire would be a option in all the games not hinted at.

Also a oc that will appear belongs to my friend who let me use his oc I won't divulge the characters name since no spoilers will be given

Neptune: it says here his name is-

Ok how did she get here!?

Neptune: I'm the main character I can do what I want?

You don't sound convinced….never mind on with the chapter we will talk later.

Chapter one

wait one neping minute

Here I am currently falling out the sky…how u might ask il tell you

(Flash back)(? PoV)

"Huh the next nep game comes out tomorrow? Really?" I ask

"Yes I all ready pre-ordered and got a special noire figure"

"…"

"Your jealous aren't you?"

"Yes and no blanc is my fave" my friend across from me goes silent

"…."

"Hello anyone home?" I say as I wipe my hand in front of my friend

"Your favourite is the Psyco bookworm?"

"Yeah what about it"

"Nothing well better get going"

"K see ya" I wave him of "now to get this game ready" I go to my computer to look at the game to buy it early so I don't have to wait I can play it when it launches but I have a email from someone with an attachment.

"Ok creepy message….eh why the hell not" I open the attachment and everything goes dark

"Please help us before game industry as we know it is ruined" wait game industry? …ok il roll with it "first what's your name I have a decent idea second how can I help"

"Well I'm planepetune's oracle-"I cut her of before she can finish

"Histoire right the tomb that knows all and has the lazy cpu Neptune?"

"Yes how do you know?

"Do you want me to blow everything you once believed?"

"You have peaked my interest go ahead"

"This is a game where I'm from"

"Huh…..WHAT!?"

"Yeah warned you but I don't know if I will know I only played the first one and the second one comes out tomorrow it took them three years to make it jeez"

"Well I need your help saving game industry the evil group know as ASIC which stands for arfoires syndicate of international crimes has over 80% of the worlds shares and I have decided to bring in some outside help meaning you I will explain the rest in three days as dimensional travel is quite tiring"

"Ok ok….arfoire huh…..wait didn't she turn good when Neptune sliced her dragon….maybe this is a dif dimension to what I knew"

"You will fall onto planepetune's balcony and will escorted to your room as I have informed everyone of your arrival and I apologise for not being there when you land like k said it's very tiring now-*yawn*-goodnight"histoire's voice Disappears into the void

(Back to present)

Oh flashbacks done good my name is Tony but everyone calls me Tehg I'm roughly 18 and 3 months I'm a black belt in karate and a master in kendo,my hobbies include gaming,reading,kendo and karate. I wonder when il land at the basilacom? The ANWSER came with a thud as I landed in the balcony "ow ow ow head first into balcony not a good idea note to self never go head first into anything over than food"

"Uuuuh hello mister are you the one histoires waiting for?" A soft voice asks

"Ow ow…..yes I am erm…." Better play it like I don't know them since I probably know most if I saw them oh the one in front of me is compa she has cream colour hair (being honest here forgot her eye colour sorry but she won't have much of a roll anyway so yeah) it goes down to her waist, she is wearing her red pleated miniskirt and cream wooly jumper with….a…BIG ASS NEEDLE CRAP ITS SCARIER UP CLOSE.

"Oh sorry I'm compa a nurse in training with a graduation date of erm…"

"Ok compa thanks I get it anyway I'm tehg nice to meet you if I had to say my occupation/ hobby it would be kendo as I help teach the little kids"

"Aww that's nice il take you to your room…oh yeah I remember you will need some clothes and a inventory bangle,bracelet,watch,necklace you name it its probably used for inventory to"

"Hmmmm clothes wise a white shirt,white pants,white boots and a long white coat (think kiritos armour but white and futuristic ) as for inventory thing il use a replica of this please" I hand a custom black scarf over "got it now for a type of weapon"

"Rapier" I respond immediately

"Cool just like noire"

"Lonely heart?" I cover my mouth quickly

"How did you know nep-neps nickname for noire?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Oh ok" thank your kind hearted nature

"This way to your room" she shows me to a room and says something but it doesn't register as I fall on the bed and fall a asleep."

Okay every one thanks for reading and a few things if you couldn't tell this will be taking place during mk 2 / rebirth 2 depending on what console you play ps vita or PS3. Also the friend at the start might not have any mean but that might change I don't know yet anyway tehg sighting of for now bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys Tehg is back with chapter two of this fanfic of mine.

Neptune:wait a minute just double checking but in return for not spoiling anything I get to say the disclaimer right?

Yes how you even get here is a mystery considering 'Tehg' is the MC for this but yes you may like we agreed.

Neptune:Kay il stop interrupting you then.

Thank you anyway as I was saying along with this story I'm currently working on another fanfic and I left the pairing of it as a hint (here's a tip she my fave character and I'm serious she really is) that one probably won't be updated as much but this one I will update more often and as quickly as I can. Now Neptune please you stage is yours.

Neptune:Kay got it, tehg does not own anything other than his own oc and the name of his oc as its his nickname all things he does not own belongs to there respective owners.

Thank you Neptune now let's begin this thing

Chapter 2

Introductions and first quest

I stir from my sleep as I feel someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes to see compa smiling saying "your awake finally I've been trying to wake you for the past 15 minutes" damn she's kind il give her that she could of left me asleep but she stayed there to wake me up when I was suppose to….she's so kind.

"Thanks…..il be out shortly give me a minute"

"K don't take to long….oh and your clothes,weapon and scarf are on the table over there"

"K thanks" she walks out and I get up to get dressed…oh I never did describe myself did i well nows a better time than any I have long white hair with purple tips that goes half way down my back, I have purple eyes, I'm roughly 3,2 ft very slim despite my hobbies (karate and kendo.) my clothes fit perfectly….probably lucky,to recap I have a white shirt,white pants,white boots and a coat on…the coat goes down to my ankles oh that's white to. I also grabbed my scarf and put it round my neck, finally I grabbed my rapier it's very slim with a black handle and a white blade (naturally) quite light but not to light its….perfect.

I sheathe it at my waist and head out to the rest I walk into the living room where I see histoire and 2 over people. I also hear compa in the kitchen on closer look one of the is IF she wears a long blue coat it's over sized to why? I don't know with a black shirt and shorts underneath (I don't know why but she also has 9 phones stashed away in there) with her long brown hair and a leafy bow thing in her hair the other one I don't know. She is wearing a one piece dress that is mostly white with purple trims here and there, she has lilac hair that goes down to her backs midsection and has lilac eyes as well…..hmmmm she looks like a older more mature Neptune.

"Hey histoire did Neptune get a apparel change? Or….."

"Oh. No this is nepgear her younger sister"

"Huh since when did little sisters look like the older sisters?"

"Goodness no I'm the younger sister Neptune is a lot stronger than me and I'm not very useful"

"You gotta stop doubting yourself I'm sure your pretty strong yourself"

"You think so?"

"I know so I use to be a nervous wreck like you until I started karate and kendo you just need confidence so don't worry you will be okay I'm sure of it" nepgear just smiles warmly and happily at my comment gods she like Neptune and compa combined this is to much for my mind to comprehend ABORT ABORT…..huh where was I? Oh yeah….nepgear

"Thank you I'm sure if I practise and believe in myself I will be of some use thank you…erm I don't know your name"

"Oh I'm tehg nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to I know histoire already said it but I'm nepgear planepetune's cpu candidate."

"A candidate huh? Is that what the little sister to CPUs are?"

"Yes" I take in this information as I suddenly remember about IF

"Oh I'm sorry your name is?" I ask IF still going with the act that I don't know.

"Oh it's okay I'm IF a high ranking member of the guild"

"Wait…GUILD?!" If I remember correctly the guild use to be a group of heretics I think but this could be a different gameindustri I'm use to meh.

"Yes the guild why did you take such a reaction?"

"…..crap il tell you the truth….where I'm from this is all a game but before you ask I don't know the game…which is related to the reason behind ASIC was released well today technically unless the time distillation between dimensions are different but I only know about when Neptune lost her memory and had to save histoire and such….I hate that it took them three years to make it"

"Wait three years?"

"Yeah is that time important or anything?"

"Yes it's when nep and the others got captured in the gameindustri graveyard"

"Hmm probably coincidence but…. BLANC AND THE REST ARE CAPTURED?"

"Yes and wait you said blanc why not Neptune?"

"Heh well it's awkward but Blanc is my favourite out of all of you even noire well she's my number two then Neptune finally 'thunder tits'"

"Why are you calling lady vert by blancs nickname for her" IF asked annoyed.

"Sorry il try to refrain from calling her that I forgot you worshipped her yet your NEPTUNE'S best friend strange but I won't judge"

"Well it would strange worshipping your best friend right?"

"Lame excuse you used it before"

"Huh when?"

"Can't remember after 100 hours of pure hdn playing I kinda lose track of when whats said"

"You played it a lot huh?"

"Yeah but funnily enough you were my strongest unit next to blanc of course"

"Huh how I'm only human unlink the goddesses"

"I kinda grinned to the point of where you COULD NOT DIE you seriously couldn't"

"Ok when is compa Gona be done with breakfast?"

"One moment iffy almost done"

"…I can't believe I forgot your nickname sorry iffy" she pouted when I called her iffy

"We'll only my friends can call me iffy"

"You hurt me I thought we were friends"

"…..ugh fine"

"Don't worry it's a cute nickname"

"CUTE!?"

"Everyone foods done"I hear compa say interrupting iffy

"Great I'm starving I haven't eaten since yesterday morning"

"Come and get them I made pancakes"

"….bad timing compa but I don't mind your pancakes are the best"

"*gobble* *munch* yeah she's right these are so good"I say while devouring the pancakes on my plate. The rest of them walk in where as iffy and compa are on one side and me and nepgear on the other histoire is just sat in the middle eating mini versions of compa's pancakes.

"Wow slow down tehg you might choke….but you do eat like nep though"

"*munch* oh yeah? Doesn't eat pudding mostly?"

"Well yes but it's not polite to eat with your mouth full"

"Iffy I think compa is rubbing of on you"

"Really? How so?"

"With what you said it's something compa would say…anyway so are we gone do some quests or something when we're done?"

"Huh? Oh yeah we will get some quests from the guild"

"….ok…"

"What's your problem with the guild?!"

"It might be different here but when I played the first one mean then only one out UNTILL I came here the guild mainly in lowee was a group of heretics"

"Oh? Well here the guild is a place for people to do quests and such"

"Got it soooo why is compa helping anyways isn't she a nurse?"

"Yeah but have you seen her needle?"

"*shivers* yes I have it's a lot scarier up close…..wait I just remembered what was this about blanc and the others trapped in this gameindustri graveyard it doesn't ring any bells?"

"Well after celestia lost its power the four nations plummeted into the ocean oh and that's how the younger sisters of nep noire and blanc cam around since they asked for people to believe in them so much faith poured in that they were created….anyway back on track a little afterwards a island in the middle of the four nations then when ASIC came along the four of them went to the graveyard and got captured.."

"Ok that's a lot to take in so noire and blanc have younger sister what about thunder- I mean vert?"

"Nope for some reason she didn't"

"K"

"One last thing before we head out is that gear was trapped there to. Me and compa went to rescue them but only managed to save gear the rest are still trapped"

"Got it so is this gona be rehabilitation for her?"

"I guess so"

"Let's get going then" I finish as I swallow the rest of my pancakes while running of.

"Goodness wait up for me"nepgear says while The rest try and keep up

5 minutes later

Okay I'm lost were did the others go? I better go look for them…if only I knew my way arou- "hey watch were your going" I hear a voice say as I bump into said person

"Sorry I was lost in thought speaking of lost do you know the way to the guild?"

"Huh why should I help you you were the one who bumped into me" I get a better look and she has green hair I can't tell how long because of the hoodie she is wearing with a very exposing top….well she defiantly is making a fashion statement….oh yeah she is also wearing some shorts to with green eyes and I metal bat over her shoulder.

"I know but I'm new round here and I got lost sorry" I say apologetically

"Gawds you sound like a dumb goody goody here how about you try this a sample of what ASIC can do" she try's and hands over a chip but some clicks in ,y head as I just swat it away

"Your with ASIC?" I say coldly

"Yeah and what is with your tone change?"

"Bad things happen to bad people so I better not catch you got that?" I say in a way that I notice her shiver slightly

"Ok il be going" she runs like it's all she knows to do heh I didn't want to scare her but meh that made me hungry I should hurry up and find iffy and the others so I can do this quest and eat….they were right when I eat like nep.

After 10 minutes of searching I find iffy and the others outside the guild and she doesn't look to happy "oh hi iffy"

"Don't hi iffy me you do know why I'm angry right?"

" because I ran off on my own and got lost?"

"Yes good now use your brain for this one who's fault is it that you got lost?"

"Erm me-"

"Yes you" she screams while punching me in the gut

"What was that for?" I say while kneeling on the ground in pain

"For making us wait now get up and let's go we got the quest"

"Ok what we have to do? Fight dragons kill invaders?"

"Kill some dogoos"

"Wait say again"

"Dogoos kill some dogoos"

"Oh so were killing the equivalent to a slime in a mmo k easy"

"Now your sounding like lady vert"

"Gods no please no anything but thunder tits" I say then get punched in the face

"stop calling her that"

"Ok il try I'm sorry I just hate her"

"Why?!"

"Long list or short?"

"Short"

"Always brandishes her breasts, thinks her chest is the most important thing a woman should have and quite frankly I just find her annoying…the only redeeming thing about her is that she's a hardcore gamer that's it"

"Oh let me get this straight you hate her mostly because of her chest and thinking now that blanc is your favourite that you lied them small?" She says like Sherlock homes would while I fake getting hot in the heart by a arrow

"You got me heh but still she can be annoying"

"Tehg is right iffy vert can be a bit annoying when she talks about her breasts" compa agrees with me

"WHAT your agreeing with him sow one you just met ….over me"iffy says angrily than sadly.

30 minutes later

Finally were at the quest location now let's see oh….I see 500 dogoos this might be tricky

"Erm iffy how about me and nepgear take left you and your girlfriend take right" I say putting emphasis on friend.

"We're just friends!"

"Sure sure lets go kid"

"Huh why are you calling me a kid?"

"Well iffy calls you gear compa calls you ge-ge so I'm gona call you kid"

"Oh well I guess it's okay it sounds weird but I think it will grow with time I think"

"Good let's focus on killing these slimy fucks"

"Goodness what with those foul words?"

"Sorry I hate low level grinding it's so boring so I swear sometime on accident"

"This is low level grinding I though it might be a horde even boss"

"If there were more than just dogoos I might of said so to but there to weak to be a horde even boss" I replied with as I start slicing the dogoos with my rapier killing three of them

"Well I guess so they are pretty weak" nepgear responds with as she slices five dogoos up

"That's the way kid"

"Thanks" we continue killing them until they retreat and start merging together

"OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING NOW" I scream out of anger

"They seem to be emerging to make a bigger one probably an alpha dogoo"

"Wait they have alphas oh great it might be a challenge for me"

"Stop being cocky the alphas are pretty strong"if says while stretch my arm reddy to attack

"Aw come on it's a big dogoo what'd the worse that could happen?

30 seconds later

"Oh gawd no please help me help" I scream while being trapped in the alpha dogoo

"I told you so just hold tight we will be done soon" iffy says while slicing her Qautars I think there call I don't know. Nepgear slices the side of the alpha dogoo to distract it while iffy and compa attack it's blind spot killing it making me fall to the ground

"Heh thanks iffy, compa and you did good to kid"

"Thank you but it wasn't much" nepgear says while blushing slightly

"You did more than you think don't put your self down like that ok?"

"Ok" nepgear responds with while smiling haply.

"Let's turn in this quest" I here iffy say before we walk back to town

Thanks for reading everyone I will try and keep chapter long like this but I won't Promise anything. On another note if your wandering why tehg keeps saying blanc is his favourite although it's a oc meaning tehg x uni it's because he hasn't played mk2 because he is in mk2

And yes I played it first on PS3 if you couldn't tell but blanc is my fave…anyway thanks again for reading and I will see you next time….I'm forgetting something il probably remember next time

Neptune:well other than something you forgot which I will remind you next chapter you forgot I was suppose to say the outro

Heh sorry you can say it next chapter like you say the disclaimer and stuff okay?

Neptune: okay well bye everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys tehg is back with chapter 3 of hdn-a digital adventure and I have to say thank you cobaltroid for reviewing and I will keep your advice in mind as I write.

Neptune:hurry up I wanna say the disclaimer so nep jr can hurry up and save me

Gods Neptune learn some patience. Any way ….oh yeah I remember what I forgot last chapter thank you for following…both of you reviews follows and such are appreciated and help motivate me to write more so thank you now Neptune if you may…

Neptune:tehg does not own hyperdymension neptunia or anything he may reference the only thing he owns is tehg and his own name.

Thank you Neptune let's begin…re why hasn't the chapter began?

Neptune:so tehg I read the first chapter you're a me x noire shipper?

Yeah so what?

Neptune:oh nothing….

Chapter 3

Three days is a lot

(? PoV)

"So boss when do I get a job?" I say in a bored voice

"Well lucky you I have one right here" the 'boss' responds with

"Oh who's the unlucky person?"

"His name is tehg and the higher ups say they want him dead don't know why they didn't specify"

"Do you have a picture?"

"Here" the boss hands a picture to me

"Hmmm so this is the unlucky kid well il get right on it"

"Okay good luck although you won't need it"

(Tehgs PoV )

We enter the basilacom after turning the quest

"Well that was a good workout" I say stretching

"Yeah it was but the alpha dogoo kinda surprised me though"iffy says

"Yeah and being stuck in it didn't help….oh I just remembered could you not tell anyone else about me knowing the first game and stuff although I might not know them some I may recognise and when it slipped out to you it was a accident"

"Sure if you stop calling lady vert by that name"

"….."I think about it intensely I mean try to tolerate vert or keep it a secret dammit this is a tough choice.

"Are seriously thinking about it I would say it's a no brainer"

"Well some of us hate vert so yeah but fine I won't call her thunder tits anymore 'not in front of you anyway'"

"Good I won't tell anyone then"

"Thank you" after that I notice nepgear tinkering with some old looking device

"What ya doing kid?"

"Huh? Oh it's just you tehg I'm just trying to fix this old camera"

"Oh cool"as I say that histoire floats into the room on her book

"Hello everyone your back early"

"Well the quest was harder than it said"iffy says

"Oh by the way histoire" I speak up

"Yes tehg is there anything you want to ask?"

"Yeah you said something about sleeping for three days if I'm not mistaken"

" oh well it turned out to be three hours three minutes and three seconds sleep instead"

"What the hell is with all the threes?"

"I do not know I'm afraid sorry"histoire says apologetically

"Heh it's okay I was just taken by surprise is all"

"Oh ok anyway I wish to speak with you all" histoire says as everyone gathers round

"What you need histoire" nepgear asks with a curious face

"I wish for you to gather the nations mascots so we can save your sister and the rest but it will take me three days to find our mascot so I wish for you to do some quests to help you get use to things again"

"Okay il do my best"Nepgear says with a lot of energy wait did what I say really help her?

"If it will save nep and the others count me in"iffy says

"We get to save nep nep and the rest? Awesome"compa says excitedly

"You don't even need to ask I would of helped regardless"I say

"Thank you everyone now please give me 3 days to find its location" she flys of

"Well considering it's 8pm wanna start tomorrow" I propose to the rest

"If it wasn't for the time I would say your acting like nep but I think it's a good idea"iffy responds with.

"Yeah if we don't get enough rest we won't be able to save nep nep and the others"compa says happily as always is she ever not happy?

"Ok well I'm gona call it a night see ya guys" iffy says as she walks of

"Same here night tehg and ge ge" compa says as she walks of wait I'm getting da ja vu meh I'm probably tired

"So kid want any help with that device or wanna hit hay early either way I'm staying up a bit longer I have something I want to check out" I haven't said anything to tip them of but I noticed someone following us since we left the guild. I walk out the basilacom and walk into a alleyway and stop

"Come on out I know your there"

"I'm impressed you're the first one to notice me following someone in a long time"a voice says with semi bored tone

"Just come out and tell me what you want"

"Okay il introduce myself"the voice says while walking out of a corner "I am dezz and I will be your executioner" he is roughly more than double my size,wearing a green hoodie with a few strands of green hair falling out with green camo pants oh he also has menacingly green eyes…I would say what is with all the green but I'm pretty much in all white except my scarf.

He suddenly makes a scythe the size of him appear. It has a slim handle with a massive long blade for the scythe with a smaller blade sticking out the other side if I wasn't in trouble I would call this badass.

"So are you ready to die?" Dezz asks

"Well no but one thing why do you want me dead?"

"Alright I will humour you since your going to die I feel sorry for you kid for what ever you did to piss ASIC of…see I'm a hired assassin and the top brass want you die for some reason sorry kid I don't have anything against you but a job is a job"

"I can understand that but just stop calling me kid I have a name you know"

"Then why do you call that girl kid?"he just smiles like he's waiting to rip his pray apart

"Well it's a nickname"

"Okay okay I will grant you one last request name it before I kill you"

"Can we at least fight somewhere in the open?"

"Ugh fiiiiiine where Eva floats your boat lead on" I lead us the town plaza also nepgear your bad at stealth because I see you but I will play along

"Get ready tehg for the literal fight for your life" i unsheathe my rapier and get into a stance

He charges at me swinging his scythe down I try and parry it but I fail and get sent flying back into a wall. I stagger while getting up "*cough* that didn't hurt" I say while coughing up blood trying to look confident but ending up failing

"you have guts kid but guts alone won't win a fight he steps towards me slowly and I just get my rapier in a defensive stance but that didn't work as he just knock my rapier out my hand and kick me to the ground.

"Any last words kid?"

"I really hope some sort of deus ex machinama kicks in or im done" I say while staring at the sky EH author is there one? (Did he just brake the fourth wall that's Neptunes job)

"Well no plot convenience is gona help you now"he says as he brings his scythe down I close my eyes but I don't feel it…..erm….I open my eyes seeing it happen in slow motion and I notice nepgear in the corner of my eye jumping in the way something just snaps in my head as I push her out the way of the scythe and stop it with my hand

"HAHA LOOK WHOS GOT THERE DEUS EX MACHINAMA NOW" I say while making sure nepgear is safe

"How you were done for a second ago?"

"Let me teach you my 2 rules 1. don't touch my food and 2. Never try and hurt my friends it never EVER ends well" I say this while shoving his scythe out the way

"How is he generating this much power JUST WHAT ARE YOU"

"I am tehg allied to good nightmare to you" I say while a digital blade forms in my hand

"Now eat my EXE drive NVIDIA" I say while slicing him over and over again after the 20th slice I stop "had enough yet?

"I have I think I will retreat for now and try and find the source of your power"

"Just go and try you will find the answer surprising" dezz just runs away as fast as he can as seen as he gets out of view I just collapse on the floor barely still awake

"Tehg are you ok?" I hear nepgear say worriedly

"I'm fine just badly beaten up tired and have no idea what the hell I just did"

"As my big sis would say plot convenience"

"That does seem right now sorry but I'm gona pass out in 3 2 1"I pass out into the darkness

I open my eyes and im in s black void I see nothing for miles then I see a light and there's a weird crystal in the middle of it with a power sign? Okay weird I try and grab it but I wake up before I do as I wake up I hear a familiar voice say

"Will he be okay compa?"

"Yes he's mostly bruised with a lot of strain probably pushed his body to for causing him to collapse"

"Oh good at least I know he's okay after all he did stop me from taking the hit for him"

"Maybe when he's awake he can explain it to us" a third voice says that irritates me

"Maybe I can maybe I won't" I say while leaning up

"You were awake for that how long?" Iffy says

"Since will he be okay compa"

"Okay any way come on gear let compa inspect tehg now that he's awake"

"Okay" se says reluctantly

"Wait…..no no iffy I HATE YOU" I scream remembering how compa 'heals' people aka suffocating them in bandages

"Don't worry tehg I'm a lot better then when I first found nep nep" compa says reassuringly

But I'm not feeling any better Il take her needle over bandages any day

15 pain filled minutes later

I came walking out feeling like I'm worse than better

"Tehg come here I made you some soup to help you heal quicker" nepgear says bringing a bowl from the kitchen.

"Did you make this your self" I ask while taking the bowl and sitting at the table

"Yes I did" she says shyly. I take a spoonful and try it oh my god this is the best thing I ever tasted

"Nepgear…."

"Y-yes?"

"Your food is….."

"Wh-what is it?"

"The best thing I have ever tasted!" I say while eating it at record speed

"Goodness it can't be that good compa is better" she says while blushing and smiling

"Nope that won't work your cooking is better hands down" I say as I finish the soup

"Thank you tehg im glad you liked it"

"No problem kid thank you for making it anyway how long was I out?"

"About two days"

"Huh how about we just spend the day relaxing around town I don't think any of us meaning me is up to it eh?"

"Yes that is true" nepgear says

"How about we go shopping or something?" If just face palms as compa shakes her head while nepgears eyes are shining brighter than 100 flood lights together

"Could we go to the electronics store? Please?"

"Sure but wouldn't a girl wanna go shopping for clothes or something?"

"Gear is wired like her sister test like tech and nep likes pudding"iffy says over to me

"Thank you iffy now nepgear let us depart"

25 minutes later

Oh you wanted to know what I'm doing well I'm carrying approximately 15 giant bags of tech that nepgear bought while she just buys more im glad she is being herself but still this is a little to relaxed some one could attack at anytime heck even dezz could If he ever found the source of my power which is next to no it's practically impossible…

"Tehg could you wait here I need to use the restroom"

"Ok just don't take to long"nepgear hurrying of to the toilet

"Yo kid behind you" wait that voice no…..not now I turn around to see dezz without his hoodie he's now in green shorts and a green tank top with his shoulder length green hair with long strands here and there "what do you want a rematch?"

"As much as I would love pummelling you no I got fired and you interest me with how you got so much power the 'deus ex machinama' you called it?"

" so what of it?"

"Well I want to travel with you and find the source of your power and….to finally get a friend" dezz says with a tone of sadness

"If the others say it's ok than Im fine with it"

"Thank you I will wait with you till I can ask them"

"So dezz why did you take a job as an assassin?"

"I was very skilled in combat and when ASIC approached me gave me a other I couldn't refuse"

"Oh ok"

"What's your story tehg?"

"Oh master in kendo and karate love to read and play games then I end up in this dimension it's pretty cool I will admit but the fighting gets boring after a while"

"Il say I was thinking of quitting soon anyway" before anything was said a word almost hit dezz….

Okay guys gona leave it here on a cliff hanger gota keep you entertained anyway with the time of year…oh wait Neptune! Get over here I thought you wanted to do the outro

Neptune: oh yeah but could noire co host it with me please?

Fine there

Noire: what the where am I

Neptune: noire~ look here you're my co host for this outro

Noire: well it's not like I want to do anything with you or anything

Classic tsunderes

Noire:what you call me!

Neptune: take a chill pill noire please help

Noire: fine tehg is planning to make a Christmas special next chapter as tis the season ugh do really have to say this?

Yes

Noire: fine the chapter is non canon and will not have any effect on the story it will take place after mk2 finishes and all of us will be free so don't ask as it has no ties to the story line….Neptune please finish it up

Neptune: okay lonely heart tehg would like to thank you all for reading his story so far

Thank you guys and you to readers and for now I will bid you adue


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys tehg is back and I know I said the Christmas special is gona be next but it is taking me a lot longer to make and is quite difficult so you won't have to wait to see what happens next from the cliff hanger. On another note thank you everyone I've over reached 200 views already I didn't think I would get this many so quick really thank you. Now Neptune please take it away

Neptune: okay tehg does not own anything other than his oc anything he doesn't own goes to the respective owners.

Thank you Neptune now for the chapter….why hasn't it started again?

Neptune: MC power I read the story and the description are you secretly trying to make a harem with my nep jr?

What! No! Nepgears to innocent and stuff….'but I have other plans for her sorry neptune'

Neptune:okay….but I'm gona read the future scripts for everyone so I will find out…

Well okay? But I don't have those yet I barely have plans for the Christmas special so do you think I will of planned that far ahead right now I mean I have some ideas…you know what il explain this to you while the chapter happens.

Chapter 4

Dezz joins the party and mascot found.

"What the hell!"I hear dezz shout as the sword narrowly hits dezz,I turn around to see nepgear very angry…oh yeah dezz did almost kill me two days ago so…..hmmmm

"Your on you own sorry I have no clue on how to stop her"I say while saluting

"Da hell im not gona die he says as nepgear try's kicking him while picking her sword up

"The hell im not here to hurt you I got fired and I want to help you we'll find Tehgs source of power which eludes me but I kinda want a friend to…."he says a bit downheartedly while avoiding sword slash after slash.

"Why should I believe you? MIRAGE DANCE" she screams while pulling her sp attack on dezz

"Wait I could help….nepgear stop he is telling the truth" I say while realising should would believe me over him

"R-really?"

"Yes so stop trying to kill him"

"O-ok so-sorry" nepgear says while I just pat her head in approval

"Well you got use two agreeing your okay now so I guess welcome to the party"

"Ok thank you" dezz says as he brushes the dust of him

"So nepgear what you wanna do-" I try and say but get interrupted by nepgears n-gear

"Hello histoire?"

"Ah yes nepgear I have found the mascots location and sending IF and compa over to you now and will take you to the mascot in virtua forest depths (il be honest I never checked location names I got a new dungeon went in killed things simple I don't bother with names sorry….)so IF and compa should arrive shortly"

"Okay histoire thank you" nepgear says as she ends the call

"Yo gear over here" I hear iffy shout as she and compa arrive

"Hello IF you found rather quickly" nepgear says in greeting

"Well when I hear you scream your attack it's not hard to find you you know?

"Good point IF"

"Wait isn't this the guys who badly injured tehg?" IF says while getting in a battle stance

"Oh? Yes it is him but water under the bridge he's joining us now" I say nonchalantly while checking this supposed menu that comes with the inventory item thing like my scarf oh? A menu with my name, nepgears,IF and the rest appear with there hp and lvls….. Wait I'm lvl4 and nepgears lvl6 then dezz is lvl8 why am I so low?! Dezz I Understand but nepgear? Meh a grinding I will go a grinding I will go….I was never good at singing.

I pay attention to the conversation to hear IF warning dezz that she's watching him.

"Ok I got it and don't worry I was hired I never worshipped ASIC in anyway shape or form I worship lady Purple Heart" a silence fills the air

"Wait you worship my older sister?"

"Wait… YOUR LADY NEPGEAR…."he quickly gets on one knee bowing " I apologise my lady if I had known it was you I would never of let you come to harm even while attacking him….." Nepgear just lights up a deep Crimson

"M-my goodness you don't have to call me lady if anything were friends now please call me nepgear" he mulls over it thinking about something

"Only if I can be there when we rescue lady Purple Heart and the rest"

"That seems okay sure more the merrier although you were already in the party"

"We could of switched him out in to the waiting roster that he couldn't of came with us I think he meant physically with us when we go to save them" I say translating what he meant

"Oh now I get it sure you can come with us"

"Thank you lady- I mean nepgear sorry it's gona need some time getting use to it"dezz says while awkwardly scratches the back of his head

"Enough chatter let's go" iffy says while trying to make us hurry.

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual but I suffering from the worst thing called writers block and that made me take longer to get this down I had half of this done so I managed to get this done the Christmas special however is gona take some time as I started from scratch not half way done so sorry for the delay.

Neptune: hey hey I do the outro

Sorry I've had to explain it but hey remember what I said about zipped lips about the story if I tell you my plans for nepgear? I will tell you if you Promise

Neptune:ugh fine but only if blanc can co-host next chap

Okay blanc my fave anyway so sure* whispers my plans for nepgear in Neptunes ear*

Neptune: WAIT YOUR GONA DO WHAT TO HER NOPE *pulls katana out of nowhere *

You have no power here but your free to try padawan also if you couldn't tell im hyped for starwars as im a big fan….wait where did Neptune go * looks at planning room* well fuck see you next chapter if she doesn't screw thing up.

Thank you for reading and until this block so done I won't be able to upload as much so sorry


	5. Christmas special

Before the authors note begin my writers block has finally ended and chapters should be released more regularly once this is released

Okay guys tehg is back with the Christmas special chapter and as noire said last chapter this is simply non canon and will take place after mk2 ends…also the reason tehg got so strong when nepgear try jumping in the way is because of Tehgs 2nd rule never hurt his friends. anyway Neptune please do the honours so we can get this chapter started

Neptune:got it tehg doesn't own anything other than his oc all things he does not own belong to the respective owners.

Thank you Neptune now let's begin

Christmas special

I awoke on the day before one of my favourite days Christmas today being Christmas Eve. I open my eyes as look at my left out the window seeing it snow…Yeo defiantly Christmas time since the only time any nation other than lowee can snow is winter. I was thinking about going back to sleep….but that was interrupted as uni entered my room in the basilacom and how I got noire to trust me you ask? Well that's a story for another day probably in a story where a average guy gets taken to another dimension and asked to help them save the world (wait why is he braking the 4th wall no no no that's Neptunes thing so why is he braking it so easily oh it's hyper dimension the fourth wall don't exist) anyway it's a tale either way

"Tehg get out of bed before I get noire to hit you with the chair again" that got my attention

"IM UP" gods im easy to control at times or is this what people called being whipped? Why I say that you ask well that again is a tale….(Im gona just go and say yes in this chapter there dating I don't know what stage they will be at by this time in the real story not the special)

"Hurry up kei made pancakes"

"Wait kei really made some thing for us this must be a Christmas miracle"

"Stop talking and get changed then before they go cold" uni says angrily? As she walks of gods tsunderes are a tough nut to decode at times especially when one is your girlfriend though at times I think she forgets that….probably because she's a lot more tsun-tsun than noire. I get up and get dressed in a simple white top and shorts and walk into the kitchen

"Morning everyone" I say groggily

"Good morning tehg your just in time to I made pancakes"

"Yes these are very good" I see noire say as she's is eating the pancakes quite fast for her

"Ok thanks"I sit down and dig into one of them and freeze

"Tehg is everything alright?" Kei asks me my response is eating them quicker than Neptune can run for pudding and that's saying something

"I guess he liked them eh kei?"

"Yes and I didn't even make them uni did she just wanted your opinion while thinking it not hers" kei says while uni is trying to make her shit up to no avail

"Wow uni I didn't know you could cook this great the best I have had in a while" I say while uni blushes from happiness and embarrassment.

"Well it wasn't very difficult or anything" so it was hard and is she hiding her left hand?

"Uni let me see your hand" I say sternly

"What no it's fine why would you want to see it?" She says panicky

" .see"

"Fine" she shows me a bandaged hand

"Let me guess while you was trying to cook?" She just nods her head my response to that I hug her tightly and she yelps

"W-what are you doing tehg so suddenly" she says before melting into the hug. It seemed to of lasted forever before noire coughing brought us out of it

"Erm thank you for making the pancakes" I say while we're both beet red with embarrassment

"Huh..oh no problem im glad you liked them"

After breakfast I decided to go last minute shopping because I forgot to buy uni a gift like an idiot….well fuck how she puts up with me God only knows. I look though loads of different stores from gun stores…yeah gun stores she has an obsession with them more than mine with food…to clothes stores and finally I get an idea I spot a small little jewellery store in the corner. I walk in and see…Nisa!?

"Nisa what you doing here I thought you fight crime?"

"Oh this is a side job I do for a friend as even justice cannot fight on a empty stomach and food isn't cheap" she says while posing well to say the least she eccentric.

"So anyway im looking for a gift for uni….I kinda forgot one any ideas?"

"Yes I have one right here…"

(Outside)

(What I don't want to spoil the surprise)

Well thank god Nisa was there to save the day literally now just to get back to the basilacom and hide this without uni noticing gona be hard with her eagle vision….well she is a sniper.

I get back and start sneaking to my room and I see uni about to walk past so I hide the bag behind me. "Huh tehg what you hiding?"

"Me hiding something what do you mean im not hiding anything" I say nervously she sighs

"Really tehg if you wanted to say it's a secret you could of said so it not like I wanted to know what your hiding or anything" she says while flicking one of her twin tails over her shoulder

"Thank you uni for understanding but you will find out tomorrow-" crap I let it slip

"Wait that's my present you forgot didn't you?"

"No not at all" I just run for my life to my room and run and and lock the door there safe.

(Nothing interesting happens for the rest of the day so I'm gona time skip to Christmas morning)

I open my eyes and for once I don't feel like going back to sleep I get up and get changed into my classic white shirt pants and coat with my black scarf…what gota wear my best if I gotta impress….heh I just like wearing these.

I head down with everybody's presents and surprise surprise everybody meaning the CPUs cpu candidates and the Oracles are all here dammit plot convenience.

"Yo tehg your finally up merry Christmas!" Neptune shouts as she tackles into me as she does I can she uni giving her a glare that says 'get of him' Neptune notices my discomfort and notices uni's glare and backs of quickly.

"Yeah thanks merry Christmas to you to Neptune and to everyone else to" I say as I plop my bag down. "Tehg-Claus brings gifts" I open the bag and start handing gifts out.

To Neptune a new game

To noire a new cosplay outfit

To blanc some new books

To vert 'thunder tits' also a new game

To nepgear some new tools

To rom and ram a brand new pair of blue and pink hats that look identical to there old ones except of better quality

To iffy a new phone add that to the million others she has

To compa a new sweater I made myself….what? A man can't make clothes?

To histoire some herbal tea for her nerves so she can handle Neptune better…and yes I made it myself im quite resourceful

To kei a new suit what it's the only thing I could think of buying her other than some pens and that's not much

To mina herbal tea why? Why not

To chika? Oh easy one a new body pillow of vert

And finally uni. "Here uni your present the best for last" I hand her a jewellery box

"Ok thanks" she says then she opens it to see a heart shaped onyx necklace in there and immediately tackles me into a hug "thank you thank you! It's so pretty thank you!" Did I break uni she hasn't shown this much affection…ever "your welcome although I tried to find something as pretty as you but nothing came close in comparison" she just brights up red as I chuckle slightly then Neptune nudges my shoulder and points up….oh you sly genius.

"Hey uni look up"

"Huh?" She just look up and sees the mistletoe and goes even redder…is that even possible?

Well anyway I pull her into along kiss as everyone whistles and says merry christmas.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I finally got this done and just in time to so thank you for reading and my god we're almost at 500 views sorry it took so long I had writers block as I said last chapter And im so happy people are reading my story any way I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year anyway blanc Neptune take us away

Neptune:okay so everyone tehg is gona write even during Christmas so he can make up for lost time but won't work as hard as its Christmas so except maybe 4-6 chapters Most min 3 .

Blanc: and on a finale note tehg is almost done with the first chapter of his oc x blanc meaning me story it's name is ' a blanc slate'….really tehg you played the title of my name!? wanna die early?

No sorry RUN I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys tehg is back with chapter 6 and yes I'm responding to you bradfliner yeah he did make dezz and does help me with idea I don't go solo so yeah shout out to him for all the help and really why would you english teacher care?

Neptune:cos he likes his teacher?

Gods Neptune no just no anyway il be saying the disclaimer coz I can

Disclaimer:I do not own anything other than my oc

Dezz belongs to bradfliner

And I have cookies from the dark side…wait what?

Chapter 6

I hate cannon fodder

(Tehgs PoV virtua forest depths)

We arrive in the forest and get jumped by loads of monsters that look…like they have been infected with a virus.

"Goodness what is up with these monsters?" Nepgear asks

"They have gone viral since ASIC influence is so large it corrupts them making them stronger and harder to beat"

"So cannon fodder on steroids?" I ask while U sheathing my rapier

"Pretty much"

"Ugh I hate cannon fodder battles they take so long" I just charge ahead thirst my rapier at one of the monsters it looks like a…spider I just stop and turn around

"NOPE let me know when the spiders dead"

"Wait a second tehg are you scared of spiders?"iffy asks while trying to stifle a laugh emphasis on 'trying'

"Yeah I have arachnophobia so what I have no control over it"

"Fine we will handle them" I just cower there while, I watch them get knocked around even dezz who gets attacked we 3 on 1….no…..no…..NO I charge toward with weird circles in my eyes (the power simple CPUs have but without the line in the middle)

"Die you dirty mouth breathers" wow my personality went dark meh let me kill some more!

I just keep slicing killing half the horde before the circles disappear and I just stand there confused

"Did I just do that?" I say while looking around

"Yeah you did care to explain" iffy says while compa heals her

"If I knew I would tell you but I'm not aware of what I did"

"You know we can talk when there dead" dezz says while slicing a pixelvader to death

"Ok since the spiders are dead il help"I say as I start attacking a pixelvader myself stabbing it right in the face killing it. About 10 minutes later we finally kill the last one and we all level up twice- me to level 6 nepgear to 8 if to 9 compa to 6 and dezz to level 10

Im gona go grinding later…we keep walking and run into a girl hitting a disk that looks like the mascots description with….a….bat…..hold on that's the chick I saw a few days ago that's with ASIC.

"YOU!" I shout

"Huh…oh crap it's that guy from a few days ago" she says as she turns around

"Goodness can you not hurt the mascot please" nepgear pleads

"Why should I listen to a broad like you im Linda one of ASIC elite foot soldiers" I just face palm way to go ASIC way to sugar coat 'underling/cannon fodder

"Okay guys this is why I hate cannon fodder especially underlings" I say as dezz looks other and laughs

"Oh I remember you you're the chick who spilled eggnog over magic during last years Christmas party"dezz says laughing even harder "she ain't even a threat well she might be now since I'm no longer with ASIC and I don't get there strength buff"

"Wait your that assassin that brave blackmailed what are you doing with those broads plus guy?"

"I got fired simple"

"Eh?"

"I lost to tehg and they fired me for being a weakling"

"Heh sucks to be you"

"Can we just fight?"I ask as i unsheathe my rapier

"Yeah"dezz says as he readies his scythe.

We all get ready as Linda just charges us destroying us easily

"WHAT THE HELL HOW IS SHE SO STRONG SHES JUST AN UNDERLING" I scream as I fly across the floor

"ASIC shares must be very high if she's this strong" iffy says on the floor unable to move

Nepgear stands there in shock then her face gets determined

"Time to get serious"I feel something in nepgear rising like she is trying to transform but can't…wait I feel so,etching inside me….

All relight guys sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter but the next one is gona be longer I hope but I have left clues as what this 'power' is so those who have played victory or just know what it is try and guess and if you guess right well done but anyway it's Christmas Eve so have a merry Christmas as I won't be uploading tomorrow most likely as it takes my two days most if I focus on writing to get this done anyway so thanks for writing and see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys tehg is back with chapter seven and im sorry for the extra short chapter but I decided to end it on the cliff hanger on purpose so I will make this chapter longer..anything else?...nope so without further adue Neptune disclaimer please

Neptune:okay….tehg does not own anything other than his own oc and any other oc he decides to add other than dezz which belongs to his friend.

Chapter 7

WHAT THE HELL IS A DGU?

I feel a massive surge of power it feels like people's faith…wait what? I look over to nepgear and I start moving on my own

"Nep….gear…take…my…..hand….please"I say not knowing what I'm doing

"Okay? What now?"she says as she takes my hand…I feel the power that is coursing though her veins…..everything goes silent and everything but me and nepgear fades into black and a voice in the darkness shouts out "behold the DGU a being of power that can become more powerful depending on his bonds with the nation goddesses and DGU stands for digital God unit (I tried guys I did but I came up with nothing better and it grew on me)now cpu candidate the DGU will unlock your HDD which was forcefully locked away by your fears" a bright light engulfs the area blinding everyone.

First nepgear can be shown. She doesn't look to much different other than the white one piece swimsuit thing she's wearing,also with a hair clip that looks futuristic in her hair which is now a few shades lighter and her name in this form is purple sister. Then the light fully disappears and what is left is me in my HDD form I guess you could call it. There I stand in onyx samurai armour that is scale plated with black clothes underneath and my usual rapier I have turns into a katana with a crimson red handle and black blade, my usual White hair hair is now black and is neatly done up in a pony tail and finally my eyes are a onyx with the power symbols in. I have a name and it's perfect with my colour scheme.

"Goodness is that you tehg?"

"Yes it is my lady"I say while bowing my head in respect

"Goodness tehg were both gods/goddesses no need to be so formal"

"But I have no nation to call my own unlike you and in this form I go by onyx heart lady purple sister"

"Okay onyx heart can we at least save formalities until after we deal with underling?"

"As you wish my lady"I say while getting into a stance "do not worry corrupted maiden I will grant you a quick painless death"

"The hell is this guy saying I'm not gona die anyway soon…wait your both CPUS?"

"Sorry Linda but my title is a DGU not a CPU unlike lady nepgear and the rest"I say getting ready to strike while as purple sister prepares a attack. "Do not worry my lady I will keep her distracted while you prepare your attack" purple sister just nods as I step forward

"If you don't mind you will be fighting me first on second thoughts my lady keep that attack handy in case I am about to be fatally wounded it would dishonour both me and Linda to fight 2 on 1" I say bowing in respect to Linda before getting back in a stance. IF just lies there confused "what the hell him transforming is something I could grasp possibly most unlikely but his personality change is drastic from irritating to irritating because of his 'honour' the hell is he some kind of samurai" IF says annoyed while me and Linda start charging.

She swung her metal bat thing down wards and I shift my body slightly to the right a I deflect the strike with a upwards strike and jump up into the air as my accent finishes and I start descending I prepare a downwards slash of my own but with a surprise in store.

"Sp skill: honours edge activate" I say as my blade gets consumed by the flames she try's and block it but I lean to the left slightly and get a clean slice on her cheek as I land I spin around and the fire turns into a torrent of water and I slash again this time slicing deeply into her arm and finally for my third and final strike the water turns into a flurry of sharp leaves (pretty much the three elements fire , water and nature) and I strike her bat out of her hand disarming her "give up and run or have a quick painless death your choice" I say holding my katana against her neck an inch away cutting it. She panics and falls to her knees begging "please don't kill me I have so much to live for"she begs while unnoticed by any of us grabbing her bat "okay now go before I change my mind"

"Oh thank you sir thank" she says then runs towards the mascot

"But I'm finishing my job first" before me or lady purple sister could react she destroys the mascot shattering it to pieces purple sister de transforms and falls to her knees crying while as I just sheath my blade while Linda runs away and I walk over to IF and compa.

"are you two alright?" I ask as I start casting a healing spell.

"Yes we're fine and thank you tehg" IF says while starting to get up in a sitting potion

"Yessy im fine thank you te-te"

"First this form I call onyx heart second te-te? And third im gona check on dezz one minute" I walk over to dezz who is drinking some alcohol and leaning against his scythe "im fine just a few bruises il be up and raring to go soon" dezz says while Downing the rest of his booze. I just head back over to nepgear "are you okay nepgear?"

"No not at all we failed our mission and failed to save the mascot now we we never rescue the CPUS from the graveyard" she says then a voice interrupts her

"I am fine young candidate do not worry as she attack me i transferred a small amount of my power to you so do not worry I will help you on your mission I recommend going to lastation next as it's closer and will be the most troublesome due to there oracle" the voice which I presume to be the mascot says as I finally de transform ah good to have my coat back in the few days I've had it it's like a part of me my symbol….im insane I know.

"Ok but I take it you're the mascot then?" iffy says as she starts standing up

"You are correct and now I must slumber but as I do I may regain some of my power if any so goodbye for now" the mascots voices disappears.

"Huh so to lastation then and im guessing that the candidate there will be like there cpu but then again nepgear and Neptune are completely different ones lazy 'Neptune' and the other is hard working 'nepgear' so we will never know tho I hope she is like black heart cos I know how to handle people like her" I say while thinking of what the candidate would be like

"How would you handle someone like noire?"

"When you watch enough anime and know everything there is to know about tsunderes they kinda like a open book but even something's do allude me but I could easily translate them and talk to them like I was one of them….pretty much im the tsundere whisperer"

"Oh well that's interesting to know anything else we should know?" Iffy says while dezz compa and nepgear join her

"Yeah it would be nice to know more about you" nepgear and compa say in unison while dezz just says "yeah kid I agree with them and maybe il find your power source though know more about you" wow just wow hers determined il give him that "okay okay il tell you one thing about me and each off you get to ask one question and I will answer so five things in all. Il go first im kinda weak to puppy dog eyes as my sister always did them so after a while I lost all immunity to it" they just stare "okay il go first then kid where did you learn to handle weapons like that?"

"Easy I trained at a dojo since I was young in martial arts and kendo and mastered both of them….next" next up nepgear steps forward

"Ummmm what's your sister like I mean is she older than you younger what she's like that stuff"

"Hmmmm well she's 13 in a few months so younger,she's a massive gamer, she writes fanfiction mostly rated m with lemons why? I don't know I never get a straight answer from her, she has brown her like blanc long like….verts in twin tails like noires and with lilac tips like me, she's very eccentric let's say that….she almost got thrown in the looney bin when someone insulted her favourite anime character oh yeah she also watches a lot of anime…..ummmm anything else oh she's about half the size of blanc currently yeah small I know the females in my family are usually small she has Crimson eyes and is good with a gun she's the firearms expert of the two of us Im the sword expert anything else you want to know before I move on to the next person?"

"What's her name" a innocent question but I said I would answer anything

"It's…Cynthia but for God knows what reason everyone calls her including me by her gaming handle luna….now next" compa steps forward this time

"With the amount you talk about noire and blanc do you have crushes on them"…sorry was there meant to be commentary there sorry my brain just rebooted what I miss…oh

"Well…..I used to like noire but I never liked blanc that way it's just she's my favourite out the lot"

"Oh okay cool" I wonder what goes though that brain of hers sometimes 'let's have a look'…it's just elevator music and not the kind that plays the popular songs no the ones that plays the annoying ones well I'm backing out.

"And finally iffy what do you want to know?"

"Do you like gear romantically" then she goes red and waves her hands "im just asking since you two keep spending slot of time together" I keep my response simple

"No" then to my surprise nepgear speaks up

"Same here I see him as a brother if nothing else" I just cry internally but a tear does drop down my eye which picked up on my nepgear

"Are you okay tehg you started crying did I bring up bad memory's about your sister?"

"No im fine kid it's just that I miss her is all but I'm fine besides im here helping you she would tear me a new one if I left you guys just to go home to her she would scream 'how dare you leave your friends in trouble like that' and im not joking about tearing me a new one"

"Oh ok well let's get going so we can save my sister" nepgear says with a strange amount of enthusiasm….I wonder if luna is safe I hope I'm not worrying her much.

Alright guys I'm gona leave this here sorry it's out a bit later today I slept in today as I was up most of the night playing the hdn game I got I think it's called producing perfection…it the one where you manage a cpu and try and make them the best idol so save gameindustri it's awesome either way So anyway luna will be join the hdn world along with other OCS of mine but when I don't know but one I've planned for lowee 'hint when I post it cos my internees down and im using crappy 3G to post these and read it'd the MC for a blanc slate and he won't be the same as in that one as a blanc slate will take place after mk2 ends and will be in a separate dimension here he never helped the gang and stuff but tehg and gang will be in that as well just not as main characters and won't be in it as much but anyway thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter once I finish the chapter.

SNEAK PEEK

(Yes I haven't started next chapter this is gona be the general just of it and probably will be different in the finished product

Sneak peek chapter 8

TO LASATION AND TO A TSUNDERE

"Finally we arrived in lastation after getting the thing from the thing for the guard in front of the city gates" Tehg says

…

"Hi want a job" nepgear says with another voice in unison

….

"You're a tsundere" I say as I spot the girl on sight

"I'm a what?"

"Yoshi"

"Hells yeah"

"I said tsundere"

"Oh I thought you said Yoshi"

"What do I look like kakarot ?"

…..

"Time to do the thing"

"YEAH!"

"H~~~~D~~~~~N~~~~~"

"annnnd unfollow" abriged nappa says wait what?

Well that was a thing I got bored and decided to do something dragon ball z kai abridged related so why not and ITS NOT MEANT to make any sense and its meant to be weird and not very well done writing it's meant to be funny


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 8 and this chapter the gang arrives in lastation yay we can finally have the main aspiring meet up anyway do I have anything to say…oh yeah with last chapter I broke the ten thousand barrier and is at I think 12000 and odd not aprox sure anyway on with the disclaimer Neptune….

Neptune: tehg does not own anything other than his own oc's like tehg and his sister and the MC of a blanc slate which is in this this story but is waiting in lowee

Nick:come on hurry up I wanna be in this story

Luna: shut up im waiting patiently so why can't you?

Dezz:shut up you two and luna come with me the author wants to speak with you

Luna:he does?

Dezz:yeah something about dramatic entrance or something like that

Luna: k got it sorry nick we will talk another day.

Chapter 8

To lastation and I found a tsundere plus one?

(Planepetune's harbour Tehgs PoV)

After we went and talked to histoire with our plans she agreed that lastation was the best option with how there oracle is I don't know why but I will trust them so here we are waiting for a ferry to get to lastation and its boring as hell im just sat there meditating (per request of my master that I meditate at least once a week to keep my mind clear) while dezz is drinking his bottle of alcohol,iffy is checking her Qautars,compa is making sure she has enough medical supplies and nepgear is meditating with me saying it might help with her fears and nerves. I listen in on a conversation iffy and dezz were having

"So dezz we have a hour to waste wanna spar?"

"You sure I don't hold back ever"

"That ain't a problem" iffy says as a little girl walks up to her she looks at her and she's the hair brown twin tails and lilac tips. The girls looks at iffy then says "you haven't seen my brother have you it's not very hard he has white hair with violet tips like me he also never wears anything other than white for some reason" iffy just grabs her and runs into the forest behind the harbour

(Luna PoV)

"Yes I know tehg but I have a plan" iffy says smirking

"Let me know the details I can tell you hate him like most people"

"Okay so here's what were gona do…"

"Your evil but that's a awesome plan oh im Cynthia by the way but e everyone calls me luna"

"I know your brother told us about you"

"Awww what he said im sure it's good right?"

"Rated m fanfics care to explain" luna noticeably stiffened

"No comment"

"Okay let's do this"

(Tehgs PoV)

"Tehg I wanna spar with you" iffy says while walking over to me I just open an eye

"Can't you see that im busy"

"If you do il tell you something I just remember you needed to know"

"Ugh fine" I just get up and unsheathe my rapier

"Let's do this" iffy says as she charges forward aiming for my….HEART

"Dammit iffy I know you hate me but trying to kill me already I thought you would of waited at least a few more weeks" I say about to dodge before a familiar small figure jumps in the way and gets stabbed…wait no it's luna. I just fall to my knees crawling over to where she fell "LUNA YOU IDIOT"

"I think this is it bro" Luna said weakly

"No you can't die no CYNTHIA" I shouted at top of my lungs Luna just laughs

"Gods could you shout any louder….onii~~~chan" my face becomes blanc as I grab her start walking to the edge of the harbour

"What did I say about calling me that you Baka imouto (translations at end this is just banter between the two as it annoys them to be called that) eh what did I say?"

"That you would drop me into a river? BUT WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME A STUPID SISTER?!"

"Sorry just payback" I say as I walk back over dropping Luna in front of the group

"Ow" Luna says as she lands on her butt

"Erm…..What just happened" iffy says confused at my reaction

"Sorry iffy I hate being called onii-chan it irritates me like she hates being called Baka imouto"

"What do they mean?"

"Well they are Japanese and onii-chan means older brother or big brother, Baka means idiot or stupid and finally imouto meaning little sister or younger sister"

"So why do you hate it?"

"Reasons" we say in unison

"Any way bro you got a harem?"

"No! The closest thing to that is nepgear gear and I see her as a sister anyway where she go?" I look over to nepgear floating while meditating…..no literally she's floating and meditating I've seen it all now. She just hops down on to her feet and sees Luna

"What I miss?" Nepgear asks in confusion then realises who it is based on her apparel/ hair mostly "you must be Luna right?"

"Yeah I'm Tehgs younger more awesome sibling" she says while bowing politely and I just hit her on the head hard

"Ow what was that for"

"What happened to you your polite your never polite"

"Things change in 1 year" WAIT A YEAR IVE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK AT MOST

"You mean week right?

"No a year I had to look after myself for a year…since you disappeared I was so worried then a voice speaks out from your computer and tells me to come help you anyway I kinda need clothes as you notice im only wearing a cloak I kinda had just got out the shower when I arrived" wait so she's 14?

"Oh you need clothes well I need to make it up to you for missing your birthday"

"Yay shopping with bro"

"Can I tag along I wanna talk to Luna about things" nepgear says quietly

"Sure why not you can help her as I have no fashion sense I just pick what I think looks awesome hence the coat"

"Yeah its true one time he bout me a cloak that was to big for me just because it looked awesome to him"

"Really!" Nepgear says shocked

"Before you ask I have one now just not a good one"

"Okay" we all walk of to get Luna some clothes

2 boring hours later

Luna settles on a black coat similar to me with a white shirt underneath and a black skirt that goes halfway down her thighs…to much leg being shown but it's her yeah and the skirt is just like its frills (similar to noires skirt) with brown and white trims and for her weapon she has a .50 Barrett sniper and for a secondary two five sevens with long barrel,laser sight and extended clips. Oh the Barrett has a scope that can zoom up to 300 miles if need be with a range of 100 miles with multiple switches to change the range of the gun and the extra zoom is like using binoculars to track a target or something like that with force grip,a thermal toggle,extended mags and armour piercing rounds….yeah she's decked out but really is she?

"Thanks guys and I think il stick to my five-sevens unless I need to use my sniper for something"luna says while putting her sniper in her inventory…wait what is her level I check and she's level 10 wait wtf hacker…meh oh yeah she had the necklace she wears that I gave her for a birthday present and yeah even in the shower it's stainless whatever it is I to her inventory thing…that reminds me the reason my scarf was custom was because Luna made it for me…she a good sister. I look at the clock in my inventory showing we have 15 minutes to get to the ship before it leaves…crap it's 20 mins away unless….

"Luna don't freak out ok?"

"Ok why?"

"Oh tehg your gona use that?" Iffy asks

"Yeah" I say while my eyes glow with the power symbol "ACESS" I shout and I transform into onyx heart "so my dear sister what do you think of this?"

"Wait you get to be a cpu?" She says pouting oh yeah she was a bigger fan of this than me

"Yeah but I'm a DGU not a CPU im a male oh and it's onyx heart in this form dearest sister"

"Okay what's with this personality swap i men's it's not drastically different at the moment but still the fuck"

"Oh well he kinda gets a samurais honourable and polite personality and there armour to" she says pointing at me then I scare her even more making futuristic wings appear they are shaped like dragon wings but more techy….the colour scheme is black with Crimson lines going though it.

"Come with me if you want to live" I say as Luna just shakes her head grabbing my arm with hers then wrapping around it where as iffy just grabs my hand as I start floating up and flying to the harbour quite fast we get there in 2

"Well that was quick"

"Yeah now for a long ass boat ride" iffy says while Luna lest go kissing the ground while i de transform

3 hours later

(Lastation harbour Luna PoV)

Wow the city looks cool but steampunky at the same time "so bro what's happened in the week you were here"

"Well I become friends with a goddess almost got killed by an assassin then become friends with the assassin 3 days later become a god and get to second base with a chicken"

"Wait what a chicken?"

"Just makin sure your paying attention you have a habit of zoning out remember?"

"Yeah I do that a lot"

"Anyway after the god thing I almost killed an underling for ASIC…."

(Somewhere in gameindustri)

"ACHOO" s certain under says while sneezing

"Dammit someone called me underling"

"Don't worry Linda it's probably your imagination don't threat about it" a calm yet mature voice says

(Back with the plot)

"And pretty much that's all that happened to you came along" he says rubbing my head with his hand

(Tehgs PoV)

"So let's go catch up with the others before they start worrying" I say kissing her on the head out of happiness that I get to see her where as she just blushes slightly unnoticed by me of course.

We walk for about five minutes and find the rest at a café we walk over and sit down with them "we're here sorry we took so long"

"It's okay for you it's been a week or so for her it's been a year so you needed to catch up" nepgear says with understanding having her own older sister after all

"Anyway let's order" I say knowing what I want immediately

Iffy orders coffee

Compa orders some wine

Dezz obviously orders alcohol

Luna orders water to my surprise

And I order some tea and everyone but luna just stares at me…

"What im Irish" which confuses them even more but drops its as im from another dimension.

20 minutes later

We finally arrive at the guild and nepgear runs ahead to get us a quest and she walks up to the counter and a girl that looks the same age as her says

"I'm here to accept a quest" both nepgear and the girl say in unison.

The girl is wearing a black one piece dress with circle at her chest that leads up to something round her neck oh and there's bits of Aqua marine here and there she also has midnight hair and Crimson eyes with long fingerless gloves that go up to her chest in hight form her hands. Her hair is done up in twin tails with these black ribbons. Both me and luna freeze me because I can tell a tsundere by looking at one and luna because when she with me she can sense what I sense for some reason probably because of our bond…

"Tehg luna are you ok?" Compa asks worriedly

"Tsundere alert that girl that is talking to nepgear I repeat tsundere alert" I say while walking over and I tap nepgear on her shoulders and whisper in her ear "she's a tsundere don't ask how I know I can just tell by observing the speech patterns and how they move and such" I say while backing away

(Luna PoV)

I walk up to nepgear "hey nepgear who's your friend? She looks like noire" the girl just looks saddened for a Moment that went unnoticed by everyone but tehg

"Oh her name is uni she here to help get the shares up like us and want to party with us" uni just looks over to me "what's a child like you doing here shouldn't you be at school or something?" Crap what would bro do in this situation oh I know

"Whys a pretty girl like you doing here?" Nailed it! Uni just blushes as bro walks over

"I apologise for my sister im rubbing of on her im tehg and this is luna nice to meet you" he says with…wait is that a small blush on his cheeks oh my im so gona tease and talk to him about this

(Tehg PoV)

Hmm she looks like noire hid being sad at her being mentioned and is a tsundere on top of it well I got it

"Uni could I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Uhh sure" she says as I take her into a hall

"I know who you are candidate"

"Wha how did you find out?"

"You are to much like your sister"

"You knew noire?"

"Not personally but I come from another world and I had everyone tell me everything I would need to know including the details on the CPUs"

"Oh well I assume that you know about ASIC then?"

"ASIC? What Who's that you mean that group that sent a underling to do a leaders job"

"Your being sarcastic aren't you"

"Yea I know them I kicked there 'head' underlings ass not literally just metaphorically I used my HDD" I then cover my mouth before coming up with a plan

"If you keep that you know me being a DGU before you ask it's a male CPU a secret il keep that I know you're a candidate a secret to deal?"

"…fine"

"That was easy I thought I would have to sweeten the deal since you're a tsundere and all"

"I'm not a tsundere" she shouts as she kicks me where the sun don't shine the knock me out….well she's defiantly related to noire ….

I wake up to see uni's face looking down at me and were outside at a bench and I hear dezz and Luna snickering while whispering something while also taking pictures….then it hit me literally I was on uni's knee and she threw me of as soon as I woke up

"Ow"

"Sorry you startled me is all with suddenly waking up"

"Nah it's fine but thanks for lending your lap as a pillow"

"Don't worry it's not like I wanted to or anything or felt bad or anything" like an open book well this is gona be fun…..

Well guys tehg here for the ending and wow two chapter after each other well a couple hours apart but…. this one considerably longer I mean this I think is my longest yet or at least one of em so anyway

Thank you all for reading and…

…..

Tehg out


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys tehg is back with chapter 9 and a quick note my side story a blanc slate is now released with one chapter I will update every 1-2 weeks depending if I can come up with ideas and since last chapter I don't know why but I want to keep writing none stop so yeah I WILL WRITE

Neptune: jeez you need to calm down

Uni:yeah calm down not like I want you to or anything

CALM DOWN I AM CALM …..I SMELL FREASH MEAT

Compa: eep where am I and why does the author look scary

Neptune: I don't know where this is but the author is on a writing high and can't stop writing

…

Uni: I think he passed out well Neptune do the disclaimer il have to do the writing **drags my body to a sofa**

Neptune:tehg does not own anything other than his OCS other than that nothing

Chapter 9

Uni joins the party

"When I said I want to grind for levels THIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT" I scream as im slicing a viral fenrier. It pounces at me as I block its claw with my rapier making a screeching sound as sparks fly

"you're a persistent fucker aren't you?" I mutter running around the wolf while preparing an sp skill. The wolf notices this and tries to flay me with its claws to knock me of balance… "Ha not this time!" Your to late….

"activate sp skill: Devine punisher" my rapier glows golden as I jump over the wolf and swipe down slicing into a weak spot on its fur….God dammit this is gonna take a while I might as well get serious

"ACCESS" I shout as I transform into onyx heart and ready my katana as I land on the ground just out of the fenriers grasp. It charges forward trying to bite me as I raise my katana to try and block it, but instead I get sent flying from the force.

"fuuuuuuuck" I say while I fly back I make my wings appear and level out,

"Now I'm mad" I land on the ground and hold my katana in a stance.

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: NVIDIA"

I charge forward slashing the fenrier 15 times, I rise into the air and fly downwards dangerously fast and slice though the fenrier killing it and it shatters into data.

"Phew that was a workout" I say while de transforming

"I wonder how much exp I got from that" I check my inventory

"Yo tehg how's your grinning coming along" I hear dezz say in the distance

"Good I levelled up to level 13"

"WHAT how im only level 11?"

"Grinding a bitch yet it pays of in the end" I say as I start walking out of the dungeon and head towards town

5mins later

Well I'm half way back to lastation and I got jumped by a dolphin….YES a dolphin I groan

"I'm to tired for this shit" I mutter as I transform into onyx heart.

"Prepare for a quick and painless death monster" I start running out the way of a tail swipe the dolphin does…that was close or so I though immediately afterwards it head-buts me into a tree forcing me to de transform, "DAMMIT I knew I was to tired for this" I moan as I start getting up slowly. In response the dolphin starts to swipe its tail at me and time slows down this is it eh? "Sorry everyone I guess this is where it ends" I whisper as I close my eyes I hear a gunshot in the distance and I open my eyes to see uni running downs hill with luna behind her ' she's a good sister and thank you uni' were my last thoughts before passing out.

(Luna pov near lastation)

"Will he be okay" I ask as I shoot the dolphin in the head with one of my five-sevens

"I think so but we should get him to compa to make sure" uni says as she try's lifting tehg up. "No point uni when he is asleep or like that he becomes quite heavy" **click click* shit out of ammo "uni keep him safe and handle the dolphin im going to find dezz so we can have him carry him" I say and run of before uni could protest.

(3rd pov)

Uni quickly finishes the dolphin of and levels up to 12 and sits down next to tehg.

"Your something you know that right?" No response from tehg

"Not that I'm worried or anything but you did scare us when dezz said you just disappeared and he lost you" uni says while she was checking tehg for wounds, she stop as soon as his slumber is disturbed "hmmmm give me five more minutes" Tehg mumbles as he rolls over uni just giggles while thinking 'he is kinda cute like that' then she blushes a deep Crimson 'what am I thinking he's just a friend that's all so why did I think that?'

(Tehgs pov)

I open my eyes and im lay in field next a forest…I see dezz and nepgear talking about something,iffy and compa talking and finally luna and uni talking I wonder what happened?

"Hey guys why am I in a field?"I ask as I start getting up instantly regretting it as I fall over in pain.

"Your awake finally well compa checked you and you have a broken leg and a fractured arm so you will be out of order for a while" iffy says as the others notice me awake, I look over to luna and uni "thanks guys for saving me I thought I was going to die seriously tho thank you" luna just irradiates happiness as she tackles into me hugging me ass uni just blushes slightly walking over "it isn't a big deal you would of done the same…but it's not like wanted to help you or anything" God tsunderes both a blessing and a curse

"Bro are you okay you didn't get amnesia right?" I just came up with a idea and smile evilly winking at everyone in a way that luna didn't notice.

" Erm guys who is this girl and why is she hugging me?" I fake confusion

"What you forgot about me!?" Luna says in shock and I smirk

"How could I forget that annoying voice of yours eh?"

"Grrrr you really made me worry you know so don't be so humorous next time" luna and uni help me to my feet and help me back to town to an inn iffy found

"Okay guys lets get some sleep and spend the next few days relaxing till Tehgs on his feet" uni just scoffs "why do we need him he's just a normal person that's injured what use is he?" She says half jokingly knowing I'm a CPU

"We weren't meant to tell you but he is a CPU and gear is a CPU candidate"

"Huh so nepgear was the one to fight with my sister" she says then relies what she just said

"Wait uni….are you lastations cpu candidate?"

"Yeah I am but it's not like I hid it because I wanted friends or anything" she protests and I just speak up from the sofa "uni just a heads up I can easily translate what a tsundere says so yeah you didn't tell us so we could be friends right?"

"Yes" she says sadly I just motion her over and she just sits on the chair in front of me, I reach over and pat her head "it is okay we aren't judging you and besides dezz was an ASIC assassin before joining us" uni just looks up in confusion while I rub her head

"He use to be with ASIC?"

"It's a long story but in the end he is one of us now"

"Ok" she just starts smiling as everyone starts heading to there respective rooms

"Hey uni can I ask a favour?"

"Sure what?"

"Can you help me to my bed"

"Sure" she raps a arm round me as she helps me over to my room and lays me down

"Sorry for being a bother thanks…now get some rest not that I'm in any potion to be making demands but still we all need some rest"

"Hm okay" she just nods and start walking out

"Night uni"

"Night"

(Tehgs dream 3rd pov)

Tehg appears in a a banded theatre and looks around

"Okay creepy" he says and hears a noise and sees the stage light up seeing luna,nepgear and uni tied to a pole

"Tehg help me!" Nepgear shouts while trying to brake the ropes

"Bro hurry and help us" Luna says while struggling as well

"Please tehg help us" uni says while trying to brake the ropes also.

He was about to move but something forces him to stop 'the hell I can't move' he thought as a dark figure appears next to the poles

"Come on tehg I thought you wanted to save them….wait you can't move as your to weak hahahaha" the figure says while pulling out a knife and walks over to luna

"Family first" it chuckles as it stabs luna in the gut making her cry out in pain

"Guaaaaaa"she just crys while muttering for tehg to save her

"No stop WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS WHO ARE YOU?"

"What you don't know im hurt that you forgot me hehe do matter you are still to weak now" it says in delight as it stabs luna between the eyes killing her.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD" Tehg screams still unable to move

"Ah ah ah no moving Hahahaha time for the purple girl" it moves over to nepgear with the same blood soaked knife

"T-tehg help me please SAVE ME" nepgear screams as she's being stabbed in the neck…the screams stop as soon as they start 'dammit that bastard why is he doing this' tehg thought while crying at the sight…"make it….stop….please…..il….do….anything" Tehg says with no emotion in his voice, at this the figure stops "oh anything even join ASIC?"

"No….but…." His will has been broken

"Well a shame looks like the tsundere dies heh the best for last" he chuckles as he slices her clothing off showing her **cough cough** slim figure "well this is nice…tehg why don't you get a closer look" the figure says clicking his fingers making tehg move next to him, while tehg shuts his eye 'this can't be real it can't it has to be a nightmare it must be' as the figure was about to kill uni tehg woke up screaming.

(Lastation inn Tehgs pov)

"Ahhhhh" I scream as I wake up and wincing in pain I sit up 'dammit what was that nightmare it was to real' uni come running in

"Tehg are you okay?" Uni says worriedly

"Yes I just had a very bad and very realistic nightmare….uni could you stay here until I go back sleep please for me?" I plead.

"Sure but before you go sleep could you tell me what the nightmare was if it isn't to bad to remember" uni asks softly to me

"I will try…but even thinking about it makes me shiver" I say recalling the dream

"Thank you"

I tell her everything that happens in my nightmare leaving out that the figure cut her clothes of of course.

"Hmmmm well il stay here with you until you go back sleep and I will ask the others what they think of it in the morning okay?"

"K thanks" I say while starting to drift of and slumber comes quickly.

(The morning)

I open my eyes to see that it's morning…eh? I feel some extra weight on me, I look over seeing uni asleep on the chair leaning over on me….her sleeping face is adorable. I grab a spare blanket I had on my bed and put it over her not wanting to wake her, compa comes walking in but before she could say anything I make the 'shhh' motion to her she just nods and mouths that breakfast is ready she will bring some though for us I just nod in thanks.

As compa walks out I shake uni to wake her up

"Uni wake up its morning"

"Ten more minutes" uni mutters half asleep

"Compa is bringing us breakfast so wake up" uni just slowly wakes up annoyed

"Ugh fine…im still tired" she says yawning and stretching…she pauses realising where she is then goes a deep scarlet,

"Uni are you ok your face is red"I ask while trying to move my good arm to feel her head for a fever

"Yes I'm perfectly fine nothing is wrong" she says quickly trying to brush it of

"Okay but let me know if you feel light headed"

"Okay"

"Anyway thanks for staying until I fell asleep but it looks like you did the same" we both chuckle slightly uni covering her blush with her hair and me just having a small tint of a blush on my cheeks,compa walks in with two food trays

"Here you guys go two lots of pancakes" my mood instantly got ten times better

"Compa thank you your pancakes are the best" I say while wolfing them down as quick as my one good arm would allow where uni just watches in amazement.

"I see why he had more on his plate than me anyway thanks for the food compa and I want to talk to you guys in a bit about a nightmare tehg had since he's kinda bedridden now"

"Oh ok il let them know see ya" Compa just walks off.

Uni quickly finishes her breakfast and heads into the main room of the inn room.

(Luna pov inn room)

I see uni walk in from the direction of Tehgs….room wasn't hers on the other side of the inn room hmmmmm suspicious…time to investigate

"So uni why were you in my brothers room" I state bluntly uni just sighs in response.

"nothing happened luna….well not really I fell asleep making sure he was asleep after having a nightmare by accident but other than that nothing…anyway I need to talk to you all" everyone just nods, uni explains what tehg tells her about his dream…he left something out its not detailed enough…..il have to ask him later.

"So what do you think?"

"Well I think it's just a normal nightmare but you never know best keep on your toes just in case" IF says checking her phone and texting someone….I get a quick glance in her coat to see 180 phones…my god.

"Relax uni it's probably a bad dream from his experience yesterday" compa says probably right being the nurse…that….can't even pass a test….anyway

"Let the kid rest and we will see how he is later as for the nightmare I have had plenty of them so let's just wait and see if he has more before we take any action" dezz says Downing some alcohol and polishing his scythe..how I don't know

"Yeah uni it's might just be a one time thing time will tell" nepgear says getting up and walking into the kitchen .

"Ok guys I just wanted your opinion as to Mr it is a very weird dream"

"Yeah let's just wait" I say going to check on tehg and ask him about the left out details.

(3 days later Tehgs pov)

I'm finally able to be up and about again but on crutches so uni volunteered to look after me while everyone else go and looks for the mascots location, over the time I was bedridden I learnt a cool technique I call it dream battle where I can't connect to one persons mind and have a battle in the dream scape.

"Hey uni I have an idea on how both of us can keep up to date with our moves"

"Huh how?" Uni asks as she walks into the living room with two plates of food

"I call it dream scape I don't know it's proper name but we could use ours minds il try it after we have eaten if you want"

"Sure it would be something to do with nothing on TV" we well I finish almost instantly and uni finishes soon after "I still don't know show you eat so fast and still be so hungry at the same time"

"I don't know either anyway let's Try this take my hand" uni brushes a very deep Crimson but does so anyway 'strange I thought she didn't have a fever' tehg thought being the dense idiot he is and grabs her hand and then soon both fall into sleep as they enter the dream scape.

(Dream scape)

"So how do you wanna do this an all out battle or what?"

"Just a normal battle HDD allowed"

"Got it" I just ready rapier why uni readies her rifle…. Let's see long range so I need to get close real quick or il have a hole in my chest unless…yep il use his tactic

"Activate sp skill: divine punisher" my rapier gets its yellow glow again il try and keep it active for as long as I can, I nod that im ready for this 'I hope I can win or should I throw it she does have a pride after all dammit I can't decide'

Uni starts firing with pin point accuracy where I just deflect them as im running…yeah I'm doing a Kirito mother fuckers….wait what was I thinking yo yeah fight. I swing my wrist each time quickly and painfully to deflect / block them and as I got close enough I deactivate my skill and kick her in the gut into the air.

"Activate sp skill: wounded wolf" I crouch down slightly and put my rapier in a back hand stance and as she falls in my range I start spinning with the blade slicing all over roughly 13/15 slices hit, as I stop I stagger from dizziness and uni takes this as a chance to shoot my in the knee…..'I know this isn't real but God that hurts' I thought and jump back.

"Time to get serious ACCESS" I transform into onyx heart

"My lady time to as they say 'up the ante' and end this" I say while getting into my signature stance for NVIDIA which uni doesn't know.

"Well that's a massive difference from your normal state eh?" She says while transforming into black sister. Hey normal black twin tails are white and in drills, her eyes are now green with power symbols, she is wearing a black one piece swimsuit with long gloves that go all the way up her arms and finally she has thigh high leggings on with boots that go up to her ankles like normal ones but futuristic.

"Let's end this then" black sister says as she…..points….her….massive….canon…..that thing looks like a rail canon my god.

"Aye we shall my lady" I start running

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: NVIDIA" I start bringing my sword down but black sister blocks all the attacks with her gun then proceeds to shoot me several times in the chest killing me and making me wake up with her.

(Lastation inn)

"God" I say as I wake up and see luna smiling weirdly and showing dezz something on her phone making him smile and laugh he just looks at me and nods, what am I missing? I look down at my hand and see me and uni are still holding them and she is laid on my chest nuzzling it….why didn't she wake up?

"This isn't what it looks like guys" I say blushing a deep scarlet

"Sure sure we will let you explain and plead your case.

I explain about the dream scape and everything and they believe me

"What you say rings true you guys were unresponsive to anything we did" luna says where as iffy gets an idea

"So tehg do you think before you go sleep you could bring some one into your dreams so we could be there to see it directly and to help?"

"I think so wouldn't hurt to try…but could uni do it she has been in my dream scape already and it is a weird feeling having someone in your head I had just got use to uni as our fight ended" I say as uni wakes up and gets of my chest

"Sorry tehg looks like I really fell asleep huh"

"Yeah but could we do this again tonight and see if you could enter my dreams with me?"

"Eh sure I think we have a spare room with a bed big enough for three people so we're far enough apart" uni says getting up

"Ok guys what happened while we were here what we miss."

They fill us in on the day's events

"So we need a treasure gem and hematite uni do you have any idea?"

"No kei never fills me in with item locations as im only a candidate sorry" uni says downheartedly, I stand up and walk over to her and rub her head

"Don't worry we will find it so are you go a come with us and help?"

"Sure the sooner things get done the sooner we save my sister"

[UNI HAS JOINED THE PARTY]

Alright guys thanks for reading and I know the dream is about graphic slightly….I could have been a lot more detailed….but I tried doing better fight seems and descriptions none the less it's hard you know I'm better at character interactions and chats so I hope I get better at the other things to so anyway thanks for reading and

TEHG OUT


	10. Chapter 10

Happy new year everyone Tehg here with chapter ten of my story sorry about not releasing on my usual schedule I had been spending time with my family with little time to write so here you go.

Disclaimer:I do not own anything other than my oc's and my story.

Chapter ten

Wild goose chase

(Lastation inn TEHG pov)

its been a few hours since mine and uni's dream battle and I'm going round town getting some fresh air and asking people if there know where I could find a treasure gem and hematite . After a while I got bored and decided to take a break at a café and drink some tea while doing so I see dezz walking up to me

"How you holding up tehg?"

"Relatively fine but I'm just taking a break any luck so far?"

"Yes and no if found where some hematite is but it's back in planepetune in a dungeon"

"Huh well I think I should be fine helping"

"No just no uni said she will stay here looking after you and look for where a treasure gem is and muttering some stuff about lastation I didn't hear so you will stay here and let us know if your dream scape thing works k?"

"Ugh fine I know better than to argue with you anyway"

"Dam right" dezz says pointing his scythe at me then walks of drinking more alcohol…..why does he drink so much and how is he not drunk… I will ask him later maybe.

(Virtua forest depths luna pov)

Me,dezz,IF, compa and nepgear are here looking for a monster with the rare gem hematite while…tehg is…left…alone….with…uni

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE SOMEONE WITH THEM" I scream those two are ALONE who knows what could happen. Dezz speaks up

"Why ya asking….wait could it be your jealous?" Dezz says with a grin.

"We guys we need help we found the monster" IF says and we run over to see a ancient dragon holding IF tightly while she just screams in pain.

"dezz knock her out of its hands il catch her" I say as I start running forward 'if only tehg was here "where the hell is nepgear!?" I ask while I dodge the dragons slashes

"Right here" nepgears says while transforming into purple sister

"Time to get serious" well no duh

"Okay let's kill it" I say while putting my five-sevens away and pulling my Barrett out of thin air aiming at its head.

"Activate sp skill: Eagles talons" I shout as i Fire bullets that look like a Eagles claw until I run out of ammo in the clip, purple sister charges in while I reload

"Mirage dance" she says and slices the dragon but it just lazily blocks

"Dezz what are you doing we need you" I say putting the fresh clip in

"Look up" I hear him say and he's high in the sky

"Activate sp skill: shadow hunter" he says as he starts falling faster with his scythe having a red tint at the end and slice the dragons arm that was holding IF of, I run and catch her

"Compa heal stat!" I shout and she nods

"Intern kit heal" she says healing IF while I just keep unload bullets into the dragons head while purple sister and dezz keep slicing its chest hoping to kill it. It just stops moving and data streams start appearing near it,

"Guys is what I'm thinking going to happen?"

"If you mean viral yes" the dragons gets coated in light and reappears with pure black scales and red eyes and its arm has re grown.

"ROOOOAR" the dragon just swats us away like flys knocking IF and compa unconscious badly hurting nepgear and dezz is just standing there leaning against his scythe trying to look brave although he took most of the hit for nepgear, im just sat down unable to move as the dragon walks towards us.

"Paralysis shot" a familiar voice says and a bullet hits the dragon stunning it and I hear another voice saying

"Access" wait those voices…I look over seeing tehg/onyx heart and uni/black sister

"There goes my rest" onyx heart says getting into a stance.

(Tehgs pov 2 hours earlier)

"Uni I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to luna and the rest"

"How can you tell" she asks tilting her head

"Older sibling intuition"

"Oh well let's go check it then you need to exercise your leg anyway" uni says transforming then grabs my hand and flys of making me drop my crutch…God damnit

About an hour and half later we land in the virtua forest depths and I hear screaming,

"I was right lets hurry"

"Ok" we run and see everyone fighting a ancient dragon and it looks like there winning let's see how this pans out…

"There going to die" black sister says as the dragon starts going viral 'I can't let her out of my sight for 1 day and she almost dies there goes my rest'

"Paralysis shot" black sister says as I say

"Access" transforming into onyx heart "there goes my rest"

(Present)

I hop down to the group

"Is everyone alright?" I ask

"IF and compa are out nepgear is badly injured and dezz more so taking most of the hit" luna says wincing in pain and I start healing her wounds till they don't hurt

"You've done good rest now" I say walking up to dezz

"How you holding up"

"Who are you asking its me im fine" he says coughing a bit of blood up, I start healing him a bit before he slaps my hands away

"Nepgear is the one who needs healing im fine" dezz says while motioning over to nepgear who was crying in pain.

"Uni dezz can you keep him busy a second while I heal nepgear then switch with me" I ask

And they nod running into the fight, I walk over to nepgear and start healing her

"T-t-thank you tehg I-I-it means a lot that you're here e-even when y-your leg is b-badly hurt" nepgear says smiling I nod and get up

"GUYS SWITCH" I shout running to the boss, while running I feel a new strength inside me as dezz and uni jump back.

"THAT'S IT EXE DRIVE ACTIVATE: AVENGERS FURY" I scream getting a second katana as I get to the dragon I start slicing randomly and to fast even for dezz to see after what seems like an endless amount of slices the dragon just bursts into data showing that I killed it and levels us all up once, I just fall to my knees while I hear clapping I see Linda appear out of nowhere.

"Looks like the dragon helped this will be easy" she says making robots appear with large canons.

"Really Linda I don't have the time for this im tired grumpy and in pain" she just ignores me and orders the robots to attack before they do a blur just lands in-between us saying

"I shall not let you hurt the allies of justice" a female voice says and when I see the shape it's a woman with blue hair tied up in whatever her hair style is….she's wearing a blank spandex suit….really , she is also wearing black gloves and boots with a back pack.

"I am Nisa the heroine of gameindustri and you evil doers will fall" Nisa says destroying the robots easily

"Damn you crazy bitch il get you back for this" Linda says while running away.

"Thank you for saving us" I say still transformed "oh and I believe proper introductions are in order my lady…my name is tehg but in this form you may call me onyx heart the rest are nepgear, compa, IF, luna, dezz and uni" I say point at each person respectively "also luna is my younger sister" I finish while de transforming.

"Ok I'm Nisa the heroine of gameindustri" she says posing…this is going to be a long day.

Thank you for reading everyone and sorry for not uploading updates will be more regular like normal but maybe an extra day or two depends after tomorrow I will be a lot more busy with not as much free time to write so for now thanks for reading and

Tehg out


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 11 of my story so …..I have nothing else to say other than the disclaimer…HEY NEPTUNE YOU HERE?

Neptune:yeah you letting me say the disclaimer?

Yes now say it

Neptune: k….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS and his story that's it

Chapter 11

Recurring nightmares

(Lastation inn Tehgs pov)

We get back to the inn with the hematite and it's dark already so while I have compa check my leg on the agreement that she can't use her needle and any bandages used have to be loose, uni is setting the bed and getting changed into her pyjamas and heads back in as nepgear comes out the kitchen with our evening meal and the second compa is done checking my leg I charge over to the table to see what I'm going to be eating and I see minty lamb chops with chips, carrots and peas.

After me eating it almost as soon as I got it and uni finishing a little after we go to the bed and lie down

"Ready uni?" I ask sleepily

"Yeah" she replies grabbing my hand and closes her eyes as I activate my skill dream battle and link our minds into my dreamscape while I go sleep.

(Tehgs dream Tehgs pov)

I'm back here in the theatre I look to my left seeing uni with me and she looks over

"Is this the same place from your nightmare?" She asks quietly before I could answer three poles appeared two of the three are occupied with nepgear and luna.

"Tehg why is there three I don't like this" uni asks and before I could say a word chains come from the unoccupied pole and grabs uni then ties her to the pole…..now where is…

"Hahahahaha welcome back ….tony….." That same shadow from before asks out of nowhere

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME YOU MONSTER" I scream as the shadow appears in front of me,

"Oh hahahaha you still haven't remembered…I thought killing your sister and friends would jog your memory I guess not now let's play a game you pick one person to live the others die sixty seconds to decide all they all die Hahahaha" the shadow says in pure glee

"Can at least ask you one question?"

"You just did but fine one question"

"What is your name?"

"Hmmmm well I want you to figure that out so for to make it easy on you until you do find out call me shadow" shadow says while stepping towards the poles "now tony 60 seconds make your mind up haha tick tock" damnit I can't decide I don't want any of them to decide,

"Pick uni bro I don't mind" luna says

"Pick who you want tehg it is your choice I won't hate you" nepgear says

"I don't mind who you pick this is a dream after all" uni says trying to remind me it's a dream with no luck…. 'Who who who DAMNIT I DON'T KNOW….sorry sis and nepgear'

"I pick uni" I say to uni and nepgears surprise not to Luna's

"Okay hahaha" shadow pulls out a gun and shoots nepgear and luna in the head then aims it at uni,

"SHADOW DON'T YOU DARE YOU SAID I WOULD PICK WHO LIVED" I screamed with tears falling down my face.

"Ah well I lied it better to see your reaction" shadow says as he pulls the trigger

"TEHG THIS IS JUST A NIGHTMARE SNAP OUT IF IT" uni screams as i forcefully drag us into uni's mind….it's just a blank space

(Uni's dreamscape)

"I think we escaped him" uni says rubbing her arm

"You ok you keep rubbing your arm?" I ask worriedly

"Oh it's nothing it just felt so real" she replies with and before I could say another world laughing fills the area

"HAHAHAHAHA you think you could escape me you hurt me tony" shadow says appearing and for the first time showing his appearance. He has a cloak covering his clothes so I can't tell what he's wearing but he has a white mask covering his face but shows his yellow eyes and lastly he has dirty blonde hair that goes down to his neck, he pulls out a gun and shoot me saying "remember tony you should know me very well after what I did" before I wake up and uni doing the same.

(Lastation inn outside of the dream)

I wake up with a jolt and the first thing I do is check if uni is ok since I don't know if my skill / magic what you want to call it is completely safe for the brain,

"You ok uni?" I ask her as she rubs her eyes waking up

"I'm fine but that was freaky im sure now that it's not some random nightmare if it can manifest into my mind as well" uni says while looking at me "do you recognise him or something?"

"I think I might of known him from my world but who…il have to ask luna since if I know them she does we were never apart especially after the incident" I say to the confusion of uni

"Huh what incident?" She asks…..an innocent question

"…sorry but I can only tell you if luna says it is ok if she says yes than I will say…it hurt her bad so I respect her wishes"

"Oh" as on Que. luna just walks in,

"Yo bro and uni how are you didn't get into any funny business did we?" She asks jokingly but I just give her a look that says 'can I tell her' luna instantly gets downhearted but nods and sits down in a chair.

"Okay uni listen closely okay?" I say and she nods,

**FLASH BACK**

"But mom it's so boring" a 11 year old luna says walking with me and our parents into a bank,

"I know honey but we need to do this or do you not want to go to the arcade later?" Our mom says shutting her up

"Hey luna when we go how about we see if we can beat the old mans high score eh?" An 16 year old me says and she nods haply.

"Tony go with Cynthia and sit over there we will be done soon ok?" I just nod and walk to the other side of the room, as we sit down it happens quickly as a man in full clothes not showing any detail except some dirty blonde hair poking out of the mask he was wearing pulled out a shot gun and shot two people then told the rest to get on there knees….those two people were our parents….in a fit of rage I got up and tackled into him

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS YOU BASTARD" I scream grabbing the gun from him and smacking him over the head knocking him out. While I tell someone to call the police and a ambulance luna just stands there crying staring at our parents.

**flash back over**

"And that's what happened" I say crying slightly at the memory where uni just hugs me saying "I'm sorry for making you recall that and sorry for your loss" thinking about it it's been four years for luna maybe three cant remember it's only been two for me so luna should be better of I hope we'll with coping, there was a question bugging uni to ask so she asks even though it's personal "so who looked after you?"

"I did I dropped out of school and took on several jobs and took martial arts and kendo so I could provide food and warmth and such as well as protection for her" I say returning the hug and luna joins the hug as well

"You must be brave to do all that just for luna you must love her a lot" uni says smiling weakly as she remembers her sister who's trapped on the gameindustri graveyard,

"Yeah I do she is the only family I had until now" I say patting luna on the head in our hug

"Until now?"

"Yeah I have you, iffy,compa,nepgear and dezz as well one big strange family I guess" I say where uni's smile just grows "yeah I guess you could look at it like that".

After a while we get out the hug and get the day started with nepgear and compa making breakfast, iffy texting her contacts for info, dezz polishing his scythe , luna eyeing me and uni suspiciously and uni…..wait she's smiling and sat next to me…why? Don't ask I don't understand a females brain.

"Okay everyone pancakes are done" compa says but to me

Translation: ready….SET….. GO! I dash to the table and eat my share before anyone even sits down,

"Goodness is it just me or is tehg eating faster and faster each day" nepgears says scared slightly where luna just sighs

"Oh no he is it just means he's comfortable enough to be himself when you first met was h empathy serious until I came along?" Luna asks

"Kinda he was like he is now but scaled down" iffy says

"Ah he doesn't adapt to things easily like I do as especially when we go to different worlds heh" luna chuckles while eating her share

"Hey guys I heard a guard knows where we could find a treasure gem" iffy says out of nowhere.

Alright guys thank you for reading…and heavy stuff this chapter anyway….im going to say this now thank you to all who has reviewed…and also to inform you if I put e/n: it means I'm saying something after I made the chapter so either at the start or end after I've made it instead of changing the chapter it self il put the note in after wards or before the chapter….anyway thanks for reading….and…

Tehg out


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys tehg back with chapter 12 and I'm going to say a character anyone who played the first game or victory should know here's a hint 'YOU WILL CALL ME MADEM GODESS' yes if that wasn't obvious enough said character is going to make a appearance and I have plot reasons….wait no just dos I can and have an idea how

?:hi everyone can't….wait..to see you…in…this chapter

God how did she get here DEZZ HELP ME

Dezz: huh?...oh crap she's here il get into the story now just start writing

Got it good luck soldier **solutes dezz** so on with the story

I will admit that I also forgot about Nisa she isn't my favourite character and well I will try and remember her

Chapter 12

How is a sadist better than a assassin?

(Some random ass forest Tehgs pov)

(Wait how is it a random ass forest ain't that in lowee?) (don't question it its just a random ass forest)

I saw dezz leaving when we weren't paying attention on him so here I am following him hoping he doesn't notice m-

"TEHG STOP FOLLOWING ME I HAVE BUSINESS I HAVE TO DO SO LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I ATTACK YOU" dezz screams as I freeze damnit I didn't realise he knew I was following

"Heh sorry but why did you suddenly leave?"

"None of your….you know what il tell you im going training and I won't be followed I will return but only when I'm strong enough….."dezz says trailing of

"Strong enough for what?"

"…..hmmm….ummm….fine il tell you…strong enough to save my little sister….nuff said" he says before walking of again '….good luck' I wave him of before returning to the rest.

(Lastation inn)

"So guys…I know you went and did the quest so we could find the treasure gems location but…..why is there a girl here?" I ask staring at the girl, she has silvery lilac hair with dark purple eyes, her clothes are pyjamas? O-k it has two strap things that go over her shoulders that lead down to a dress type pyjama with frills near the shoulders and as a skirt/dress bottom (IM TRYING BUT PLUTIAS CLOTHES ARE HARD OK?),with colourful stripy leggings? Socks? I don't know and pink bear slippers with a plush in her hands that looks like a man boy teen? Can't tell with Sony headphones on the clothes it had were track pants a t shirt and a trench coat ('now where have I seen that before' "no sorry author but you can't brake the fourth….wait you're the author never mind" tehg mutters 'well if you get the reference or no is your knowledge on it I will tell you at the end of the chapter either way')

"Ohplutia? Well she is from another dimension" nepgear says excitedly

"Oh cool but the author says he recognises the plush from somewhere care to explain plutie?"

"Oh…well….first…my name is… …..plutia …and for the plush a plutia from another dimension…made…it and gave it to me" okay that is quite strange but I'm not willing to question dimensional travel (just because your stupid) hey shut up im only stupid because I dropped out to protect luna so I have an excuse, (fine fine…wait shouldn't the universe implode or something if the same person from different dimensions meet?) your thinking of time travel (oh carry on)

"Seems legit and the author thinks I'm stupid do you guys agree?"

"Geez tehg stop braking the fourth wall that's my job is what neptune would say I think" nepgear says trying to act like neptune as her n-gear rings,

"Hello…oh hi histoire you want to talk to tehg sure?" Nepgear hands me her n-gear

"Yo tehg speaking"

"I felt dimensional barriers being broken did someone from a different dimension arrive near you?"

"Well I don't know it's not like there in our inn right now or anything" I say sarcastically

"…anyway I have a new skill to get info from different dimensions although it's fairly limited there's this one dimension with a male of the name Bryce bridged with quite a lot of power within him quite like you although yours works differently" oh interesting

"Furthermore I have also made contact with two different histoire the first one is the one where Bryce is from that's how I got this info alas im still weakened due to ASIC so I couldn't keep the conversation going long same with the other one saying that plutia might of accidentally landed in our dimension but the flow of time is so different that years here would only be a few seconds there so no need to worry"

"Well this Bryce guy sounds interesting but thanks for the info im going to have to go looks like there getting ready to go somewhere"

"Okay bye tehg"

"Bye histoire" I end the call and start heading over to everyone 'other dimensions with people that have power like mine….I wonder if they would be a fun fight…damnit nows not the time to think about that'.

(The same random ass forest from before original I know)

This forest….great

"Hey tehg do you know where dezz went?" Nepgear asks downheartedly…'wait does nepgear have a crush on dezz!?'

"Uuuummmmmm….uuuummmm…..honest answer?" I ask

"Hmm" she nods

"He's gone of…training….my god he is already power levelling now that's dedication…wait he left the party now God damnit Napa" (did he just reference tfs yes I think he did)

"Aww to bad but who's this Napa?"

"…..no comment" I say just walking on.

(20 mins later)

We arrive at where the treasure gem is suppose to be and….nope…another of those type of Dolphins….nothing to do here…fine..il help,I transform into onyx heart immediately surprising everyone and mostly plutia

"HUH….tehg is a….CPU?" Plutia asks in what seems like shock but hard to tell with that tired voice of hers.

"Yes and no lady plutia I am a god now like nepgear and uni but as a male…and main character….im…a..DGU!" (Why the overhype it's nothing new…however….something else will be…hehe clue is in my second chapter of a Blanc slate)

"Oooo…cool…you…look like…a samurai…awesome"plutia says with shining eyes

"Aye I do but my personality seemed to meld in-between a samurais personality and my personality that would be why I'm a bit of both eh?" I say while nepgear and uni transform,

"Hey tehg…"

"It's onyx heart in this form but to keep it simple you can call me tehg if you want"

"Okay but is it ok if I transform" as she asks that for some reason a shiver down my spine freezes me in place for a second

"Eh? You can transform?"

"Yeah…I am Planepetune's CPU….well for my dimension..that is"

"Okay sure I guess" (oh boy your going to regret that if only dezz was there to stop you he knew hehe sorry…..not)

Plutia gets absorbed in a light and when it clears a very tall….and busty woman takes her place (don't say I didn't warn you…wait I didn't never mind)

Her outfit is made of well a leather brassier? I think there called with lather stocking? Leggings? And boots and gloves that cover her arms..oh her hair gets longer two but eye hair and eyes stay the same colour,and her weapon is a…whip sword…ok definitely a sadist stay clear….

"First what this forms name?" I ask her

"Well since we're friends you can call me plutia or iris heart…or if your into that kind of thing madam goddess" iris heart says with a face that screams 'punishment time'

"Okay..well have fun with the dolphin" I say cowering behind a tree.

Okay well Sadie is here well plutia is but is in HDD so Sadie….oh yeah reviews to respond to,

On3dgeGaming: I lost track at some point while writing to but thanks to the power of editing im safe and for saying it's good your story is good to…also..noticed the reference I did?

AIYF Productions:yes another OC x uni fic but thanks for saying it good or looks good.

Well anyway thanks for reading and il see you next time

TEHG OUT


	13. Chapter 13

E/n: before I start the authors notes I forgot to name the story I was referencing so.

It's On3dgeGaming's Re:Birth Guardians so if you haven't all ready why not check it out?

Wait you never know reviewed….but wasn't he being held captive by plutia?

Neptune: I don't know why not ask On3dge he should know or maybe never know does

Oh well meh still anything else but the disclaimer?

Plutia: no I think…that's everything

Oh I remember thanks plutia (the …. Is her speaking slowly as I have no idea how to otherwise)

Plutia:wait…I helped…you hehe yay

As thanks plutia can you say the disclaimer?

Neptune: HEY HEY I'm the main character why not me

Plutia: now now neppy nows not the time if you keep complaining I might get angry

Wait plutia no need me and neptune are best of friends right?

Neptune: yea yea bestest **hugs author**

Yea so please say the disclaimer and don't transform

Plutia: ok….tehg…does not own…anything…other…than his OCS…and his….story everything else…belongs to there respective owners

Chapter 13

What has been seen cannot be unseen

(Now identified as lastation forest Tehgs pov)

Crap how long has she been at 'fighting' this monster and I use the term lightly as its like a dogoo vs a ancient dragon the dragon being iris heart and the dogoo being the dolphin….I kinda feel sorry for it.

"Uuuuh plutia haven't you messed around enough?"

"No punishment isn't over until im satisfied but if you want you can take its place"

The choices to help it out of pity or leave it suffering…easy

"Fine…just leave it alone" as I say that everyone including the dolphin how ,I don't know how' look at me with shocked faces 'im not a mashocist okay it's identical to a dolphin and I can't stand animals being hurt although I know it's a monster'…wait a second….I smirk as it salutes me I think I befriended a monster…now for the price….iris heart drags me of into the forest to 'punish me'

(Luna pov)

'Good luck bro I hope you survive' I thought as tehg gets dragged of by iris heart

**bark** huh? A baby fenrier come out of the clearing and starts 'speaking' to the dolphin….'ok strange'

"Don't ask how I can talk I can…but.."the dolphin starts speaking

"HUH you can talk!?" I scream

"Yes I can but as I was saying this pup here lost her mother at a young age..oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce my self…my name is Dave" (wait since did minor characters get names…shots fired lastation guard from hyperdimension victory) the now named Dave says

"So for about 1 and a half years I was raising it but it will take me a while to heal and from what I say I could trust that man that took my 'punishment' as the scary woman was saying" Dave says while looking softly at the pup…the pup has Snow White hair and crimson red eyes with black claws and is the size of a wolf from my dimension jeez no wonder the adults are so big.

(Tehgs pov 45 mins later)

I come walking back to the group slowly as the pain in my body prevents me from going faster…I will say this what has been seen can not be unseen..oh yeah and plutia is haply walking by my side like nothing happened…..note to self never let plutia transform EVER unless I feel Aristide and want someone to die painfully…..YOU HEARD NOTHING (oh im sure everyone heard it….wait how…no get away from m-) ok with that problem solved let keep going.

"Okay I'm back in pain…wait what's the pup doing here?" I ask as I get back to the rest and plutia just falls asleep the second she gets to everyone.

"Oh this is a pup that lost its mother and this dolphin here called Dave was raising it"

"Ok…ok…wait minor characters get names?"

"Yes and your not even questioning that it can talk"

"You full well know the craziness of this place eh?" I say hinting at the fact that her play Time and trophy completion triples mine,

"Good point anyway Dave wants us to look after her"

"A her huh?"… "I got it! Yuki"

"Wait as in the Japanese word for snow?"

"Yeah is there a problem?"

"You have a obsession over the colour white" luna says sighing

"Wait Dave was it do you have a treasure gem?" I ask the dolphin

"Yea I have one here take it I have no use for it" he says chucking it at me before floating of

"Il be going take care of Yuki please"

"I will bye" I wave him of

"Ok guys very strange day lets just head back and call it a day" iffy days still trying to comprehend what just happened.

Uuuuh damnit that tehg he knocked me out me the author maybe it was right of me to send him to that forest before meh…anyway guys that's it for this chapter sorry it isn't as long as normal but the next chapter if everything goes to plan or I come up with a better idea will be plot heavy as the next step after getting the items is obvious.

And for now

Tehg out


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 14 of a digital adventure and before anything…drop everything it's time to answer reviews

0n3edgeGaming: firstly I think I referenced Bryce as plutia's plush and directly being told by histoire that he's from a different dimension secondly….you couldn't wait a chapter or two I was working on a plan (-_-)

Mini-histy:please do not copy me (0_0)

Ugh fine Hmm who is saying the disclaimer today

Blanc: I will do it since neptune is napping currently

Is that anything new?

Blanc:no anyway…tehg does not own anything except his own OCS and story anything else belongs to there respective owners

Oh yeah and to you never know:first plutia captures you now your somehow doing things ok where did you put Houdini? Secondly knock me out? Please im the….never mind I said nothing.

Chapter 14

Flashbacks and a dark assassin

We get back to the inn for the day like iffy suggested but as we sat then iffy started thinking

"Hey tehg over the few days you were out of action and uni looked after you you disappeared for the last one and came back with very little injury beside you damaged leg at that point." Iffy says making a statement oh I know fully where I went SCREW YOU AUTHOR (what you insulted my waifu) that ain't no reason for sending me there (im the author I do what I want) 'screw….you'

"Well I could only tell you in cliché flashback form" I say while still thinking about that Bryce and how he healed me

**flash back**

Yo so author who is your waifu from here I mean I has one I guess but you should (yes it is Blanc) REALY that flat chest…..I said nothing! (W-what did you say…..NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE) i got sent into a random ass forest and I see nothing around.

(Location random ass forest dimension: unknown)

Wait what's with the dimension thing that's new (oh so you can trac-) I can't hear the authors voice anymore…means I'm no longer in his story…now where am-

**ROAR** oh fuck me…I turn around to a massive ass dragon and dolphin I try transforming but it didn't work

"Fuck looks like im going to have to use the old fashioned way" I pull out my rapier and start stabbing the dolphin that died pretty quickly its this dragon that is being a bane to my life I roll out the way when it started breathing fire

"God damnit Napa let's see if this works" I think of a sp skill I once saw in my list saying 'unarmed skill' let's try it. I sheath my rapier and shout,

"Activate sp skill: crane combination" I take a martial arts stance and start beating down on the dragon.

(15 very long minutes later)

God why isn't it dead? I'm still beating down on it and I'm battered bruised and I think I lost some organs at some Point…basically I think I'm gonna die. Wait a minute.

"Activate sp skill:onyx healing" my organs are back at least but that didn't do anything for me crap, I quickly unsheathe my rapier and stab the dragon though the heart killing it finally and I start walking and fall though a bush,

"Who's there" I hear a voice ask as I start falling down but get caught by someone I have a quick look and he is wearing a black trench coat with black track pants and white shirt…where have I seen these clothes before... He lays me to the ground

"Hey you alright?" He asks

"Honestly I feel like a nuclear explosion went of inside me so yeah been better"

"Well that's slightly disturbing"

"Meet my sister than she's a lot worse"

"So what happened?"

"Long…story" I feel myself getting tired..no cant go…sleep

"Well with how how you look you won't have time for a short one" he says looking at me

"Any idea how to help?"

"Well it might hurt" he says putting a hand on my chest I was confused until a cyan flame goes into me "GRRRR THE PAIN" I scream in agony.

"There all done" he says helping me up

"Thanks so what is your name?"

"I just saved your like I think you should give yours first" well that is true

"Names tehg" I hold a hand out to him

"Bryce" thought so

"**yawn** im tired so I'm going to head back…God damnit author why…"

"Huh you argue with yours to?"

"Yea a lot Really the author is the reason I'm here I pissed him of"

"Huh well will I see you again" I smirk oh I will in one way or another il be back (que terminator glasses)

"Maybe" I walk of and back to my dimension.

**flash back end**

"Goodness you were in another dimension" nepgear says bringing a fresh pot of tea out

"Yes yes I was now iffy stand still" she does so as I put an apple on her head

"Ok what are you going to do" her answer came quickly as I throw a combat knife hitting it of her head and cutting a few inches of hair of the top.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU COULD OF KILLED ME" iffy shouts

"Damnit I missed" I pretend I was aiming for her head

"YOU WERE AIMING FOR MY HEAD THAT'S IT IM GOING TO KILL YOU" she runs at my punches me in the gut and throws me out the window…wait I see a shadowy figure.

I land on the ground and the first thing I feel is immense pain in my back but not much else, after a few minutes of lying there I get up and see the same figure watch me from a distance this is dezz all over again just this time I might die. Foolishly or me being me I walk into the alleyway (at that moment tehg knew he fucked up) ' wait what?!' The figure steps out into a light it's a male by the looks of it in a dark cloak covering all of his features except black clothes covering everything and a sword that looks like we'll that the elucidator and a dagger made love to make a heavy short sword by looks of it…. 'It makes no sense'(no it does not but hey dimensions vary) 'huh?'(nothing for you to be concerned about.)

He just charges forward lunging for my heart I just sigh 'I know I say it a lot but I'm to tired for this shit' I quickly dodge out the way and make my rapier appear out of my inventory and swipe at him making him jump back and I take a stance "first and only warning give yourself up and I won't hurt you…much" I could sense the guy smiling under that mask with the intention to kill 'he's like I was told kind to his enemy of course to an extent' "I will not back down young one you're the second weakest of the lot I have to kill" he said

"Wait what?" I say in confusion

"Well first I will tell you the name of your executioner my name is dark and from what I have seen your power is no where near even this fraction of me as im currently stuck in some cell so I sent a fraction of my power here to kill you as your not as strong as 3% of my strength in that form" wait so if I- "oh and I have anti share crystals set up in the area" FUCK

"Well played" I charge forward thrusting for his heart,

"ACTIVATE SP SKILL: HONOURS EDGE" my blade gets lit on fire and I charge faster going through him somehow then the flames turns to a torrent of water and as I spin back to thrust again dark deflects it up and I smirk,the water turns to very sharp leafs and rain down on him knocking him back and return to the blade and I thrust through him making him fall to the ground.

"Now tell me who are the others you were going to kill NOW!" I scream holding my rapier at his throat where as he just sighs

"Over already is that all you have…I excepted more still il tell you since it won't matter anyway there namesake tamazaki,Andrew,Bryce and then there's you…wait there's one other guy but so far as I'm aware of he's human so I can't kill him until he becomes a god if ever I forget his name it's hard to pronounce g…g…I know it begins with a g that's it sorry…but il be of for now….watch your back…hehe"dark says as he disappears into nothing.

(Lastation inn Tehgs pov still)

"Guys im back" I walk in seeing uni playing with yuki (the wolf cub),plutia making a plush that looks like nepgear,nepgear and compa making dinner,if and luna talking about something so I walk over to uni and yuki, I sit down and pat yuki's head as uni turns to me "welcome back" she says while stoping with yuki and in response the cub just nuzzles into as decide to stroke her.

"So why did you take so long getting back?" She asks

"Oh you know getting attack by a clone of a assassin from a different dimension is all nothing much almost died as they were anti share crystal there but he left soon after so all well that ends well"

"Cool"

"So iffy what's next on the agenda" I ask looking over and in response she grumbles a bit then says "next we hand in the items and get the mascot"

"Got it boss" I say getting up.

Okay guys that is it for now so sorry it took so long I got writers block part way through the flash back so sorry if it isn't as good as normal but after I got out of that I managed to get finished…I know it hasn't been long but to me it is I have normally finished it by now and could of gone through it several times to check for errors…anyway next chapter will be finally getting onto the mascot and I hope to be done with lastation for now by…chapter 16 or 17 if all things go to plan..so for now

Tehg out.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 15 so before anything else sorry for the wait…im not giving the specifics but I went to a family members funeral this week and since then I wasn't able to write but now I'm able to so yay plutia or neptune who wants to say the disclaimer.

Iris heart:well little neppy is hiding right now so il take the honours.

….ok….

Iris heart:this shallow excuse for a man does not own anything but his oc's and story everything else belongs to the respective owners of so meany people…..I wonder if they will let me blow of some steam?

That's it DEZZ I know your training but help me tame Plutia/iris heart

Dezz:erm first one can not simply tame iris heart (yeah I went there) and second ok…

Chapter 15

It's time to run

"Woah this is lastations basilacom?" I ask staring at the massive building in front of us

(Oh yeah) (basilacom entrance lastation Tehgs pov)

"I know it's impressive my big sis designed it herself" uni says puffing…what little chest she has out (get shrekt) shut up author I know we both like em like that (touché my good sir).

"Why do I get the sudden urge to punch you tehg?" Uni says as I laugh nervously

"Errr no reason"

"**sigh** fine lets just go in" she says rushing in.

As we all get in we were taken to a meeting room that's mostly black (naturally) with two semi circle tables and chairs there and and the end is a dude?...I thought it was girls who had high power….wait never mind there was avanier with ganache and singe….then there's dezz who screams power some times literally.

"Ah uni you have finally returned oh and why are you with this lot?" Ok never mind..(im guessing your thought and its change dude looks like a ladie to she looks like a man) damnit I hate you.

"Oh and who is this young man here?" She says looking at me

"Names Tehg I'm 18 and your name?"

"Kei and judging by how you don't know my name I would say your not from around here?"

"First nepgear did you know?"

"No"

"Ok second what will I get in return for telling you?" Ahh typical business 101 yeah I read a book so I can manipulate people like this it's easy really…don't look at me like that I only get small things as equal like food or a bit of money….im not a rip off like some people I know…

"So your no stranger to business I take it…how about my blessing for uni to go with you on your quest?" Damn if uni hadn't already decided I would of jumped at it.

"I don't know uni already said she want to go with us…I think someone of your stature could do a bit better couldn't you?" Im in my element thank you training my speech/charisma in games that has a engine like that…what? I still read books on it yea that thing on that dusty shelf that is left alone since tech made *pa*s.

"Hmmm ah I got it…tehg come with me this is a private mater"

"Ok?" I say confused

Once we were out of ear shot she says "if what I think happens happens you have my blessing" wait blessing for what? ( ah classic dense protag it's a curse) I have no idea what the author means but,I just stare at kei for a minute "ok? But I have no idea what this blessing is for"

"Your not meant to until it happens then your suppose to figure it out" kei says

"And if that's not enough here" she hands me a .44 magnum "it's in its experimental phase right now and it needs field testing so could you do that…also it should have no need to reload as long as it works so you get a new gun and we get data to make it better fair enough?"

"Sure why not".

Me and kei head back to the rest and iffy just hands the items over to kei and kei hands a price of paper over to iffy. "The location of the mascot is on that paper but I would hurry as you never know someone could be on there way" kei says as she heads out the room

"So tehg what did kei say to you?" Uni asks out of curiosity

"Well I don't really know once I figure it out il tell you" I replied with 'if what I think happens happens you have my blessing'…no Idea what it could mean…wait possibly….nah couldn't be…right? ( has our dense protag finally stop being dense?) maybe….(ugh we will have to wait and see.)

(Edge of lastation forest near resort depths…really is that what it's called?)

"Hey guys I think I see it" luna says running of

"Hey don't run of on your own" I shout as I run with yuki and uni behind me and the rest just sigh and plutia just frowns.

"Guys don't run of it might make me angry" that one sentence froze everyone including yuki.

"Sorry plutia" luna says walking back.

(? Pov)

"Hehe so he's the one that gave a fraction of dark some trouble….hahaha unlike that fool I already learnt his weakness….hehehehe" I say watching my target from afar

(Luna's pov)

Damn why is plutia so scary at times

"Hey uni can I talk to you" I ask her as we are at the back of the group

"Sure what's up?"

"I have a bad feeling..I don't know what it is but if something happens to me promise me you will look after and help tehg..no tony…will you promise me this" I ask I hope I got the point across since I never call bro by his actual name,

"Sure I promise but if I can help it nothing will happen" uni says confidently.

(Tehgs pov)

Ugh why is the mascot so far in? "Hey guys why do things to do with the main objective so tiring to get?"

"To make the quest longer?" Compa says as I stroke my chin

"Maybe that's a good lead I have to research this further" I say while making my coat turn into a lab coat.

"How did you?" Iffy begins

"Magic"

"Oh seems legit" I make it back into my coat.

(30 mins later)

We arrive at the location of the mascot and I see…Linda trying to bash it with a stick…or is that a metal bat..I could never tell.

"Yo Linda could you stop please I don't want to hurt you" I say with my rapier unsheathed.

"Wait the only guy who calls me by my name…." Linda turns to see me and the rest and she visibly pales at the sight of me.

"Uuhhhh sorry I'm going to go" she just runs of…well that was anti climatic….

Before I could step one step further a shadowy figure that I couldn't make out (probably for plot reasons) jumped in the way.

"Who in the bloody daylights are you?"I say in shock and everyone looks at me

"What? Oh yeah sometimes when I'm surprised I speak like that….like how neptune goes 'NEPU' ok?" They all nod

"Anyway you can just call me THE BOSS" THE BOSS says

"The boss?" I say confused

"No THE BOSS" gods he reminding me of MAGES.

"Ok so THE BOSS what are you here for?"

"Two things one is obvious other I can't do until the other is done" he just speeds at me at blinding speeds and hits me over the head with a sniper putting me to sleep.

(3-4 hours later)

Ugh "how long was I out" I say as I wake up with no response…hurriedly I look around and see everyone out cold like I was…wait where's uni oh a note,

[if you want to see your friend again….go to this location also I have a surprise for you when you get here]

"DAMNIT" I scream as I transform out of rage "EVERYONE WAKE UP" I shout and everyone wakes up.

"Huh what happened?" Luna says jumping to her feet then immediately sees my anger if the streams of 1s and 0s shooting upwards near me wasn't enough to give it away,

"Holy bro what happened" she asks as everyone starts getting up I just turn around and look at them all

"TIME TO KILL THE BITCH WHO KIDNAPPED UNI" I say with so much venom you could imagine it pouring out of my mouth.

"Uni was kidnapped goodness what are we going to do" nepgear says transforming.

(unknown location)

We arrive at the location and I see uni tied to a…pole…I also see THE BOSS and shadow…'HOW HE HAUNTS MY NIGHTMARES NOT REALITY'

"So you finally made it…here are the rules me vs you and shadow vs luna no interfering with the others match and no holds barred…brake a rule and she dies" THE BOSS States as me and luna step forward….wait luna look as pissed as I am?

"Everything okay luna?"

"nO He iS THE ONE WHO MUDERD OUR PARENTS!" Luna screams pointing at shadow then it hits me…it makes sense how he knew my name and things but…

"How are you here not only was you given life enprisonment but this is a different dimension to?"

"Why would I tell you such a thing?" Shadow replies with laughing.

We all get in battle stances…seems like mine should be done with quickly he's using a sniper….I start running and *bang* crap that was close *bang* *bang* *bang* 2/3 missed and the third one hit me in the leg stunning me this will take a while.

(Luna's pov)

God damnit how is *clash* he so good *clash* *clash* it looks like he's messing around DAMNIT

"ACTIVATE SP SKILL: ANCIENT FURY" I scream and a hologram type dragon flys with me as I charge at him with repeated slashes. *clash* *clash* *clash* HE BLOCKED EVERY SINGLE ONE!? He just smirks and slashes disarming me damnit I knew this combat knife was useless, I pull my five-sevens out and start firing *bang* *bang* *click* I forgot to buy ammo didn't i? Damnit! I throw my five-sevens to the side and pull another combat knife out,we charge and clash making our weapons stop in stalemate.

"Your good Cynthia but I've not even been trying haha" at that second he jumps back and charges with unpredictable slashes and I was only able to block 1 every 4 slashes, I feel myself getting weaker every attack he does….I might have to resort to using that.

*clash* *slice* *slice* *slice* *clash* damnit I have no choice,

"Tehg…im sorry" I say powering my EXE drive

"For what?"

"For what I'm about to do" I say as it is fully charged, every thing goes dim and quiet in suspense I can taste it in the air..if this is my final moments then so be it.

"Activate EXE drive: final wish" I say calmly…and that wish is to kill this bastard. I start glowing and I feel energy flowing throughout me and my knife…it's so strong because it's tapping into my life force

"GRAAAAAA" I charge forward at a blinding speed and slice straight though shadow wounding him..but I don't think I killed him….

"Gah well played you actually hurt me i applaud you for that so as a reward I will end your life now" shadow says walking over to me collapsed on the ground

'Goodbye brother stay safe' were my last thoughts as shadow sent his sword though my head.

(Tehgs pov)

No….it can't be…no I refuse to believe it

"NOOOOOOOOO" I scream out loud as I fall to my knees, all that could be heard from me is 'no no I can't be' and both THE BOSS and shadow laugh,

"Now that he is broken it's time to kill him to…hahahaha" THE BOSS says but stops when stand up all that is seen is lifelessness in my eyes….than a flash of light and my armour and stuff has changed. My armour well mix a gundum with Samurai and you get the armour im wearing it is mostly onyx black with Crimson and white parts here and there…the head band holding my hair in a ponytail isn't there so it's flowing freely but up slightly like there's no gravity affecting It, my katana now is a gun blade in the shape of a katana the colour scheme is white with onyx lines going though it to make it look more futuristic, my eyes are blood red and my hair is now onyx with strands of Crimson going though it.

"I've had quite enough eh?" I say with no hint of emotion

"What the fuck happened?" THE BOSS asks

"Simple I am onyx heart mk2 you have pushed me to far now it's time for you to die" I just charge forward slicing to fast for THE BOSS to respond but shadow jumps in the way trying to block it,

"What happened to following the rules?" I ask with a sadistic smirk and I applied more pressure to the clash…luckily for him he pushed me back

"It went out the window when you got a power boost" shadow says and I just laugh in glee

"Perfect two unlucky souls I get to test my new power out on" I say with a tone that makes a shiver run down everyone but plutia's spine…she just smiles.

"W-what?" Shadow asks while THE BOSS just secretly teleport away and I turn my sword into a whip and shout,

"Sp skill: torments pleasure" I say and charge forward and whip shadow across the chest then kick him in the leg making him kneel and finally grab him by the hair and throw him into the wall.

"W-what the hell happened to his samurai like personality it's like he threw it out for a sadistic one" iffy says hiding behind a wall with everyone where plutia just transforms and walks over to me.

"Ah iris heart what do I owe the pleasure want to blow of some steam?" I ask as i decapitate shadow mercilessly

"No not today thanks for the offer…but HIYAH" she knocks me out cold.

(Lastation inn)

I wake up to see im back in my room in the inn huh…I remember everything that happens as onyx heart mk2 and suddenly dread heading outside to everyone, but I still get up since im Hungry. I walk in to the living room and before I say a word uni hugs me out of nowhere saying "thank you for rescuing me im sorry that you had to go though that…but it's not like I was hoping that it was you who rescued me or anything" uni says…*sigh* typical tsundere..I twist my head slightly and mouth 'did anyone tell her what I did as mk2?' and everyone shakes there head and iffy mouths 'you tell her' oh I hate you.

"Hey uni" I say as she breaks the hug

"Hm?"

"I'm going to want some time alone in my think you bring some breakfast to my room…I need to mourn"

"Mourn for who?" She asks not knowing luna died

"For luna" as soon as I say that she hugs me again even tighter

"Anything tehg and I mean anything just tell me I promised her to look after you and help you if something happened to her"

"Thanks" I say meekly before returning to my room.

*sniffle* okay guys that's all for now…no I wasn't crying…still I was really upset while writing Luna's death…yeah and before you say I made a male variant of iris heart…sure there are similarities but tehg will only be like that as mk2 onyx heart….and towards his enemies and iris heart (for obvious reasons) anyway il leave you with a chance to guess who THE BOSS is it's simple really…anyway for now

Tehg out.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 16 so just a heads up killing characters of won't become a theme it should be a one of depends…..*stares at iffy*

IF:why are you looking at me like that?

I hate you and your annoying that enough?

IF: no

Fine fine you live…for now…only jk anyway check out 0n3dgegamings story rebirth:Guardians as this chapter is of Tehgs pov of what happened when…well you will find out.

Dis-Wait I just remembered let me introduce me assistant Napa

Napa: hey I pretty much do anything he's to busy to do…and more like steal pandas

Da fuq

Napa:you won't get it

Oh I do…..just say the disclaimer im about to have an aneurism of pure stupidity

Napa:wow my old boss said that before so I guess your both stupid…anyway (me screaming in background blowing random mountains up) tehg does not own anything other than his OCS

Chapter 16

I guess it's one way to pass time

(Onyx heat mk1 pov dimension:rebirth:Guardians near lastation)

Wondering why I'm here? Well a group of inter-dimensional assassins declared war on Bryce's dimension so he asked for my help and im on my way to lastation…I know I should be mourning but when I heard who was here hahaha I couldn't help but want to come 'I wonder where dark would be..probably attacking Bryce' still I guess it's a way to distract my mind but HE might be here. I decide to go into mk2 and get to lastation almost instantly.

(Lastation basilacom front)

I land in front of the basilacom to see well an army is an understatement…I would say about 2500 men all armed to the teeth aiming….really anti share guns? *sigh* 'looks like I will have to teach these idiots some manners' I charge forward slicing 3 guys at once..yep killing them then flipping back and while in midair I shout

"Activate sp skill:HONOURS EDGE" my blade gets engulfed in flames and I slash down sending a wave of fire launching a few back then stab my katana in the ground as I land to launch the torrent of water that comes next, and finally the leafs fly out killing a small group….wait isn't this a gun blade katana? Oh yeah I got a new EXE drive with it well and another lets test them out.

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: PUNISHING SHOT" I let loose firing bullet after bullet reducing the horde greatly, when I stop I activate my other new one smirking

"Activate sp skill: sadistic edge" the blade turns into a whip and lightning strikes it powering it with its element, I laugh and jump into the air while whipping the ground making a small hole while knocking a few back and electrifying a big group.

"He's….he's a monster quickly shoot him" one of the guys who likes like the leader of this lot shouts while they try and shoot me, while running towards them I got shot a few times slowing me down 'damnit anymore and I might get taken here'

"Someone get on the mg turret and shoot him" the leader says while radioing someone who makes him go pale,

"New orders we have to bring him in alive" he says pulling out a tranquilliser gun and proceeds to shoot me…..but I'm still going although a bit sluggish im still killing. I stop and turn to the leader and say "IF YOU WANT ME TRY AND TAKE ME BUT BE WARNED IM GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FUN GOING DOWN WITH YOU" and I charge him while he rapid fires the darts into me as the last one hits me I stab him in the throat and I whisper "see you in hell bitch" before passing out….

Okay everyone im very sorry for the wait and im sorry for the length and just an update I have very bad writers block and I managed to get this done before I got it so once it's gone I will be able to finish it so again sorry and I hope you enjoyed for now…for now

Tehg out


	17. Chapter 17

Yo guys tehg here finally my writers block is gone that's good right?...

Well this should be the conclusion of the war in rebirth depending on factors….

And I finally decided to take action NAPA SEBBY GET THE DUCT TAPE AND GET ME YOU NEVER KNOW…now plutia wana let of some steam?

Plutia:really….YAY *Que. scary transformation scene*

Iris heart:hello tehg so care to let me say the disclaimer while they try and capture you never know

Ugh fine

Iris heart:tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter 17

Don't stop me now

(Planepetune unknown area dimension rebirth:Guardians Tehgs pov)

I wake up and I feel chains everywhere on my body…do I dare open my eyes? It's me what you expect. I open my eyes to see about several hundred needles full with what I presume is anti-share liquid pointing at my throat….*sigh* 'ain't this a bit over board?'

10 boring minutes later

"K bored now" I say while trying to transform to no avail *sigh* im to tired for this shit…..as I was about to try and break my bindings (chains) some guys walk in saying

"Oh look he's awake shall we take him to the block" one guy said

"Yea le-" the other guy started until an explosion happened dislodging my chains from the wall

"PAY BACK TIME BITCHES" I scream while choking one guy with my chains then head tutting the other one and heading out to see who I think is Bryce…..in armour that looks like it belongs in halo fighting to massive statues? Robots? Giants? I'm still half asleep cut me some slack….I look to my left to see plutia on the chopping block semi safe and the other CPUs tied up with dark over watching the tied up ones.

I run up and right hook up knocking him out surprisingly

"Did he seriously get knocked out?" I ask to no one in particular then start to untie everyone. Neptune looks up at me and says "who are you?" I smile softly

"I'm a friend of Bryce's don't worry he's just a bit….preoccupied right now" I say looking at the fight between him and the giant things ending, then out of nowhere…yeah it's arfoire she came out of nowhere and started attacking Bryce. I get everyone out of the area and start heading back in to see if Bryce needs some help to see him without his bracelet…is he splitting himself….before I could think any further one of the Bryce's fell into me and a portal opened sending us to my dimension.

Okay chapter ain't done since this is way to short so what up next is a sub chapter finally explaining important details.

Sub chapter

DGU cracked

(Lastation inn dimension: hdn:a digital adventure Tehgs pov)

Me and Bryce clone? I guess but that's a mouthful so Bryce….so me and Bryce landed in the inn I was staying in and to say everyone was surprised was an understatement, Bryce landed on the sofa and I landed on something….squishy…why do not want to open my eyes? YOLO,

I open them to see im on top of uni and feeling one of her…..small *ahem* breasts and she ain't happy.

"PERVERT GO DIE" she screams kicking me where the sun don't shine and throwing me out the window….is this going to become a thing?

3 mins later

I walk back in and I see uni blushing deeply in the corner iffy death staring me….as usual compa and nepgear are making food and Nisa is posing….wait there's +1 here…other than Bryce…ITS DEZZ

"Sup kid how you been" he says walking over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder "sorry for your loss and all but can you answer WHO THR HELL IS THIS GUY TRYING TO CUDDLE UP TO PLUTIA" he shouts…oh yeah I forgot about plutia yeah there on the sofa Bryce is probably asleep trying to cuddle plutia and plutia is well….plutia meaning asleep as well.

"Wait dezz how do you know plutia?"

"I got back shortly after you went somewhere and you were gone for about 17 hours care to explain"

"Sure sure it's also how Bryce is here" I say gesturing a sleeping Bryce.

A very long explanation later.

"Oh I get it now so he was originally one but somehow he split into 3-4 of him self right?"

"Yea and got thrown into me launching us somehow back here"

"Okay and I got told you had a new transformation?" I laugh slightly as nepgear announces food is done I quickly run to the table,

"Il have histoire explain" I say bringing out my own phone iffy got for me before we left planepetune and phone histoire.

"Yes hello?" I hear her voice say

"It's me" I say

"Ah tehg what is the matter do you need anything?"

"Could you possibly get all the information on a DGU for me?"

"Hmmmm….done now put me on speaker" I proceed to do so

"Done so what is one?"

"Well in simple terms there a male CPU but they are a lot more"she starts

"To keep it simple you have multiple forms and each one is linked to a type of personality like your noble and sadisitic transformations"

"Okay"

"And the more prominent a trait/personality is the stronger the form"

"So if I was very energetic than I transformed into a state like that I would be very strong?"

"Yes but it also amplifies that trait tenfold so depending on which one it is it might be bad"

"Makes sense but is there any info on how I became one?"

"Oh well the info here says males which are very rare in this dimension in the first place who are close friends with a CPU or CPU candidate who are strong enough and has a desire to protect them will be able to become one but the scenario to become one depends on the person like with you it was the fight with underling or for someone else it could be them confessing…the possibilities are endless." She says while it sinks in then dezz speaks up

"So by that logic I could possibly become one?"

"Yes I don't see why not although it does say that if you don't meet the requirements you will not be able to and the requirements other than the fundamentals I said earlier have a unique one for every person" he just nods,

"Yea makes sense but still thanks anyway,"

I pick the phone up and go into the other room

"This is a secret but is there anything in your book that says how to make up with a friend when you….accidentally feel her chest?" I ask and she just laughs

"Yes there is but what would that solve nothing you can't chest your way out of this one….il give you a hint are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes very" i respond with

"Than see if she will except an apology" she says

"Wait I thought you weren't helping me?"

"I'm not but apologising just takes common sense" I groan

"I know thanks anyway" I say before ending the call and heading back in.

"Erm…uni could…I talk to you" I say and she just gets up and walks into another room saying

"Sure now hurry up"

"Uh kk" I follow her onto the balcony

"So what did you want?" She says

"Look im sorry for what I did it was a accident I didn't intend to land on you like that" I say while bowing very low and she smilies and says 'it's not like i minded but he's a good guy' to quiet for me to hear then proceeds to say "apology excepted on one condition"

"What anything" and when those words left my mouth I knew I would regret it

"Train me" huh?

"Why your plenty strong"

"I know but I want to get stronger and this way you will to" I stand up straight and smile

"Sure why not?"

(unknown location dimension: unknown ?pov)

I hear a voice say "is she ready yet?"

"No she still has along way to go but to see the results will be…interesting to say now what shall we rename her?"

"How about solar"

"Perfect I can't wait to see what happens"

Okay guys it's finally done and sorry for my absence now the name alone gives a big hint on who it is but….for the guys who can't tell…sorry wait and see…..anyway thanks for reading and….

Tehg out


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 18 now….do I have anything to say?...erm?...no…so thunder tits wanna say disclaimer?

Thun-I mean vert:sure why are you suddenly being nice?

Eh? No reason…..(damn you IF)

Vert:okay….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS all things belong to there respective owners.

Chapter 18

I'm freezing my ass off

(Tehgs pov random forest in lowee)

"So tell me why we didn't buy warmer clothes?" I ask and compa says "erm I forgot" I sigh and look over to see uni shivering…it looks like icicles could grow on her nose…so what do I do….I take my coat of and put it round her and she looks at me and says "thank you…but won't you get cold?" She says with a bit of worry, I just pat her on the head and say

"Probably…but I'm disciplined in the the cold so it has little to no effect on me other than hinder my combat capability" she just wraps it around her tighter and smiles before sneezing a few times…im sure it's nothing just the cold.

(Solar pov location unknown)

I walk into an office and see the same men who keep testing me and asking me to recall all I know…it is annoying.

"So solar who almost killed you" huh easy

"The bastard named tehg"

(Bryce's pov lowee forest)

It's been a few days since I came here and to my disappointment the plutia here is not the same one I knew….still I have a good idea of everyone luckily

Nepgear-she is a lot more timid then the nepgear I knew but is still as strong.

Uni-at first glance I get a noirey vibe from her like a tsundere and it seems tehg and her are close…but il wait and see what happens.

Dezz-at first I thought he was a Psyco but he's nice and strong…but he seems to have something he's hiding.

IF and compa- simple same as I knew em

Nisa- she is very eccentric but she cares a lot even with all her 'justice' talk

Yuki- the fenrier pup…she's cute and is soft hearted…unlike most of its kind it likes being tamed and even loves the attention.

Luna- I never met her as she's dead now but from what I was told she's a nice person and cared a lot for her older brother.

I just hope we get to the town soon.

(Tehg pov)

For some reason as we were walking through the forest uni decides to get real close to me…(he doesn't get it does he?) and she grabs my hand saying 'with her wearing the coat she wants to help keep me warm as thanks' and I believe her….why do I feel something nagging at my head

"St…no….me….."

A voice? "Stop ignoring me you idiot!" The voice says huh?

"No your not crazy I'm the evil you were currently using telepathy somehow…now please since you won't use it I will…call me tony" tony says

'How are you even here I don't remember having an evil side'

"Simple m the manifestation of all your anger and hate when you first transformed into onyx heart mk2 or your sadistic form so you didn't break down….so…I guess thank your sister for me existing Hahahaha" he says as I noticeably get angry but only uni picks up on it,

"What's wrong?"

"….there's an evil me running around and he just spoke to me then using telepathy somehow and pissed me off" I whisper and she nods

"Okay but if he causes any trouble let me know k I worry you know?" She says then quickly says "I worry as a friend that's all" and a nod in thanks…then for some reason her eyes are more appealing than before, not thinking I start moving my face to uni's and just closes her eyes….

"GUYS KEEP UP!" I hear dezz shout as he snaps me out of what ever trance I was in and uni just pouts unseen by me.

(3rd pov)

'Damnit dezz why you do that' uni thought along with many ways to get back at him as she and tehg catch up "so what's the plan when we get there iffy" Tehg asks while everyone looks at how close uni is to him but ignore "well get an inn then search for mascot while doing quests for money" 'seems simple il go with it'

(Tehgs pov)

"ACHOO"uni keeps sneezing….I think she's coming down with something, I lean my head on her forehead and she's beet red….she also has a massive fever

"Uni when we get to the inn your lying down for some rest no arguing" I say and she just nods leaning into me and I just accept it since im a little cold myself.

(Dezz pov)

'Huh there getting close real quick lets keep them friends for now…it seems he is oblivious maybe il give a hint…nah il leave him to figure it out' I think while drinking some alcohol and Bryce looks at me at asks "why are you always drinking alcohol?"

"Helps me keep focused on my objective"

"Which is?" I straighten

"My…..sister"

"Oh what about her"

"ASIC has her captured and I want to save her" then IF looks at me while nepgear frowns and they both say "so that is why you was with ASIC" and I nod and start frowning 'don't worry I will save you I swear it and we can be together again'

(Tehg pov lowee main town)

I tell everyone to get started and il find an inn and take uni to it so she can rest,

"Hey tehg"

"Yea uni" I say leaning down to her

"Thanks for letting me use your coat" she says smiling leaning into me more

"No problem and when you get better il take you shopping for some warmer clothes okay?" And she smiles happily

"YEAH" she says very happily.

(10 mins later lowee inn)

I put uni in a bed and I'm currently making her some chicken soup that I got from a store on the way here….made fresh like from raw ingredients by yours truly….who you thought cook?...yea luna did but I knew how at least….I stare of remembering the time we had in the other dimension…

(1 year ago Luna's pov)

Here are some ingredients….yep all for Tehgs favourite bacon pancakes eggs check bacon check worlds best chef check….heh,okay let's begin

(15 mins later)

"LUNA IM HOME" I hear tehg shout…he's early doesn't he work at old man Jenkins noodle shop?

"Hey bro so how was work?" I ask finishing up the food

"It was great and Mr Jenkins let me go early to be here with you…oh he says hi and says for you to come to the shop sometimes he hasn't seen you in a while"

"Sure il head over sometime this week if I time…" I respond putting the food on the table,

"Thanks sis you're the best little sister anyone could ask for" he says making me blush slightly "thanks but I'm not that good"

"Nah you do a lot more than I do that reminds me can you teach me how to cook…..hehe" I just sigh

"Fine you better not almost cut my finger of again" I say stick the fork in his face scaring him and he nods in fear…in satisfaction I start eating again

"Oh by the way a new game came out called hyperdimension neptunia thought you might like it" I say as I hand the case for it over and he smiles happily

"Thanks il try it after we have eaten"

(Present day)

God I remember that day like yesterday *sob* *sob* 'I miss you luna' while I wait for the food to be done I pull Luna's five sevens out and check if I have any ammo….yes I get some holsters out and attach them along with the magnum I got from kei and walk over to the food putting it into two bowls…one for me and one for uni, I head into her room and I see her sat up leaning against the headboard and smiles weakly as I head in

"Hey thanks for making me this" she says as I put the soup on her lap and she digs in then stops….

"This is really good! Why do you never cook?"

"Well luna usually cooked and usually only ever cooked for myself you're the first person to taste my cooking other than me" I say while chuckling slightly

"Well it's very good" she says finishing it quicker than me

"Thanks" we just stay there then she shifts nervously…

"Hey…tehg could you lay next to me?" We both go red and I just nod and get on the other side of the bed and surprisingly we both fall asleep.

(A couple of hours later)

I wake up seeing nepgear walking in saying

"Okay uni do you know where tehg I-"she almost finishes then sees us both on the bed uni still asleep me waking up,

"Huh…oh hi nepgear" I say half asleep while nepgears just bright red stuttering immensely

"U….uuu….uuuuu….hi why are…y…..y..ou two in the…s…s….same….b…bed?" Then it clicks and I laugh

"Oh this it means nothing uni just wanted me to lay here while she went sleep and I guess I fell asleep to" I say semi lying since uni didn't ask to to lie here while she went sleep and nepgear just nods while letting out a breath she was holding in

"Oh ok that makes Sense since she's ill and you to are close friends" then we hear dezz shout "yea FRIENDS" he says putting emphasis on friend.

"Oh that reminds me I made pancakes there on the counter the rest of us are heading out."

"K il be here looking after her" and nepgear nods.

(27 mins later)

I hear the door opening…huh they back this early?

I head out to see dark just there sat on the couch and he looks at me

"Oh yeah I forgot you would be here"

"Excuse me! What are you doing here! Don't you work for HIM" I ask and he nods

"Yeah but HE has done something a bit inhumane so I thought I'd pay a visit to give you this" he says as he throws a needle over

"That illness uni has is a mind controlling sickness HE is trying to control her but that's past the line for me….im still human…well apart of me is" he says and I feel a bit sorry for him

"Hey dark?"

"What?"

"Maybe if we met under different situation maybe we could have been friends" I say and he nods,

"Would be nice…anyway before HE notices im gone…that needle….use it on her it will stop her from losing her mind if you somehow manage to snap her out of it.." He says

"So for now il begone" he says as he walks through some sort of portal,

I walk back in uni's room to see her spazaming in her bed screaming

"Uni!? Are you okay?" I ask as get the needle out and inject it making her stop and starts getting up making her rifle appear

"Uh uni?"

"Die" she shoots at me and I barely get out of the way then she points at my face and pulls the trigger…

Okay guys that's it for now and sorry for cliffhangers but if I didn't it would be a lot longer and would take longer for me to make so here you go now I hope you enjoyed and we get a bit more insight on solar who is she? Why is she there? So for now…..

Tehg out


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys tehg back with chapter 19 and before we get into the story…DISCLAIMER NOW!

Nepgear: uhh tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS….was that okay?

Yes now…oh yes I just remembered il be closing the poll when chapter 20 comes out…whenever it comes out so when I do I will get the results together from reviews pms and the poll….although I've decided that even when I get the results it might be a while before I make it so I can focus on this still but have something for when this is finished….

Chapter 19

I hate Jedi mind tricks

(Previously on HDN)

"Uhh uni you ok?" I ask her as she gets up

"DIE" she screams as her gun appears and shoots at me and I barely dodge, as I stop moving the gun is right in front of my face and she pulls the trigger.

(If it's not 100% to what it is it's just the basic premise of what happened at the end)

(This time on HDN)

(Uni's pov location:uni's mind)

'Where am I?' I think while I look around, im in some sort of black abyss but I'm…floating? Why can't I seem to remember much? The last thing I remember was tehg making me that soup…..after that it's a blank…..I feel like something bad is happening 'please be okay'

(Tehgs pov location:lowee inn)

I creak my neck and almost break it moving my head out of the billets path,then immediately grab her gun and try and get it of of her.

"Uni snap out of it!" I shout as she keeps trying to shoot me while I hold it

"DIE DIE DIE" is her response as she then proceeds to kick me out the window….this is going to be a regular thing isn't it? Who do I look like a passerby…..why have I- 'NEVER MIND OW'…I land on the ground and uni jumps straight out and starts shooting at me again.

"Uni come on its me tehg snap out of it" I say but all I get in response is

"KILL KILL KILL" and the bullet hell rains on…..

(?pov location:unknown dimension:unknown)

I look at my wire taps and cameras to see a meeting between THE BOSS,dark,a new guy called Shinji and some other guys who I can't be bother to name,

"Okay the mind control has worked now let's just hope she does her job better than you did" THE BOSS says looking at dark who flinches slightly

"What do you mean?" He asks

"Well I saw what you did and if it wasn't for the fact that it's impossible for it to be broken I would hang you for betrayal " THE BOSS says bringing up a video of dark giving some guy a needle. 'Who's that?' I thought as I start looking for info on him….'huh tehg? Not a lot of info here…looks like a challenge heh'

(Uni's pov)

Everything's dark I hear nothing I can't remember a thing. Why am I here? Where is here? What is here?...'huh I hear something in the distance a light accompanied with a voice'

"UNI SNAP OUT OF IT" who's this uni I wonder is it me?...

(Tehgs pov)

I keep dodging the bullets as I keep shouting out to her to no avail….damnit theirs is that….no…I can't…..it wouldn't be right…damn what to do…..while I keep thinking I didn't realise uni getting closer and more accurate…*bang* the bullet hits me in the chest just missing my heart…fuck it if im dying it's with her having freedom.

I just walk over to her slowly in pain (how he's dying I don't know he could transform but hey plot convenience is a bitch) I just wrap my arms round her as she thrashes about trying to break free, "UNI SNAP OUT OF IT" I scream before doing something I would never dream of normally doing, I plant my lips on hers.

(3rd pov)

Uni keeps thrashing a bit then starts dying down as she returns it and closes her eyes

'I don't know what happened but finally' uni thought dropping her gun and wrapping her arms around tehg. After a few minutes they finally break apart and they are both beet red smiling

"So….this is how you feel?" Uni asks hopefully

"Yes I…like you" tehg says smiling but before anything else could happen the moment was broken by a certain alcoholic shouting

"ABOUT DAMN TIME" as he walks over.

(Dezz pov)

'Finally they admit there feelings' I think while heading over to them

"So care to explain the holes everywhere?" I ask as tehg laughs slightly and uni gives a confused look,

"Yeah what happened?"

"Well…you got mad controlled by the same guy that kidnapped luna…and killed her you can say indirectly…anyway..you got mind controlled and tried killing me…and I kissed you to try and break you out of it…and well it worked" tehg explains as she gives a worried look

"Did I hurt you"

"No"

"Thank goodness"

"GUYS IM STANDING RIGHT HERE" I shout in a mood that there in there own little world….'I could give some slack but where's the fun in that?'

(Solar pov)

I walk into the training room and pull two five-sevens out and activate the training dummies to start moving...as they start moving on reflex I shoot them all and I get results saying

Training

Dummies:15

Bullets fired:16

Bullets hit:15/16

Time:1.4 seconds new record

Ah music to my ears but still not good enough to kill him…but last night I had a weird dream that I was his younger sister and that he worked in some sort of noodle shop….I think I should relax for a bit.

(Tehgs pov)

"Hey uni I forgot to ask do you like me to?" I ask already knowing the answer just asking for curtesy, in response she just kisses me on the check

"What do you think…idiot" she says afterwards and grabs my hand as we head back to the inn.

(15 mins later)

Me and uni enter to see…..Bryce and dezz having a arm wrestle…okay?

"Erm can anyone explain?" I ask as evryone looks over and then straight down to mine and uni's hand that are held together….(there holding hands for you simpletons no offence) and iffy is the first to speak

"Ummm tehg…are you and uni…..you know…together?" She asks with a small blush and I laugh slightly,

"Yea it's kind of a long story….now can someone explain why Bryce and dezz are arm wrestling?" I say and iffy just chuckles slightly

"Well….dezz wanted Bryce to prove his strength….and this is the result" she says as Bryce pales

"Yeah she's right and I know I'm strong but dezz looks like he could snap me like a twig"

"Looks can be deceiving…but your most likely right" dezz responded with as he flexes and the air around him crates a small gust of wind from pressure and I feel something weird as a flash of light happens around me.

(3rd pov)

As the light fades tehg is floating there in a new form, he has onyx hair that spikes up with golden strands here and there (no not like a super sayain) and has onyx eyes, he also has a onyx shirt with a long sleeve going down his left arm and his right arm left shown, he also has onyx martial arts style pants with onyx sneakers to finish his clothes, for his weapon he has a battle axe on his back. It has a long brown handle/guard and a silvery axe head that is shaped like a daedric battle axe from skyrim. He just floats forward

"Before anything else I have decided that each form will be names from the trait…like my first form that I got shall be….onyx heart noble form…mk2 shall be sadisitic form and this one from what I feel is my competitive form…which I think you showing of awakened it."

"So you wanna have a match after Bryce then?" He asks as he isn't paying attention during his match which was bad as Bryce is winning and almost about to win,

"Erm dezz?" Tehg says as dezz just holds a finger up meaning one minute and just trumps Bryce.

(Dezz pov)

"I win" dezz says as he drinks some alcohol

"Oh and don't worry your strength has been proved as I had to use 75 percent to win"

"Huh really?"

"Yes"

"Cool" Bryce gets up and tehg sits down

"Ready to lose?" Tehg asks as I smirk

"Try and make it difficult" he just smirks back and we start…

(10 mins later)

We're still here in a stale mate going all out..looks like it's a match of stamina…or so I thought as uni whispers something in his ear he just insta beats me…..

(Night time balcony)

I head out on to the balcony to see the view it really is nice…I hear tehg and uni planning there first date…ah to be naïve…."graaaa" I scream as I clutch my head….'no not you I won't let it you' I thought as I put a mental block for HIM…..

Alright guys tehg here thanks for writing…and sorry it took so long…now the first half up till tehg and uni kissing I did same day I uploaded but…I spent 3 days just staring at my screen at the scene they kiss trying to decide if I should leave it or wait then the rest just took a while…now who is this HIM (hint: it's not THE BOSS) well…only dezz will know for definitely…as he's forcing me to put this in for him….well il explain more when all is reviled….

Anyway for now

Tehg out.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay guys tehg back with chapter 20 and if your thinking I rushed them getting together….I partly agree but they were close enough and the idea of uni getting mind controlled (credit for it goes to you never knows for the idea) gave them that last shove you could say…now …I really wanted to wait but I guess I have to do it so better now than later…by that I mean this chapter…..dezz and I have a joke..an inside joke you could guess…even with an entire chapter I couldn't really explain it but he persuaded me to add it in…it's blatantly obvious when you see it….i should just stop delaying it…dezz disclaimer

Dezz:uuuuh sure thing….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners.

And this is also what happens in Tehgs dimension for you never knows latest chapter…damn it reminds me of plague inc….now enough rambling it's time to read

Chapter 20

Are googles proper party attire

(Tehgs pov)

Well me and uni were discussing plans for our first date I hear dezz screaming in pain and I bolt out onto the balcony

"DEZZ YOU OKAY" I shout as he starts getting back up,

"I'm fine but…" He trails of as I see a pair of goggles in his hand

"Dezz were those goggles always there?" I ask and in shock he throws them into the air and materialises his scythe and slices it to tiny pieces 'okay?'

"Sorry about that….I think I owe an explanation don't i?" I just nod as he sighs and heads in with me.

When we get in uni is sitting down and has a pot of tea done and is pouring out three cups

"Thanks uni" I say and she mutters

"It's okay it's not like I wanted to or anything" just loud enough that I herd

"Uni your tsundere is showing" she just grumbles and shouts

"I am not a tsundere!" Punching me In the gut 'THE HELL' I kneel over and she immediately apologises "sorry….I don't know what came over me" she says checking I was okay,

"I'm fine but dezz has some explaining to do".

"Okay…well when I was younger I was a party animal….but my mother never permitted me to go to any party's..and had some…. 'Tests' done on me and forced it out…or so she thought he's now another personality completely and I refer to him as goggles as I used to always wear them…and when I screamed in pain he tried taking control….here's a kick in the ass…he's kinda also the worlds smartest scientist…next to nepgear who is the best at mechatronics different fields under one banner I suppose" and to ruin the atmosphere yuki comes running in and jumps onto my lap and starts licking my face….

"What is it girl?" I ask as dezz just laughs and uni smiles softly at the sight, in response to me yuki paws at uni slightly 'is she trying to tell me something about uni?'

"Uni mind taking her for a walk…I think she just likes you more" I say as uni go grabs her lead "ok we will be back in a bit" she replies with taking her out

"Okay tehg…serious time….tell me what happened when luna died" wow some question to ask….

(25 mins later)

I just finish up explaining it as uni come back in with a worried look,

"What's up?" I ask her

"On the way back I got call from histoire it seems a deadly virus has appeared in planepetune but she doesn't know how it got there" I sigh if anyone does its….

"DARK COME OUT YOUR HIDING SPOT" I shout and he lands

"How did you know I was there?" He asks just sitting down

"I'm pretty sure HE wants constant tabs on me and the only one who somewhat knows me other than him on your side is you….anyway you would happen to know anything about this virus would you?" He just shrugs

"I know it was made in some bio lab that's it even HE keeps a tight lip on the statistics of it"

"Another thing why are you even answering me?"

"Bored" he says before walking onto the balcony

"Hungry…see ya" he hops of

"Well that…was…interesting" dezz says just staring at the balcony and I laugh haply

"Dezz you will hate me for this but I'm able to cure the virus….but…I need goggles help" the second the sentence finished dezz says

"NO"

"Yes"

"Fine but after the works done RIP THE GOGLES OF MY HEAD OR THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY WILL HAPPEN" he screams in fear huh…okay…tired now

"Uni still holding up the deal?" I say making her blush and dezz tilt his head in confusion

"Yes tehg I am" she says then dezz says

"What deal?"

"Well…..uni said if I win…we…will…sleep in the same bed unless the room has two singles…either way we're sharing a room now…damnit I can Imagine luna teasing me now.

(Solar pov)

'Huh I really feel like teasing someone right now…meh il settle making the journey to lowee to exact my revenge'

(Tehgs pov)

Me and uni head into our room God it feels weird to say that…..and I turn around as she gets changed then she does the same for me…at least we respect each other's privacy….(tehg are you by chance firing shots at peeping toms?) 'maybe I am maybe I'm not…at least I'm not the main guy from high school dxd…sorry I can't remember his name….now he is a hardcore pervert…' (Tehg stop it now) 'k'….we both get in bed and I lean other facing away and start drifting of….when I was about to fall asleep I feel u is arms wrap round me and she's now…what's it called? Hugging me? cuddling me? Either way it's damn nice….

(Morning uni's pov) (WOW this is a first a pov that isn't an oc? Inconceivable) (I've been reading to much luckier star damnit)

The sunlight shines through the curtains and wakes me up, the first thing I see is Tehgs face in front of mine 'this I could get use to' I thought smiling the. Noticing our arms were round each other…I know il treat him to breakfast in bed.

I walk into the living room to see nepgear already in the kitchen cooking she looks over and sees me, she smiles and says

"Morning uni how you sleep?"

"Great…also could I make Tehgs food I planned on making him breakfast in bed…" I ask and nepgear just beams a smile and nods "sure that's. Good idea im sure he will love it" and dezz appears out of nowhere saying

"And if he doesn't like it he could always eat you up" he says smirking as I beet red and nepgear tilts her head quizzically

"Huh what does that mean" I quickly shake my hands and say

"Nothing nepgear it means nothing…RIGHT dezz?" I say glaring at him and he laughs

"Sure sure it means nothing" he says as he sits down.

I finish up and walk back into our rooms and say

"Tehg time to wake up" he stirs and says

"Five more minutes" I smile at him then get an idea I put the food down and walk into the living room and grabbed a wooden chair and walked back into the bedroom, I then Proceed to throw it at him DEFINITELY waking him up

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" he shouts seeing me standing there with my hands on my hips

" I made you breakfast in bed and you want more sleep…so I came up with a way to DEFINITELY wake you up" I reply giving it to him which he happily says

"Thanks why didn't you say so eh?"

"I don't know the chair seemed more fun to do"

"Ok…but anyway what's the occasion?"

"For what?"

"Breakfast in bed"

"Oh…I just thought with all you have been though you would like some time to relax" I say and he smile warmly and reaches over and gives me a quick kiss

"Thanks I appreciate this I really do but…I still have to cure that virus"

"Should be easier and better than fighter guys that can kill us eh?"

"That is true".

(Tehgs pov)

We arrive at the science lab in planepetune's basilacom and yet again I turn my coat in to a lab coat and dezz pulls a pair of goggles out and says

"Goggles…be nice seriously don't party we need your brain" and he puts them on and a new more country like voice starts speaking,

"Why hello there my names goggles how may my brain help you today" he says bowing

"Okay nice to meet you to names tehg now the virus so far has coma and insomnia symptoms nothing to bad…for now so we should hurry up before it gets evolved even more….shouldn't take to long as it was made in a bio lab so we can easily make the cure and get rid of it…..

(4-7 hours later)

(I could bore you with scientific mumbo jumbo and get down the atomic level and how it works but…I think I want to keep you guys interested so im skipping that part)

"Aaaaaannnnd done" I say putting the finishing touches on it

"This should erase it from this dimension at least Goggles says before trying to organise a party but I rip the goggles of and dezz is back.

"Huh done already?" He asks I nod

"Yeah let's just distribute these"

Okay guys holy shit I managed to update within a week finally…anyway keeping this short Im on verge of falling asleep….anyway goggles is the inside joke between me and dezz…(it's a long story so don't ask….on another note poll will be closing and il be tallying all results from reviews pms and the poll…like I said before I probably won't make it straight away might be a bit but il make it when I can one last thing was the way I did uni okay I struggle writing characters that I don't know without thinking so doing there pov is… Extremely difficult anyway thanks for reading….so for now

Tehg out


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys tehg back with chapter 21….any announcements…..oh yeah i tallied up the results….but I got more than the options I gave In pms….one such one was chuunibiyo….okay I like it but I won't be doing one…..right now (il only put on options I said were okay or given that had at least one vote…..not in order

Hdn and katawa shoujo crossover-2

Hdn and angel beats crossover-3

Rewrite of my sao fic-1

Continue a blanc slate-2

Don't make a new one-1

Looks like it's an angel beats one….damnit….il…be…busy for a few days…..(NAPPA FIRE UP THE INTERNET I HAVE ANIME TO WATCH)…..

Anything else?...no don't think so….anyway time for the show

Chapter 21

Coma or real life

I wake up and see im in my room….'that was a weird dream' I sit up and look around my room,it's average sized with a single bed in the corner,a gaming PC in the other corner and bookcase containing my manga and games. I get up and look at the poster in my room….it's a poster of neptune,IF and compa with the hyperdimension neptunia name on the bottom….'oh yeah mk2 comes out soon.' I walk out into the dining room to see luna in her school uniform making breakfast…

"Morning luna" she looks over and smiles

"Morning bro food will be done soon…so did you have a good dream last night?" She asks quizzically and I laugh lightly,

"Yeah….it's a long story…you were in it…." I say with a light smile

"Oh? What was it about"

"Hyperdimension neptunia well I think the second game….I wonder"

"Well foods done dig in" she says as she puts some pancakes down…..

(10 mins later)

"Thanks it was good" I say finishing them up

"Yeah I know I'm awesome" luna says puffing her chest out

"Oh by the way….you do remember it's your birthday right?" 'It is?'

"It is?"

"Yup and I managed to persuade old man Jenkins to get you to work on weekends for a reason" she says as she hands me a pamphlet with the words 'north wood high school' on the front,

"How but….how did you manage to?" She smiles

"I have a friend with…connections yeah let's leave it at that" 'I don't wanna know'

"Anyway thanks Cynthia…I appreciate this" she just goes a bit red

"It's no big problem really I just thought that you deserved and education as well especially after all you have done for me" I just smile and kiss her on the head,

"So when do I start?" She smirks evilly

"Today in 3 hours" 'WAIT WHAT'

"WHAT it takes an hour to get there form here"

"Yeah so you have 1 and half hours spare if you wanna get going early"

"Okay il get something suitable on and il get you to school then il head to my first day" she just smiles and nods

"Give me say 5 minutes and il be done". I walk into my room and open my closet and search through it, after a minute or two of searching I settle on some white pants white shirt and a red tie oh and white boots to (that dream had a weird effect on me I now love the colour white) oh and it's a bit chilly today so I got a white coat similar to the one in my dream and put it on….

I walk out to luna waiting by the door

"Ready to go?" She asks with her bag in hand I just give a thumbs up and toss my bag over my shoulder and we head of to her school.

Halfway there we come across Luna's best friend Maria hood, she is 13 and has long green hair with a black braid going down the left side of their chest (oh and the green is her natural hair colour she had that braid dyed black) and finally with jade green eyes,

"Hello Cynthia and hello to you to tony" she says in greeting (damn she never calls us by our other names only our birth ones…meh)

"Hello Maria how is your morning?" Luna asks as they start small talking.

When we arrive at her school Luna's teacher Mr foster is stood there waving at us and we wave back,

"Good morning sir" luna and Maria say as they walk into school

"Morning" I say and he replies with

"Morning to you to tehg you should get a best brother award for all you do for her…anyway there will be a parents evening soon…I trust you will be showing up?" He asks and I nod

"Yeah I like keeping through checks on her grades and behaviour" I say as I look at the time 'crap'

"Sorry to cut this short I gotta go sorry" I bow in apology and start running to my school he waves and says good bye as I run which I respond with the same.

I arrive with 15 minutes to spare and a teacher out front says

"Are you okay it looks like you ran a mile and then some?" She asks and I laugh saying

"Well when you come from west wood high…that's about 2 and half miles…and I ran it yeah if think your right" the teacher just stares at me in shock

"You ran 2 and half miles…don't you live closer or something?"

"Yeah but I walk my sister to her school and today's my first day and forgot so I had to leg it all the way down here" the teacher just look sat me

"You're the new kid? You look a bit to old to bit in high school" I chuckle slightly

"I am but I dropped out to look after my little sister after our parents died" her face goes apologetic

"Sorry I didn't know…but don't you live with a relative or something?" I shake my head

"The closest relative is our uncle all the way in England"

"Wow anyway come with me il show you to your class room and here's a map of the school….please try and get the layout of it quickly" she says and shows me to my classroom and everyone is all ready here…I think since there's one seat free by a quick look of things and the teacher sees me and walks out of class to me,

"You must be tehg sapphire right?" (i literally wrote random words put em in a hat and picked one and I picked sapphire out….I know it's not the best…but I like it) I nod and say

"Yes you must be Mr hood correct?" I ask then add "huh same last name as my sister best friend" and he nods

"Yes I'm mister hood" he shakes my hand…oh he has shoulder length green hair with s few strands here and there with a black suit on…'he reminds me of dezz from my dream'

He walks me into class,

"Okay everyone we have a new student today please introduce your self" he says as I stand at the front

"My name is tehg sapphire nice to meet you" I say then bow

"So tell us a bit about yourself"

"Well I'm 18 I dropped out a while ago to looks after my little sister luna and I was able to come back in thanks to her" one of the kids raises his hand

"Hey what are your Hobbes?"

"Writing,playing games,kendo and karate" he smirks

"Interesting…hey teach can he sit next to me since I'm the kendo captain?" The boy asks

"Uuuuh sure" he says back and then adds "anything else you wanna ask?" This time a girl raises her hand

"How olds your sister?"

"14" I say then start heading to my seat "sorry but that's pretty much it for me…well that I don't mind sharing" I say as I sit down next to the boy

"Names Ken….Ken far-reach" he says holding his hand out to shake it…I shake it and say

"Tehg sapphire nice to meet cha"

"So you say kendo is a hobby?" He asks and I smirk

"Hell yeah I say I'm quite good" I say and he thinks for a second

"Il show you to the club at dinner and then see if you wanna join?" He offers and I shrug

"Sure why not sounds interesting"

(2 hours later)

The bell for dinner goes and Ken shows me to the club room there's 6 other people,

"So tehg wanna have a match against me the best of us here in the club?" I nod and he shows me a rack of different types of wooden swords…I go straight for the heavy wooden katana and he looks at me with slight confusion and shock,

"Are you sure you want to use that not even I can use it effectively" I says and I nod

"Don't know why It called out to me."

We stand at either side he is in protective gear and I refused to wear it as I never did wear it,

"Ready?" The referee asks and we both nod

"3,2,1 BEGIN" he shouts and to kens surprise I charge forward and slice the wooden sword down with surprising speed considering its weight…he reacts by moving his wooden sword side wards and deflects it back and using the momentum I gained from him deflecting me I spin round landing a hit on his rib and he jumps back after I pull away.

"Your good…I've never seen someone using a sword that heavy with such ease how are you so good?" He asks

"It's…a long story…and I trained"

"Long story?"

"I learned quite a lot from this dream I had"

"Oh sounds cool…anyway I won't hold back let's end this" he charges at me and starts to slash down

"Yes let's" I block it then duck and spin round and slash up which he blocks and jumps back….let's try that

"Honours edge" I say as a whisper and charge at him with a very fast speed and thrust the sword onto his armour ending the match, he takes the helmet of and holds a hand out I take it and shake it

"If you will have me il love to join" I say and he smiles and nods

"Wellcome to the club."

( few months later)

I walk into class and the teacher says

"Okay now that your all here we have a new student entering today please welcome her as she is not use to the area and is from another country and is not sure what to do" and a girl with black twin tails walks in with a strange looking school uniform,

"Hello everyone im uni…uni lastation nice to meet you" she bows then looks in my direction the teacher notices this and says

"Uni do you happen to know tehg?" She notices she staring at me and says

"Huh? Oh sorry he looks like someone I know" 'she's hiding something but what?'

"Okay…uni take the free seat next to tehg" a smile appears on her face then quickly fades, she sits down next to me and I say

"Hi names tehg…tehg sapphire" and she smiles and says

"Uni lastation…but it's not like I had to tell you or anything" a tsundere eh?...'GRAAA my head it hurts' i bags my head on the table then look at her

"You look familiar….wait…I saw you in my dream" she then says

"It wasn't a dream I was sent here to get you out…your currently stuck in a coma from the virus that THE BOSS released…you made a cure for it but somehow caught it…it's gone but it's now up to you to break free" 'that's crazy…she must be nuts…be she somehow named one of the guys in my dream and the last thing before I woke up….maybe what she's saying is right' just then the ground started to rumble and the teacher says

"So…you finally realised it…well to bad it's to late to go hahahahaha."

I look at him to see if he is serious and he is, his body starts morphing into a cloaked figure

"I've wanted to torture you some more…but THE BOSA told me not to until you figured it out and lucky me you did….hahahaha you should remember me right…I killed all your family after all" no….it can't be

"S-shadow?" He nods and pulls a sword out of nowhere then everyone but me,uni,shadow and Ken disappear

"Ken why didn't you disappear?"

"Because…I was sent by my higher ups to assist you in your journey and here I am….remember all I taught you in these months it will help as you should of learnt a new technique if I'm correct?" 'I did?' I suddenly feel a new strength not any more powerful than before but power for a new type of EXE drive….

"Let me try haaaaaaaaa" I scream as my raiper appears in my hand and starts glowing a faint white,

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: SOUL BRAKER" a shadow of me appears and charges at him slashing through him stunning him in place and my rapier then gets lit on fire, I charge straight through him causing everything around us to shatter and shadow is gone and me uni and Ken are in a void

"So are we free?" I ask and Ken says

"Yes we shall wake up soon"

"Wait Ken are you going to go with us?"

"Sure why not."

(Location planepetune basilacom Tehgs pov)

I wake up to see im in a bed with uni in the planepetune's basilacom

"Okay time to check on tehg and uni" i familiar voice I haven't heard in ages say,

Compa walks in to see me looking out the window

"Tehg your up…this is great il tell the others" she runs of and uni wakes up

"Tehg is so good to have you back here" she says tackling me and giving me a long kiss…we were interrupted by someone coughing…we look over to see iffy coughing and nepgear with a beet red face and we both blush in embarrassment,

"U-U-uummmm if you want w-we can come back later" nepgear says as iffy just sighs

"Good to know your up…but we don't want toddlers running around here yet" she says as me and uni go a very deep shade of red and nepgear just stutters

"T-t-toddlers?" Then she falls to the ground as her innocent brain frys 'bless her it was to much….suddenly a guy just bursts in though the window,

"Hey tehg it's me Ken" oh yeah it is. He has short black hair with black sweat pants,black shirt,black leather jacket and black boots with his katana on his back oh and he has jet black eyes,

"So what's next?" I ask as uni just laughs.

Okay guys thanks for reading and im happy with this chapter….although it has almost no story meaning right now but has Ken introduced oh…I guess you get a small glimpse into Tehgs life before the story begins…..and it was nice to write luna again….anyway im quite glad with this chapter its own of my longer if not longest chapter…it took me the whole time from when I last uploaded last chapter working on it for 2 hours a day…but today is when I finished it after 5 hours on continuous on the last part (I had like 23 drafts that I scrapped before I finished this) anyway il be busy writing and watching angel beats….AGAIN…..IL BE BACK


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys tehg here…finally here…so the final chapter of rebirth;Guardians was amazing….im not just saying that since tehg was in it…even im not that easy to please,

Napa:please excuse my boss' behaviour like that…he finished Oreimo loved it but thought it should of ended differently….wait a minute I haven't even watched it one sec. *Napa goes to watch Oreimo*

Okay?...anyway else think of speaking today

Everyone: us!

Of course you do…anyway back on track other than getting hooked on Oreimo I have no reason for taking so long….well I am slightly lethargic at times…this happens to be one of them….yay!...

Solar:I hear your sarcasm from the Middle of a forest in lowee while sleeping in a heavy downpour!

Jeez no need for the shouting…anything important I should say?...ummm…oh a bit a go I asked if you guys could guess who solar is…I gave many hints….so far…I think only one person knows…after I had to bluntly tell them…but that was dezz…oh wait..there is another one who might know meh….oh yeah updating you guys on progress on my new fic I plan on making….try having to learn EVERYONES name…even the guys who only show up for like a couple of minutes total in the show….as for the name right now all I have is neptunia beats….that's best I currently got…..Okay someone DISCLAIMER now

Uni:okay…tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter 22

Sun and moon

(Tehgs pov lowee planepetune border hedgehog mountain) (a place that isn't named after its country ..that's a first)

So with Ken with us now we're pretty strong group now and heading back to lowee….iffy,compa and Nisa decided to go ahead and get there and find some leads on where the mascot is and if no luck we will ask the oracle when we get there.

After some walking I see someone knocked out in the snow so I run over to them in a hurry

"Hey are you okay?" I ask shaking them…oh it's a girl huh…

"…huh?" She mumbles opening her eyes she sees me and I feel pure hatred for her but it dies down quickly as she try's moving but screams in pain,

"Hey come on don't move…damnit where's compa when you need her" 'looks like what I learnt from luna will pay of…by that I mean the healing spell…it ain't powerful but it should dull the pain enough for her to move a bit….

"Heal pulse" I don't really won't to transform to use onyx healing as it takes a lot of energy I just don't usually notice as im full of adrenaline so it doesn't appear so….anyway her crying has reduced and she is currently sitting up against my backpack (yes it's that big and heavy…you know what before you question it since the inventory…I like training with a lot of weight it makes me faster)

"T-thank you…..my name is solar….sapphire" I just quirk an eyebrow

"Same last name as me interesting" I say as she just mutters something to quiet for me to hear.

(Solar pov)

'I have the same last name as this idiot…God damnit why! At least he is nice to people he doesn't recognise…I saw what he did to shadow it ain't pretty'

"Anyway my name is tehg sapphire nice to meet you solar" he holds a hand out and I take it trying to get up I manage to stand but start to fall until he catches me,

"Woah be careful no need to push your self….where you heading to?" Ummm quick think fast

"Central lowee" I say is haste

"Cool same as us wanna go with us since…your obviously in no shape to go on your own"

'Damnit he's right….if I wasn't so injured I'd be sticking my barrel of my gun to his head instead…im here to weak to stand barely and having to take his help…it makes me sick…but for some reason I also trust what he says…that he won't stab me in the back like they all say he would….'

"P-please if it wouldn't be to much" I say and he nods

"No problem at all..but aren't you a bit to young to go out like this by the looks of you?"

'Damnit if it wasn't for how old I looked and was I'd shoot him for that'

"Well…someone tried killing me and I barely survived but…I lost all my memories other than my name" I say and he looks at me with a sad face

"Oh sorry for bringing it up"

"Nah it's…fine hey…weird question but do you have a sister?"

'My dreams are strange and im doing some digging but depending on his answer…something off might happen'

"Y-yeah…but she got killed by someone same with our family…" he says with a sad face while some tears fall 'fine…il truce you for now'

"Sorry for bringing up bad memories I was just curious is all"

"No no…im still grieving is all…but it's okay I'm sure she's in a better place"

(Dezz pov)

Tehgs been talking to this solar…and something familiar strikes me about her…I've seen her somewhere before but where….

(Tehg pov)

We continue to chat as we all walk down the road…oh yeah I forgot her appearance….

She has Crimson hair going down to her ankles and ruby eyes that look soft and menacing at the same time…and her outfit is Surprising to..somehow it looks good on her but she is wearing a Aqua marine and lilac kimono with holsters for 2 five-sevens..just like luna with a combat knife hidden on a strap in her leg for if she needs to do close range combat and finally she has a crimson silk glove on her right hand…just her right..strange but meh maybe the other fell off…I won't ask.

(Bryce's pov)

"So plutia explain how you have a plush of me when we had never met before" I say just realising as we were passing on the mountain,

"The plutia… from your…. dimension gave it to me…uummmm I can't remember how…sorry…"

"It's okay just wondering…." Then plutia remembers something

"OH..Bryce…when you came…here…with…tehg…you dropped this…." She gives me my SD bracelet but it's all rusted and damaged…so I don't think the SD transformations will work for now…I hope it will at least dampen my power so the universe don't give up yet…what's this?...there's a SD chip already in it but it's rusted away to a point where you can't make any detail out but what I can tell…it has a lot of power…maybe histoire will know what it is

"Thanks plutia"

"No problem…do..you..know..what caused…the damage?" She asks…no I don't

"No sorry…maybe tehg does."

(Tehg pov)

Bryce walks up to me and asks

"Hey tehg do you know what caused my bracelet to get like this?" As he points to his broken SD bracelet on his right wrist…oh I know…but il play dumb

"No…not really maybe histoire?"

"True but then I would have to wait 3 days for her to answer" he replies thinking deeply.

"Hey good point anyway let's just get going"

(Solar pov)

'Damnit why…well I should be healed enough…time to enact my revenge'

"HEY TEHG" i screen as I leap a distance ahead of him

"WHAT?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ALMOST KILLED ME" I scream as I run at him getting my combat knife out,

"Erm what? We have never met…you do remind me of someone…but she's dead and she got killed by a guy called shadow"

"…your sister…heh never-mind il kill you quickly so you can reunite"I say as I aim for his neck

(Tehgs pov)

Erm what is happening she things I almost…I FACKING HATE BRAIN WASHING MACHINES

"Oh…Erm il fight if you want but I didn't kill you"

"YES YOU DID THE BOSS EVEN SAID SO"

"There we go that's why she wants me dead…did I say that out loud?" Crap

"PREPARE TO DIE" she charges even faster and I quickly bring my rapier up to block.

Okay guys sorry for the cliff hanger…but now…wait huh?

Napa: IM BACK BITCHES JUST FINISHED watching…Oreimo…I see why he is in this mood so…how op you come up with neptunia beats?

GRAAA not you to…I tried and failed to come up with any other decent name so that all I got for now…sorry for shortish outro

But

Tehg out


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys tehg her-

THE BOSS: just hurry up and start so I can watch solar kill tehg

Tehg (character): wow thanks for the vote of confidence

Anyway…..Napa get the duct tape and keep these two quiet a sec

Napa:got it

So writers block….we all know what it is…and I had it….anyway il listen to THE BOSS and just get this started.

Chapter 23…I think….probably

Eclipsed

(Tehgs pov)

Solar just slashes with her combat knife and I block with my rapier while pulling the magnum from kei out and firing but only scratching her leg…'guess training with luna is useful' I thought as I jump back then shout

"Activate sp skill:EAGLE TALONS" I let a barrage of bullets shaped like Eagles loose and solar get launched back,

"Ugh….your stronger than you seem damnit" solar says getting to her feet

"Activate sp skill:eclipsed magma" she says disappearing…when she reappears she has her five-sevens aimed right at me and she also has a massive aura of red…well…fuc-

(Dezz pov)

'Ow that look like that hurt'

"You okay kid?" I ask stepping forward slightly in response all I get is,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"did he break?

When tehg gets up from it his eyes are red…huh?

(Tehg pov)

'Time for revenge'

"SPECIALISED MODE ACTIVE" I scream my whole body becoming slightly red

"For ThE GUYS wHo DON't KnOW it IS A LAST ditch EFFort" I explain with my voice cracking under pressure from the energy

"it's A MORE StaBLe VersiON OF LuNaS Last ATTACK….DoWn SIDE is I HaVe to JETIson ALL OF my PoWeR TO Use iT"I speed forward with my rapier and thrust forward giving solar hardly any time to react.

(? Location ?pov)

"You got him pissed and serious….you fucked up….well I am you you are me…and if my plan works…il be back in control"

(Tehg pov)

I keep thrusting faster and faster but solars barely able to keep up as 6/10 hits are landing…huh I feel week….my eyes go back to normal and the red disappears as I collapse on the ground barely staying awake,

"D-damnit…looks like times up" I say chuckling and as solar was about to thrust down with her sword Bryce and dezz block it and knocked her back and Bryce says

"Get him to the rest and heal him up if possible…il keep her busy" Bryce gets into a stance and looks composed….well this is going to be interesting.

(3rd pov)

Solar gets back up again and says

"What is it with you guys and knocking me back….was it you author?"

(THE FUCK HOW CAN SHE BREAK THE FORTH WALL)

"your not a main character so HOW can you break the fourth wall?" Bryce says as she laughs

"I have no idea what you mean….I've always been able to…." She just lunges at Bryce with her combat knife in one hand and a five-seven in the other and shoots a few bullets that miss but then the bullets rotate and hit Bryce in the back,

"How do you like my heat seeking bullets?"

"HACKS" is all Bryce responds with pulling the rusted SD card out

"nows a better time than ever to try it…don't screw me over author" he just puts it in and the bracelet glows so bright that a pillar of it forms where Bryce was…..

(HOLD ON how is this happening…WRITER explain uhuh ok….so im quoting the source here

'Plot reasons' ok?)

When the light fades Bryce's hair has changed to a midnight black with his left eye now silver, his bracelet glowing still but it shape is morphing slightly and wait ….there's a symbol on it its mixed with the guardian symbol with a crescent moon behind it.

(Histoire pov) (wait what!?)

*sigh* why is there so much work to d- I froze as I felt a power similar to Tehgs awaken….but it's still trying to stay hidden…this power feels like…BRYCE

(Bryce pov)

'What is this?' I thought then randomly my phone rings breaking all tension

"Hello?" I say answering it

"It's me histoire don't decline that power…you know how you have well for lack of better term explosive power if you don't use your bracelet and you can use it in form of SD or specialised defence or something like that"

"Yeah"

"That SD card you just used was infused with DGU energy….so yeah power boost is real….

Your not a proper DGU that ain't possible with your power….but you can use its power now you should also have minor physical changes…the more synced you are with the power the more Changes that will happen while using it"

"So more I use it more powerful it becomes?"

"Yes…and before you ask I had a book mark on this page for if something like this happened"

"Got it now gotta kick someone's ass see YA "I end the call and stretch.

(Okay I'm deciding on doing profiles like this that coming up for new transformations now…cos I can)

Bryce:DGU SD form

Occupation:Gaurdian

Apparel:(currently) hair is now midnight black and his left eye becomes silver,

He also displays both Guardian and DGU symbol on his bracelet

(When in full synch) hair is midnight black,both eyes are silver,a white jacket with a green shirt underneath, tracksuit pants that are grey,green sneakers and finally his sword gets a photon edge (photon on the end on the blade)

Personality: cocky and straight to the point.

(Back to the plot) (Bryce pov)

After I finish stretching I say

"Last chance to run away little girl…." And she just tints in anger and holsters her gun while getting Into a stance with her knife,

"Don't underrate me because I'm young" she says and I just throw my sword onto my shoulder as I run and knee her in the stomach

"Gah" she spits out in pain, before she can counter attack I spin kick her into the edge of the mountain

"D-damnit fine I have to I guess" she just closes her eyes

" ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE: ECLIPSED WRATH" she runs forward and stabs me a bunch doing some damage,

" .before I hurt you" and she just nods and runs of scared that her best attack didn't hurt me…but in reality it hurt like a bitch…..passing out now….

Okay guys sorry it took so long anyway-

THE BOSS:what was that…tehg didn't die

Yeah and?

THE BOSS: HE WAS SUPPOSE TO DIE I READ THE SCRIPT

Did you now?

Before I go teach him a lesson…or maybe go let some steam of by kidnaping you never know again…..nah il just torture the boss

THE BOSS:IT'S THE BOSS

I know….anyway if you guys want il go into an explanation of how Bryce got this transformation but it will be a sub chapter so a short one….meh more content I guess…let me know in anyway way I don't mind…up to you if you do or don't.

So for now

Tehg out


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys tehg here back with chapter 24 wait…is that a…wait…nope Napa fire that rocket out the sky isn't you never knows…

Anyway

Yes on3edge Bryce is a badass…nuff said

And brad(creator of dezz) DON'T COPY ME…and sebby and Napa work for me…

On with the show.

Chapter 24

You got rammed

(Bryces pov)

"Ugh my body feels like I drop kicked a little girl" I say randomly…then I remember the fight with solar,'ummm I feel like a badass nuff said?' I thought realising were back in lowee…

"Oh yeah I passed out"

"BRYCE your talking to yourself again" dezz says carrying tehg over his shoulder.

"You know I can walk on my own legs" he says pouting

"No you can't we proved this when you fell down that cliff"

"Please don't remind me" he replies with a tone of embarrassment then uni starts laughing lightly

"I didn't know a leg bent that way"

"S-shut up"

"Fine..il just tease you later" 'huh…why do I get an empty feeling looking at them two interact?'

"You can try tsundere sister" uni just gets angry

"WHO YOU CALLING A TSUNDERE"

"me m-"

"S-someone h-help m-me" a shy voice crys out

"Dezz put….Me….DOWN" he says as he transforms and flys towards the voice..

(Onyx heart competitive form)

I look for the source…of…course OF FUCKING COURSE…oh? I see Lynda holding a little girl…the little girl has short brown hair and brown eyes (I think…correct me if I'm wrong) with a blue coat, it has two white puff ball things at the top of her coat, she has white leggings, stockings? (I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW) underneath her coat and finally she has a blue hat on her head.

"Hey Lynda what are you grabbing little girls for?" I ask and she just stiffens

"Uhhhhh hey tehg" she says trying to be nice

"Drop it why do you have am innocent girl?"

"Oh this girl?"

"Yes…"

"Well…see ya!" She just runs of with the girl and said girl shouts

"Save me ram"….gotta follow her

"Hey tehg did..never mind" I hear iffy say as the rest catch up

"No time to explain follow Lynda"

"You mean underling?"

"Same thing…" I say as I fly upwards and follow her.

(Some place in lowee) (I forgot what the place was called cut me some slack…."

"Okay so she's somewhere around here" I say looking for Lynda while the rest of the group had split up.

(Lynda's pov) (wait….ok?)

"Finally…I escaped those broads…and guys…" I say while hoping they don't find me…'why am I so scared? I'm a proud member of ASIC….ah who am I kidding I heard about a group of assassins…and there doing a better job than us…AND THERE FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION'

"Uummmm scary lady why did you grab me?"

"Oh..im following orders…you see ASIC doesn't want to be shown up be a random group of assassins so they told me to kidnap one of lowees cpu candidates"

"Oh….w-why do you w-work for ASIC?"

"I actually forgot that kid….why am I still with them" 'with judge pounding on me because he is bored…to trick…and his hobby….why am I?'

"W-well I s-say its ne-never to late to turn a n-new leaf" the kid says….

"Maybe your right ki- gahhh" I scream as I get kicked in the head

"Who THE HELL HIT ME" I look and see….crap it's the other candidate

"You meanie how dare you kidnap rom" the other candidate says while getting her weapon out,

"Your about to get rammed" 'I feel like I'm copying someone but…im to tired for this shit'

(Onyx heart pov)

'I suddenly feel sorry for Lynda for some reason….strange'

"So where are yo-ugh" I get shot in my left shoulder and propel down to the ground….

"OKAY WHO THE HELL SHOT ME" I look over and see solar aiming down with a anti tank rifle….oh that's an anti tank rifle….OH FUCK THAT'S A ANTI TANK RIFLE 'this bitch got herself a canon' and then to my dismay she pulls the trigger shouting

"BITCHES LOVE CANONS" oh god…all we need is dezz going for an enthusiastic walk and were set…oh yeah being shot at,

"Fuck fuck fuck" I say barely dodging the bullet

"STOP MOVING AND LET ME KILL YOU"

"Now why would I do that I quite value my life thank you"

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP IM BEING RAMMED"….(Giggity) solar than proceeds to disappear….fine il go help.

I arrive to see Lynda being 'rammed' by a little girl who's floating and is wearing some sort of one piece swimsuit thing…oh her hair is blue as well,

"Okay Lynda what did you do this time?" The girl then asks

"You know this meanie?"

"Unfortunately yes…what did she do?"

"She kidnapped my sister rom"…

"Wears a blue coat?" She nods

"Give me a minute" I quickly turn a corner and return with a sleeping rom in my arms

"This her?" She nods the. A bright light happens and the girl in front of me is replaced by a girl who looks similar to rom, her brown hair is longer and her coat is pink instead of blue

"Are you twins?" I ask she nods and I detransform still holding rom in my arms,

"WAIT YOU CAN TRANSFORM!?" The girl shouts im surprise

"Yeah…im a DGU names tehg what's yours?"

"Ram nice to meet you me and rom are the cpu candidates round here"

"Huh…cool" as I say that the rest of the group finally find us and look in confusion…until they see a Lynda whimpering in the corner out of fear of being 'rammed' again

"Hey tehg who's the girls?" Uni asks confused and I answer

"One in my arms in rom others ram there the cpu candidates of lowee…and there twins" they just blink then dezz says

"Huh….o..kay"

"So what do we do now?" Iffy asks

"To the basilacom?" I ask

"Sure lets go" we then proceed to head to the basilacom.

(Lowee basilacom)

We all walk in…and im still carrying rom…oh she woke up a while ago but does not want to be let down…GRAAA me and kids don't mix,

"Hello anyone here?" I shout and I get a reply saying

"One minute il be right there" a gentle and calm voice…heh.

A woman in a red…dress…gown….thing, light blue hair and a red cap comes walking down some steps

"My name is mina how may I hel-oh ram what happened to rom?...and who are these people…."

"That's…..along story" ram says as she starts explaining the events…

That's all for now…im surprised honestly chapters…im guessing a day after another…I think..im pleased still if you couldn't tell…yes I've seen hell rising abriged….correct the name if I'm wrong..I make many errors…anyway I felt like this was an okay point to hold it of and if your wandering why solar was attacking tehg…well why wouldn't she, she wants him dead…that's all for now so for now

Tehg out


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 25 of my story…and this means we're a quarter way to 100 …heh if only…anyway recently my story got pass 40,000 words…last I check roughly 41,000 give or take…anyway I currently have nothing to announce…so let's begin

Chapter 25

Killa what?

(Tehgs pov)

After ram explained everything for mina she smiled and says

"Ah welcome friends of rom and ram are welcome…what brings you to lowee anyway?"

"Well we're getting each nations mascot to help save the CPUs and if possible have the candidates help as well?" I say and ask as mina takes this in,

"A chance to save blanc…I would love to but..the mascot…is currently preoccupied at the moment…and as for rom and ram helping you that's up to them"

"It's boring here….plus we wanna save blanc so we can play with her" ram says…kids and there needs

"So that's rom and ram sorted…now why can't the mascot help us?"

"Ever hear of the kilachienes" (correct the spelling if I'm wrong) I just stiffen and everyone notices

"No but I'm sure tehg does with that reaction" iffy says

"Yea….it's…from a game I played…they were very powerful bosses and required you to grind to hell and back" I say and iffy gets what I mean,

"I've never seen a game with them?"

"Well Tehgs from a different dimension" nepgear states bluntly

"Oh? Something like that is possible?" She asks skeptical

"Through histoire….yes" I say

"That makes sense I guess"

"So continue" I say gesturing

"Well the mascot is currently sealing about….20,000 of them from attacking us"

"Depending on the model….that might be difficult….damn you ganache and your thirst for helping….white heart was it" I say to myself and only uni,nepgear and dezz heard me

"Who's ganache?"

"Oh…no one important….I hope" I say "so let me guess if we handle your kilachiene problem can we take the mascot" mina thinks for a minute

"I suppose that would be fair assuming you manage to pull it of…I know you guys are strong…but these things are on another level" she says and I sigh

"I know that already." It seems wrong to say but these things got my nerves on edge because of there power that they wield.

(Random lowee dungeon)

"This is the place right?" I ask looking at the map

"Yep and the mascot is all the way at the top" ram says and…FOR SOME REASON rom is now getting a piggy back ride from me…WHY WHY ME…im not complaining because it's rom…I just can't handle kids….yup I can take care of my little sister…help my girlfriend to save her sister…but I can not handle little kids…I JUST CANT….anyway

"So how long will it take to get up there" uni asks looking a bit jealous that rom is on my back

"About…2 hours" iffy says as ram pouts

"Can't we just fly up there?"

"Not all of us can fly you know?"

"Oh."

We drag our selfs all our way up the dungeon with some canon fodder fights along the way…..Im still dreading fighting these things.

(Dezz pov)

I notice two shadows in the corner of my eye but go to fast for me to pick out any details….hmmm strange,

"So plutia how was things in your dimension" I ask trying to pass the time

"Boring….all I did nap and….play games….."

"That sounds fun"

"It was….but then…histoire…made me do a job going to a different dimension…and well …I ended up…here" she replies with slightly depressed tone

"Well at least you have friends here right?" And she nods

"Yup I have nepgear,uni,tehg,iffy,compa and the rest"

"Looks like we will be getting to the top soon…stick close ok?...I don't want you transforming….it's scary okay" she reluctantly nods

"O…k"

(Bryces pov)

"Bryce…Bryce give me a piggy back ride my legs hurt" plutia says walking over to me…'things never change'

"Fine" she gets up onto my back and I sigh

"What's…the matter…Bryce….do..you not…like…giving me…piggy back…rides?" She asks and I shake my head

"No…you remind me of my plutia form my dimension"

"Oh?...you..mean..the one that…gave me…a plush of you"

"I think so….any way what was your mission anyway" before she could answer I hear dezz shout

"WERE HERE" he says getting his scythe out…and still drinking some alcohol….why?

(Dezz pov)

We arrive at the top of the dungeon…I see a small white light…could that be the mascot?

"Eyes ready people….we have no idea what could be lurking in the shadows" as I say that solar and a cloaked figure jump out I to the middle,

"Why hello fancy meeting you here" solar says while tehg grunts

"Ha…sure I'm pretty sure you're thinking of how to shoot me right now correct?"

"Wow…what gave it away" she says loading her…anti tank….rifle…

"TEHG THIS BITCH GOT A CANON" I scream and he groans

"I know I had bullets fired from that into my shoulder….what was it you ask?...IT WAS PAIN" he says transforming into his sadisitic competitive form while nepgear,uni,rom,ram and Bryce all transform

"Hey Ken…feel left out?"

"Not really"

"Huh why?"

"If I told you I'm an esper would you believe me"

"At this point I would believe you are a god" he laughs and unsheathes his sword (giggity) and chants some words…his hair is now a dark purple and he starts floating,

"Mother fucker"

"Well by order of things you should be next…I think"

"THIS AINT A STORY" I scream as Bryce(semi-synced) and tehg(onyx heart competitive form) gave me funny looks

"What?"

"Oh nothing" they both say I look at iffy

"Iffy you and Nisa keep compa safe got it?" They both nod…..

(Bryce pov)

"You sun bitch ready for round two?" I say as she just aims for me

"Yeah I'm not losing. This time" she wastes no time as she pulls the trigger, instinctively I slash my sword down and in the blink of an eye two halves of an bullet drop beside me…to say solar is shocked…is an understatement

"H-how!"

"Bitch im fabulous" (yep a markiplier reference)

"That ain't a reason"

"Oh…what cup size you rockin'?" Solar just blushes a bit and stutters

"I-i-is that r-really i-i-inportant?"

"No since your flat" I hear dezz say from the side lines…now solars shyness and embarrassment turned to rage…pure rage

"After im done with this sorry excuse for a Guardian il kill you next assassin"

"Haha sure flaty...I know floorboards bigger than your chest size" and she just steams

"He's right im sure blanc bigger" that pushed her over the edge

"THAT'S IT BRYCE YOUR GOING TO DIE" she jumps into the air and spin kicks me as I catch her with one hand

"What is that suppose to accomplish" she smirks and throws her anti tank rifle into the air,pulls her five sevens from there holsters and fires a barrage of bullets at me,

"Ow….that tickled little light" I say as I throw her across the floor and without noticing the cloaked stranger launches into my throwing me into the stairwell outside the room…..

(Dezz pov)

"GRAAA THE STAIRS THEY HURT" I hear Bryce shout as him and the cloaked stranger fall down them, solar then says

"Looks like it's our turn dezz"

"Yes…yes it is flaty"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"if you beat me sure…." I say spinning my scythe a bit as a warm up

"Let's dance assassin" she drops her rifle and pulls her knife out.

She runs at me and slashes downward I just block it with my guard then swing round, solar just ducks under it and thrust for my chest I jump back out of the way and punch her in the gut….'is she smirking?'

"ACTIVATE EXE: ECLIPSED SUN" she kicks me and jumps back then slashes her knife launching fiery shockwave badly damaging me….damnit…can't die…yet…I then see my sister in my head as a flash of scarlet happen around us…..

So that's all for now…what do you think it is and sorry if it's a bit rushed at the end….(blame brad he was rushing me) but anyway a chapter every day im shocked…I want to keep it up but I might not be Able to keep up so no promises…

So for now

Tehg out.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys tent here with chapter 26 (you will understand after this but brad came up with all of the designs for dezz…including nicknames…like I said read and you will understand) anyway….do I have anything to announce….hmmm oh…

On3dge:what do mean chick magnet…you mean plutia magnet? (My own play on it)

….anyway KEN DISCLAIMER

Ken:ok….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS everything else belongs to there respective owner…..

Chapter 26

Scarlet heart

(Tehgs pov)

The scarlet beam fades and…wait DEZZ TRANSFORMED

Name:scarlet heart (Dezz transformed)

Current form:mane (pure rage)

Occupation:Ex assassin

Apparel:he is shirtless with black combat pants and boots,he also has a massive great sword on his back now,his hair is now slightly spiky and is scarlet and his eyes are Crimson.

Current forms personality:doesn't talk unless he wants to,merciless, ruthless and constantly pissed.

(Mane pov)

"….." I grunt as I draw my sword, the blade is black and the handle is black…simple,

"W-wait…you're a DGU to?" Solar says in surprise

"….." I grunt while nodding getting into a stance,

"Not really the talker are we?" I shake my head as I charge straight at her she barely has time to react and try's to block but due to the force she gets launched across the room instead she shakily gets back up,

"Gah…looks like il have to resort to that" she just pulls a five-seven out and aim for the mascot

"….." I grunt as I charge and try to block it but I'm to late as she already pulls the trigger killing it….i lose what little sense I had left and start swinging wildly and she laughs jumping out of the way as a robotic voice saying

"Reboot at 47%"….onyx heart freezes

"DIE" I scream as I alice towards her but she just runs away as we all hear the dreaded

"Reboot complete"

(Onyx heart pov)

I transform into my noble form as it's the one im most familiar with

"EVERYONE TRY AND AIM FOR ITS JOINTS" I say not caring that even though I am in my noble form im speaking like that 'what it's a kilachiene what do you expect?'

"ICE COFFIN" rom and ram both shout while me and uni pull our own combo of….

"ACTIVATE FUSION ATTACK:NOBLE JUDGEMENT" as rom and ram stun the robot it gives us the opening we need so I charge right in and slice a joint about 4 times before flipping off as uni fires a mortar on to it cracking its armour, nepgear uses her mirage dance while dezz…uses what ever his attack is..he still isn't speaking, Ken uses Erm I think he called it brain melter..don't know….oh…he slices the robots head dealing a lot of damage by the looks of it.

(Mane pov)

I thrust forward using my other sp skill in this form 'silent destroyer' and the sword goes right through….in return the kilachiene swipes its hand and rom,nepgear and Ken get launched into the nearby wall…

"FINAL DEMISE" I use my EXE attack…

"Did he…"

"He broke the move system" others comment I grunt in annoyance as I slash the robots chest then thrust again then run up its chest making a big gaping hole in it.

It falls to the ground and as everyone starts celebrating more of them just appear….

"KEEP THEM DISTRACTED IM GOING TO TRY AND HEAL THE MASCOT" tehg says as he legs it for the mascot, we all sigh as we just throw our selfs back in the fight…..

(Tehg pov)

'Should be around here somewhere…..where…oh there it is' I see the fragments of the mascot and start gathering them…'I should put them back together before I try and heal them right?'….I start putting together piece by piece and I hear uni shout

"Hurry up….kens down rom and ram are tired nepgear is injured we can't keep this up for longer"

"Il try" I say as I start putting the pieces together a bit faster….

(Solar pov)

'Da da da da im charging my attack' I think while preparing the strongest kilachiene….

(Tehg pov)

'Got it now to heal'

"ONYX HEALING" I say transforming into my sadistic form for more energy…come on….please….the pieces start forming together and the light reforms…yes!

"Huh?...what happened…who..oh yes I remember now please onyx heart lift me into the air" the mascot says and I do so,

"WHAT EVER YOUR GOING TO DO HURRY" I semi shout as the mascot starts floating and fires a beam up and the kilachienes stop moving….'finally' I slump to the ground and detransform…then everyone else proceeds to and I hear solar say

"I'm impressed but I got what I came for so I will let you go for now…aren't I so kind" im pretty sure dezz was going to say something but he stopped himself….

"So in the end we only destroyed say 1-3 I'd say that was good given our power" I say as some agree others just groan in annoyance

"Let's never go through that again" I hear uni say then one thought accrued to me,

"Hey guys…where's Bryce….."

(Meanwhile)

"THE STAIRS THEY STILL HURT" I hear Bryce shout in the distance….'oh opps'

Anyway that's all for now guys and thanks for reading…..

Anyway for now

Tehg out


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys tehg here first of all some of you might of noticed I've got rid of 2 chapters…don't worry they were just the question things…anyway sorry for taking so long…il be honest writers block….again….as I explained in the now removed question I had asked thing…after uploading everyday I was unable to write….in simple terms my brain had burnt out BUT NOW ITS ALIVE (after listening to dimension tripper for 5 hours straight….help me)

So updates theoretically should start happening now….again im sorry…(also I hadn't uploaded in a week give or take, I think decided to say it updated when I removed some…)

I can't think of anything else to say for now so… Bryce disclaimer

Bryce:wait what? But your not even my author…

But you're a vip in the authors notes

Bryce:wait VIP?...fine tehg does not own anything other than his own oc anything else belongs to there respective owners….happy?

Yes now on with the show

Oh and Bryce you recovered from the stairs yet?

Bryce:FCK you

Ha…of course…

Chapter 27

Finally a chance to relax

(Tehg pov)

Okay so after some magical bullshit the oracle of lowee THAT FOR SOME REASON SOUNDS LIKE PURPLE HEART managed to clone her self…im not making this up…anyway mina was grateful and heard of me and uni getting together so decided to give us tickets to lowees theme park….now I don't hate them..but I hate queuing….but if it's what I must suffer through…than I must….anyway im currently wearing my normal outfit sat in the living room of the in waiting for uni,she comes walking out and as I turn to say hi I just freeze and stare in amazement she is wearing a black pleated skirt that comes down to the knee, a white under shirt,a black jacket with grey trims half zipped,1 inch black heels and finally she has let her hair down so it's now very long and I won't lie and admit im entranced by this beauty,

"U-U-ummm h-h-hey" I stammer like an idiot while she grins and says

"I take it by your stammering I look good?" and instead of trying to make coherent words I just settle for nodding, after a few minutes I finally speak and say

"Just give me a sec I need to speak to someone" as I walk onto the balcony and jump onto the roof to of course see dark

"Hey I'm taking uni out so don't follow me please" he just says

"Eh? Fine il just use your TV" it then dawns on me

"We have a TV?"

"You are a moron"

"Fuck you to dark" I say as I hop back down to see uni waiting for me

"Sorry for making you wait just sorting out a stalker you can say" she just nods and grabs my hand as we walk out of the inn.

We arrive at the theme park…I know they say lowee has the best theme park but now I see why….OH MY GOD….we just walk into the line to get in and i internally groan 'I hate waiting….I wonder what everyone else is doing?'

(Dezz pov)

"And that's why I'm legally not allowed to use a shotgun" I say telling an old tale to IF as we accept a quest and she just winces

"Ouch didn't know a bullet could fit up there"

"Oh a lot things can"

"O….k….changing topic do you have a crush on anyone?" IF asks out of nowhere and I just blink and sigh

"One sec…oh magical bottle of jack appear in my hand" and surprisedly it worked

"Anyway…why would you ask?" I say drinking some

"Oh no reason just curious"

"Being curious is a reason"

"Don't get nit picky right now just answer me!"

"Well…I might….but…hell no I'm not saying"

"Aww why not?"

"Because I have reasons okay…."

"Fine…let's just do this quest" she says as we walk of towards the quests.

(Bryce pov)

"So remind me again why you need 2 ton of material?" I ask plutia as we are walking towards the material store

"So…I…can….make…more…plushies…."she responds with

"Okay but why TWO TON!?"

"I…wana make a plush of everyone I met here so il remember everyone years from now"

"I guess that's a good point" I says while we continue walking.

(Ken pov)

"So nepgear what exactly do you require from the electronics store?" I ask as we walk down the street

"I need a…."she starts spouting a long list of stuff I haven't even heard off…

"Okay I get it a lot of stuff"

"Yup..so Ken why did you decide to help me today?"

"Well everyone went doing there own thing and you looked lonely so I thought I'd join you….say nepgear have a crush on anyone I Promise I won't tell if you say" and nepgear goes red,

"Well…there is one guy but I won't say..goodness it's to embarrassing"

"As I said I won't tell another living soul" I say as we continue to walk.

(Dark pov)

'Great with them all busy I can finally watch my shows' I start flicking through the random channels…..

(Rom pov)

"H-hey ram tha-thanks for t-taking m-me to the park" I say gratefully to ram

"Don't sweat it rom I wanted to go the park anyway" ram says as we both walk to the park

(Compa pov)

"Thank you for volunteering with me Nisa" I say we walk into a animal rescue centre

"Well justice help more than people…it also helps the adorable animals in need" she says as she looks immediately for the animals…..

(Tehg pov)

"We finally made it in eh" I say as we walk through the main gates and uni nods

"Let's just hope it was worth the hour" she says as we lock hands and look at the map where to go to firsts

"Hey…wan't to do the extreme rides first get something to eat then do the calmer ones?" I ask and she nods

"Sure sounds like a plan…oh oh let's try the hedgehog racer first" she starts dragging me towards said ride …

(25 minutes later)

"That was awesome!" Both me and uni shout as it comes to and end

"The best part was when I thought it went so fast it fell of the tracks" uni says as I reply

"It was good but I thought that extremely fast loop de loop x4 was the best" we continue to chatter as we go through the rest of the extreme rides….

(3 hours later)

"That was fun…now to get something to eat" I say as uni just follows with circles in her eyes

"Yeah…hey I just realised why do you also wear the same thing?" She asks and my answer is

"Well I don't think I have anything else to wear" and the next sentence that comes out of her mouth is a deadly one

"Well why don't we go clothes shopping?" 'NOOOOOOOO'

"Okay I think I need some new clothes anyway"

"Need? You said you don't have any others?"

"Eh? Good point" we finally arrive at the food court

"So uni get us a table….what do you want?" She just thinks for a minute then says

"Hotdog!" And I nod going to line up for a stand that sell hotdogs…what I'm having one to…

(5 minutes later)

"Hi how may I help you" the cashier says and I say

" two hotdogs please"

"Okay coming right up" I wait a couple more minutes then I hear

"That will be 200 credits please" I give the credits take the hotdogs and head over to uni,

"Here's your hotdog malady" I say as I sit down she just giggles slightly

"Thanks my oh so humble knight" we continue chatting until we finish eating.

"So where do you wanna go next?" I ask and she says

"First some lighter rides than lets end it with the ferris wheel" I just nod and we set of…

First we went on the tea cups…don't ask why it was her idea,then we went on a ship thing that swayed back and forth (il be honest I never learnt the name of em),and some other things until all that was left was the Ferris wheel.

"The park will be closing in 35 minutes so most rides will be closing but the Ferris wheel will stay turned on" the announcer voice says

"Looks like we have time" I say as I take uni's hand once again, after a few minutes of lining we get on it and to say the view is good is an under statement and just says

"Wow…the view it's so pretty"

"Yeah but not as pretty as you" I say as she smile and blushes slightly while leaning against me…..

Hey guys thanks for reading as I said before im sorry for not updating but here's a chapter

And my previous attempt at fluff was the Christmas special yeah all the way back then so im sorry if it isn't very good but I tried my hardest…I mean I researched clothes for like 3 and a half hours just for uni's look and a not so long search on Ferris wheels….

Anyway for now

Tehg out


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys tehg here with chapter….erm give me a minute *looks at previous chapter* yep it's chapter 28…..hmmm nope I have nothing to announce for now….someone say the disclaimer

Dezz:tehg owns nothing but his own OCS everything else belongs to there respective owners

And on with the show

Chapter 28

A dark time part 1

(Tehgs pov)

'Ugh I must of partied to hard' I look at my surroundings groggily and notice that im tied down to a chair and that the room is dark,

"Hello….anyone there!" I shout as my head starts to throb in pain

"GRAAAA MY HEAD" I scream as I hear laughing

"Oh so the mighty DGU can feel pain" I hear a oh so familiar voice say

"W-what do you want dark" I say and I hear more laughing

"Oh…well I am dark but not the dark you know….but as to what I want….first what's your thought on dimensional time travel?" I think on it

"Well we can travel dimensions with ease so why can't we time travel while doing so…." And he laughs with glee,

"So we share the same opinion…well let's say I'm from the future and from Bryce's dimension"

"Okay…so let me get this strait you went back to Bryce's dimension then decided to come back here through time?"

"Yes…yes I did"

"WHY DID YOU TAMPER WITH SPACE TIME IDIOT"

"Angry tehg is angry" I just stop and stare

"Welp it happened so what you want with me?"

"Well here's the thing…it's not just you…my plan is to eliminate you and any other threats that can travel through dimensions"

"So that being me…and Bryce?"

"Yes and dezz to"

"Wait him to?" And future-dark nods

"Yes he has the ability to go through dimensions…wait there was one other fellow but I forgot his name"

"Ken?" And he laughs and nods

"Yes the esper he was some trouble using tazers on"

"So what did we do to deserve this?" I ask the stupid question

"Well I can't say as even I follow some rules of space time…but what I can say is that you and Bryce have been a thorn in my side"

"I guess we have been a pain for you and THE BOSS…but dezz should be a big problem since he became a DGU"

"Yes…now enough talk il end your life in a fight then Bryce and so on…wait il let you all fight me at once" he clicks his fingers and and my bindings break and a bright light appears.

After it fades im stood in an arena and Bryce,dezz and Ken are here to all with our weapons

"So tehg why are we here?" Bryce asks and I simply respond with

"Dark came back from the future with a vengeance" and he just nods

"Okay….not even going to ask but what ever" he uses his bracelet and goes into his semi synced DGU form where as I go into my sadistic form and dezz transforms into mane,

"Mane what will it take for you to not kill him" I say and he thinks

"A 72 inch plasma screen TV….with Netflix"

"3d?"

"NO YOU KNOW THAT'S A ATUPID FUCKING GIMIC AND EVERYBODY KNOWS IT" he screams and then grunts as he unsheathes his great sword

"So when can we beat the sh!t out of him?" Bryce asks and I look at him

"Was you just censored?"

"Erm….yes?" After we get ready future-dark walks onto the battle field with just a short sword I then ask

"So how are we meant to win?"

"DETERMINATION" I just look at him

"No….just no…..sorry but I never played above tale so I won't get it" (like tehg says I never played under-tale I never saw the appeal of it anyways)

"So who wants to die first" future-dark says as he charges forwards…I smirk and laugh as I use my sp skill

"Active sp skill:sadistic edge" I say as I whip him into the ground and he gets strait back up

"So…who thought a weak ass skill like that would even tickle me" he says and I feel something wounded as a pillar of light form around me…..

Name:onyx heart (Tehg transformed)

Form: Pride

Apparel: long Crimson hair, onyx eyes,Crimson trench coat,black pants,black sneakers and a pure black rapier at his waist.

Personality: extremely stubborn,prideful and part of his usual self (meaning the way he acts like the references and fourth wall breaking)

(Onyx heart pov)

The pillar fades and I stand there with my rapier in hand,

"Wow….with this power I won't even need to lift a finger" I say as I run forward very fast but dark just swats me away

"Damnit tehg we need to work together" Bryce says as he starts to fully synch with the DGU power after Bryce is done transforming fully we all stand side by side

"Lest do this together everyone" I say and they all nod, I run in feinting a thrust attack and while dark just goes to block me mane and Bryce go to his sides where as Ken attacks from his blind spot we all say in unison.

"Activate fusion skill:cube of destruction" we all plant out weapons into the ground and a cube forms round him, then a beam of energy shoots up hurting him greatly.

"Ha…ha…hahahahahaha" he burst out laughing as the cube deforms and we all jump back

"You didn't think I would bring a back up plan" he clicks his fingers then solar and the cloaked stranger land near him

"KILL THEM" he shouts and they run towards us Ken charges for solar but she swipes her combat knife hitting him on the head knocking him out…

"Bryce you handle future-dark il handle solar and mane….take care of our stranger" they both nod and we go for our separate targets,

"Hello tehg looks like I will get to kill you already" she says while smiling

"Fine….although I wish we wouldn't fight…what ever" I say as I ready my rapier.

(Mane pov)

I just swing at the stranger and they dodge by jumping up then landing on my sword,I then proceed to move my sword then swing for there head causing there hood to fall and i immediately detransform…

(Dezz pov)

"M-Maria" I say as I look at the stranger and she looks like…

Name:stranger….or acording to dezz Maria

Occupation:assassin

Apparel: from what we can see she has long green hair and jade eyes,she also has a single black braid going down her left side

(Proper apperal): long green hair,jade eyes,a single black braid going down her left side, a white shirt with a leather jacket,thigh length black skirt and black heels

Personality: (currently) cold hearted and ruthless

"Who are you…I don't know you" Maria says as she brings out a say the and throws her cloak of showing her appearance,

"But…it's me….your….big….brother" I say as she then says

"I don't have a big brother…"

Hey guys thanks for reading…I could of made this longer but I felt it would of ended so good here so the strangers identity revealed and dezzs reason for joining ASIC in the first place…but why is she helping future-dark…or more specifically THE BOSS…well tune in next time for some answers….

But for now

Tehg out


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 29 and part two of a dark time my first two parter….maybe three…we'l wait and see…I did want this done earlier but I was busy with exams…anyway…Maria disclaimer

Maria:….fine…this spineless author does not own anything other than his own OCS that im trying to kill…everything else belongs to the respective owners…you guys are awesome…

I know you hate me but still…geez…anyway after talking to on3dge for a bit he told me to tell you he might not be uploading today or to tomorrow…he might do he might not….

Chapter 29

A dark time pt 2

Last time tehg woke up in a dark room to find dark from Bryce's dimensions future to kill all nuisances to him…and after tehg got his pride form and everyone did a fusion attack he called for back up, Bryce vs dark, tehg vs solar, and Bryce vs his recently discovered little sister Maria….

(Dezz pov)

'How….why?...' Maria swings down with her scythe down trying to attack me but I lazily block it sending me flying into the nearby wall,

"GUAH" i cry in pain and start crying

"Why…after all…this time *sob* why…*sob* I had just found her as well*sob*" I just walk towards her as she crouches and lunges at me

"ACTIVATE DEATH SKILL: JADE REVERENCE" (by the way I've decided death skill something I came up with will be the evil variant) she leaps into the air and she get engulfed in jade flames,

"NOW DIE" she screams as she starts spinning while falling towards me and by instinct I use a sp skill

"Activate sp skill:scarlet rain" my eyes turn scarlet as scarlet coloured orbs appear out of nowhere and fly towards her they all miss but one that one launches of course into the wall hitting her head,

"Ow ow ow…that hurt" she says in a child like manner

"Maria I don't want to fight you please break free of your mind control" as she gets up she looks confused

"Huh? What you mean THE BOSS freed me of my mind control" she says

"No….he deepened it…why are you working for him…I thought you was with ASIC?"

"Ehh? Well I'm going to kill you either way so il enlighten you…I was mind controlled by ASIC and THE BOSS rescued me when I was sent on a mission …the rest is history till here we stand" I nod in understanding

"Well I'm grateful to him for require you…but he deepened your mind control" I say as I slowly walk towards her,

"Stay away from me!" She shouts and then just runs away for some reason….

"Maria…."

(Onyx heart pov)

"God *clash* damnit *clash* *clash* why are you so good" I say as we are matching each other blow for blow…let's try something else I sheathe my rapier and get into a martial arts stance

"activate sp skill:crane arc: rounding talon" I run at solar and jump up spinning my foot round hitting her in the side of her head launching her across the floor when she gets back up she gets into a stance I know all to well and tears fall from my eyes as I recognise her I gasp and stutter in surprise and amazement,

"L-l-luna!?" As I say that solar staggers slightly

"No…im…solar…I think" she says unsure

"I know that stance…only my little sister can pull it of" solar than grasps her head

"No! No! No! no! No!" She then runs away I was going to go grab her but she just leaps away

"Luna…." I try and get my mind back into the fight by thinking

"Hey Bryce" I say catching up to him as him and dark are at a stalemate

"Yeah?"

"Need some help?" I ask he nods

"Erm…kinda but dezz is…." We look over to see dezz crying in a corner

"Yea…and Ken is…." We then look at Ken who is smiling in his sleep

"Need some help?" A voice asks as a rift opens up and a face I thought I would never see lands in front of us

"NOBLE?" I say in serprise and he replies with

"Not alone" as a sniper biller flys past me hitting dark in the knee

"MY KNEE" he screams then a man with brown hair in military fashion ,brown eyes wearing a purple shirt,a black hoodie and blue jeans…and of course shoes….wait..

"Garland?" I say as he walks forward

"Hey haven't seen you in a while" I nod

"Yeah so why you and noble here?"

"Well the Bryce from the future found out darks plan when reading through THE BOSS' files and saw it…so he asked me and noble to assist you" I nod in understanding

"Great…one second" I turn to noble and he looks confused

"What?"

"Shoots fiyerd" and he just stares at me

"Really you too now?" I nod as we turn round to see dark still screaming at the bullet in his knee,

"Ready?" I ask as we get into a stance,dark notices this and just yanks the bullet out and runs at us with his sword

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT" well someone's pissed of

"You mad bro?" I taunt as noble says

"Keep him busy im prepping the friendship canon and when it's done il need all you guys help to charge it" I nod

"Got it just stay clear we got this" I say as garland fires another shot hitting dark in the other knee

"AW COME ON NOW THIS JUST BULLYING" dark screams as he starts to get serious,he charges forward slashing at me luckly Bryce intervenes knocking dark out the way Bryce charges at dark again

"Blink!" He teleports forward and slices dark on the chest then as he jumps back I thrust in

"activate sp skill:honours edge" I go through dark with the flames then thrust my rapier into the ground to knock him of balance with the torrent of water then slash the air sending razor sharp leafs cutting him."

"Metal slugger" garland shoots…wait is that meta!?...yeah..he shoots meta the metal dogoo at dark,it hits sending him flying

"FUUUUUUUUCK" he screams as he goes flying

"Not long left" noble says…I reply by using my first EXE attack

"ACTIVATE EXE DRIVE:NVIDIA" my rapier turns to pure energy as I start slashing dark repeatedly and after the 20th strike I stop then chain my other EXE attack

"CHAIN EXE:SOUL BREAKER" a ghost like me falls out and rushes dark slashing him, stunning him and I thrust forward with my rapier going through him,

"GAH" he screams as he stubbles back noble shouts

"Done charging everyone get here" dark was about to stop me me but garland shoots at him and it….wow! Nut shot dark just freezes and tears fall out his eyes….,We all get by noble and put our hands on it

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG" I shout

"FIRE" garland says

"FOR THE NEKOS" noble shouts…..

"DIE" Bryce shouts, the friendship cannon fires a humongous lilac beam launching dark into the air

"FUUUUUCK YOOOOUUUU" where his last words as he disappears into the distance

"That's the last time wel see him" noble says

(Miles away)

"They'll see me next ark"dark says.

(Back to the group)

"Hey tehg,garland" Bryce says we look over

"What?" We both say

"I just realised this but your both in Different dimensions but your both dating the uni from your respective dimension…right?"

"Oh…yeah…and?" I say not understanding

"Oh just saying I just realised now..." Garland just nods

"Yea…we are I guess…slightly confusing with the different dimensions…but yeah I get ya" I just look at the two

"Okay am I out of the loop or something?"

"Figure it out on your own" Bryce says as he and garland laughs noble just says

"Don't worry tehg…I have no idea either" I just look at him with a look and say

"We're now brothers in arms" I say as we just bro fist and we're all laughing now….

"Well guess it's time to go" garland says looking at his watch

"Already?" I ask and him and noble nod

"Noble wasn't even suppose to enter this dimension and I was on a time limit so we have to be going" garland gives a salute which I return as garland and noble both start walking into the rift again just before noble disappears he says

"Don't forget to be awesome" and there gone….

"So Bryce….how are we going to get back to the others?" I ask having no idea where we are

"I have no idea" he replies….

Okay everyone thanks for reading…and to some I know solar being luna is not a surprise…but I'm sure there are some people who are…maybe…anyway thanks for reading and see you all…next time

Tehg out


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 30…so last time found out solar is luna…and garland and noble made an short appearance….to then be captured by THE BOSS in sanity breaker mk2…..yeah….anyway recently been playing dead space…help me im hooked on it…anyway today's chapter I actually am looking forward to write…(well in terms since il be done when uploading I enjoyed writing this) but still….BRYCE DISCLAIMER

Bryce: YOU DON'T OWN ME AUTHOR

Do….the…DISCLAIMER!

Bryce:fine….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…can I go now?

Do you wish me to set iris heart on you?

Bryce:you know….here ain't half bad….

Good…

Chapter 30

Devils may whimper

(Tehg pov)

Me and Bryce are currently heading back to lowee with dezz sulking behind and Bryce carrying a still sleeping Ken, we was talking about where we are but we got lost…again..'is that a portal through dimensions I see?' I look at the fluxuation in the sky, it opens up and a man falls out and lands head first into the ground

"Ow…last time I listen to Bryce about black holes" the mans says although muffled with his head stuck in the ground…'I know this voice'

"Dante?" I say and he pulls his head out the ground

"Do I fucking look like Dante?" He just looks at me and I laugh

"Sorry…sorry g1 I know it's you couldn't help myself with apart from your blond hair and blue eyes you look like Dante from dmc 4" I say as I help him up

"So im in your dimension…great…"

"So how you end up here anyway?" He looks at Bryce then pulls me close

"Well the Bryce in my dimension…after going out with my daughter said that black holes are safe" I look at him for a second

"Wait…he's going out with iffy?" He nods and says

"Yea and im close to making it so I don't have grandchildren" I pale slightly

"Oh…I forgot how violent you are at times….wait why did you go into a black hole anyway?"

"Plan pd"

"Plot device?"

"Yeah" he looks into the distance for a second

"Er tehg there's some demons entering here…some strong ones at that" I look over my current team…only Bryce is in fighting condition..wait

"Dezz transform" I say aloud and a white flash happens, when it fades Maine (I recently found out I was spelling it wrong) takes his place, he looks at me in confusion and I say

"It's demon season" he nods drawing his great sword g1 looks over

"Who's he?"

"Oh that's dezz transformed…technically he is scarlet heart…but you will know what I mean by this…we call him Maine" g1 looks at me with a face that shows slight fear

"You mean…HE is comparable to Maine on power scale" I nod

"Yeah…thought you would understand…at least he ain't Edgar" he just face palms at that and says

"the demons are…in…lowee roughly"

"Great…by the way…could you show us the way…were lost…." He sighs and says to follow him, before we get going Maine shoves his sword against g1s neck and says

"Puny demon…"he puts his sword away and we walk on…

We arrive in lowee to see a pitch black portal eclipsing the main town of lowee and hell of a lot of by the looks of it…and by g1 knowing every demon…arch demons…but who is that shadowy figure giving commands?

"Ready to fuck shit up?" I ask as everyone including the recently awakened Ken

"Hell yeah!" They all say except Maine who just shrugs

"G1 take Ken and take the brunt of the force as your experienced with demon killing,Maine focus on protecting the town and kill any demons in your way Bryce and I will try and find out who this commander is…wait do you know g1" he shakes his head

"Sorry…he looks familiar to someone but no I don't recognise him"

"Thanks anyway…ready?...BREAK!" I scream and we separate as I thrust through a lesser demon…(there's more than arch demons you know ….and tehg has also not transformed as well btw) that..was easy? I turn round and see about 30 lesser demons charging at me….'oh…fuck'

"ACTIVATE HONOURS EDGE" I say shortening the activation sequence and mix all the elements into one, I then slash the area sending a sparkling shockwave taking 26/30 demons with it,I continue to head towards the commander trying to avoid getting into fights..he then sees me and orders his men to back of

"So…the son of O'brian lives I see" I instantly get very pissed

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!"

"…easy as I AM THE ECHO OF LUCIFER THE BRINGER OF DESPAIR AND CORRUPTER OF MINDS" I just snarl

"HOW….DO…YOU…KNOW…MY….REAL…LAST…NAME" as I said that Bryce looks at me confused

"I thought your last name was sapphire?" Bryce asks and I look away

"Long…story" and the echo of lucifer laughs

"I bet it's because his parents died in front of him..killed by someone i corrupted and I then proceeded to corrupt them" I just snap as I scream my rapier sheath starts glowing...'i remember histoire talking something about this'

(Flash back)

"Tehg…before you go thanks for curing that virus…but I found out something about your powers you should know.." I look over curious

"Oh?"

"Not just you…anyone who has the ability of the DGU has a final form that has no link to personality but to emotion…it's called limit breaker…well it's technical name is hysteria but limit breaker is a more fitting name…what it does is not only give you a new form but it gives you an explosive increase in power…however your only able to use it at first when you have strong emotions…im sure you could master it with training but that will be hard…this form will put a massive amount of strain on your body so under no circumstance should you attempt to use it unless absolutely needed understood?" I just nod

"So pretty much it's not only a last resort…it could kill me?"

"It could do if you have to much pressure on your body"

"Ok…..thanks anyway I should get going see you" I wave as I join the others….

(Back to present)

'Yeah…so I might be using that…' I put my rapier back in its sheath and unclip it and hold in front of me holding the sheath with one hand and the blades handle in the other and scream

"BREAK THE LIMITS OF REALITY" I get engulfed in a powerful gust of wind.

(Bryce pov)

"What the hell…how does he have this much power" I say killing another arch demon in my full synch DGU form I look over to see Ken,g1 and Maine arriving to see the gust of wind.

The wind finally dies down and we can see tehg now…he is wearing a white jacket with the DGU symbol on the back of it, a black shirt with a necklace holding a .50 cal bullet on it,white jeans and white sneakers….his hair stays the same..but his eyes turn sapphire blue,

"ECHO I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU" he screams as he looks at me

"Oh? The Guardian is here to…HA…once im done here I kill all of his friends…including your girlfriend"I just stare at him with dark eyes,

"You…dare!" I feel a surge of power as a SD card made of pure energy forms in my hand…I know what to do I implant it into my bracelet and scream

"ACESS:LIMIT BREAK" I get caught in the same gust and start transforming.

(G1 pov)

'Even Bryce eh?' I look at the echo of lucifer and say

"Your in for a rough time" Bryce disperses the wind and he stands there...well he is wearing a tattered brown trench coat with a black button up shirt underneath, black jeans and black combat boots, his sword the guardian glave…I think he called it grow a bit and is resting on his shoulder and finally his hair has grown to shoulder length and turned silver with his eyes also turning silver

"Look at you Bryce making badass back in fashion" I say as he readies his sword…

(Tehg pov)

"Hey g1 devil up and help us won't you" I say already feeling the strain of the transformation forcing me to feeling tired…'pretty sure Bryce will be handling it better with all that energy stored inside him' I cast my worries away as g1 steps up with us using the first d.t he got(devil trigger) and using a scythe i motion him to start us of and he smirks

"Let's dance" he says as we all split round the echo (the echo will be the echo of lucifers shortened name),

"BLINK" I hear Bryce shout as he slashes the echo on the back doing little damage to him

"…." He just stands there silent as I hear Maine…well his foot steps charge in and he brings down his great sword for it only to be caught by the echo, he smirk and unleashed a barrage of powerful blows to his chest doing some damage I think…

"ACTIVATE:NVIDIA" I just use my first EXE attack of the bat and slice him repeatedly by chaining my nvidias all in the while g1 is unleashing a barrage of attacks with his scythe, we then all unleash I best combos unto him after we finish we leap back he just stands there cracking his neck

"Ahhh what a nice warm up…time to die" as he says that my body gives out and the transformation reverts and I fall to my knees.

(3rd pov)

As tehg falls to his knees Ken starts healing him from the sidelines...

(Meanwhile at THE BOSS' base)

"This demon could possibly ruin all of my plans…as much as I hate it…solar…go help tehg" the boss says and solar although distracted by her thoughts reluctantly nods.

(Back with the fight)

Maine is keeping the now revealed echo of lucifer which looks like oryx but bigger, redder and more demon scales back with his sword but has sustained great wounds

"…gh…guys…..hurry up" he says as Bryce and g1 nod slicing his wings of grounding him,

Bryce asks Ken

"How long until he's back in fighting condition?"

"About…4 minutes"

"That's 4 minutes to long Ken" g1 shouts as he try's slicing the echo but the blade bounces of his scales while Bryce swings full force using blink on the echo making a huge gash in his back,

"Heh you have wounded me….first in many century's" he just swats his hand launching Bryce into the wall "but you got lucky…that's all"

"Gh….DAMN YOU ENDLESS REMOVER" he screams as he launches forward and try's to chop the echoes head of but the blade just bounces of his neck.

(With solar)

"Gotta hurry" she says seeing the town appear in her view

(With the fight)

"1 more minute guys" Ken says and they all nod attack after attack they keep trying to kill him but it has no effect,

"damnit..running out of energy" g1 says panting heavily out of breath same with Maine just no vocal awareness of it…Bryce however

"GRAAAA" he just slices even faster on the echo cracking his armour a bit but in result burning out his energy for a split second but just enough for the echo to retaliate launching him into another wall….

(Tehg pov)

I open my eyes to see solar landing by me sighing in relief

"Good I made it" I look in confusion

"Oh? THE BOSS had sent me to help you as this demon is a great threat to him" I nod and as I was about to jump back into the battle she grabs my sleeves

"….I…also..regained my memories as well" she says with a sad face I get happy at that and ask, "why are you sad eh? you should be glad"

"Yeah…I am…but I tried killing you..and almost succeeded to" I nod in understanding

"Look…luna? Solar?" She thinks for a moment

"Sorry bro…but I like solar for some reason" she laughs slightly

"We can talk about this later for now let's just kill this guy…if it's possible he's the echo of lucifer" she nods steps forward smirking

"Last thing bro…im one of you…however I was forced into it by THE BOSS im a DGU to…but as im a girl change God to goddess…and I guess make me a candidate as well?" I think than say

"Depends on your colour to be honest…if your onyx…than you will be onyx sister right? Making you a candidate?" 'Even in times of crisis the things we talk about… She transforms…

Name: onyx sister (solar/luna transformed)

Occupation:DGU candidate and ex-assassin

Apparel: a onyx jumper with the DGU symbol on the back with a button up onyx shirt underneath, knee length onyx skirt with black leggings…I think(I don't understand woman's clothing seriously I spend HOURS at times just for clothes for the female characters to wear) and onyx heels that are roughly 3 inches tall. She also still retains her flatness

Facial features: waist length onyx hair with a hair clip on the front of her head sweeping some hair to right with onyx eyes.

Weapon(s): a massive rail gun similar to uni's but thinner in design and a combat knife at her waist.

Personality:a mix of solar and luna (luna as being before the incident of luna becoming solar.)

"Looking good sis…now let me show you something awesome" I say as I hold my rapier out again and say,

"BREAK THE LIMITS OF REALITY" I force jumpstart limit breaker knowing how much damage I have taken…'but…we need to go all out so I have to' I wave over to everyone and catch there attention

"Tehg great your up…but…who's the chick who looks like you?" I look over casually

"Solar…or luna…but in that for its onyx sister" I say casually as Maine detransforms and says

"Wait so ironing board was luna all along?" I nod and I can hear onyx sister irritation

"Care to repeat that…mut!" She says

"Floor board!"

"MONGREL" I decide to break it up before it escalates

"GUYS we have a very powerful demon here to kill" they both nod and dezz transforms into a different form that's new?

Name scarlet heart/goggles (Dezz transformed)

Occupation:DGU, genius and party king

Apparel:he is wearing a white lab coat with a Scarlett shirt underneath,black jeans and black sneakers….

Facial features: short Scarlett hair with Scarlett eyes

Weapons: anything the fuck he wants…(what…fine…dezz forced me...not within my power) but his main weapon is short sword

Personality: a party animal but also super smart (his other occupation is genius for a reason) but also loves to fight as well….

"FINALLY IM FREE" I hear the familiar farm accent of goggles…God damnit

"Everyone use your best attacks…even if that means using fusion attacks" I say and they nod…me and onyx sister stand side by side

"Ready sis?" She nods and we say in complete synch

"ACTIVATE ONYX FUSION MOVE: ONYX ECLIPSE" a huge orb. A energy forms in front of us while g1 just gets ready to boost it..wait? Everyone it's boosting the attack…ok…

"LAUNCH FUSION ORB" we say still in synch the the orb speed at the echo trapping him in it as it explodes into a pillar going upwards….

"We did it…" I say reverting and almost collapsing as onyx sister catches me…although im angry to see he is damaged…but he's ALIVE…he laughs and says

"To be forced to retreat by weaklings like you…fine no matter il destroy you another day….il be back" he returns to the portal but non of us stop him as we don't have the power to even support our selfs never mind continue fighting, I look over to see g1 pass out and a vortex swallow him up…huh wonder where he's ending up… Well…im gona take a nap…..

Okay guys thanks for reading and my god I enjoyed writing this…also I know some people might think I brought solar memories back to quickly…but remember the fight with future dark they hit there hits…well I know Maria did…I think solar was just unsure…anyway im not sure if this is longer until I post it…but I wanted to make a longer and better chapter for this one as we have god no into arc2 from the first arc which im naming the rise of the DGU now to arc2 which you could probably guess…well from the fight that even after a combined attack they lost…so yeah I'm calling this arc the devil arc…and yes that means Ken won't be an DGU I never planned on making him one…another thing sorry if the fight scenes are lacking or bad in general…I was happy and excited making this…but Im not sure how it turned out..that is for you guys to judge…so for now

Tehg out…


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 31 and the first chapter of arc 2 Devils…anyway

REVIEWS….or I guess review?

0n3dge: glad you have ideas...(incoherent words)

So…anything else?...nope so solar disclaimer and on with the show…

Solar:tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS everything else belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter 31

Recuperation

(Tehgs pov)

….well after our fight with the echo of lucifer…we were all pretty beat up…the candidates luckily only had to the the canon fodder that came close to the inn so they got away with minor scratches…iffy and compa…they were in planepetune at the time apparently so they were not even in the fighting zone…Nisa was Nisa…fight till the end…although she is in a full body cast…me? Well I have a broken right arm, my whole body has no support currently from forcing my self into limit breaker, a damaged kneecap and fractured left leg. Bryce…well….after getting knocked the shit around…

(With Bryce)

"GAAAH MY LUNGS THEY BURN!" Bryce screams as plutia transforms into iris heart

"Time for some healing ok?" He just freezes in fear of what she planning…..

(Back with tehg)

Continuing….dezz mostly has a hurt ego but he broke his left leg and right arm, so he is bedridden…..with solar taking care of him….weird as they normally are at each other's throats… "tehg! Stop daydreaming" uni says bringing me out of thought….

'did the author….yeah…trying something new there lad?' (CAN YOU NOT PLEASE?)

Uni grabs a chair and I hold my good arm out saying "wait im not daydreaming" and she puts it down "good…idiot" she says as she lies down on the bed next to me….

'IDEA!' I grab my phone of the bedside and phone histoire "hello?" She asks and I reply with

"Need info and three days ain't enough" she sighs and asks

"What do you need to know?"

"…well I need you to contact g1s dimension and if he's healed from the fight yet ask him on any info he has on demons of the echoes class" she just says ok and ends the call, I start relaxing as uni leans into me and I notice she fell asleep…I just smile and fall asleep with her…

(Dezz pov)

"Ugh…why do you have to take care of me floor board" I say as solar try's her hardest not to hit me "nepgear did ask if she could…but I'm the one out of the two of us with stronger healing powers…so yeah…." She says and I just sigh

"Fine…." I say as start groaning in annoyance

"So dezz we never really talked much before THE BOSS mind controlled me…so what's your story?" I just sigh again

"We'll ever since I was young when Maria was born…she was kidnapped and I was blackmailed into working for ASIC as I had natural skill with combat….so I have not really had a life other than fighting…" She just gives me a look that she feels sorry for me

"Oh…im sorry I didn't know" I grunt

"It's fine you didn't know…so what about you? I know some things about tehg but I wanna know about you…like why you was called luna a first even though you proper name is Cynthia" she just covered her face and says,

"Promise not to laugh?" I nod "well…I kinda hated my name in the first place and I preferred luna…but now it's solar" she just fidgets uncomfortably

"Also…most of my life I had spent playing games…and training with a firearm…the knife training I got from tehg as he was really good with a knife and sword" I just got another question "why a kimono?" She just thinks deeply for a second

"Well…I don't really know I just kinda liked it….and…I don't know about tehg but I'm trying to move on from our parents deaths….what I mean is…could you call me by my proper last name instead?" She asks as I nod

"Sure…it's o'brian right?" She nods and I just lift my hand up and ruffle her hair,

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MUTT" she shouts but puts up no effort to move….

(THE BOSS pov)

'Why did she recover from the mind control…damnit no matter il just have to try a different-'

(3rd pov)

A massive explosion happens as the echo of lucifer comes through the newly made hole in the wall "ah the mighty BOSS of the assassins….if you might not know I am THE ECHO OF LUCIFER" THE BOSS just sighs

"So I've heard…now what do you want im a busy man" the echo just laughs

"Well I bring a gift…maybe two…heh" he shows two shadowy figures to THE BOSS and he smirks "I wanna know how…but this…could work"

"Well if you must know…ever since my arrival here all of the dimensions barrier in-between are slowly degenerating…hence why the demon hunter and PFC showed" THE BOSS looks at him confused "didn't you only arrive on the attack on lowee though?"

"Hmm? No I was here long before…about the time your assassin by the name of dark first attacked the DGU named tehg I was gathering my army and power until my attack on that freezing place"

"So a truce between the foes of that cursed DGU?" The echo nods

"Sure…just don't fail ok?" THE BOSS smirks

"Don't drag me down mkay?"

(Nepgear pov)

'…..why does solar get to look after dezz and not me' I pout while compa comes back from the kitchen saying

"What's wrong ge-ge do you have a stomach ache?" I shake my head

"no…it's not my stomach that aches….." I just trail of as Compa starts thinking on what I said while IF just says "geez gear your not in love with dezz or something are you?" I go beet red and look at the ground and both compa and IF stare,

"I hit the nail on the head didn't i?" She asks and compa had a slight blush saying

"Wait?...so ge-ge likes dezz?"

"Compaaaa…shut up…."I say lightly bopping compa on the head and I hear rom say

"Miss…nepgear you shouldn't….ignore…you're f-feelings" I think on it for a minute

"Yeah…thanks rom…I just need to muster up the courage" a song starts playing in the back ground

(If you must know the song is courage…it's sao2 op for the mother Rosario and calibur arc)

"Erm…am I the only one hearing that?"

"No gear…wait didn't tehg say something about Bryce having the ability for music to randomly play in the air?"

"Oh yeah he did…it's going to take a while to get use to"

(Tehgs pov) (Tehgs dream)

(Play U can't touch this)

I just grab the cane sword thing…(assassins creed syndicate) and just walk down the street as about 10-15 thugs ambush me and I smirk, I jump up as one thug swings a baseball bat towards me making him miss I decide to land on his bat and kick him in the face knocking him out, while landing I hit the button op near the bottom bringing the scythe out and drawing the sword from it holding the sword in one hand and the scythe in the other.

The thugs look at each other before charging at me I swing in a crescent with the scythe decapitating 4 of them leaving 10 left but before I could react another thug knocks the weapons out of my hands, without even thinking I punch him extremely hard in the gut forcing him back, i backflip grabbing my weapons and decide to throw the scythe into a thugs head killing him instantly…

(End song)

I was about to continue but I hear the echoes voice say "BE WARNED DGU TEHG FOR THESE MOMENTS OF PEACE MAY BE YOUR LAST….I WARN YOU TRY TO TELL FRIEND FROM FOE…IF YOU CAN" the voice vanishes and I wake up.

(Reality)

"God…what was that dream?" I say aloud as I notice uni stirring from her sleep

"Huh?...your awake?...what's the matter?" She asks with a worried tone, I smile reassuringly and say "it's nothing just a bad dream…" She pouts and says

"But last time you had a bad dream it was of shadow and you remember what happened with him" I nod at her then proceed to tell her everything that happened in my dream…

"So if all your bad dreams are sort of telling the future…a friend you know might try to hurt you?"

"Theoretically…I mean that's even if my dream means anything" she nods as we go back to sleep in each other's grasp….

(3 days later) (on the road to leanbox)

With us mostly healed we had decided to head towards leanbox and get the last oracle…and for some reason dezz and solar are getting along, but at the same time nepgear looks extremely sad for some reason… "Hey Bryce how's…everything?" I ask with him understanding as he shivers "uuhhhhh….fine….."…oh yeah iris heart fixed him, I decide to phone up histoire

"Hello histoire speaking?"

"It's tehg" her voice becomes more relaxed

"Ah…so I got the information you requested…according to Steven the echo is a fraction of lucifer himself…but here's the kick the echo is more powerful than the original and as for the class of him…well he calls himself the dimension breaker…and comparing his power I have on records I can see he says it within reason to…another thing is I was observing the wall between dimension and I notice that the walls are crumbling…so I recommend getting the last oracle quickly so we can plan what to do next" I soak it all in and say

"Yeah…thanks…will do and gotta go nearing the city gates now" I end the call as I hear dezz say "so this is leanbox…gotta say it's…well not what I expected" I look at him

"So what did you expect?"

"anime signs everywhere" for the guys who can't see…yes you…leanbox is a extremely futuristic city almost as advanced as planepetune…and well a lot of green….time to find an inn…

(Echoes pov)

"Okay my minions…infiltrate and kill understood?" I say to my recently 'acquired' minions…..they nod and walk towards the DGU and the rest…

Hey guys thanks for reading and il explain now..the reason for the echoes shadowy effect is…if you have ever played destiny…or to be precise the dlc for it called the taken king…think of oryxs ability his is like that…il explain it better for you guys in a later chapter when it's more prominent..anyway thanks again for reading and for now….

Tehg out


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys tehg here with…I think chapter 32…yea..I think that is it…anyway Erm…I don't have much to say…so NOIRE DISCLAIMER

Noire:geez…fine it's not like I was waiting or anything…tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners….can I go now!?

Fine fine…lonely heart

Noire:IM NOT LONELY.

Chapter 32

The darkness within

(Tehgs pov) (location: leanbox inn)

As soon as we enter our room…it's green….'someone please….end it' in the room there's the living room that has enough room and sofas to fit us all, a decently sized kitchen with all the electronics we would need, enough bedrooms…other than the size of the room and beds they were pretty much the same with just a bed and bedside table and a lamp.

knock knock

'Huh?...who could that be we only just got here, I open the door to see someone I didn't except "ALEX!? What are you doing here…aren't you meant to be you know…in a different dimension…" He just sighs

"The wall between dimensions are crumbling and tam fell into this dimension so I followed suit to find him" I take this info in and respond with,

"Well…wait…tamakazi is missing…did nepgear stumble upon the conquest ending?" I say in a joking manner

(In the realm of the authors)

'Okay gotta hide Acca…how ever you say it probably wants me dead' ( a/n:I do know it's acallaris btw)

(Back with tehg)

"No..and God I hope not…tam is somewhere in your dimension…I heard someone say they saw a person fitting his description in a location…problem is the monsters there are extremely strong…so could you help me get to the location?" He asks and I nod while whispering "sure…anything to get me away from the green" he laughs lightly as I shout over to the group, "DGUS AND CANDIDATES PREPARE AS WERE GOING ON A RESCUE MISSION" I get a mixture of confused and annoyed faces as us DGU are not fully healed still…well we need to keep our muscle up some way, nepgear comes walking over "huh?...who's this tehg?" She asks and I laugh

"Well this is Alex….he's from a different dimension and is looking for his brother…I also find it funny that you don't know him as in his dimension him and his nepgear are dating if im right?" Alex looks away shyly as nepgear goes a bit red

"But that's….his nepgear im the nepgear from this dimension" I nod

"That's true..I just found it funny" she pouts as we all head of to our location.

(Path to valley of legends) (there's a reason the location is named…I think I came up with it…correct me if this is an actual dungeon in the game)

We're on the path to a place called the valley of legends…don't know how it got the name though..supposedly there is a shrine to an ancient God before gameindustri even existed…I've even heard he was the creator of this world…and to histories theory's..the first DGU…still that's only speculation…and rumours to…..

(3rd pov) (location: unknown/ with the echo)

"So…my generals you know yours tasks I presume?" The 'generals' nod as the echo smirks

"Good…now I have some business to attend to with ASIC" he just walks of as one of the generals steps forward "im calling dibs on the guy in white" the general says with a flirty like manner…the general is a very tall woman with jet black hair and has only one eye showing as she has a half mask covering half of her face only showing her yellow eye…and has a bust size vert would be jealous off. She is wearing a black dress shirt going down to her knees, black stockings and black 4 inch high heels..finally she has neckless with a black jewel in the middle…

"So tris…what's so interesting about the guy in white?" Another general asks

"Oh?...I want his power for my self…that and he looks tasty" she says looking at a picture of tehg….

(Dezz pov)

"TEHG THIS DRAGON IS BEING ANNOYING" I shout…well our current problem…we were kinda ambushed by a bunch of ancient dragon…Alex brings out a Bo staff and Rams it through a dragons head killing it instantly, "woah you need our help?" I say as tehg then says "these are the weakest monsters as were on the outskirts of the valley"

"Huh…that so…even so he's quite strong" tehg nods as Alex grins while slaughtering more of the dragons.

(Tehg pov)

'..Alex doesn't normally act like this…something's up…don't know what but it's like he's a different person' Alex just runs at me and says "give me a lift"

"Hmm? K" I crouch and lift him up as he thrusts the Bo staff through a dragons head leaving about 3 left. One of the dragons knocks me towards the valley and as I land on a patch of grass that's different from the rest, I for some reason was forced into my sadistic form.

(Onyx heart pov)

Solar walks up to me and is forced into her onyx sister form "hey bro you okay?" She asks as Alex finishes the rest of them, I nod and get up as dezz walks onto the grass (btw this grass will be everywhere in this canyon) he turns into goggles "eh?...im…free for now?...okay…time to party!" Before he could run of Bryce now in his full synced DGU form grabs him by the collar of his lab coat "where do you think your going goggles?" He asks in a menacing voice with his left eye turning red, goggles sweats and laughs nervously "ummm towards our objective?" He asks hoping he said the right thing. Bryce just sighs and lets him down "at least you know what you have to do" Bryce says while looking at our target…it's a shrine in the distance but from this distance it looks like a small speck…

"Hey Alex why do you not transform?" He looks at me

"I've tried to but I'm unable to…I don't know about tam though" I nod as we continue onwards….don't know why but I feel slightly stronger than normal….

(30 minutes later)

I slice through a giant eagle killing it then proceeding to spin round

"ACTIVATE: SADISTIC EDGE" I bring it down on a group of boars that were charging at nepgear sending them flying in separate directions, then goggles comes in with a spear…don't ask…impaling 3 of them killing them then Bryce grabs onto the lifted up lance with one hand swinging round flying to another part the group and starts spinning with his sword, as he slices through them onyx sister charges her rail gun killing the remainder of the horde. A ogre appears out of nowhere and try's to attack rom and ram…in response Alex charges at the ogre walking the edge of his staff into its head sending the creature flying…critically injuring it but not killing it so I fly in stabbing my sword through its head ending it…phew a chance to relax…we take a breather and as were closer we get a better look at the shrine… It looks like a long building with pillars holding it up, a flat roof and all white…doesn't look to out of the ordinary…then again…anything could be out of the ordinary knowing my luck….

(Play lost in thought all alone- leeandlie version english)

We walk into the shrine to see a massive sword in a stone it looks like a mixture of a great sword and katana…it has a steel grey handle with lines going up to the guard all around it, the guard is a massive circle with a pure black floating orb and its blade is basically a giant katana blade that is steel grey in colour…it also has lines going from the guard all over the sword…as we all are entered two figures appear one cloaked figure in white while the other in black…"the chosen DGU has appeared…but what is thou path?" The figure in white says while the one in black says "tehg o'brian step forward and face thou destiny" I unsure what to do step forward…in doing so the White figure says "does thou seek light with an outstretched hand or" then the black figure says

"Does thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade?" As they finished a shadowy version of my human form appears…wait! "YOU" he smirks

"Yes…it is I…the one you call tony" he just looks at the black figure and smiles while saying

"I seek conquest by seeking the dark with an unsheathed blade" and I say

"I seek the light with an outstretched hand" both figures nod and say in synch,

"Thou must fight to either earn thy birthright or conquest" and tony transforms into a shadowy version of my sadistic version.

We get into our stances "GET READY TO DIE YOU FAKE" I charge forward

"ACTIVATE: sadistic edge" I try whipping him but her wraps his whip round mine…so I drag him closer to me as I punch him into the gut knocking the wind out of him… "GUH!" He crys out as I grab his neck and throw him into the wall. "TEHG HAS WON….THE FAKE HAS LOST…AND WILL BE…ELIMINATED" before tony could react the figure in black erases tony from this realm, then the in white says "thy will to seek light with an outstretched hand is strong…now grab the blade that decides your destiny" I nod as I step forward.

As I stand in front of the blade I lay my hands on the handle…as I do I get forced into my limit breaker form… "What the hell why did I activate limit breaker" my question goes unanswered so I draw the blade and the orb starts glowing a bright white, the lines on the blade start glowing crimson "WOAH this sword looks awesome" I say as everyone stares at my sword and the figure in black says "have thou seen friend from foe?" He asks as Alex charges at me, in response I slash my blade launching him back..to my surprise red player flys in from the roof.

"Tamakazi ?" I ask in surprise, he just grunts and says

"Alex you failed at your mission" that confirms it

"YOU TWO ARE NOT THE SAME ALEX AND TAMAKAZI I KNOW" I shout as they look back in shock "how did you figure that out?" Red player asks

"Well Alex was acting odd on the way here…but then how you was just confirmed it…so when did the echo get to them?" They laugh

"Good perception…well we are like a incomplete copy of them…so we're bound to be different" i stretch slightly as I get ready for the incoming fight,

"So ready to rumble?" I ask they nod and charge at me…. Red swings at me with his fist while Alex try's and attack from my blind spot…huh I just block reds fist and deflect Alex's staff then i backflip. When I land I shout an ability I got with this sword

"UNLOCK:ONYX POTENTIAL" a onyx aura appears around me as I move like a blur and decapitate Alex killing him…my ability deactivates and red just punches me over the head sending me flying I straighten out and land on my feet, "LETS END THIS HONOURS EDGE" I scream charging forward with my signature ability active he runs forward trying to punch my sword but I slice right through him killing him….and it's over…

A vortex appears and the real red player walks through and he says "thanks….they were a thorn…but I have some things to deal with so see ya" he goes back through the vortex and I let out a sigh of relief, "well that was interesting…now can someone tell me why I'm still in my limit breaker form?" The White figure just goes next to me and says

"Because of that sword which is the will of the original DGU with this place also being the shrine to the first DGU…while you are here you have increased power…and by observation thou has to much power for you limiter on your form to hold it…so you went into hysteria to contain it…although when you leave this holy ground your power will greatly decrease…well in technicality you would be the same in strength…but stronger as that sword not only makes you stronger…it allows you to be more efficient when using hysteria…." I nod in understanding…."thanks….so why am I the chosen one?" The figure laughs and says

"You are the decedent of the first DGU"….wait

"Wouldn't that make me a God by default then?"

"In technicality yes…but over the years the God like blood had run thin…so your human form before unlocking the power of a DGU would have little power in the first place…but comparing to average people in your world….you would be faster and stronger than normal" I nod and say thanks before we start heading of….well today was interesting

(end song)

So guys thanks for reading…and the song that was recommended for that part in the chapter was my inspiration for this chapter…lately I've been obsessed with that song….but it gave me ideas…and here you guys go…anyway this is chapter 32 im over 50k words, 40 reviews and 6000+ views….thanks everyone for supporting me up to now and I hope you will stay for the rest of the way as well….anyway here's a short chapter..not to long of why dezz is insane

Mini chapter

"Hey floor board" dezz says

"Hey" floor board says back…WAIT WHAT

And that is the chapter in its shortest..If you want il make a longer and better version…but anyway for now

Tehg out…


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 33 so last chapter tehg got his new sword…which I have not named yet….until now il say it in the chapter…probably…anyway g1 disclaimer

G1:what the hell! Why am I here? YOU DON'T OWN ME

Fine….solar say the disclaimer

Solar:k…tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 32

Another fake…or real?

(Tehgs pov)

We finished up in the shrine and are currently heading towards leanboxs basilacom….please…end it…why I'm like this…well…I hate thunder tits with a burning passion…don't ask I just do…anyway my rapier is…well it got totalled on the way back to leanbox so all I have left is this blade which im calling the DGU way finder…or way finder for short…and instead of a sheath it turns into the orb that's in the middle of the guard and reappears when I crush the orb, it's also came with a bracelet that fits it perfectly.

(Updated location: Leanbox basilacom)

We all walk in…including the non God beings..meaning iffy, compa, Nisa excreta…

"HELLO!?" Nepgear shouts as no one is currently around

"One moment!" A voice crys out and a woman with long green hair tied up in a pony tail, green eyes (I think…I hate vert and chika both….)she is wearing a VERY revealing black dress…and her assets…are…AHEM huge… "Ah..hello there im chika nice to meet you" something about here is familiar… "Have we met before?" I ask and she shakes her head…to quickly I might add "no..no not at all….' You stupid DGU brat'" I look at her then go over to uni and whisper "does she strike you as familiar?" Uni nods and says

"Yea it's kinda like she's acting like an underling" for some reason chika sneezes and shouts

"OKAY WHO CALLED ME UNDERLING…..opps" I just laugh

"So…Linda tell us…where is the real chika…before I get angry" she just goes pale and legs it…damnit curse her ability to run away like a coward extremely fast.

(Some random dungeon in leanbox) (onyx heart pov)

Me,Maine, onyx sister and black sister all transformed and followed what we believe is the way she went…while the others take the ground were taking the air. We look around for about ten more minutes and we see Linda running into a dungeon…well it's a mountain top…but it's also a dungeon…. "Uni…go get the others and meet us in the dungeon wel keep following her" I say and she nods.

(Inside the dungeon)

We go in and we see her laughing at the end of a corridor…why? Well she sets an explosion causing the corridor to cave in…'damn…' "FIND A WAY AROUND" I say searching for a another way through..before I give up and use a sp skill,

"ACTIVATE: deity slash" way finder starts glowing yellow and I thrust through all of the rubble and scare Linda who just stares… "THE HELL…" She screams and I smirk channeling my inner batman "WHERE IS SHE" I say imitating batman,

"Not saying…" She says and I point my sword at her throat

"HEY HEY HEY…FINE….if you beat my back up" she whistles and Maria drops down from a ledge "hello…tehg" Maine detransforms and says

"Maria…please remember…" She just sighs and says

"If your really my brother…than show me your power and defeat me…" He sighs and steps forward, as he does a massive gust of wind hurts from him then he smirks

"Il show you the true power of a hood!" He then breathes deeply

"SHATTER REALTIES LIMITS!" The wind forms round him…

(3rd pov)

The wind calms down and when dezz appears he has long Scarlett hair going half way down his back with Scarlett eyes, he is wearing a unzipped black leather jacket, Scarlett shirt underneath, black combat pants with black boots and finally he has dog tags round his neck…and as a weapon he has brass knuckles on both hands.

"Alright now let's get down to this…" Before he could attack Maria gets engulfed in a Scarlett flame…when it disappears she now has long Crimson hair going down to her knees with black eyes, she is wearing a short sleeved Scarlett shirt, a brown skirt that goes down to just above her knees, and 2 inch brown heels.

"I am Scarlett sister…and now we shall fight" her weapon materialises and its scimitar..it has a black handle with a steel grey blade, they charge at each other dezz lunges in for a punch as Scarlett sister try's to thrust her sword into his sword..however he just catches it in one hand as he punches her in the gut "GUH" she lifts up from the punch as he then punches her into the wall. She walks out and she has blood trickling down her face

"ACTIVATE: CURVED SLICER" she rushes dezz and spins round with her scimitar hitting him in the gut he takes it and and grabs her head and slams her into the ground knocking her out… "A mere candidate trying to fight a limit broke DGU?...hah..." Linda just sighs and says

"Fine il show you" as dezz detransforms and we all follow her while dezz has Maria over his shoulder….

(Tehgs pov)

As we arrive to where chika is held I see the real chika and then Linda just disappears…ok?

"Oh my days thank you…who ever you are" chika says as I slice her bindings of

"No problem…but…could you possibly….stop smothering me" well after I freed her she is hugging me and my face is caught in her breasts..and every one else caught up…and to say uni is pissed….is an understatement…well…we got her safe I guess…

Hey guys thanks for reading…sorry it's shortish…I think it is at least…but il be honest I forgot what happens in leanbox…well after they save chika…so il be playing mk2 again to find out…or do something original…well I come up with…I think I might know…well you will find out when I do my next chapter…but for now

Tehg out…


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 34 and I have nothing to say other than…well I was going to wait until the end of the arc to say it…but thank you to everyone who has let me use there oc so far:this includes and may increase in further chapters:0n3dgeGaming,g1 archangel, acallaris and to anyone else's oc I have included as of right now…there is one more I can add to the list..but il say thanks to him at the end to keep the surprise. Anyway disclaimer from myself this time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners….

Another note remember the echoes generals?...well one of my friends requested an oc made of him to be one of said generals…..and…depending on how long I make this he might be introduced this chapter…anyway on with the show.

Chapter 34

An oracle captured?

(Random field in leanbox) (Tehgs pov)

Wondering why we're here?...well after we saved chika and got her back to the basilacom She told us that…wait for it…dark stole the oracle…im guessing it's not the future dark…why?

(with future dark)

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCK" he screams still flying through the air

(Back with tehg)

So…me,Bryce,solar,uni,nepgear,rom,ram,plutia and Ken are here…dezz is busy at the moment so he isn't…well he currently keeping an eye on Maria…anyway were all transformed…minus Ken as he is not a DGU and were flying towards where darks hideout is in leanbox…

(Darks hideout) (darks pov)

"Crap…there getting closer…why did I choose this mission…darn and those guys were becoming neutral with me to…never mind…." He sighs as he combines the oracle with his sword giving him a power boost…

(Onyx heart pov)

We land outside his base and we all detransform…for some reason…anyway I decide to knock on the front door and say "ROOM SERVICE BITCH" and his response is

"I'm not home"….'umm…okay'

"Since he's not home…let's bust it down" everyone smirks and nods while Bryce kicks it in while we hear dark swearing insanely while also eating a sandwich "what the hell guys can't I eat a sandwich in peace?"…

"I thought you wasn't home?" Bryce says readying his sword

"One sec" he eats the rest of the sandwich and stands up drawing his sword and smirks…

"Do you not wanna transform yet?" He asks and I sigh in annoyance,

"Blame the author….he says we can't" (no…I didn't….ok fine I did….)…

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" he gets into a stance while I grab my orb cracking it forming my sword, before we could start fighting a hear a robot like voice with some beeping saying "didn't I warn you that Neptunes plans normally end up with something like this?"

"I know Xelor…but still where are we?" Another voice says just not as robotic...

"Well because of neptune being a complete idiot…I have no idea…I predict were in another dimension..which to be honest is nothing new at this point" the newly dubbed Xelor says

"She is not an idiot…just misunderstood…." He says sticking up for her…I sigh and give my two pence "hate to break it to you…I cannot see in any angle, any dimension neptune not being a idiot…it's simply not possible" I say truthfully as Xelor beeps happily and says,

"See Andrew? Even he thinks so…wait who are you anyway?" I bow slightly and respond with "tehg…ugh…o'brian 'why solar….WHY'….nice to meet you…and in this dimension im known as the DGU same as dezz over there…and Bryce..well he kinda a half DGU…but still I take it your Xelor and the guy sticking up for neptune is Andrew?" Andrew looks at Bryce and says "BRYCE!?" I face palm in understanding and drag him close in full knowledge that dark is waiting, "so let me cut to the chase…dimensional walls are crumbling…a new villain that not even g1 can kill…right now…appears and you came back in time…how I know all this is because of space time…." He just looks at me then realise who I am…sort of

"Oh!...I remember you from somewhere…can't remember where though….heh" he then pulls away and says " il properly introduce myself, I'm Andrew McIntosh and im the GPU" I nod and then dark screams "ARE WE FIGHTING OR NOT?!" We nod getting into our stances and a dogoo jumps out of nowhere landing on Andrews shoulders, he looks at it in surprise and says "GLUE?...what you doing here didn't I leave you back with nepgear at the basilacom?"

"DOGOO!"is glues response…

"Huh…so you followed me"

"Erm Xelor is he actually able to understand him or is he messing with us?" He beeps signalling a sigh "knowing him?...probably both" I laugh and groan at the reference while getting back into my stance.

(Play eye of the tiger- survivor)

I charge with my sword clashing with his as Bryce and Andrew (who is now in his GPU form) flank him from behind, Bryce swings down hitting dark making him dive out of the way making Andrews attack miss while uni and rom follow up with a ranged attack, uni shooting some bullets of and rom shooting a massive chunk of ice, the attacks land causing a massive gust of wind…when the dust fades dark is standing there unharmed with his sword in a block.

"That all you got?" He asks then adds "then I shall take my turn" he charges forward lunging for uni but I transform in instinct and dive into the swords path somehow blocking it, ram and nepgear attack from the other side while ram uses some ice magic nepgear uses her mirage dance,… "Everyone! Transform!" I shout and they nod the rest…who can transform…transform and we continue the fight.

(A/n: I had this part before this done a while ago I just had got very bad writers block…anyway on with the show…again)

Me,black sister and onyx sister charge up the front while purple and white sisters flank from the back with Andrews help "activate:honours edge" I say merging all the elements together

"Activate: eclipsed end" onyx sister says with her gun charging a big ass shot

"NGP" (I think that's what uni's attack is called….I can't remember that much of the attacks…it's been awhile) black sister says readying her gun, Andrew says "rom, ram on my say use ice coffin ok?" They nod and he charges some kind of energy blast up…

"NOW…ENERBLAST" he screams as his enerblast fires towards dark with both of the White sisters ice coffins staggering him while me and purple sister go in for the attack with me using my…I guess maxed out honours edge and her using her mirage dance attack him several times. He grunts in pain as we jump back while black sister and onyx sister launch there attacks….he gets engulfed by the blast and when it fades he's still standing albeit quite hurt, he starts to move but Ken lands in front of us uses "KINETIC PULSE" he freezes dark in place and says "hurry up…I can't hold him for long" in response iris heart and Bryce attack from up above using a coupling skill "ULTRA WAVE" they shout in unison as Bryce starts spinning with his sword while iris heart starts whipping dark, when she stops Bryce starts spin slicing him over and over going through and around him…

(End song)

"Poor dark…even with the power boost he didn't even land an attack…but one does not simply hurt an ally of mine" a demonic voice says as a vortex appears… a man with black hair in a pony tail and yellow eyes walks through it, he is wearing a yellow shirt with black jeans and boots, his weapon is a sheathed short sword by the looks of it…

"My name…well I had forgotten that a long time ago…but I now call myself Bruce…AND I AM THE MEME OVERLORD" another figure just walks through and slap him over the head and says "YOUR NOT THE MEME OVERLORD IDIOT" and goes back through as it shatters, another black hole opens and…a familiar face falls through it "FUCK FUCK FUCK MOVE OUT THE WAY EDGAR COMING THROUGH" he screams as he falls into the ground and makes a hole…I just sigh and say "g1…why the sky?"

"Black….fucking holes…that's why" he says and I laugh

"For the record we could of used your help anyway we kinda have…a problem here…one sec what are you anyway Bruce?"

"I am one of the echoes generals" I pale

"Yeah g1 we need your help…" He gets out of his hole and uses his first devil trigger while summoning his scythe while I decide to try and use limit breaker

"BREAK THE LIMITS OF REALITY" I scream as the lines on my blade go Crimson…

(Tehg limit broke pov)

"This…is still…JUST AS FUCKING TIRING I THOUGHT I WOULD BE MORE USE TO IT BY NOW" I scream as I feel my energy plummet….don't have long in it I see, me,g1,Bryce and Andrew all rush Bruce…but he just swats us all away and knocks me out of limit breaker

(Tehgs pov)

"Damnit…I need to practise that more…" Bryce stands up and roars inhumanly as he says

"ACESS:LIMIT BREAK" he transforms into his limit breaker form and charges at Bruce

"FORCEFUL REMOVER" he screams as he stabs Bruce over and over again, when he stops Andrew spams enerblasts at Bruce staggering him even more while hurting him as g1 just flys down with his scythe and strikes making a huge gash on his chest "GAHHHHHH" Bruce screams as the vortex he came through opens and the echo walks through "I don't like the fact that you are trying to kill my generals…no matter" he just grabs Bruce and drags him back through g1 charges through but none of us could catch up….

"DAMNIT WE ALMOST KILLED HIM TO" I shout as everyone detransforms and uni runs over

"It's ok…we will get him next time..we should focus on dark for now…and then confirm if g1 is ok…not that im worried or anything" I laugh slightly at her tsun poking through….

"So dark…care to return the oracle please" he sighs and hands it over as he just teleports away…wait what? "Couldn't he just of kept it?"

"I think he didn't realise that" we all laugh as we walk towards our inn to relax and check on dezz and Maria…

Hey guys thanks for reading and as the mini authors note says I had writers block…now I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter was not as good…it was the best I could do…especially before I got rid of my writers block…but as I said at the start I would thank someone else…now a big thanks to remitted for letting me use his oc in this chapter….and thanks to g1 for another use of his oc…I think that's everything covered for now..so for now…..

Tehg out.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys tehg here back with…chapter…35..I think…yeah I'm sure..anyway a few of my friends had asked me a question…and considering what it was il say it to anyone else who's reading that is curious…why am I rushing leanbox…well main reason vert…but more proper reasons are…I can't remember a lot of what happens while the gang is at leanbox, a more petty reason…I can't stand the colour green…why I made dezz green?...Well it's half true…I can only tolerate jade…that's it…while I'm ranting im sure some of you have noticed some characters that are suppose to appear haven't….i simply couldn't write them…by them I mean 5bp, cave, broccoli and gust…sorry for the rant…now Napa disclaimer

Napa:aye sir….now tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter 35

Grave news

(Tehgs pov location:planepetune basilacom)

After we had finished in leanbox we all came back to planepetune…oh and Andrew got sent back to his dimension thanks to histoire…histoire and Xelor became quick friends though in the short time over one thing in common….how they see neptune…either way they are back in there world now.

"I have bad news everyone!" Histoire says flying into the living room where were all currently sat "what is it histy?" I say not realising I called her my Neptunes nickname

"While you guys were gathering leanboxs oracle the echo has made himself known by this…" She shows a hologram of a floating castle "what's worse is that his army's are tearing through lastation and loweean soldiers like cannon fodder"

"Isn't that what they kinda are?" I ask getting a stare from histoire

"Anyway…if this continues he will have control of lastation and lowee..next will be us and leanbox…" Her statement ends with a very panicked tone

"How can we stop this" dezz says..oh yeah Maria regained her memories…she's just injured from her fight with dezz…I think it was the fact he slammed her into the ground…maybe…anyway,

"Defeat all of the echoes generals then take the fight to him…but I have even graver news…had mina explained who the deity of sin is?" We nod but dezz says "Why not explain for the kids at home?" (I JUST FIXED THE WALL…COME ON)

"Well the deity of sin is the embodiment of sin anything negative fuels her…I think" I say and histoire nods "what he says is…true well along those lines…and my bad news is that the echo has revived her…and made her a general of his…" We all couldn't believe that she had been revived, "what of the CPUs?" I ask

"They should be fine…but I would recommend saving them before we take on the generals…after all without them the country's would be in ruin to no repair without one with the aftermath" we nod in agreement before histoire starts shaking

"ABABABABABAB" she bounces around and a portal mirror thing opens to show another plutia and a…MINIATURE HISTOIRE….calm down…ok calm…Bryce just look at mini histy and says "I'm sorry I was gone…you know with the assassins and arfoire incident" she looks at him puzzled "Bryce you were here for at least another month…"my histy thinks

"It is possible that he had been separated into several of himself…" I whistle while hiding a story called REBIRTH;FENCER out of there view "yeah…and the fact that his SD form had been totalled…with limitations on his power that he had originally I'd say he had his sword abilities that's it…"I say and Mini histy responded with "as it stands now I can't create a passable portal so il inform you when I do" the portal fades away (if this was different I did this of rough memory…heh sorry) "what was that about?" I ask aloud and Bryce says

"Maybe a paradox?"….(FORESHADOWING QUICK GET THE MEMORY ERASER)

"Erm…."I also hide sbmk2 behind me as well "I don't know…but what I do know is il help you regardless…I mean we have been through a lot haven't we?" I ask and he nods while iffy breaks it up saying "shouldn't we save the CPUs before Bryce goes for max power?"…damn I hate it when she's right "okay let's get-" another portal opens and Bryce says

" what now we're about go save the CPUs of Tehgs dimension?"

"We need you now!"

"On my way" he just walks through and it closes before I could get through it…aww. Before I could say anything a fracture in I think time…or something swallows me into it launching me into a different dimension…

Okay guys thanks for reading…I know it's short it's basically summing up the next major plot point of the arc and if you have seen chapter thirty of Guardians…Bryce leaving…well go see 0n3dges story to see what happens…but for now….

Tehg out


	36. Chapter 36

(A/n: im making this to let you know im sorry I took so long to make this as I said in the proper an ive become addicted to a game but also I couldn't thing of anything to write…but now I'm getting back into the swing of things…so sorry for the wait and here you go)

Hey guys tehg back with chapter 36 of this thing…anyway I know I'm late but I have finally watched deadpool…side note as this will effect uploads, I've become addicted to final fantasy xiv online. Not much else to say…iffy disclaimer

Iffy:tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 36

The gangs day off

(Solar pov) (planepetune basilacom)

At first histoire did not realise who I was until I told her out right…

(Flash back)

I walk back into the living room to hear histoire say "guys I don't remember you telling me about a new girl in your group..much less a DGU candidate…you told me about Maria..but who she"she says looking at me and I laugh slightly as does nepgear and dezz

"You know her already…I think" dezz says then nepgear says

"Not in person only through Tehg" he then nods and histoire thinks

"What's your name?"

"Solar…"

"Nope I never heard that before" I sigh and say

"Or should I say luna….." I takes a second for it to click in her head

"WAIT WHAT…didn't you die?" I chuckle and say

"Well I almost did but THE BOSS saved me and put me under mind control…im fine now though thanks to tehg" she nods in understanding while thinking,

"Ok that makes sense…..anyway how about you take the day of since TEHG is helping BRYCE with his dimensions problems…" We all nod and decided to take the day of….

(Present time)

And so im out in the field sniping monsters for target practice while the others are doing God knows what, a horde of monsters charge towards me so I check my ammo..'12 bullets…gonna have to share' I shoot 3 bullets of killing 4 monsters…'hell yeah 4 for the price of 3 then 6 killing five as one missed….damnit…I jump from my position firing two more killing most of the horde leaving 3 alive and me with one bullet, I take the shot getting a triple headshot 'hell yes…..'

(In an alternate universe) (what if?)

'I think someone just copied me' a badass dude in red says in a familiar persons head

"Who has the ability to copy you deadpool?" The person says

'Good point im deadpool after all'

(Back to the plot) (goggles pov)

"EVERYBODY DANCE" I scream having the party of a lifetime creating so much noise

(Im sorry he made me do this…its goggles and he hasn't partyed….)

"Oh goggles?" Ken says walking towards me as I try running away

"YOU WILL NEVER VATCH ME ALIVE" Ken just laughs and uses his esp skills and suspends me in the air "you were saying?...now what are you doing?" I sweat drop pulling my goggles of…

(DEZZ pov)

"Erm how did I get here….oh" I look at the item in my hand "you can let em go now" I say as he sighs and let's me drop….

(Maria's pov)

"Ugh…my head hurts" I say waking up and when I open my eyes all I see is purple…'what's the last thing I remember….oh…it was when I was under HIS influence attacking…my brother' I sit up as a fairy on a book flys in "OH your awake il notify dezz at once" she says pulling out a tiny phone…..

(Nepgear pov)

I'm currently shopping with IF and Compa while I ask them how to make dezz notice me,

"Well gear your gonna have to try and find out what his interests are then work from that…your good friends right?..im sure he'l want to hand out with you" iffy says as Compa nods in agreement "yup iffy is right ge-ge just do that and im sure he will fall for you"

"Thanks guys il try that" I say smiling happily that there helping me….

(Meanwhile with tehg)

'WHY WONT THIS GUY DIE' I think while attacking a Bryce lookalike with Bryce …..

(Back to the group) (uni pov)

I'm currently in the park with rom, ram and yuki (the fenrier pup), rom is currently playing with yuki and ram is watching with me at a nearby bench as she speaks up "hey uni?"

"Yes ram?"

"Your in love with tehg right?" I blush slightly at the question

"Well we wouldn't be dating if I wasn't…..but yes I am why?"

"What's it like being in love?" 'Oh….that's…'

"Umm…well it's a very wonderful feeling and you also never feel alone" she nods and says

"I hope I can fall in love one day" I laugh slightly and say

"When you grow up ram…sure" she pouts

"Why do I have to wait and grow up?" I laugh even more

"Because you're a bit young ram…" ram was about to say something but we hear a familiar voice from above saying "OUT THE WAY DEVIL COMIGN THROUGH" g1 lands and makes another crater in the ground…."uuum you ok g1?" I ask and his response is

"Edgar is having concussion at the moment please leave a message after the tone"

(5 minutes later )

We dragged g1 out the hole and he's now fine "thanks for that…also good news…I know where a few of the generals are…bad news…I got my ass kicked my them" I sigh as he looks around and says "where's tehg?"

"Helping Bryce in his original dimension….wait how are you even here in the first place" 'I found a book that tehg hides called rebirth Guardians and according to that g1 should be there….

"Oh the issue with Steven….well the evil one?...that was years ago" so he came from the future…cool

"Ah makes sense so what you going to do"

"Stick with you guys and help with freeing the CPUS as a demon Lord is protecting them"

"Awesome we could use all the help we can get" he nods and looks at rom and ram with some weird sort of face,

"What's wrong" I ask and he shakes his head

"I know there not my kids but there the same just from a different dimension…." Ah so that's it…

I'm going to leave it there as im leaving the next chapter for the storm on CPUS…sorry if it's not as good as my other chapters and for it not having as much plot it's just filler to help me get back into writing…but anyway for now…..

Tehg out.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 37 and here is most likely the fated chapter of saving the CPUS…although we're still nowhere near the end…anyway answering some reviews

G1archangel: I always gotta pay attention to detail….

0n3dge:punish me?...let's see what dead pool has to say

Deadpool:PUNISH THE COPYCAT

...erm...ok...im going to hide so erm neptune please do the disclaimer

Neptune:aye tehg, tehg does not own anything other than his own oc's anything else belongs to there respective owners….

Chapter 37

The fated day part 1- the prelude to battle

(Planepetune basilacom) (Tehgs pov)

I'm finally back from Bryce's dimension…and while I didn't know what happened before I went I knew I had a book on it….I think uni might of read it I don't know….

"So….what's g1 doing here?" I ask as he's currently teaching rom a new EXE attack…wait isn't rom and ram his kids in his dimension…. "Well he's going to take Bryce's place in rescuing the CPUS" uni says over to me while she brushes Rams hair, g1 then proceeds to say "you got a problem with me helping or something?" I shake my head

"That's not it at all I was just curious is all….so what's our game plan here people?" I say getting down to business while histoire struggles to bring a book over "well while we plan you are reading that…its practically your history…" She says and I decide to read the title 'the DGU legacy'…"histoire yours lucky I like reading" I say staring at her while sit down and start reading…'CHAPTER 1 the first DGU'….

(G1s pov)

'Wait…im not even a main appearance though…?' (Well…true but…its in the script and I follow it…sorry editors orders) 'damn…fine wait…is Dante here?'

'Im in your head what do you think?'

'Good point….' While me and Dante were talking mentally DEZ had got some glasses out of nowhere and put them on saying "I the villain in glasses will give you the game plan" (a/n: I've been re watching log horizon as I found out it had a dub…God im pretty sure some of the angel beats dub voice actors are in that…yui…being one of them that I recognise…sorry il stop rambling)

"Erm is the reference really needed?" I ask while dezz just nods making a chalk board appear out of nowhere, "so pretty much from what g1 has told me not just a general is there but a friend of the echoes is there…we don't know it's name but it's a demon Lord…" Iffy,compa and NISA look a bit worried as there just human…'well if it was my dimension iffy would be kickin there asses….'

"Now down to business...what I came up with is g1,Me and tehg on the front lines with solar and the candidates behinds to switch in,as for the candidates order nepgear will take the front as tank while uni covers rom and ram from the back with her rifle as rom heals while ram uses magical attacks…" We nod as he takes a breath "furthermore il have IF, compa and NISA attacking from out of there field of views with IF tanking, NISA damage dealing and compa healing..oh yeah and Ken since you are not a DGU no offence but can you tank with IF to help as your able to fight with us but there are not?" He nods while I say

"sounds like a sound strategy but how are we going to get there?...I left Yamato back in my dimension"

"I can solve that…." A random voice calls out. We all look over to see a woman who looks like that guy from steins gate (DAMNIT NAPA GET THE BARRICADES, THE FOURTH WALL IS ON ITS LAST LEGS) "il happily take you to there location as im on a hunt for the fated doc p…im also called MAGES."

"Mages?" Solar says..most likely on purpose as she's from the same world im from.

"NO NOT mages ITS MAGES. YOU IDIOT"

"so it's MAGES.?"

"Yes thank you…now we shall depart once everyone is ready"

(Tehgs pov)

I finish chapter 6 and say "well I am ready…so dezz why didn't you want to bring Maria along?..." He sighs "well…."

(Flash back) (dezz pov)

I go rushing into the room Maria is currently in "MARIA" I shout and she looks at me and smiles "hello bro" I just brake down crying in happiness

"Maria…im so glad I finally have you back" im now on my knees by her bed with her stroking my head

"Yeah and I'm back…you didn't get into any trouble while I was gone?"

"Well if you count almost killing your future best friend then yes I did" she looks at me with confusion and I say "when I still worked with ASIC they sent me i a job to kill a kid named tehg, thing is I didn't know at the time he was a gods decedent so he kind of over powered me once he awoken to some of his godly power and the rest is history" she laughs and says

"Really you got your ass kicked by someone?"

"Yeah but I became a god because of it" she face palm and mutters

"Yeah so am I…." I finally stop the tears and stand up

"Well we're about to go rescue the CPUS but I want you to stay there and rest histoire still says your recovering" she pouts while nodding reluctantly…..

(Present day) (Tehgs pov)

"Ah...ok so us DGU should pick a country to shall I say pick a side…I obviously picked lastation since there CPU candidate is my girlfriend" he nods and says

"Well I don't really know but if I had to pick it would be planepetune or leanbox" I just look at him and say "really?...Leanbox?" He sighs and questions

"Why do you hate leanbox and vert?"

"Vert….her big melons….the colour green….and vert in general" he laughs

"Wow you really hate her Don't you?" I nod while he just falls to the floor laughing 'this is good were about to go on a very dangerous mission…more so than the kilachienes….

And that ends part one of this thing…and thanks for reading…another note to say is when you play ff xiv so much that you know each individual placings for every sized raid/dungeon you kinda learn which classes are more important than others…and if your wondering why I didn't arrange the team of tehg g1 and dezz…well they all pretty much tanks that can deal a lot of damage and rom can heal with compa doing some in the sidelines….again thanks for reading il see you guys next time and….

Tehg out


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 38 and part 2 of the fated day….anyway Im going to get right into this so il say the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 38

The fated day part 2- the start of a legend

(Unknown location) (? Pov)

"Huh where am I?...is this some sort of water slide of time" I say while going down something…..my last memories were getting orders from HIM.

(Tehgs pov) (planepetune basilacom)

"So…why are you and THE BOSS here dark?" Well if your wondering why I just said what I said…THE BOSS and dark are currently here in the basilacom…and there not trying to kill us,

"Well the echo back stabbed us he used his strange ability to turn my own assassins into his own and me and dark got out of there before we got killed…so im asking for a truce until he is dealt with…I currently can't fight as im to weak from escaping but dark can assist with the generals if need be" THE BOSS says lifting up his shirt showing that all of his chest has been bandaged up, I nod saying "sure…and it would be nice to fight with you dark instead of against" he nods as MAGES. Says

"We should be going soon."

"We are ready MAGES."

"Okay gather round everyone" we get round her as she lifts her staff up chanting something in the process.

(Unknown location)

"Where are we?" I ask as we appear and nepgear replies with

"The gameindustri graveyard"

(Gameindustri graveyard)

"So any idea where the CPUs are?"

"Nope we should split into our teams and search around….use a ranged attack in the air if you find anything" iffy says and we all nod splitting up.

(?pov)

"What the hell is this place?...and where in gameindustri am I?" I look over to see a group of people splitting up…'hmmm wonder what there up to…wait…I recognise that purple blob….hehehehehehehe'

(Solar pov)

"We there yet" I ask and uni just snaps

"NO WERE NOT THERE YET"

"Sorry I just bored….but at least nepgear is here to keep me company" nepgear looks over confused "eh?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Yea…."

"awesome…so who you have a crush on?..."I ask with no one noticing the tone I was having

"Erm…..Erm…I really don't wanna say" 'awww'

"Ok…" Rams ears perk and she asks

"Do you like someone solar?" Well to say that caught me of guard is an understatement,

"Uuuuh…" I eye nepgear secretly "yes….but I'm not willing to at this particular moment" uni catches what I mean and whispers to text her it..I reluctantly nod and text 'I like nepgear….kinda I like someone else as well…but I'm not saying' her eyes widen in shock before smiling and nodding in understanding, "so any idea if we're close or not?" I ask while nepgear shakes her head….

(Purple Heart pov) (wait…WHAT)

'Ugh….my head hurts…wait why does the 4th wall feel so weak' I open my eyes to see im still in this trash heap, I look over slowly to see white heart, black heart and green heart all bound like I am "hurry…gear…"

(IF pov)

"So Ken…do you wish you could be a DGU?" I ask and he sighs

"While I wish I was one im fine as I am as long as I can help you effectively im happy" he says while polishing his sword "aye you have the true heart of a hero…and that means a a lot coming from THE HEROINE OF JUSTICE" NISA chirps in

"Thanks NISA I appreciate it…but let's focus as the CPUs are what's important at the moment" they all nod and we keep looking.

(Tehg pov)

"Uh guys I think I see something" g1 says and points out something so I use honours edge and launch the attacks into the air.

(3rd pov)

"Hey Tehgs group found something" IF says and her and the rest of her group rush towards tehg, "HEY BRO FOUND SOMETHING" solar shouts and they nod running towards him.

(Tehgs pov)

"BRO what you find?" I look over to solar and say

"Be quiet sis" she covers her mouth as I point to the thing g1 found…it's the CPUs all bound by wires with both the demon Lord and general guarding them… A white orb just appears and says "uuh I know I'm breaking the fourth wall but the script writer says you can transform from the start" we all blink as it just fades and I laugh and say

"Ha so the author finally manifested himself…well everyone that is the voice that is always stuck in my head." Dezz face palms as we all transform….well dezz goes limit break from the start.

(Onyx heart-sadistic form)

"So let's fuck some shit up" we all cheer and charge at them and they look at us and say

"Oh?...there here well…kill them?" The general says stepping forward, he has a ocean blue spiky hair (like soma from food battle…wars?...damn I forgot…) he doesn't have a mask so we can see his face, his eyes are lavender, he is wearing a black button up shirt with black sweat pants and sneakers and finally his weapon is a giant cleaver. "My name although not important is joe" he unsheathes his cleaver and charges towards us…I bring my sword up quickly blocking it as we get into formation, dezz charges in with a spear….OK WHERE DOES HE GET THESE WEAPONS…anyway he impales joe through the chest and launches him back "FUUUUUCK YOOOOOOU" dezz shouts as he pulls It out and says "and that's what you get" he drops the spear and starts punching him repeatedly while joe just says "WHAT THE FUCK?" And grabs dezz hand and throws him of "now ima pissed ROYALY!" He thrusts his cleaver towards me and I block it as g1 shoots joe repeatedly in the rib so he redirects his weapon and impales g1 through the stomach…. "G1 you ok?" I ask

"…I have a FUCKING CLEAVER THROUGH ME what do you think?"

"You need an adult?"

"Yes but nows not the time" he pulls it out and kicks joe in the ribs then proceeds to unleash bullet hell upon his internal organs "and…he's dead" g1 says dropping his guns and the Lord steps forward "well…that..was graphic to say the least…now I shall end you…" (Picture a wizard from destiny…just red instead of grey and that's this Lord) "I am frax and I will be the last thing you see" I just brake down laughing

"You know….I've had enough…LETS FUCKING END THIS….SADISTIC EDGE" I bring my whip down upon him giving a shocking lesson then proceeding to kick him him rep easily in the air then use a new attack "REAPER OF PAIN" wrapping the whip around him then shoving my fist upon his face while throwing him into the ground "NVIDIA" I start slashing him over and over then chain it into "HONOURS FUCKING EDGE" I stab him in the chest three times….

"Ha ha ha….you better stay down" I say with my transformation failing….

(Tehg pov)

"Sis switch…." I say and she nods stepping forward

"Hey bro I perfected something" I look in confusion while a pillar of fire engulfed her….

While in there she screams "WITH MY BURNING PASSION I WILL DEFEAT MY FOES…..HYSTERIA" when the fire dissipates she has her twintails let down and her eyes are one blue and the other onyx, she is wearing black combat pants and boots, a dark blue button up shirt with a black jacket and finally her weapon is a giant rail gun…

"That's awesome sis and all…but I'm…kinda the only one who can't perfectly use that form" she laughs slightly before aiming and firing a giant photon beam at frax

"Yea that's true..but maybe you haven't had the right trigger you know to use it perfectly?"

She fires a few more beams into fraxs chest "yeah…that's plausible but still it's not fair that my own little sister can do it but not me" everyone laughs and something in my chest just snap..including my brain…."but that won't stop me from fucking him up" I stand up

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF BEING BEATEN AROUND BEING WEAKER AND MY PRIDE JUST CANT TAKE IT" I giant pillar of ice shoots out the ground engulfing me…

(Meanwhile) (3rd pov)

"Can you stop shooting me…it's not hurting" frax says being shot repeated by solar

"Let me…nah" the ice around tehg shatters and he's now in his limit break form except his left eye has turn ice blue "now sister…lets kill this bastard" she nods with dezz joining us

"Room for one more?"

"There's always room on this train….." We look at frax getting ready for the fight….

Okay guys thanks for reading…and it looks like Tehgs pride finally snapped…..oh shit…well this is part two finished…but before I end it I should explain…the reason tehg and solar had the elements surroundings them instead of the usual wind is because true hysteria is elemental….I should be putting a proper explanation in a future chapter so don't worry if its confusing…but for now…

Tehg out


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 39…wow almost at 40…anyway last time Tehgs pride just snapped on us And the fight to save the CPUs is about to start…what other secrets will be incurred….read on to find out…..but just a heads up..il update it on my profile just in case but il be using a old Twitter I have that I rarely used to give you guys updates so if you search kirito181100 (sorry I was going through a sao phase back then) but you'l find me and my name on it is tehg..I've already put on some REALY early concept art of tehg…I ran this is before I came up with the plot and he went through many changes to how he is now…

Discliamer:I do not own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter39

The fated day part 3-the reunion

(Tehg pov)

"So ready to fight guys?" Before they could answer someone who looks familiar lands near the candidates "hello there….I've seen you somewhere but I can't remember…but I'm surprised to see you went through dimensions to…so can I kill you?" He's wearing a tracksuit, sneakers with a hoodie and mask so I can't see his face…but that voice….I can't place it… "Just who are you?" Ken says stepping in front of him

"People say I look like the Guardian….but you can call me raider" wait…

"Wait..people say you look like Bryce?"

"Oh that's his name….hmmm well supposedly I do…never seen him personally so I wouldn't know…now down to business" he pulls a sword out of nowhere

"I didn't want to…but you force me to show my true self" Ken says as his eyes turn pure white "ACTIVATE HYSTERIA" lightning pulsates around him now "I didn't really want to show this form of….since im a DGU of a different dimension…and this isn't what I even look like it's what this world choose for me…my real name is….Nick…" He pulls his sword out and gets into a stance "Wait so Ken…Nick what ever your name is why are you here?"

"Simple…the tehg in my dimension sent me here to help"

"There's another me?"

"Yea now just call me Ken still if it makes it easier…or Nick I don't mind..but I'm going to protect the candidates so you lot can focus of frax" him and raider clash in a fury of sword slashes…"okay guys let's defeat frax so nicks sacrifice of his identity wasn't wasted" solar and dezz nod and we charge forward…

(Play-mortal kombat theme)

We split around him with solar letting of a barrage of photon beams stunning him

"ICY DEMISE" I swing my sword and icicles fall from the sky hitting frax

"Hey g1 your up" I say as he flys from high up in the sky and brings a sword out stabbing him through the head, as he pulls it out frax screams in pain before letting a barrage of plasma blasts of in area creating a smokescreen I charge through it shouting "HONOURS EDGE" with solar using a new move "PHOTON DEATH" her beam clear the smoke and blasts fraxs left arm of and I stab him in the head as well…."CURSE YOU IL HAVE TO USE MY TRUE FORM" he just curls up and an orb forms around him and starts to expand (same colours meaning red but he looks like master chief from halo 4 ….to me they have different styles but his armour is highly deformed and the visor is cracked) "PREPARE TO FACE YOUR END" he pulls out a makarov pistol and aims it randomly while firing, solar fires a photo beam knocking the gun out his hand…before we could continue the echo just appears and grabs frax crushing him into pieces "I have no room for weaklings on my side….." He looks at us and disappears….

(End song)

(Nick pov)

Me and raider keep clashing swords "your good…for a lookalike"

"You to…for a….know what I got nothing….FORCEFUL REMOVER" he just flips back then moves forward very fast and try's decapitating me but I kneel just in time to avoid it while throwing my sword upwards disarming him…. "Go before I decide to end you" he growls while grabbing his sword and running away ….

(Tehg pov)

"With problems sorted we can get the CPUs get out of here"

"Finally" uni says while nepgear smiles happily…we all detransform and go towards the CPUs….we arrive there and I blush slightly at the very Erm…..very showing positions….uni just hits me over the head and says "stop starring and cut them free"

"Ok ok" I make my sword appear and swing launching ice cutting them all free….

(10 mins later)

The CPUs have woke up and the candidates are with there respective sister…

(Uni pov)

"Hey noire" I say and noire just smiles,

"Well it's about time you Freed me uni" I shift uncomfortably

"Yeah I'm glad to have you back sis…but there's someone I want to introduce you to…." I smile and noire tilts her head "okay?"

"Tehg come on over" tehg just comes out from his hiding place and puts an arm around my waist…'well there's no way of mistaking what that means….' "You get over here to solar" she just yawns and walks over… "Who are these people uni?...and why does this boy have his arm round your waist?"

"This here is tehg the DGU….and my boyfriend the girl is solar his little sister" noire just freezes to process this in, once the words sunk in she get her rapier out and pressed it against Tehgs throat "you EVER hurt my sister…and I will personally END you….got it?" He just sweat drops and nods as she brings it down and says "good we understand each other now…im noire cpu of lastation"

"Indeed you are lonely heart" the rapier goes against his throat again

"What did you say?" He stiffen and say

"Nothing…." She smirks and sheaths her blade

"Good…now…WAIT YOU'RE THE DGU!?" I blink

"Yea?..."

"Well Uni your boyfriend is a decedent of a psychopath…"Tehg looks at her in shock

"I'm a what?"

"It's not well known…and those idiots in leanboxs shrine to him don't even know how he lost his mind and why…"

"Wouldn't Blanc be the knowledgeable one not you?"

"YOU CALLING ME A IDIOT?"

"No sorry…continue"

"Sigh….il explain another time I want to enjoy some time with my sister" He nods and walks of with solar….

(Nick pov)

"BLANC!" Both rom and ram shout

"Hey you two…who's this?" She looks at me

"Oh im just a DGU from a different dimension don't worry…." I look at her with memories of my dimension….

"Hhmmmm wait..DGU huh?...well il want to talk to you later…"

(Solar pov)

I walk over to where nepgear and neptune are

"HEY NEPJR HOW YA BEEN" neptune shouts as she tackles her to the ground

"Neptune….*sob*…I missed you *sob*" ,they keep hugging for about five minutes and then neptune looks up at me "heya who are you..your a new face"

"Solar o'brian at your service…im also a DGU candidate" I do a mock bow before smiling

"So I take it your happy to see your sister huh?...why wasn't tehg like that when I got my memories back….."

"Yeproni so I take it you're the source of the damaged fourth wall" I laugh

"I'm one of them…my brother is a bigger culprit of that though" Neptune gets up

"Huh…where's compa and iffy" they appear out of nowhere and hug neptune…..

(DEZ pov)

I walk over to very and say "welcome back" she smile but looks at me confused

"Thanks but do I know you?"

"No…but I'm a DGU my name is dez and you're kinda my favourite goddess" her smile turns into a smirk "so you understand the importance of breasts?"

"Yes….I do but let's leave this conversation for another day….."

Hey guys thanks for reading…and holy 2 chapters in one day…well I kinda maybe had a lot of ideas stored up for this one chapter…that and I really wanted to get the CPUs freed as I love writing neptune…anyway for now…..

Tehg out


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 40…it is a big thing for me reaching chapter 40 so thank you guys….anyway last time tehg and the gang freed the CPUs but a person who looks like Bryce named raider showed up (aw who am I kidding most people would probably know who he is) now…lets see what happens next…hm blanc disclaimer please

Blanc:ok…tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS…anything else belongs to there respective owners…can I have that book you promised me now?

NEVER

Blanc:wanna die huh?

RUN AWAY

Chapter 40

Down time is good

(Tehgs pov)

We all split up to go to our respective goddess nations…and well when I walked in I DID NOT EXCEPT TO SEE IRIS HEART WAITING FOR ME… "so iris heart…where you been?"

"Oh?...I've found a way to get on my mission so il be going….but I wanted to say goodbye to you my dear tehg" she says licking her lips seductivly whilst cracking out her whip, which causes noire to blush and uni to get pissed, "STAY AWAY FROM TEHG YOU THIRSTY SADIST"

"Er uni…im sure she gets of from verbal abuse…that ain't gona work" I say as iris heart gets closer to me and I sweat and panic "sooo Tehg…one last time for the road?" I quickly shake my head in fear and remember what happened last time she set her sights on me…it was not pretty, she then stops and smiles like a normal person "don't worry I won't actually play with you…you have uni for that…it would be wrong of me…even I have morals you know?"

"Considering who you are?...no" I say casually

"Well I must go see ya" she just flys of into a vortex in the sky….huh…noire just looks at me and asks "who the hell was that?"

"That….was iris heart, or plutia's HDD form…or her nickname as Sadie" noire shivers and nods.

(Lastation basilacom)

We walk into the living room and kei just appears out of nowhere and hugs noire…..(ooc much?) 'you're the author so why you asking that question?' (Im the author not the script writer) 'fine'

"Um kei…you feeling ok?" They just separate and she nods

"I am fine tehg im just happy to see noire is all" I nod in understanding

"Oh…not sure if you know but firstly I decoded what you mean by your blessing…." She sighs

"Congrats you two….but tehg you're still a dense idiot" I laugh

"I know I am but il still say it anyway me and uni are dating"

"I take it you will want to stay at the basilacom…if so il have a room prepared at once"

"Thanks il take you up on the staying here part….but….."I chuckle slightly as uni blushes at what I mean "you two are sleeping in the same bed am I correct?" She asks and I nod

"Ok then you may stay in uni's room….although…if I may give a suggestion" she points to noire who just caught on to what we're talking about "OH NO CHANCE SOME DGU IS SLEEPIN WITH MY SISTER…at least not without my trust…." I sigh and nod

"I guess il have a room as well" she actually laughs and nods

"Ok just don't try and sneak in to uni's room" I shake my head

"nooooo I would neeeeever do that".

After that was sorted I head to the lichen to make us all something to eat…now let's see….hmmmmm…nah…..nah…oh bacon…but what with…..yeah this'll work…now for a few hours of cooking….

(Solars pov)

'I really should of gone with tehg but I had my reasons….and it wasn't because of nepgear' me neptune, nepgear, iffy and Compa walk into planepetune's basilacom to see histoire flying about frantically shouting something about a lazy cpu and so much work….

"HEY HISTY IM HOME" neptune shouts just waltzing in like she never was trapped in the first place "neptune?...you have returned finally…just maybe she might work now" histoire says

"Er histy im Hungry can you make me somethin while I go play some games?" A vein just pops in her head "NEPTUNE WHILE I UNDERSTAND YOU NEED SOME REST BUT YOU ALSO NEED TO FIX YOUR NATION….THE ECHOES ARMY IS GETTING CLOSER TO US BY THE DAY! (0..0)" she screams at neptune

"Chillax histy im sure everything will be a ok just leave it to nep"

"Hate to break to you neptune but not even a guy who has limitless power that he could possess with hysteria and a guy who is practically satans reincarnate couldn't beat him…how can you?"

(With g1 who is in lowee)

"ACHOO….someone just called me satans reincarnate…not again…WAS IT YOU JOHNY?!" He screams out load scaring rom and ram who is being training by g1….

(Back with solar)

"Chill girl im the main character il always win…it's something called plot armour dummy" (did she just….) 'yes she just did…to be honest I expected this from her'

"Even the tickets armour has its chips….even so we will all have to work together to reclaim the nations..although lastation and lowee are compromised by the echo…they still have some nation left so they can fix theres…" neptune just pouts

"Awww but that sounds like to much work can't we just play?"

"No."

"Nepuuuu why?"

"If the echo takes over no one will continue to excist"

"Fine il just have to nep this guy in the face"….

(Dez pov)

I decided to go back to Leanbox with vert…'I wonder how floorboard is coping….' A shiver goes down my spine….. "So vert why don't you have a sister?"

"I don't know to be honest I want to know…wanna help me find out?"

"Sure….."

Hey guys thanks for reading I know it's a weried place to end…but trust me itl pick right up next chapter for a reason…but anyway i released my first chapter of a multidimensional adventure…man that's a mouthful

Neptune:that's what she said!

Neptune…can you kindly please SHUT UP…anyway thank you all for reading and for now…

Tehg out


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 41 sorry for being late...ummm I don't really have any announcements….so thunder tits…I mean vert disclaimer please

Very: very well then tehg…although I would prepare you not call me that….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners

Thanks…also no promises on that …..…..now on with the show

Chapter 41

Shit hits the fan/ an idea blooms

(Reason owning for chapter name is I have came up with a idea for this and you'll see once you have read)

(Planepetune basilacom histoire pov)

*ring ring* *ring ring* I answer the phone to hear distorted demonic like words being spoken….'il record this and maybe someone can translate' I put the phone down then phone Steven for his assistance…..

(Dezz pov)

"So how could we find out…." Before we could start thinking a giant explosion happened and I look over to see what looks like demons invading leanbox…."err vert….wanna call some back up?"

"Phone tehg and his group up an I will gather my gaurds" I laugh

"Oh you mean those ones running at us with the intent to kill?...oh…wait" I pull my sycthe out of nowhere and slice the nearest one making them stop "change of plans…you phone him and il hold them of" she nods as I throw me phone to her 'okay let's do this' i transform into Maine ….

(Tehg pov)

"HEY UNI VERT JUST CALLED AND SAID LEANBOX IS BEING INVADED SO CAN YOU GATHER THE CANDIDATES WHILE I GATHER THE DGUS?" I shout down the hall to which she replys with " sure thing and be ready in five"

(Outskirts of leanbox)

We arrive at a camp that was literally thrown together for the civs and soldiers who aren't under the echoes influence to hide…I see dezz tending to someone's wounds as I walk up to him "yo dezz watches the situation here?" He looks over

"Oh tehg it you….well im glad you came but most of leanbox has been taken by the echo and this is the last camp im aware of that hasn't been compromised" I nod taking the info in as an idea clicks in my head "dezz I have an idea on how we can take leanbox back…one problem is that im gonna need a create and a megaphone…and about 4 days to think of a speech" he nods and then asks

"What are you planing?"

"Now where would be the fun in telling you that eh?"

"Fine il get you what you need"

"Oh il also might need thunder tits help with it aswell"

"Oh?...il ask her later I have more people to tend to" he walks of as I walk into a public tent, sit down and start writing.

(Solar pov)

All of us except g1 who is with histoire, dezz and tehg…who is doing who knows what are currently entering the nearest city to the camp to check its situation and to check on what enemy's are defending it, currently im going down a street on my own but I've seen nothing so fa- "HELLO BITCH" I shadow of a figure just kicks me launching me into the wall, I look up to see raider stood on a lamp post staring at me "why hello there sister of tehg how are you? Good? Bad? About to be dead? I think it's about to be dead…." I sigh and shoot him with my gun knocking him back into a building "FUCCCCCK" with him in the wall I stand up

"What you want raider?"

"TO KILL YOU"

"Oh gee why not pick up a hobby like knitting or writing fanfiction where your oc has infinite power?"

"Your making fun of me AINT YA?" I nod while laughing but to my surprise me moves very fast and gets a clean cut on my shoulder with his sword, "ha now you can't fire so what y-" another kick just hits him in the face as Ken (in hysteria) lands in front of me "why if it isn't the guy I beat last time…I would recommend you run away before I get angry at you for hurt my good friends sister" raider just lunges at Ken and he retaliates with punching him in the gut…,VERY HARD… "Damnit I must go train" he runs of away from leanbox….

"So that was a thing" I say as we burst out laughing…..

(Histories pov)

"Thank you for coming Steven" he just sits down and says

"Not a problem histoire when it comes to demons and demonic stuff I know quite a lot"

"That's…good now I recorded a message I got on my phone so do you think you could translate it?"

"Sure" he takes the phone and listens to it and goes white muttering

"Raganarok is coming"

"Excuse me what is this Raganarok?"

"SOMETHING VERY BAD"

"Bad how?"

"End of the world bad" she pales understanding fully now….

Sorry for a shorter chapter guys but this chapter is starting up the major part of this arc…everything before was just a warm up…..anyway thanks for reading and….

Tehg out.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 42 of hdn, so last time tehg had an idea…what it is…well read and find out…also solar and Ken had a rematch with raider…so without any delay…er some disclaimer?

Neptune:good old nep will do it for you….tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything belongs to there respective owners

Chapter 42

Tehgs secret side

(Dezz pov)

The group gets back from scouting the city and I walk over to solar "so floorboard I have a question…" She just grits her teeth and says "sure…."

"So any idea what tehg is planning?" She thinks before face palming

"Oh I know it's the same as before"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Well…he has a secret strategist side to him…but he hardly ever shows it, I think he's planning something awesome" she smirks as I sigh

"Fine floorboard il just wait" she just hits me over the head as I walk off.

(Solar pov)

"So bro you trying that again" I say

"Oh yeah….."he says finishing something that looked like a speech….

(Tehg pov)

As I walk outside vert walks over "dezz says you need my help?" I nod as I say

"Yes I need your help thunder tits…" I explain my plan to her and she reels back

"What!?"

"Can you help me?" She thinks

"I can…but I don't know if it would work" we chat over the plan As I have solar gather as many people as possible in the centre of the camp.

I walk onto the crate dezz got me and got the mega phone out "thank you all for coming everyone" they turn there attention to me "you all know how the echo has attack leanbox…well since your its citizens…"I get a few nods "and well…first I guess I should introduce myself" I transform into my noble form

"I am tehg o'brian and I am the DGUS descendant" a few people look at me in shock

"Even with me and my ally's we are struggling to defeat the echo…so I have thing to ask of you the people of gameindustri ….are you willing to fight to defend your nation…are you willing to become strong for the sake of your godess" a few start cheering while others start walking away '…Hmm seems thing are within acceptable parameters'

"If so…with the help of lady green heart and with her and the other CPUS permission I have came up with an idea….I call it the demon slayers….what it is you ask?...well if you are willing to join up I will train you to fight back and take back your home…now I know it might not be an easy decision…I won't say some of you wont die…il be honest so the choice is down to you, if you choose to join the demon slayers than come to me in the tent next to green hearts." The remainder of the people start cheering and nodding as I walk to the tent, dezz walks over to me and asks "this was your great idea?"

"Yup indeed"

"So what are your goals with this group?"

"To make it easier on me and the others while fighting the generals"

"Oh….what about the people your enlisting what will they get out of joining that anyone else won't?"

"The power to kill a demon….well if they have the right skill set and determination they will…also maximum effort will be needed naturally…could I count on you to help train them?" He nod as we walk to the tent….

(Histories pov)

"So Steven can you explain more to me what this Raganarok is?" He sighs

"Pretty much hell breaking loose….literally….I would say we have about 4 months to prevent this depending on what stage he is at."

"And do you know what exactly he is trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Destroy the world"

(Raider pov)

'Damnit…why am I constantly getting my arse handed to me by them….luckily I have the perfect thing to win' I say teleporting to the echoes location….

"So the echo of lucifer…I hear you want these DGU plus CPUS dead?" I say appearing behind him as he just turns around "I do…but just who are you?"

"I am known by many names…but you may call me raider"

"Hhmmmmmm….so you're a mercenary for hire I take it?"

"For the right amount of coin I might" he just laughs and says

"Someone who knows what there doing…sure il take you up on that offer…I want you to kill…solar" a smile just beams on my face

"Gladly….." I just teleport to a random city in leanbox 'time to get to work'

(Tehgs pov)

After a whole day of people signing up…I have about 17 people in this mock army of mine…I know it's a low amount…but I hope with time that number will rise, I look over to dezz

"It's time to get to work" he nods and we walk outside…

Hey guys thanks for reading…I know it's a bit here there and everywhere but I hope you were able to keep track….but anyway thanks for reading and for now…

Tehg out


	43. Chapter 43

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 43 last time tehg announced the demon hunters and raider was sent on an assassination mission…now let's find out what happens next

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 43

The start of the rebellion

(Tehgs pov 3 days later)

"Are they ready?" I ask

"To be honest…no but we don't have the time to fully train them" dezz says

"That's ok I'm only taking five of them….train the rest while I'm gone with them ok?" He nods

(Zes City) (I've named the city near the camp…since there's gotta be more than the ones you see in game)

Me,solar,Ken and five of the seventeen people who signed up are heading into the city to clear out some demons as a test. What I see is not what I expected, I see raider walking with about 125 lesser demons and looks at solar grinning 'uh oh' he lunges for her tackling her through a wall….two of the demon hunters go off to help her as me, Ken and the other three are being attacked by the lesser demons…."KEN KEEP THE NOOBIES SAFE" I scream "HYSTERIA ACTIVATE" transforming into my hysteria form I charge into the horde…

(Play- dimension tripper)

I slash down killing two of them while spinning round taking three more down

"ACTIVATE HONOURS EDGE" I thrust three times into the crowd killing 12 of them

"ACTIVATE EXE ATTACK….NVIDIA" I let loose about 27 relentless slashes into the crowd

"Why won't they end…."

(End song)

(Solar pov) (play this will be the day- RWBY op 1)

I get up as two of the demon hunters stop by my side "just attack…he's to unpredictable" they nod as we split round him, for him to use blink and decapitate both hunters in one slice then proceeds to lowly walk towards me with his sword hanging over his shoulder…blood dripping for it. "Damnit…I won't have people save me this time….HYSTERIA" I use my hysteria form and rapid fire him but he just keeps walking forward "damnit EAGLES TALONS" I fire a eagle at him…he just cuts it in half…damn "EXE ATTACK SOLAR BURST" I pour all my power into the gun and let a giant beam that nobles friendship cannon would be proud of…."YOUR STILL WALKING!?...I CALL HACKS" he just smirks and speeds to an inch away from my throat…in my last ditch effort I use "JETTISONED LAVA PLUME" a giant pillar of lava bursts from the ground forcing him back and knocking me out….

(End song)

(3rd pov)

Raider walks over to solar and says "looks like your in for a bad time" aiming his sword at her neck…

(Play-lost in thoughts all alone-Amalee ver) (btw making this Tehgs theme)

(Tehg pov)

I block the sword in the nick of time…. "What is it with you and wanting to kill my little sister?" He shrugs

"I just fish it funny watching her squirm when I genuinely try" I scowl at him as my blade starts glowing "you have done it…now use the blades final power….JUDGEMENT" I get into a stance and focus…. "power of the first DGU i graves on this blade show me thy full power" I say confusing raider "er…what are you doing" I lift my arm up to make it even with my head and move my sword hand to the other side…. "You…raider who chooses to me a constant thorn in my plans I will bestow upon you…FINAL EXE: JUDGEMENT" I massive surge of energy travels the area of my blade, I lunge forward traveling faster than I normally go shooting my sword through raider screaming "YOU HURT MY SISTER…SO IL HURT YOU" he coughs blood up saying "heh….you really care about her huh?...il walk away"

"Huh?"

"I've decided to let you fools live for now" he pulls the sword out and blinks away…without thinking I run over to solar "SIS" she wakes up and say

"I'm up…so..did you win?"

"Sort of…he decide he will let us live even though I was close to killing him" she just laughs while sighing "so anything new?"

"Nope….now let's get you back to camp" I say putting her over my shoulders and flying back to camp.

(Ken pov)

Me and the three hunters are doing quite well with this never ending onslaught of lesser demons…I just hope tehg made it to solar in time….wait I see something in that horde…BRUCE!? "YOU'RE THE DEMON GENERAL BRUCE FIGHT ME" I say as he steps forward

"Very well…me vs you and my army vs yours…." I nod charging at him…

(3rd pov)

Hunter 1 stabs a lesser demon while hunter 2 shoots the demon behind him saving him

"Keep your eyes peeled" hunter 1 nods going to help hunter 5 who is struggling to fight with the lance he has so hunter 1 slices two demons in half making the work effort lower

"Thanks hunter 1"

"No prob hunter 5" hunter 2 runs over unleashing bullet after bullet into demons while 1 and 5 finish them of…. "We need back up" hunter 5 says into his radio to which dezz says

Hunter recon squad 2 on its way…hang tight…

Hey guys thanks for reading…if your wondering why I didn't give the hunters names….I tried I just couldn't come up with any good ones..so I decided to name them in army fashion….anyway thanks for reading and for now…..

Tehg out…


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 44 of HDN….sorry I wanted this out sooner but I had writers block…heh so i worn keep you waiting….

Disclaimer:I don't own anything other than my own oc's anything else belongs to there respective owners….

Chapter 44

The offer…

(Tehgs pov)

I drop down at the camp and take solar to a doctor quickly before dezz taps my shoulder…

"What you want Dezz" he passes me a note and I unfold it

[to the weakling TEHG….it is I the echo…if you are reading this note then I extend a challenge to you, fight me 1v1 in your excuse they call a shrine to the first DGU…if you win il withdraw my army and we will never be seen again, I win…well you will be dead by then if you choose to accept of course] I crumple the note flying strait towards the shrine…unlucky for him I am a lot stronger in that area…

(The echoes pov)

"So he accepted…hah the pride fuelled boy will learn his place in this world" I teleport to the decided place and shrink to human size, moments later o'brian crashes through the roof in a rage filled way… "Echo….I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU" he screams charging at me 'if only he realised I'm not the real threat here….'

"Wait not even a simple hello or how's your day been echo…geez people these days, did your parents not teach you manners?"

(Tehgs pov) (play- lost in thoughts all alone- leeandlie ver)

" KILLLLLLLLL"I make my sword appear and charge towards him as he summons a great sword blocking me " you don't stand a chance with your rage filled pride…here's a tip try calming down and you may land a clean hit on me" as he finishes his sentence I laugh "why should I believe you the enemy…"

"Yes I may want to destroy this world and you with it brat…but I have a reason for doing so…I may indulge you if you manage to beat me" he cracks his neck kicking me in the gut

"GUAH" I scream and stumble back "HONOURS EDGE" I thrust forward only to be deflected "GAH" he sighs

"Yes you are no doubt stronger than when we first met…but you are yet to perfect that power…that is why you can't win" 'damnit….he's right….I only had a perfect hysteria once when my….oh heh heh heh' I stand up and I tap into the lake of power left in me "ACESS FULL HYSTERIA" the pillar of Ice erupts around me and when it shatters my left eye turns ice blue…. "Echo…I have had it with your shit either retreat now or die!" He desires to scoff at my statement "oh you think you can defeat me now eh?...let's see how long it will take to break you…physically mentally and spiritually" I hold a hand out

"ICY DEMISE" ice spears rain from out of nowhere hitting over and over while I charge forward 'let's hope this works' "BLINKING EDGE" I teleport a short distance forward thrusting my rapier through him launching him then I teleport two more times to finish the set of three up, he gets up from where I launched him and asks "how did you do that?"

"Well after I saw Bryce use blink in his dimension…I got to thinking if I could adapt my speed into something like that…it took a lot of me teleporting into walls but I can use this move perfectly as well as teleport short distances…and being a descendant of a god kinda helps with it to..thinking on it it isn't per say teleporting….just moving so fast it feels like it" he nods getting into a stance "seems like I'd have to keep an eye out for that".

(End song)

(Play- asterisk war op 1 – brand new world)

"It's time…." I say strangely as we go into another dance of sword against sword, he swings for my head but I duck and thrust for his legs as he jumps and thrusts his sword down towards me, I block and flip back staring at him 'I could try that' I copy a skill from a game

"ASTRA" I charge forward and slash 5 times then flip into the air "BLINKING EDGE" I teleport at him and do the routine teleport and stab three times over then chain my first EXE "NVIDIA" I charge forward and strike twenty times with him blocking the last one, I sigh and hold my sword you would rapier "this sword of my show thy true power and deliver this foe….FINAL EXE: JUDGEMENT" I thrust forward with an immense amount of power and impale him creating a dust cloud with an explosion, I flip back waiting to see if I have won or not…

When the dust settles he's knelt on the ground looking severely injured "hah….who know you that much power pent up….I lied about withdrawing my army's….but I will tell you why I'm here…well some of it" he sits himself down so I sit in response unsure of if he's trying to trick me or not, "pretty much there is a person of immeasurable power here who even scares me…so I am trying to cause Raganarok to destroy this world and that person along with it…but you and your friends stopped me from doing so when I first made an appearance in lowee…so now it has been prolonged…but no matter I shall destroy you and that person as I am THE ECHO OF LUCIFER" I chuckle

"I get it echo you're a big bad guy….just asking…you never planned on leaving did you?"

"No…I felt that if you somehow beat me…as unlikely as it is…you should know that someone is even stronger than me…I mean he could beat me without even trying" I gasp slightly

"Someone stronger than you…heh…looks like I have a new target of power to overcome" i clenched my fist in excitement, "of course you would get excited over that you brat" he sighs standing up "well kid for now I shall let you and your runt of a group you call hunters train…than I shall attack with no mercy" he smirks teleporting away…

(Raider pov)

I thrust my sword forward as the echo teleports back "welcome back devil" I say focusing on training "ah raider just the person I needed….good news your going back to your dimension…"

"Wait…WHAT!?"

"I've decided you are not needed here…however I feel you are required back in your dimension…staying here will send you down the path you was not destined to take" he says strangely "wait…since when do you care if I kill that DGU and his runt sister?"

"Since I got a DIRECT ORDER FROM LUCIFER HIMSELF" I pale when he says that nodding

"Fine…fine il go back" the echo then sighs

"I never understood that guy…how can someone so evil also be a good guy.."

"Wait wha…." Before I can finish he just sways his hand making me go into a free fall in an eternal abyss…' Well now we wait…..'

Hey guys thanks for reading…if you couldn't tell the lucifer im nodding to is satan from blue exorcist…I always thought he was a misguided bad guy….il stop there for sake of spoilers….but now raiders been sent back to his dimension….so what will happen next?...we'll find out next time so for now…

Tehg out…


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 45 of hdn and I have nothing special to announce so IF disclaimer please

IF:Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 45

One month later

(3rd person)

It has been a whole month for gameindustri, Tehg and his friends have been training very hard along with the hunters…and true to his word the echo has had little to no action.

(Tehg pov)

(Location updated: lastation)

Dezz decided to give me the day of from training the hunters so I could spend some time with uni, and currently were just eating in an restaurant, "hey Tehg it's been so long since we have gone on a date like this" I smile taking another look at her. She is wearing a long black off the shoulder cocktail dress with her hair down and is wearing long black gloves that go all the way up to her elbows, to say she isn't the most beautiful thing I've seen is an understatement, whereas I've ditched my usual attire for formal wear myself, im wearing a white tuxedo jacket with a button up shirt underneath and suit pants…also shoes. "Yes uni it has…but what's with the dress code I feel very uncomfortable in this" she laughs slightly

"I'm use to it being a goddess but I guess you ain't use to wearing fancy clothes?" I shake my head "the closest I wore to formal wear in the past was just button up shirt and jeans" she sighs while laughing "what am I going to do with you?" I smirk

"I don't know uni but I know you will make the right choice" I then feel a strange feeling a foreshadowing as she frowns "what's that suppose to mean?" I sigh looking down

"What im doing is dangerous…uni I want you to promise me that if I die you will move on…please for me" I ask looking up at her while she shakes her head

"How can you ask that..I love you and even after death I won't stop loving you so I can't keep that promise..but promise me this Tehg instead….you will always come back to me no matter what" I think for a second then say

"I promise to always stay by your side no matter what" she smiles at that

"G-good now with that out the way let's eat" she says trying to change subject

"Uni…."

"What…it's not like I worry or anything it's…" If there wasn't a table in the way I would kiss her so instead I put my hand on her head "shhh uni…no need to worry…since when have I ever broke a promise?" She nods smirking slightly

"Yea never broke one yet"

"and I don't plan on starting now" I move my hand and we finish eating 'I can't help but feel like her love her more….damn' we head back to a hotel as its really late and uni was to tired to direct me to the basilacom and I have no idea where we were…

(Location updated: the data inn)

As we walk in it seems cozy enough, we walk up to the counter and I say "one room for two please" the man who is on the other side of the desk nods and says

"That will be 800credits please" I nod and hand the credits over as he hands the key over " enjoy your stay" he says winking at us while k blush and just walk to the room with uni.

We walk into the room and it is quite spacious with a huge double bed both having bed side tables, there's also a flat screen TV on the wall to, the walls are painted a nice shade of cream to to make it seem nicer. Well I turn the TV on to an anime called [hyperdimension nepzaki] in the back ground , I turn around while uni gets undressed and into the bed and I just remembered something "erm uni I need to check something, il be back in a minute" she nods tiredly as I head out of the inn room and into the streets…..

(Solar pov)

(Location updated: planepetune basilacom)

Nepgear walks into my room and says "uuum solar can you do me a favour please?" I turn my head and nod "can you collect some items from this store for me please?" I nod again and look at the list before saying "this shop is in lastation?" She nods

"Yea and I would of gone but I'm a bit busy with an invention"

"Ah it's ok I was just checking" I transform into my onyx sister form and fly to lastation…

(Location updated: lastation)

I land and de-transform before walking to the shop, as I was about to head in I notice Tehg walking out of a jewellery shop…eh?...what's he doing in one of those? I hide behind a wall quickly to faintly hear some words "okay….time….uni…feelings…..no…work" while doubting himself 'I have no idea what he is doing but…' I just go to the shop and collect the stuff for nepgear…

(Tehg pov)

(Location updated: the data inn-inn room)

I get back into the inn room to see uni fast asleep, I smile looking at her before taking my tuxedo jacket off and hanging it up on the coat hanger making sure the item I bought didn't fall out before then quickly discarding the rest of my clothes to get into the bed…

(The next morning)

The sunlight pours through the windows as I open my eyes… I'm greeted with a uni wrapped round my arm…meaning my arm can feel her breasts (well what little breasts she has anyway) also making my other brain happy as-well, mentally kicking myself I wrap an arm around uni and go back to sleep.

(Dezz pov)

(Location updated: Leanbox tents)

I wake up hearing the hunters training as usual bringing a smile to my face. I get changed into my usual outfit and wake out "ALL RIGHT MAGOTS GET IN LINE"they quickly scramble into line as I then continue "now let me teach you something…after this first month of basic training…your starting dezzs training and the first rule of dezzs training is no one speaks of dezzs training, they stare at each other while I smirk "SECOND RULE PEKING ORDER….IT GOES YOU…THE DIRT…THE WORMS INSIDE OF THE DIRT….DEZZS STOOL…TEHG THEN DEZZ…AM I CLEAR!?" They salute and all say

"SIR YES SIR"

"Good now give me 50 laps as a warm up…."they groan and start running while vert walks over "my my dezz…your very cruel with your teaching methods"

"It gets the job done"

"That it does…so later on Wanna grab a bite to eat together?"

"Kinda like a date?"

"Yes like one"

"Sure…"she just watches as I unleash hell unto these guys…..

(G1 pov)

(Location update: lowee basilacom)

"Blanc how has your rehab come along?" I ask walking into her room

"Fine thank you Steven…but I must ask…why do you keep training rom and ram…and why do you teach them some of you moves?"

"Ah well….back in my dimension you see….you…me and vert all got married see and I had rom and ram with you…meaning they were my kids….but seeing them here kicked my instinct in again I guess…I just didn't want them to die…" She takes this in nodding before adding "didn't you have an adopted daughter also?" I nod

"Yes it was IF…that reminds me…I still need to neuter Bryce" she just stares

"I don't who this Bryce is but why?"

"Long story"

"Ah…also I know why histoire sent you here" she says out of the blue

"Oh so you heard?"

"Yes…third row second shelve" I nod saying thanks and heading there to grab the book….

Hey guys thanks for reading…and what was Tehg buying from a jewellery shop?…what was he muttering?...find out next time on hdn….but for now….

Tehg out


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys welcome back to chapter 46 of hdn last time Tehg and uni had a date night while snuggling up…yay for them whereas DEZZ went all mister popo on the hunter…uhoh…and unluckily someone already guessed what the item was that Tehg bought….but I'm still keeping it secret for the rest who hasn't caught on…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter ?

Error name not found….loading

(? Pov)

(? Location)

(? Dimension)

I open my eyes to see a black void around me…'where am…I..' I keep looking around for a bit to see a familiar sword but it's glowing with a dark red hint, a voice calls out

"Be careful on your path for it is full of chances where you will stray from the your chosen path which is full of weakness…yet makes you stronger" 'what?'

"Don't stray from your destiny" it says as I pass out….

[chapter found…LOADING…..]

Chapter 46

Quality time

(Tehgs pov)

I wake up and I see uni looking back at me smiling, I open my mouth and say "mornin uni" she kisses me and says "mornin" before getting out of bed not realising in our state of dress…or lack there of, I get a quick glance before I shut my eyes out of modesty...I then hear her voice say "good…I was testing you" i sigh as she gets dresses before hearing a "done" I open my eyes and she closes hers while I put on the same clothes…

(Location updated:lastation basilacom )

We walk in to…well to say a pissed noire would be a understatement "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ALL NIGHT" she screams most looking at me with the intent to kill

"Umm..umm"I stutter trying to not have my head cut of,

"After our date it was late so we stayed in a hotel as I was to tired and wasn't very responsive" uni says not even faltering under her gaze

"Is that so huh?..." Kei just whispers something into her ear and she looks at me with the glare I swore she was trying to kill me with 'crap she couldn't of found of found out I bought that…oh wait it's kei never mind she could of…" she grabs me by the ear and drags me into another room….

So here I am in a room alone with noire..normally I would be happy but under her death gaze not so much "so kei saw you walking into a jewellery shop late last night while she was going to a shop to buy something…she then asked what you bought and why…." I crack only slightly out of fear "uum noire you don't have a problem with that do you?" She stares at me even more deeply "a major problem…THAT'S MY SISTER" I nod

"Yeah of course…what ever you say" I say shrinking in fear before I just stand back up

"Actually no!...you were out of her life for over two years so you have no room to say anything!" Snapping at her as she reels back in shock while I continue speaking "and as such you should have the right to tell her what to do…" I just walk away pissed before she could say anything…

(1 hour later)

(Location updated: lastation streets)

Welp I don't regret snapping at noire like that but as such she evicted me from the basilacom…so I now need to find a place until I can convince her to let me back in…yay *ring* *ring* oh my phone…I answer it to hear dezz say "erm Tehg need you here now…we have found a generals location"

"Erm will I have a place to sleep?"

"Yes why?"

"Erm…noire kicked me out" he sighs and says

"Get your ass here so we can kill this guy…" I agree and go into my sadistic form to fly there…

(? Pov)

(Location updated: DGU shrine)

I stop reading from my tome as the other occupant of the shrine walks in "my friend…what are thou up to?" He says looking at me with a suspiciously scary face

"Nothing of thy concern friend"

"Well if thou are up to no good I shall have to end you…so be careful" he walks off as I smirk from underneath my hood reading the title of my tome 'the sword unleashed'

(Solar pov)

(Location updated: planepetune basilacom)

Nepgear knocks on my door and says "dezz phoned and says to I quote 'GET YOUR FLAT ASS CHEST HERE WE GOT DEMON GENERALS TO KILL'" I chuckle and sigh

"Thanks gear now let's get going"

Hey guys thanks for reading and next episode should be the start of another general being attacked but for now…

Tehg out


	47. Chapter 47

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 47….and I am aware that I accidentally placed mda chapter 5 as hdn chapter 47….it was an accident and mistake…and was corrected…but without further adue…

Disclaimer:I do not own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners….

Chapter 47

Yet another general to kill…or is there?

(Tehgs pov)

(Location updated: Leanbox camp)

As I land and detransform I see that only the DGUS….meaning me Dezz and Ken with the candidates…solar and Maria (yes she is finally here) also g1 is here as well after having a long conversation with histoire…

I walk over to dezz and say "what's the game plan then?"

"Firstly…Jesus man why you piss of noire….and secondly im going to have the hunters scout it out then we go in and take the general out" I nod at the plan and then say

"To answer your first question…I had just lost it for some reason…but I don't regret it…even if im not allowed near the basilacom for the foreseeable future."

"Hey maybe killing this general will change her mind eh?" I nod optimistically and transform getting ready for the fight ahead…

(? Pov)

"Okay….so he's going fighting that…I wonder where my brother is" I say jumping from where I was to the nearby town then the generals location…

(Onyx heart-pride form pov)

We all fly into the city outskirts to where we had some hunters set up an outpost as to monitor devil activity..

(Location updated: zes city)

I walk over to one of the hunters and say "so….has there been any changes in movement since last time?" He salutes and says

"No sir there have been no changes…well there was a movement change in area 354 but the demons just abandoned it…so I sent a guy to check it out….seems like there is no trace of demon activity left in that area" I nod

"Thank you…now gather the hunters…it's time to kill a General" I say as everyone nearby cheers…

(Location updated Area 354- zes City)

Me and ken are the forward scouts so we head into there..and to no surprise this is where the general was hiding…clever girl ( it's the first general that I showed back at the start of the arc…im just being to lazy to describe her again) she is stood there on a white Ivory throne… 'She's just stood on a throne…not even sitting down….o…Kay' I jump from where I was and form my sword "ACTIVATE ONYX POTENTIAL" I get forced into my hysteria form and the black aura is back "EVERYONE CHARGE" as I scream that about 30 hunters surround her along with the DGUS in there transformed States except dezz is in his hysteria form…

(Tehg- Tehg hysteric form)

(Play- dimension tripper) (nuff said for that song..we all know it…we all love it)

I fly upwards as a axe misses my head by a inch, I look down to see the general smirk and jump down of the throne "I AM THE GENRAL TRIS" she screams so I land in front of her and bow slightly "greetings tris….I am the DGU Tehg" she smirks in a way that makes me shiver

"Oh I know…ive been watching you since you first showed up here" I just stiffen

"H-have you now?" And her smirks gets worse

"Oh….why yes of course I have…after all I called dibs on having you" for some reason that phrasing made me fear for my life…for more reason than one… "enough chat…it's time to kill you im afraid" she frowns

"If you wish… But I don't want to fight you" I laugh

"That's a funny joke"

"No im serious I would rather have you to myself than harm you…but orders are orders….hey how about we make a wager?" I think for a second

"Sure…now what's the terms"

"If I win…you have to come with me willingly"

"Ok then…and if I win…you must join us" she nods without thinking

"Sure I would love that..so it's a win for me either way you know?" I nod jumping back to where dezz is "LETS DO THIS" I charge forward and activate a new skill

"AURA SLASH" my black aura transfers to my blade and engulfs it, I slash down staggering tris then follow it up with my signature "HONOURS EDGE" I thrust forward three times injuring her then I jump up "BLINKING EDGE" I thrust forward while blink three times over and she is forced down to her knee "heh…time to get serious….VENGEANCE" she slashes upwards with her axe and I take A LOT of damage "GAH…mother fucker" I jump backwards and gasp for air "damn…you are not from this dimension originally" she staggers

"How….did…you..figure that out?"

"That skill" she nods and laughs

"Well then let me not hold back then…ASTRA" she dashes forward and slashes five times…

"GUYS YOU CAN JUMP IN ANY TIME YOU KNOW" they take that time to attack her

"DSNY SLASH" dezz repeatedly punches her before jumping away

"SCARLET RAIN" Maria aims her scimitar into the air and 1000 arrows fall out the sky hitting her

"Dimensional bash" Ken aims his blade at tris and hologram like figures of people we know from other dimensions appear ready to strike, those are Bryce,garland and tamakazi..they charge forward doing some attacks before disappearing.

"ONYX ECLIPSE" solar lands next to me and fires of some photon beams making her kneel in pain "guh" then the hunters charge forward attacking her while she's down…

[battle end?]

(End music)

The hunters back of and I see a pilar of light appear…when is fades tris is there…but it seems like she can transform..she now has purple hair with sky blue eyes, a black tank top making her cleavage look bigger, black tights and black sneakers..also her axe is now a tome in her hands…

(Play-together we ride- fire emblem)

"Okay so I feel like I should one v one you" she nods and the others form a circle round us and I push my power to its limits before rushing her…which is a terrible idea as her tome is a thoron tome…' And for you fire emblem awakening fans…yes the one that kills everything if given to a dread fighter…or tharja ' it shoots through my left arm luckily so im still able to fight "MY ENEMY THAT HAS PUSHED ME TO MY LIMIT IT I GIVE YOU…FINAL EXE:JUDGEMENT" I get covered in immense power as I thrust forward knocking back into the throne knocking her out.

(End song)

I fall to the ground and detransform out of exhaustion…

(Tehg hysteria-Tehg)

I look up to see solar flying over to me "hey bro…you did good" I smirk before I pass out..

(Dezz pov)

I pick Tehg and tris up and we all head back to the outpost so they can rest..

(Location updated: outpost)

I put them in the infirmary and walk out to see vert landing "so dezz…what's the status here?" I smirk

"Well we have a general on our side now…"she just stares

"Okay now tell the truth"

"I am"

"Okay…so we may have Intel?" I nod and and look in to see that tris is awake…and trying to sneak into the bed Tehg is in, "one sec" I charge into the infirmary and grab her collar and pull her away "what do you think you doing?...Tehg is taken by the way" she nods

"Oh I know…won't stop me though" I sigh and throw her outside the tent "OW"

"Okay now be a good girl and tell us what you know about the echo" she frowns

"Well all I do know is where his castle is…sorry I'm only a low ranking general..that and I was only there to add some sex appeal to his army" I deadpan and ask

"…..where is the castle"

"Cloaked above planepetune's basilacom" I laugh

"Of course it is…so how do we get there?"

"Easy..we just have to fly close enough and were teleported in"

"Well…that works…so once we gather our ally's….we should be able to attack…now last question…how many more generals are there?"

"Only one…and he's a taken general..meaning he's a copy of someone…Tehg should know who they are….he won't like it though"

"Why who is it?..."

"His…."

(The echoes pov)

"DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT…all im left with is you Lucy" I look at my last general who is bowing there obediently "well I am the strongest of them master…now when that DGU brat arrives..permission to kill?"

"Sure..I mean seeing you will be a shock to him" Lucy steps up with a cloak on and looks out a window "see you soon…..son"

Hey guys thanks for reading…AND I FINALLY GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK FINALLY….so I could of made this longer but I felt a cliff hanger like that would be better…so for now..

Tehg out


	48. Chapter 48

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 48 of hdn…so last time tehg had a battle with tris..who I swear is horny for him…but she joins him and reveals important info on the echoes where aboughts….so tris care to do the disclaimer as your new?

Tris: sure tehg it would be my pleasure to make you happy….now tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS, everything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 48

It is time

(TEHGS pov)

(Current location: outpost at zes City)

I open my eyes to see uni there asleep leaning on the bed, I look over and a doctor walks over saying "she's been here since last night…you've been out for 3 days" I nod as I shake uni awake…she wakes up and I smile "hi uni…noire hasn't been to harsh on you has she?" She shakes her head before hugging me "no..for some reason she's a lot kinder…" I smile

"That's good…now uni..I heard a conversation dezz had with someone…were about to attack the echo..I know the mood isn't the best…but I want to give you something just in case I may die so I can die easy" she nods unsure of what I mean. I reach over for my coat that I notice is laying on the chair nearby and pull out a box.. "Uni…I know this is nowhere near the best mood or perfect time but will you marry me?" I say opening the box showing a ring with onyx and diamond over it, she covers her mouth while crying and nods "of course I will tehg…why wouldn't i?" I give the biggest smile I've ever given as I put the ring on her finger and kiss her….

(Dezz pov)

I lean against a pole outside the infirmary and smirk 'about God damn time tehg' I stand up straight and walk off to a date I have with vert….

(Histories pov)

Steven comes walking in and says "we know where the echoes EXSACT location is" I turn my head to him and say "yes?"

"Look up" I look out the window upwards and he shoots a bullet from a gun he has and he gets stopped be something like a force field in mid air, "so…he's directly above us?" He nods and says "once tehg wakes up im gathering everyone together to attack the castle…let's hope this ain't wall Maria all over again"….

(The echo pov)

I stand on a balcony looking over my army that remains from that little rebellion that DGU brat put up… "The enemy have learned our location and will be attacking soon…not all of you will survive…if you want you may return to your family's none the wiser that i controlled you…but those of you that are loyal I hope you choose to stay by my side to end this DGU brat and the bigger threat afterwards" 90% of my remaining army cheers while the rest walk away "I am deeply grateful to you lot that are staying by me…a lot of people picture me as a bad guy…but all I want is to end a threat..but if that paints me as a villain then so be it il play the part that I was forced into" they salute me as Lucy walks out to me

"Sir…there almost here about 70% of the enemy have gathered at the basilacom below" I nod making my great sword appear and point it to the air "TO ARMS MY ARMY THE ENEMY IS READYING THERE FORCES AND SHALL BE UPON US SOON" they raise there weapons as I turn and head back into the throne room 'come and defeat me if you can tehg'

(Tehg pov)

(Location updated: planepetune basilacom)

Everyone gathers at the planepetune's basilacom meaning all of my ally's, "okay everyone the time to strike is near…I thank you all for helping me…this means a lot to me that your willing to sacrifice yourself to defeat this foe" everyone nods as I transform into my noble form and float over to the balcony "me, dez and Ken will enter the castle first to clear and area and when it's clear we'l open a teleport gate for you guys…how you ask well? I may or may not of stumbled along the power to teleport so I adapted it…or in simple terms…plot convenience" a few chuckles here and there as me, Ken and dezz fly up to the barrier and we shove our ways through it and we go up to the courtyard of the echoes castle…

(Location updated: the castle-courtyard)

We land and see 27 of the echoes men rush us, we split up and I go into sword upon sword combat.. I slice one down as another lunges for my head for me to duck and stab them in the lung, flip over them and stab another in the head before shouting over to dezz "GIVE ME A LIFT" he looks over and nods while bashing a foes skull in with his own then crouches for me to jump on his shoulders…

(Ken pov)

I decapitate a axe wielder and smirk as a sniper aims at me "oh….fuck" I get shot in the leg with enough force to launch me to the ground and I just snap "KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU…FUCK THIS…AND FUCK USING THOS FORM" I just get up and scream "TRUE HYSTERIA" a sphere of power forms around me and I feel the familiar power I used in my original dimension, it fades and I smirk "IM BACK BITCHES" (he looks like his original state from a blanc state as Nick meaning his human form…just being lazy…) I unholster my five-seven and snipe the sniper 'how ironic' I then use the remaining clip to thin remaining enemies leaving about 3 foes left on the courtyard…

(Tehg pov) I finally come down from shooting in the air with kei's magnum to see dezz head butting the final foe here to death "come here you little bitch" he shouts while the skull is streaming with blood "ouch…over kill much?" He looks over

"AINT NO KILL LIKE OVER KILL"

"Good point…now Ima set the portal down" I start chanting as a portal opens…..

Hey guys thanks for reading…its short for a reason as the next chapter is the battle with Lucy/Tehgs mother then 50 is the fight with the echo…or the beginning…furthermore heh I know tehg proposing was a bit bad timing wise but thinking it also makes sense with the threat that the echo presents….but for now…..

Tehg out


	49. Chapter 49

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 49 of hdn…last time tehg proposed to uni and they started the attack on the castle..well I want to get into this so let's begin…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to their respective owners….

Editor's note: Hey, this is G1 ArchAngel. Now, you must be thinking "Why is this here?", well, I offered my good friend Tehg here my services. This is my first time doing this, but hopefully it won't be the last. Anyway, back to his show.

Chapter 49

A Mother's resolve

(Lucy pov)

"….You have become strong my son…But will you have the resolve to strike me?" I smirk and ready my sword arm, walking down a hall as my son and his friends head up it…

(Tehg's POV)

(Location updated: hallway of the castle)

So after I summoned a portal…the makers set up a rescue center of sorts…meaning Compa healing us if we're too injured to fight.

"OKAY GUYS WERE GETTING CLOSE JUST A BIT MORE!" Everyone gives a cheer and I stop dead as we see a woman with a great sword dug into the ground…I look at her and I pale greatly "Sis…I'm not hallucinating…right?" Solar walks over and stops dead beside me with her hand to her mouth

"…Mom?" She pulls the sword out and steps forward

"Hello…Cynthia and Tony….Sadly I wish we could have met on better terms...but I must stop you here" I collapse to my knees crying and said:

"How…I saw…you die in front of me"

"Oh…simple I was revived by Lord Echo." I look in horror at what she said.

"But…why would you join that evil…BASTARD!?" She smirks.

"You wouldn't understand….but a mother has her reasons…" I stand up.

"I don't want to…but I must raise my blade to defeat you in order to defeat my foe." she nods "Well…let's dance" I punch her gut knocking her back and I placed my sword to her throat. "I cannot kill my own mother…But I can knock her out." She sighs pushing my blade aside and kicks me away "If you cannot fight…then I shall fight you sister" I quickly stand up.

"No…this is not her fight!"

"Too bad." She kicks me into the wall…

(Solar's POV)

(Play-It's my Life-Bon Jovi)

I look at mom and she smiles. "You have grown into quite the young lady, Cynthia." I smile at that.

"Thanks Mother…We don't have to fight, you know?" She frowns.

"While I wish that was true...sadly, I must follow milord's orders." I sigh sadly.

"Okay then, Mom…let us fight then." I pull out my five-sevens and shot a few times as she deflected them. Mom then rushes forward and kicks my gut forcing me into the air and proceeds to slice my left arm. "GUH!" I drop my pistols and pull my knife out and slash her check with my good arm. She jumps back and thrusts forward sending me flying.

I land and spit some blood out and use my signature skill but improved. "EAGLE TALONS MK2!" A second knife appears in my hand in the shape of an eagle's talon and I charge forward "EVEN IF YOU'RE MY MOTHER…I WILL HELP TEHG NO MATTER WHAT!" Mom just smiles and takes the attack. "AND HERE'S ANOTHER! VENGEFUL BURST!" I launch a ball of pure energy at her and it explodes near her causing a lot of damage. She stands up saying

"Seems like you have the resolve your brother doesn't….Regardless…" She drops her sword.

(Stop music)

"I could never truly harm my baby's now could I?" I laugh

"You were holding back the entire time weren't you?" She nods and looks over to Tehg, healing him. "I was never truly loyal to the echo. I was faking it so I may see you two again…but in the process I have done some horrible things…Do you guys have it in you to forgive me?" I look at Tehg who just nods saying:

"You're our mother. We would regardless…But I'm just happy to see you, even though you should be dead. How did he revive you anyway?"

"Well you guys aren't the only ones who take inspiration from other people…Well, he took the idea from some dragon named Anakos"

"Ok, now I understand fully…" She nods in understanding.

"He had one flaw with it though….My will power." I smile as out of nowhere Uni tackles into me and hugs me while kissing me.

"You okay Tehg? I thought you were done for when she knocked you into the wall." I freeze but smile as I look at my mother who gives me 'the look' with a raised eyebrow

"Care to explain son?" Uni realizes what she did and just bows as I introduce her.

"This is Uni my gi-I mean my fiancé." I said, correcting myself with the foreign sounding word. My mother just stares at me and smiles.

"IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER SOON! YAY!" I just fall to the ground like I was shot with an arrow to the knee (sorry not sorry) and Uni just blushes. "Oh your father would be proud…Sadly he decided to stay dead…unlike me." I give a sad smile while pulling myself up "Anyway…so when are the grandchildren coming?" I just fall over again while Uni's face burst into a deep shade of red.

"MOM! STOP! PLEASE! IF THE ECHO DOESN'T KILL ME, THIS WILL!" She smirks while giggling.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop…One last thing…I'll be heading to the portal as the echo still has a small grasp on me, so I'm going to go meditate to get rid of it." I nod as she just walks off.

(Location updated: the throne room)

We all walk in to see the echo sitting on his throne staring at us with dead eyes.

"Are you happy? My army is in disarray and you freed my last general…Welp…I guess I can fight you myself." He stands up and forms his great sword.

(Play-together we ride-fire emblem)

I charge forward and unleash several strikes with my sword which seems to leave him unharmed…

(PAUSE SONG)

"Huh…? What? But, when we last battled I was able to do a lot of damage…" He laughs at my confusion.

"You see brat…you are as strong as I was when I first made a public appearance, but I'm at my full power here in the throne room. You're going to have to gather a lot more power." Just then I hear a voice.

"Tehg. It is I, the black robed guy from the sanctuary. I have found a book, and from what I've read, your blade is in its sealed form. You need 4 DGUS help to unlock 50%. I haven't been able to find out how to unlock its full power yet. Once I do, I shall inform you." I silently thank him and look to the others making them nod. They flare their power in synch making my sword glow. The Crimson lines turned golden and the blade itself shifts slightly making it bigger and longer. "NOW USE THE UNLEASHED WAY FINDERS POWER TO SLAY THIS DEMON!"

I laugh in happiness as I scream "HYSTERIA!" The familiar pillar of ice shoots up signaling my transformation and shatters, showing me in my limit breaker form.

(Tehg-Tehg hysteric form)

"Okay, echo….Time to chill…" I charge forward slicing down with my new power and he gets launched back down into the throne.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! Someone who can hurt me at my full strength!" He jumps back up and rushes me, aiming for my sword arm. I block it and stab his chest making him flinch.

'…I'm going to be here for a while…'

Well, that was fun. Can't wait to see what he has lined up for us next time.

Hey guys thanks for reading…I wanted to make a better fight scene for Tehg and solar vs Lucy/their mother, but I just couldn't….I didn't have the heart…But hey, they have his mother back now…and Embarrassment City for him as well…anyway…for now…..

Tehg out.


	50. Chapter 50

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 50 of hdn…Now I forgot to say last time but thanks to G1 ArchAngel for editing my last chapter. Anyway…Last time Tehg and Solar saw and had a fight with their mother before she showed her true colors. Now Tehg's having a tough battle with the echo at full strength while Tehg has his way finder…oh I mean unleashed way finder at half power now. Who's going to win? Read on to find out…

Editors Note: Thanks for having me. Before you say anything, it's not a bother.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other my own OCS anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 50

The long haul

(Tehg hysteric form POV)

(Continue/play-Together we Ride- Fire Emblem)

Me and Echo clash blades as G1 comes in from the side lines, stabbing him in the ribs and staggering him. I take the chance and diagonally slash his chest, making ice erupt out of it.

"G1, KEN, GET HERE WITH ME!" They nod and stand by me. "Grab my blade. I want to try something."

"I don't like you like that." G1 said to me. They lay their hands on the grip near mine and I focus all my power into the blade.

"SWORD STYLE: DGU DEMON!" They let go and the sword morphs with demonic like rocks forming on it. "BLINKING EDGE!" I teleport through him three times, each time stabbing a random place on his body. "Ken can you do that dimension thing again?" He nods, taking a stance.

"DIMENSION BASH!" A hologram of Garland, Bryce and Tamazaki appears and they charge with Garland sniping echo, staggering him again while Tamazaki punches him in the face. Bryce finishes up by stabbing him in the shoulder before disappearing. G1 pulls a scythe out of nowhere and throws it at the echo, impaling his shoulder and making him grunt in pain as a layer of frost forms by the wound. Dezz runs up to him and leaps into the air and screams.

"I CAN IMITATE TOO! SUNBREAKERS WRATH!" He gets lit on fire while throwing hammers made of fire, continuing to shout. "I AM THE NORDIC GOD OF LIGHTNING!" Then lightning strikes down.

"I think Thor just gave you his input…" I said to him.

"I can feel it….Thanks…" The hammers he is still continuing to throw hit the echo and he gets knocked back a few feet. I leap forward smirking.

"LUNA!" I look at my blade which had a blue hint to it and thrust it into his chest, making him cry out in pain. I jump back and Solar aims her sniper at him.

"SOLAR BURST" She yelled as she fired a small orb of fire towards him. When it lands near him a giant pillar of fire spouts from the ground, engulfing him. When it faded he started laughing.

"You all are indeed stronger, but I'm afraid I grow bored…GRASP OF THE EMPEROR!" He closes his hand and we all fall to the ground feeling EXTREMELY weak…

(3rd POV)

The echo laughs again while walking towards me. "Oh…how the mighty have fallen…" He aims the sword for Tehg's head and starts pushing it down.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" A voice shouts as a gunshot rings out and a metallic clang. Two figures land near Tehg.

"Sorry we're late to the party." One of them says. They pull their cloaks off and they were Storm and Garland.

"Yeah…you're late…very late" Garland sighs and walks towards the echo.

"Storm, you heal everyone while I keep him busy." Storm nods as she goes to heal Tehg. As he was being healed, he saw Meta jump onto Garland's shoulder out of nowhere. He shouts something and with a flash of light he's now wearing a suit of armor.

(Garland POV)

"Okay, let's do this." I fly upwards and fire a shot off at the echo. He dodged at the last minute and threw his great sword at me. I barely got out the way before pulling off an attack. "METAL SLUGGER!" I shoot Meta somehow, since he's the part of the armor (Plot convenience) 'Ok then…' and it hits him square on the head.

"OWCH!" He screams before yelling in anger. Giant bat like wings grow out of his back as he flies up. "NOW YOU DIE YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He grabs me and throws me into the wall.

(Tehg POV)

After Storm healed me I shot up and kicked echo in the chest knocking him away from garland. I hear windows shattering to see two familiar faces rappel down along with my hunters.

"YO DARK YOU'RE LATE!" It's THE BOSS and Dark along with the hunters.

"So? Better late than never. Besides, the cavalry has arrived." Dark shouted back. The hunters cheer and jump off the wall, attacking the echo in any way they can. THE BOSS joins them while dark heads over to me.

"Sorry I'm late…We got stuck in traffic" He said.

"In the air?"

"Fine…We ran into some resistance along the way. Either way, we're here now. So, are we going to kill him or not?" I nod and we get back into the fight.

(Switch songs-Run with Wolves- Lisa)

I run up, slash down on his chest, and jump back with Dark following up with a thrust through the knee. THE BOSS unsheathes a cleaver and gets a clean cut on the echo's wrist, making him drop his sword. "Hey Dezz, wanna get stronger?" I ask as he rejoins the fight.

"Sure…" I smirk evilly sheath my sword. I cup my hands together and chant.

"KAME….HA-" He grabs my throat and throttles me.

"YOU FINISH THAT PHRASE AND I WILL END YOU" He then proceeds to drop me and lets out his rage on the echo. He knocked him around and finished with a round house kick, launching him into the wall. I grab my sword again, (how I sheathe it when it turns into a crystal…idk) and charge in, slicing all over and making ice shoot out of him. THE BOSS follows up with a slash cutting his entire right arm off.

"GUAAAAH! YOU BASTARDS! YOU…might actually kill me…." I laugh while getting into a stance.

"Well then let me be the one to show you the bliss that is death…THY ENEMY WHO HAS POSED A THREAT UPON THESE LANDS! I'LL DELIVER THEE! FINAL EXE: JUDGEMENT!" My entire body and blade gets engulfed in light as I charge forward and strike him, causing a giant explosion.

(End song)

[Battle…over]

The dust settles and I see the echo still alive but barely. He was laughing his head off, using his sword as a cane while walking to his throne.

"You fools are too late…Ragnarok is HERE!" He destroys his throne and a beam of light shoots up and opens into a door shape. Two figures walk through, one which Garland recognizes. "ARFOIRE!? HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" She smirks.

"The echo can revive people, remember?" Garland just thrusts his fist into the ground as I look at the other figure.

"Who are you?" I ask and she bows.

"I am the succubus princess Candra. It's a pleasure to meet…and kill you all." I shiver slightly.

"You guys are in league with this guy aren't you?" I asked her. They look at him and laugh as Candra raises a finger and clicks it, making him explode.

"None, dear….He was a mere pawn for my resurrection. As for Arfoire here, she's here for her own reasons…" I clench my fist in anger

"He may have been a bad guy, but he was an honorable one…and for you…to…kill him…I WON'T LET THAT SLIDE!" I grab my sword and charge at her only for her to yawn and block it with her finger.

"You know, I'm a bit rusty from millions of years of slumbering, so I'll give you a deal. If you beat Arfoire in 3 months, I'll give you a sporting chance at killing me. Since I'm perfect, I'll have to hold back about 70% for you to hurt me…So I'll be off now. Best of luck." She just teleports away as Arfoire laughs.

"Good luck kids! I'm stronger than I was before and I won't be that easy to find!" She just teleports away. Just then raider appears.

"The fuck are you doing here?"

"Reasons" He holds his hand out. Orbs appear and start going towards him and it clicks. "You're trying to absorb the echo's power ain't YA?" He smirks.

"Why yes… Yes I am…" I rush at him too late as he absorbs the last of it and makes some sort of figure appear. "Say hello…TO MY ECHO!" It punches me and Raider just walks off through the portal that Candra and Arfoire came through.

Hey guys thanks for reading, this marks the end of the Devils arc and the intermission between this arc and the next one, the Ragnarok arc. So I shall see you guys there but for now….

Tehg out…


	51. Chapter 51

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 51 of hdn. Last time the Devil arc ended and we're currently in-between with an intermission. Without further a-due let's begin…

 **Editor's Note: Three chapters in three days. You're working me like a dog, Tehg.**

Authors note:woof

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 51

A rest is nice

(Tehg's POV)

(Location updated: Planeptune Basilacom)

We all get back to the Basilacom to rest and I see mother and Histy having a conversation.

"Ah, Tony you're back. Did you beat him?" I give her a grim smile.

"Yes…but a greater threat has appeared." She looks at me dead in the eye.

"It's Candra, isn't it?" I nod.

"Well looks like I'll be joining you then." I was about to say no before she says, "Or do you not want my blessing?" I sigh in defeat and agree before pulling my phone out and calling Kei.

"Hello. Kei speaking." Her voice said through the speaker.

"It's Tehg."

"Ah, Tehg. How are you?"

"Fine…But what kind of mood is Noire in?"

"Compared to normal…? She's in a good mood, so if you wanna get into her good books again I'd say today's the day."

"Ok then…Oh, and if I can get back in, I'll need another room sorted for my mother." I hear a sound of shock.

"I thought she was dead?"

"The echo revived her as a general, but she broke free from the grasp he had on her." She gives an approval and says she will sort out a meeting with Noire.

As I was heading out of the room I was in, G1 walks over.

"Ok…I'm afraid I'm need elsewhere. My people need me." He said. I chuckle slightly and say,

"Go on, G1. You were a big help. We won't keep you." He just jumps off the balcony and he's off. Next to go was Storm but Garland stayed saying,

"I'm staying to help you kill Arfoire." I nod and say,

"Thanks, man. We could use the help. But the next boss is Noire, well for me that is…" He laughs lightly and waves me off as me, uni and mom fly to Lastation.

(Location updated: Lastation Basilacom)

We all land outside to see a pissed Noire staring dead at me. "Uuuuh hi, Lonely Heart…" She just fumes.

"I AM NOT LONELY!" I smirk and say,

"Let me introduce you. This is Lucy, my mother." She quickly shakes hands with my mother. "So you're Lucy O'Brian?" Noire asked. My mother just nods.

"Are you Uni's older sister?" She asked Noire in return. Noire nods while I stare.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Oh easy, son. They look similar and have a lot of similar behavioral patterns." I nod in understanding as mom then asks, "Do you know about Tehg and Uni?" I quickly catch on and try to shut her up, but to no avail.

"No…Why?"

"I mean Tony did propose to Uni." After that I tried sneaking away, with no luck as Noire just transforms and screams.

"OH TEHG! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU! I'M JUST GONNA HURT YOU A LOT!" (Editor: Run bitch, run!) I transform into my pride form and block her, throwing her into the Basilacom.

"Enough, Noire…What's done is done." I say. She sighs in defeat and welcomes us in. Once we all get in I say to Noire: "Am I welcome back yet?"

"No. You're banned from using that room to stay in." I just stare at her in disbelief before she smirks. "You're staying in Uni's room…After all, you're both going to be married soon." I smile in happiness before giving her a quick hug saying thanks and dropping my stuff down in Uni's room before heading back out.

"So, Noire? Is it possible if my mother could have a room here until she finds one herself?" Noire nods saying

"Sure…Lucy take as long as you want, okay?" Noire says after nodding.

"Thanks Noire….but please call me mom. After all I technically will be when Tony and Uni get married." She responded. Noire thinks it over before muttering just loud enough for us to hear.

"Okay…..mother…"

(Dezz pov)

(Location updated: Planeptune Basilacom)

I'm currently lazily laying on a couch as I get the idea to pull a prank on Tehg.

"YO, GARLAND!" He turns his head and walks over.

"Yes, Dezz?"

"Did ya hear that Tehg proposed to Uni?" He smiles.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" 'Damn…That plan backfired…'

"Yeah…but ain't you going out with the Uni in your dimension?" He nods.

"Yes…but why should that make a problem here?"

"I don't know? Wouldn't it seem strange to see someone who looks like your girl marrying another guy?" He gets what I mean after that.

"Yes. It is slightly irking, but I know that it is not the same Uni." He responds. I sigh in defeat.

"Tehg mentioned something about it…but were you in the Army back where you came from?" He nods, saluting.

"PFC. Garland at your service." I sit up.

"Well looks like it's time for 'em to return to Vert. She's hopeless without me." He laughs slightly as I transform into Maine and fly off.

Hey guys Tehg here and thanks for reading, I know it's shorter than the last few but it's a intersmission chapter for inbetween arcs…so about one or two more chapters and it should begin maybe even next chapter but for now…..

Tehg out.


	52. Chapter 52

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 52 of hdn, and this time is the start of the Raganarok arc. Last time Tehg had some time to rest from fighting with the echo.(How did I miss this relaxing thing? I have to read these things over while paying quite a bit of attention. Somebody doesn't know how to use periods.) Anyway, let's begin with the Raganarok arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 52

The chase is on

(3 days later)

(Tehg's POV)

(Location updated: Lastation Basilicom)

I get woken up by my phone going off.

"Tehg, answer it!" Uni pleads from next to me, so I get up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Tehg, finally. It's Histoire. I have pinpointed Arfoires location." That wakes me up.

"I'll get ready and head over." I hang up and look over to Uni. "Histoire has found Arfoire, so it's time." she nods, siting up and stretching. After getting changed I head over to my mother's room and knock on the door.

"Yes?" She asked from the other side.

"It's me."

"Ah, Tony, come on in." I open the door to see her reading a book while sitting on the bed. She closes the book and looks over. "So, what do you need son?"

"Histoire has found Arfoire, so we're heading over. Want to come with?" She puts the book down and stands up.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I smile at her and we start heading out before Kei stops me.

"Yes, Kei?"

"From what little use of the magnum you had, I have been able to make a more powerful version. As difficult as it was with little data, I was able to succeed" I give my thanks while swapping the prototype I had with the newer one. It was mostly the same except that the barrel was bigger and the grip was bigger. (That's compensation if I ever heard it)

(Location updated: Planeptune Basilicom)

We arrive with the rest at the Basilicom and I just freeze as I see Dezz and Vert asleep together on the sofa.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS!?" I scream jolting them awake. Dezz looks at Vert, then at me, then pales.

"Oh….uh…..crap…" I just laugh

"Dezz, care to explain?"

"Well, during the time I was helping Vert out with Leanbox…we…fell in love…" I take this in slowly.

"Ok, and why didn't you tell me?" He laughs nervously.

"Well, you hate Vert with a passion, don't you?" I nod my head. "So I did not want to risk triggering you." (Too late for that. I beat ya to it) I sigh.

"Dezz. Regardless of who I hate your love life is your love life." He smiles.

"Cool. Would you say the same for your sister's love life?" (Record scratches) My sword appears and my eyes go pure red.

"Tell me who to kill!" Dezz chuckles nervously.

"Well you might not want to kill her girlfriend." I just drop my sword

"G-g-g-g-g-girl-girlf-girlfri-GIRLFRIEND?!" I just see solar peering in from the corridor and she slowly walks in.

"Uh…Hi, bro…" I stare at her and she looks away.

"Show me." I state simply and she nods.

"Come on in." She says and Nepgear comes from the corridor and I stare for a second before responding to what I've seen.

"I approve." Solar smiles before she grabs Nepgear's hand and I wince.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I mutter. Histoire then floats.

"Arfoire is located is in Lowee." We all nod quickly and all of us who can transform, well transform. After that, we all fly at top speed to Lowee.

(Arfoire's POV)

(Location updated: Somewhere in Lowee)

"DAMN! They're on to me. No matter. I have enough power now to enact my revenge, so I have no need to hide."

(Garland's POV)

(Location updated: Skies above Lowee)

We all fly around Lowee's sky until I see Arfoire just standing on thin air.

"ARFOIRE I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream, charging at her and shooting her in the process.

"Foolish boy, I'm not as stupid as I was back when we last battled." She bats away the bullets and shoots me with her own magic, knocking me back. I aim upwards and shoot a flare for everyone to see, then charge at her again.

"Metal Slugger!" I shoot at her, this time being able to hit her but it doesn't seem to do much damage. She raises her hand and launches a barrage of magic attacks, forcing me onto the defensive. The barrage doesn't last for long as Tehg just comes full charge, barreling into her.

"Well then, that had to hurt." I mutter as Arfoire and Tehg come back up.

(Tehg's POV)

"So, Arfoire, ready to rock?" She sighs, getting into a battle stance while Garland stops by me.

"I'm here to help." He says and I nod.

(Play-Alchemy (Yui ver)- Lisa/girldemo)

I thrust forward with several jabs, making her dodge back, so Garland flanks around and shoots several rounds off. She blocks them and shoots Garland, staggering him. Just before Arfoire was able to launch another attack, a fist comes out of nowhere, punching her in the face.

"Not today." Dezz says, appearing after Arfoire goes flying. She steadies out and shoots Dezz and Garland, so I flank around and lunge.

"BLINKING STRIKE!" I teleport through her three times attacking.

"Grr…I am above this!" She screams, holding her hands to the sky channeling all of her magic into an attack. "Eat pure rage!" She throws it towards the city below, forcing me to disengage in order to save them.

(Garland's POV)

"You…." I mutter before rushing her, putting her on the defensive, but was unable to successfully hit her. "Metal Slugger" I shoot the attack at her again. This time, it successfully landed up close, meaning it staggers her. Dezz rushes her flank with rapid flurry of fists.

"LIGHTNING COMBO!" Sparks of lightning shot out of his body, and each punch shocks Arfoire's body, dealing some damage. After finishing up his combo he jumps back so I could add my attack in. I pull the trigger and continuously let bullets fire out and they either hit Arfoire or she dodges them. I let go of the trigger to see Arfoire is still most unharmed.

"How are you still like this?"

"Easy, fool. You're just weak."

"You were nowhere close to being this strong before." Arfoire smirks while readying her attacks.

"Aye. Why wouldn't I?" I grunt in annoyance as I see Tehg coming back up.

"Sorry for the delay…Now then, let's do this." Tehg charges towards Arfoire.

(Tehg's POV)

"ARFOIRE I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream while imitating the echo. "GRASP OF THE DGU!" I clench my fist and absorb some of her power and thrust with my sword (Which one? Hehe…), dealing a sizeable amount of damage. "Okay guys, I've managed to weaken her." They nod, but Dezz looks at me.

"I've always wondered, but how are you able to imitate moves like that?" I sigh.

"Talk later, fight now." He nods in reluctance and we all charge forward. Dezz punches Arfoire a distance away and she gets shot, but not from Garland. I look over to see Solar rushing over.

"I finally made it." She says while shooting Arfoire some more. "Also, bro, take this seriously." Solar sighs, going 100%.

"But, why?" I sigh and power up to full. "Okay, Arfoire, now I'm serious." I charge forward a lot faster than before and knee her solar plexus, sending her flying. "You're still not as strong as the echo, Arfoire." I say as she just teleports away. "FUUUCK!" I scream as the rest arrive.

"Where is she?" I hear Uni ask and I laugh.

"She teleported away. The coward." The others nod while Histoire calls. "Hello, Histoire."

"She's in Leanbox now, Tehg."

"Got it, thanks." I hang up "LEANBOX!" Was all I shouted before flying full speed towards her location.

(End song)

Hey guys thanks for reading. So Dezz got with Thunder Tits and Solar got with Nepgear…interesting…But I'll see you guys later…

Tehg out.

(Hey, serious question for all of you readers. I know my little quips and what not are cool with Tehg, but do you want me to stop? I don't mind stopping, I just want to know. Thanks. G1, away!)


	53. Chapter 53

Hey guys, Tehg here. So last time Tehg found out that Dezz and Vert are a thing along with Solar and Nepgear being a couple, much to his displeasure.

Neptune: So that was your plan with Nep Jr. all along!

You forgot? I did tell you…

Neptune: Oh yeah…Well I think it's pretty cool.

Well Tehg doesn't. Maybe you could shed some light into his ideals?

Neptune: Ugh fine, but I'm saying disclaimer. Tehg don't own anything other than his own OC's. Anything else belongs to their respective owner.

Thanks Nep, now on with the show…

Chapter 53

The chase is on- part 2

(Tehg's POV)

(Location: Leanbox's skies)

We all arrive and see Arfoire out in the open.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" I hear familiar voices scream. I look over to see Iffy, Compa, Dark and THE BOSS on a giant platform floating up. I look over to them.

"Why are you here? Arfoire is too strong for you guys." Iffy smirks and holds her wrist up, showing a bracelet.

"Not exactly. Solar and Gear were working on a project to allow me and Compa to fight with you guys on the front lines like before. That, and these guys made a platform for us to stand on, so they're joining in too." I nod.

"Yeah, the bracelets power them up to about me at 75%...I was asleep a lot from pouring my power into them, but they can help now." Solar says. I nod in gratitude and summon my sword. Iffy and Compa tap the bracelets and they get covered with a crimson aura similar to Solar's,

"Wow, Iffy. I feel so much stronger noooow!" She nods and throws a few punches before getting her Qutars ready.

"Indeed, Compa. Now we can help even with the stronger foes." Compa nods a bit too much while readying her weapon. (So, was she close to snapping her own neck? Cuz that'd be bad.)

(Play-Rising Hope- LeeAndLie ver)

Me and Iffy dash jump at Arfoire.

"Demonic burst!" Iffy shouts, using the bracelet's power for a new move while I use my signature.

"HONOURS EDGE!" Iffy puts her Qutars together and spears towards her, going straight through. I thrust my sword, stabbing her three times and chain some moves after. "GRASP OF THE DGU!" I grab her throat, absorbing her energy while stabbing her at the same time. We flip back and Garland, Dezz and Compa attack.

"FUSION ATTACK: TRI NATION ATTACK!" Garland gets a black aura, Dezz gets a green aura and Compa gets a purple aura before combining them into a beam made of the three colors. "FIRE!" They scream, launching it into Arfoire and dealing a sizeable amount of damage.

"BOOM!" Dezz screams, charging in with his knuckles ready. "LIGHTNING COMBO!" He lets loose a volley of punches before jumping up to chain an attack. "I AM THE NORDIC GOD OF LIGHTNING!" He screams, forming the Hammer of Sol in his hand "Let's do this, bitch!" He throws hammer after hammer, making her scream in pain. The powerful attack ended just as quickly as it started. Solar then takes a turn by running at her.

"I have an ultimate even move too." She unsheathes her knife and starts chanting. "Even after death, the Phoenix raises from the ashes. PHOENIX'S WRATH!" She gets covered in flames that took the form of a Phoenix, while her knife grows to the length of a short sword made of flames. She rushes at Arfoire and stabs her through the chest and then repeated slashes her, burning her and making her fly upwards slightly while crying out in pain. When Solar jumps back I look over at Uni.

"Hey, Uni. With me." She nods and we rush towards Arfoire, who just grunts in pain. She shoots some magic, but it was to inaccurate and missed us by a mile.

"FUSION ATTACK: LASTATION'S PRIDE!" I zoom forward and slash Arfoire across the chest, stunning her. Then Uni shoots a rail beam into her causing immense pain.

(End song)

She falls to the platform on one knee and cries out in pain.

"How? I was certain I could defeat you." I smirk.

"We work together, something you are unable to do." She punches her fist into the ground and I look over to Garland. "The honor's yours, man." He nods in gratitude and aims his rifle at Arfoire.

"Arfoire, stay dead this time so I may live in peace from now on!" He fires multiple rounds at Arfoire ending her… Strangely I bow my head.

"Rest in peace, Arfoire." Garland looks at me but bows his head for a second.

"Enough honoring the evil. Time to prepare for the fight with Candra." Solar says, interrupting us. We all nod at her while I still find it strange that she is the mature one of the two of us.

(Location updated: Planeptune Basilacom)

(2 days later)

I come to the Basilacom as Candra had left a message by proxy for us, and I'm the last to arrive. I come walking in to see Solar and Nepgear cuddling on the couch. 'This is still going to take a while to get use to…' I just go over to Uni and cuddle with her on the over couch while we wait for Histoire.

"Hey Tehg, Uni, Solar, Nepgear. ain't you showing a bit too much affection when in front of people?" Garland says, sitting on a chair checking his rifle for damage. I look over.

"I'm an engaged man, so I'll do what I want." Before he could respond Neptune butts in.

"Hey, hey, Garly. Let them cuddle if they want. With all the danger around they may not get the chance in future." She says, sounding strangely mature for her. Garland sighs.

"While it's strange but not unheard of you being mature, you're right, sorry guys." Solar smiles.

"It's fine. You said what you thought. To each to their own." Garland nods and Ken says his piece.

"I agree with Garland though. I never cuddled with Blanc in front of Rom or Ram for the sake of formalities and privacy." Blanc just flushes slightly while Garland gives his approval. Then, Rom and Ram spoke up.

"Hey big sis? What is 'cuddling?'" Blanc stares at Garland before sighing.

"It's when two people who love each other hug each other for a long time."

"So you cuddled with Mister Ken?" Rom asked. She blushes.

"No she didn't. I'm from a different Hyperdimension, remember?" Ken replies. She nods her head.

"Oh, ok…" Ken sighs in relief as Histoire flies in with the note.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. Now this is getting interesting, but I've not got much to say so I'll see you next time…Tehg out.


	54. Chapter 54

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 54. Wow I started this story back in December and the year just went…And I'm sad as this story is slowly reaching its end as the next arc SHOULD be the final one if everything goes to plan…Maybe I can finish it before it becomes a year old, eh? Anyways let's get right into the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my own OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 54

Alpha team?

(Tehg pov)

(Location: Planeptune Basilacom)

"Okay guys, the letter says [To the foolish men, yes the men ONLY, I will fight you in the place I ended that foolish echo of Lucifer's life. You have 4 days to get here. Before I destroy this dimension.]" Histoire says, reading the note while I just face palm.

"Bitch must be in heat…" I mutter. Dezz laughs as he heard me and gives a sign of agreement.

"So, think we could call in some reinforcements…Wait, I have an idea…I know a guy who owes me. Hey, Histy? Can you contact Tamazaki's dimension?" I ask her to which she nods.

"One moment please….oh hey Tehg what you need?" I hear Tamazaki say through Histoire before a screen appears showing him with Alex and…Luth if my memory is correct.

"Well you dealt with Uhrieva…or whatever she's called right?" He nods.

"What of it?"

"Well we have a succubus princess to deal with…so I'm calling that favor in from when I dealt with the evil clones of you and Alex." He sighs.

"Fine…We will be the momentarily" I nod and wait while a portal opens.

"Hang on….now we have one more." I pull a demonic briefcase out of nowhere and another portal with two arms sticking out of it opens. The portal starts speaking.

"So that's were Pandora was you bitch!" It says sounding like G1. The arms grab it but I pull him out.

"I need your help…Simple, eh?" He nods, putting Pandora in a pocket in his coat.

"So who's the target?"

"Candra." He laughs with great pleasure before activating Vergil's Devil Trigger (so I just looked up what it looks like…awesome. ).

"LET'S FUCK THAT BITCH UP!" He says to which all the males cheer…

(Location updated: The Echo's Throne Room.)

We all arrive in throne room and see Candra right there, giving us a look filled with lust. I shiver slightly while we all prepared for battle.

(Play- Dimension Tripper)

Tamazaki and Luth rush forward, distracting Candra while I flank her from behind. The result is all of our weapons being suspended an inch away from her.

"That all…? My turn~" She sings, kicking me in the gut and launching me away. I get up, but get knocked back down as Tamazaki and Luth get thrown into me.

"Ow….That's gonna leave a mark." I mutter, getting up again.

"Ok Candra…you forced me into this." I go from my pride form to my hysteria form at 100%.

"Now die like the slut you are!" I scream, slicing downwards with my blade, only for her to catch it and pout.

"Aw…is that all the big bad DGU has?" She teases, while leaning in and licking my face. I forcefully free my sword and jump back.

"The fucks wrong with you?" I ask her, but get no response as G1 barrels into her and clashes with her, wielding Rebellion and Yamato. He forces her back before she flicks him, sending him flying.

"ENOUGH….I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU MORTALS…! Time to go 100% myself." The ground starts to crumble and the air crackles from the sheer power she is outputting. "So, brat. What do you think?" She asks so I respond with a right hook to the face, which does absolutely nothing by the way.

I stand there, staring at her.

"You finally did it…Someone has forced me to imitate other heroes in order to win." I say, while chuckling. I get into a fist fighting stance as my sword disappears. "FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I chant as my entire right arm gets engulfed in flames. "FIST OF THE IRON DRAGON!" I also chant, making my left arm turn into metal and grow. I rush and punch Candra around for a bit and somewhat hurting her. She lunges with her weapon, but I mutter "Delay." and dodge out the way. She summons fire balls and throws them at me. "Distortion." I block them all then go on the offensive again. "FUS RO DAH!" I send her flying. I stop underneath her and fire a Kamehameha point blank at her. I summon my sword again and hesitate slightly before copying this move. "MOTHER'S ROSARIO!" I pull off an 11-hit combo with the last one exploding. "Trace on." I say, summoning a replica of Cloud's Buster sword. I strike her with it a few times before it disappeared. "IGNIS!" I fire a fire ball with cherry blossoms following it as it lands on Candra. She cries out in pain.

"That one…actually hurt me…I'm pissed!" She rushes me and slices up my chest, making an open wound…I go flying and land on the floor. I see my blood pouring out as my vision hazes. Just before I couldn't see anything, a figure of an old man appears before me shaking his head in shame.

Hey guys, Tehg here. I wonder who the figure could be…who knows…? Well, some people do but that's beside the point…but I'll see you guys next time…

Tehg out…

(Sorry about the lack of chapters. We've been busy so I haven't had the time to edit.)


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 55 of hdn. Last time Tehg has been critically injured by Candra and a strange old man appears…Who is it? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my own OCs.

Chapter 55

True power…

(Solar's POV)

(Location: Echo Throne Room)

I run over to Tehg and hold him.

"TONY…! No don't die on me….no…" I start crying as Tehg lifts his hand up.

"I thought I said for all females to stay back at the Basilacom…didn't….I?" He coughs up some blood as I buries my head into his chest.

"You idiot…You thought I would stay behind when we have to fight someone like her!?" He gives a weak smile as Ken gets by them.

"Ok Solar, help me carry him over there so the others can keep her busy." She nods, lifting his feet while Ken lifts his arms and they carry him. All the while that same old man just stands there watching them.

'Why does he seem familiar?' I decide to focus on Tehg while everyone else rushes Candra.

(G1's POV)

Me and Tamazaki kick Candra, knocking her back into Luth's line of sight and we unleash bullet hell upon her. Before I could continue to attack, this old man kicks her in the gut, sending her flying.

"Hah, you whippersnappers are too weak…Leave the fighting to a true warrior…HYSTERIA!" The man says, transforming. Once his transformation is done, all that is different is that he now has armor along with a copy of the sword Tehg wields. The man slashes down on Candra, dealing a sizeable amount of damage to her while also breaking her left leg.

"How the fuck is this old man doing what all of us together can't?" Tamazaki mutters, witnessing what I can only explain as an old man beating the shit out of Candra.

(Solar's POV)

Ken tries healing Tehg, but Tris came out of nowhere.

"Step aside…I'll heal my darling Tehg." She said while rubbing her hands over Tehg seductively…bad part is, it's working…(Kinky)

(G1's POV)

When Candra lands by my feet, she just weekly grabs the bottom of my leg. "Please…I'm begging you…save me, from….the…first…DGU…" I look at her with sympathy and look at the old man.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU OLD TIMER!" He laughs while stroking his beard…Oh yeah he is bald, but has purple eye and a long white beard. "You're a bit young to be demanding stuff from your elders, boy. I'm at least 3000 years older than you, devil." I look at him and look him over. "To be honest, I would believe that with how withered you look you Krillin wannabe." He gives a slight look of anger.

"I'll let that one slide boy. Now time for introductions…I am Edgar. The first ever DGU and I also helped create this world" everyone but me gasps as I laugh.

"What? Do you live in some sort of hole or something?" He deadpan stares me.

"Boy…you're starting to test my patience"

"Then I'm doing my job pretty damn well. Ask anyone here." I say with a smug face.

"That's it, I've had enough…time to ERADICATE THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE!"

"What are you going to do, yell at us for a couple episodes?" His power started growing faster than I realized. I pale a slight and turn to Solar. "SUMMON ANYONE WHO CAN HELP US! NOW!" She nods, forming a portal and a bunch of people (other OCS) meaning Bryce, Andrew heck even Scared and Storm showed up. "Hey guys you made it just in time…for the final battle…"

So hey guys, it's Tehg. I KNOW this is shorter than most, but it's just before the final fight, so I want that to be longer...so I'll see you guys next time…

Tehg out


	56. Chapter 56

Hey guys, Tehg (And G1) here with chapter 56 of hdn…Well the final battle is beginning, who will win? Well let's find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing other than my own OCS.

Chapter 56

….

(G1's POV)

(Location: The Throne Room)

(Play-Crow Song-Lisa)

I charge forward with Bryce to attack Edgar. I bring out Yamato and Rebellion once more and strike down on him. But he simply stares at me freezing my body. Bryce tries attacking from behind with his metal arm, but proves unsuccessful when he also gets frozen. Garland, in his panzer armor, unleashes barrages of bullets at him, freeing us so we could dive out the way. Tamazaki manages to punch him while he was stunned, but all it did was make Edgar spit some blood out.

"Hmm… This is the strength that the heroes of the multiverse has…? If it was anyone but me. You may have won." He says cockily as he runs forward with his sword towards Solar, who tries blocking to no success. She's disarmed and thrown back into the wall near Tehg.

(Bryce's POV)

I rush up and use FORCEFUL REMOVER. I slice and jump back.

"For an old dude….he's tough…" I say and G1 gives a slight laugh to that and rushes forward. He swapped out Yamato and Rebellion for Fame and Infamy and unleashes bullet hell. Andrew then jumps up and charges multiple enerblasts and fires them.

"Wow that tickled." The first DGU said taking his stance "Now it's my turn…HONOURS EDGE!" He stabs me, G1 and Garland, launching us into the wall.

(End song)

(Tehg's POV)

(Location updated: Dream Plane)

Damn…If only I had more power I wouldn't be in a state like this. Luckily, I have been able to see what has been going on so I'm not uninformed. "DAMN! WHY AM I NEVER STRONG ENOUGH WHEN I NEED TO BE!?"

"You…not" Huh? "You're not weak, well you are. On your own you can only go so far. But other people lending there strength is what the DGU is all about, isn't it?" A young but experienced voice says. "If you're so weak. Use this…I have no need for it anymore…Borrow my power and cleanse the evil that plagues your world…Show them your POWER!" I look up and a black talisman floats there. I reach up and grab it.

"What are you called? I want to thank you." The voices laughs.

"The names Rokuro, and don't worry about returning the talisman. I'm sure we will meet in the future. So return it then." I smile.

"Thank you, Rokuro. I'll make sure to return this when we meet." I say feeling determined (DETERMINATION: UNLOCKED) and wake up.

(Location updated: The Throne Room)

(Play-Run with Wolves- Lisa)

I open my eyes and climb to my feet quickly. 'I won't let your help go in vain.' I run forward and hold the black talisman out.

"CLEANSE!" It starts lighting up and I lift it up in front of my face. "PURIFY!" The talisman merges with my hand and symbols appear floating on my right arm. I clench my fist and punch the ground. "COME FORTH AT ONCE!" I scream and a demonic red arm forms on my right arm. "EVERYONE WORK TOGETHER!" I scream and everyone nods, with all who were on their asses getting up. I hold my hand out and scream. "AIR FISSURE BULLETS!" About one hundred rocks fly towards Edgar and he goes flying into the wall. "NOWS OUR CHANCE! ATTACK!" I scream, charging up and punching him in the face and crumbling most of the wall. I jump back and G1 slices with Yamato dealing a sizeable amount of damage. Bryce then stabs him and rushes back as he starts laughing.

"Finally. You have awoken great grandson….now show me your will!" He gets up, seemingly unharmed, although he shows obvious signs of damage.

"Fuck…How resilient is this guy?" I ask and Solar shrugs.

"Don't know bro, but watch out." She points forward and I see him thrust for me so I grab the sword with my right hand.

"You're not the only one who is strong. Alone I am weak, BUT AROUND BY MY FRIENDS I WILL NOT FAIL!" I let go of the sword and punch him, launching him into the air. "WHEN CONQUEST OR BIRTHRIGHT IS NO LONGER AN OPTION, I SEEK A NEW PATH ON THE ROAD OF FATE….REVELATION!" My sword forms in my hand, emitting flames from the blade and I put my sword into the reverse grip. The flames start spreading to my whole body, engulfing me as I feel immense power coursing through my whole body.

(Solar's POV)

I look into the flames and see Tehg looking different but the flames won't settle and show me. 'But…Fire is my thing… T_T'

(Tehg's POV)

The flames become more controlled and just cover me so I look like a body of flames. I blink forward and backhand slash Edgar, creating a huge cut in his chest and he falls back to the ground.

(End song)

The flames disperse and my sword disappears, leaving me with the demonic fist...

"Is…it over…?" I say looking at the first DGU's figure.

"It looks like it." G1 says, before I could smile Edgar burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! You punks REALLY think it's over…? LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON IN PAIN!" (Pain, or Pein) He flips to his feet and slams the sword into the ground. "RELEASE SEAL: HYSTERIC RELEASE!" His entire body glows and when the light fades he now is wearing old knight armour with the same sword I have, but bigger and has chainsaw blades on the end. "Say hello to the Omega Way Finder." He says while we hear the blade spin. I roar out as I charge him.

(Play-Eye of the Tiger- Survivor)

"CRANE COMBINATION!" I throw a different style of kicks and punches, which he just blocks.

'Tehg? It's Rokuro…There's one thing I forgot to mention. That arm has one more stage…Although, I don't know if you can handle it.'

'Just tell me how to use it…At this point I'll take anything.'

'Fine…The incantation is…' I jump back and hold my arm close to me as if I was drawing a sword. "CLEANSE, PURIFY!" Nothing happens. "DEFEND!" A spout of fire happens around me. "AND BLESS!" The flames surge into my hand and it turns into a more mechanical version while still retaining its demonic form. "COME FORTH AT ONCE!" My power explodes causing the roof to literally fly off. (You're just exploding all over the place, aren't you?)

"I don't care who you are, but I will kill you if you do not return to what a DGU SHOULD BE!" I feel my body start to tremble from using Hysteria so long…'Damn. Gotta hurry…' I rush forward with everyone else behind me to do follow up attacks. "DEMONIC EDGE!" Instead of using my blade to attack, I use a fist to punch him three times in rapid succession. Edgar then slashes me, forcing me back. Garland shoots him as G1 used Rebellion and slices into his arm. The DGU then lifts his blade and thrust forward stabbing G1 in the knee. (Author: At least it ain't an arrow…What, I can put comments too.) Bryce runs and punches the man in the face. Bryce gets knocked back into a wall, so Solar picks up the slack and draws her knife.

"PHOENIX'S WRATH!" Her Phoenix armor and fire short sword forms and she slashes Edgar repeated until the attack wears off from power exhaustion and she passes out.

"Solar!" I scream, getting even more pissed. I punch him in the face repeatedly until he grabs my hand and throws my across the floor. Sacred and Storm charge him only to be slapped away. (Author: At least they tried…..) They get back up and attack from behind, getting a direct him and he grunts in pain. Dezz and Andrew then team up, with Andrew firing enerblasts. Dezz jumps forward and brings the hurt with his knuckles. He then follows up with his own super, throwing multiple hammers which disorient him. I run up behind him and form my sword. "You who have shown thyself to be my biggest threat, now face FINAL EXE: JUDGEMENT!" His eye widen as I shove my sword through his chest piercing his heart.

(End song)

He falls to the ground with no signs of life…Lucky as well, since I give a peace sign. My body de-transforms and gives out making me face plant into the floor.

(1 week later…)

(Location updated: Lastation Hospital)

I wake up and instantly know where I am from how clean the room is. I take a look around and see Uni asleep in the visitors chair next to me with a worried look on her face. She stirs from her sleep and notices me looking at her…How is she going react? She rushes over and kisses, border line makes out, with me before letting go.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go get a doctor." She says as I weakly nod, still feeling the after effects of the fight from using Hysteria more than I should of. Several minutes later she comes back in with a doctor, who starts examining me while also questioning me about different things. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor leaves and Uni kisses me on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay, Tehg…It's not like I was worried or anything…" She says looking away, blushing. I smile at her beautiful face.

"Don't forget, Uni. I'm the tsundere whisperer, so that won't work." She pouts but looks hesitant to tell me something. "Spit it out, woman…You're the only form of entertainment I have right about now." I say and she laughs.

"Well, I was worried. And I was scared you would never return." She says and I just weakly lift my hand to cup her cheek.

"I'm alive ain't I, Uni?" I say while she nods.

"You are, Tehg. Just promise me you will never do something like that again without me." I try saying no before realizing how futile it would be. I sigh and kiss her forehead.

"As you wish, Uni." She smirks dragging me in for a kiss on the lips. After she was done I laugh.

"Damn. Someone's thirsty." She goes red as I laugh even harder.

Hey guys. Well that signals the Raganarok arc's end. But fear not, there is one more arc…the epilogue arc. It will most likely be two or three chapters that explain the events leading up to a multidimensional adventure…so for now…

Tehg out.

(Parental Warning from the Editor: The next chapter may or may not have smut in it written by me. Do not blame Tehg if it is shitty, for it will be my first time actually writing something like that. Until then, G1 away!)


	57. Chapter 57

Hey guys, Tehg here. Well it's here…the epilogue arc. Technically it's just the epilogue but since its several chapters instead of one, I made it an arc. Now, I'm well aware of the plot holes that the start of mda has. At their making, some of the stuff was either not thought up of, or censored until I got to a specific point in story. As it would make upload times longer than they already are, I will most likely go back and fix that once I have finished both hdn and mda… Enough of me chatting, rom disclaimer please.

Rom: Okay, Mister Tehg. Mister Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 57

The big day

(Tehg's POV)

(Location: Lastation Basilacom)

(3 months after last chapter)

I wake up to see Uni has already got out of bed and a note was left at the side of my bed.

[Sorry for not waking you, Tehg. Noire said to let you sleep in while she and Solar get me ready for the wedding. Love, Uni] I smile and nod knowing where she is now. After getting dressed, leaving my old tattered trench coat hung up, I opt for a white jacket as I traverse the streets of midday Lastation to my destination. Along the way, I bump into Dark who just waves at me.

"Greetings, Tehg. Aren't you a bit late to your own wedding?" He asks pulling me up.

"Yes, and ain't our truce a thing of the past?" He laughs.

"So? Unless ordered to I wouldn't attack you anyway. Besides, killing a man on his wedding day is a dick move." I nod in thanks before running of to where the weddings taking place.

(Location updated: Wedding Hall) (Also known as a church most of the time)

I walk in to see Garland and Dezz standing there looking slightly angry.

"Took you long enough." Dezz says, pointing to his watch.

"Follow me. I'll show you your clothes so you can quickly get dressed. You are a couple minutes behind the planned time, but we shall make up for it if we hurry" Garland says, dragging and throwing me into the changing room. I take a look at the outfit and it's a white version of Sebastian from Black Butler's…well…butler outfit, but sleeveless. After wrestling with the formal attire for a while, I finally get it on as Garland kicks the door open. "Tehg, hurry up man. Don't wanna be late to your own wedding." I sigh before nodding and rushing into the hall as I stand on the altar. Garland is standing next to me as my best man (still wearing his ACU outfit…). I take a look in the crowds to see G1, a reluctant Bryce for some reason…might have something to do with why he is not talking much, Sacred and Storm, Tamazaki, Alex, Luth (who is here since he stayed with them from when they came to Tehg's dimension.) and my mom (Lucy). All sat on the front row on my side. On Uni's side is Neptune, Vert, Blanc, Rom and Ram, Dezz and Ken. For Uni's two bridesmaids, she has Solar and Nepgear (both of them wearing the same strapless dress that goes down to their ankles, except that Solar's is red while Nepgear's is purple.) After what seems like an eternity, the playing of the tune when the bride walks in…whatever it's called…(It's called the bridal chorus, Tehg) plays and the doors open, revealing Uni in a white wedding dress that drops to the mid calves, with the shoulder straps hanging off the side of her shoulders and finally with a white veil covering her face. My jaw drops as I start thinking back on the time we shared from when we met.

(Flash back) (may be inaccurate but as close to the original chapter as possible as this is Tehg recalling it)

I came walking into Lastation's Basilacom to see Nepgear and Uni talking by the counter. Luna (solar at the time) walks over to Uni and introduces herself while saying something perverse. 'I can't really remember…It's been a long time since then.' I then dragged Uni into a corridor before revealing what I was and that I know who she was.

(Fast forward)

Later on we got attacked by the beach resort in Lastation…somewhere around there and Uni got kidnapped by The Boss, so we quickly go to the location to save her. What I saw was a shock however. It was mine and Solar's parent's murderer. After a long fight she sacrificed herself, critically injuring shadow and inching herself towards death. And the reason why I thought she was dead was shadow bringing the sword down, but she somehow survived that and was hypnotized. Hence, Solar.

(Fast forward)

After we reached Lowee, Uni was down with an illness of some sort, so I took her to the inn and took care of her. Dark said she gave me a cure for not making her crazy or something like that if I snapped her out of it. But I more recently think that was the cause of it. After Uni was controlled, she tried killing me before I kissed her, basically confessing my feelings. Which, luckily, worked as she snapped out of it and responded by returning my feelings.

(Fast forward)

More recently, I proposed to Uni earlier than I had planned as I was uncertain if I would survive the challenges ahead. But I'm glad she said yes and here we are now.

(Present time)

Before I realized it, she's standing next to me at the altar. (And I'm going to skip…I've only ever been to one wedding…and even then the only thing I picked up was the time honored tradition of the best man embarrassing the groom with his best man's speech…that's it…so… SKIP) (But, that's at the reception, not the actual wedding…)

(2-3 boring hours of listening to whatever the guy but is currently histoire says later)

"Do you, Tehg O'Brian, take Uni Lastation to be your bride?" Histoire asks, and I nod with vigor.

"I do." She nods in satisfaction.

"Do you, Uni Lastation, take Tehg to be your husband?" She nods giving the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I do."

"Then, with the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife…Yes, Tehg, you can kiss her now." Everyone chuckles at her informal sentence at the end as I take a hold of Uni and plant my lips onto hers. Everyone cheers as we kiss but I just stop. "Guys…We forgot one step…Rings?" They all sigh as Rom, in a blue dress, comes running up with the rings.

"Here Tehg, you need these, right?" I pat her head as I take them.

"Thank you, Rom…Now…Uni, please hold out your hand." She holds her hand out, so I put the first ring on her finger. It is a gold ring with a black gem and white gem done in the yin-yang formation. She looks at it before I explain it. "I'm the white, you're the black. In the yin-yang, there is balance…The world needs balance, so one can't live without the other…Same in this case. I couldn't live without you." (Author: symbolism is awesome at times) She starts crying tears of happiness as she takes the other ring and puts it on my finger. When she does, the black on my ring lights up while the White on hers lights up. "I had it enchanted so we could know if we were alive even if we are in separate dimensions. That and so I could make it look even better." She nods once more as we head out to the venue being help at the Lastation Basilacom.

(Location updated: Lastation Basilacom)

(Solar's POV)

At the venue, I'm currently moping in a corner.

"No fair. Uni gets bro all to herself." (Brocon much?) I mutter and Nepgear sighs, leaning into me.

"Relax, Solar. You have me, don't you? So don't fret over that…He won't ignore you now. But if he does, I'll be there for you, okay?" I smile warmly at Nepgear and kiss her forehead.

"Thanks, Gear. You cheered me up." She shakes her head.

"No problem, Solar. It was the least I could do." Before I could continue our conversation, Garland walks over to me.

"Hey Solar. You still up for that plan?" I smirk and nod as he heads onto stage.

(Tehg's POV)

Garland gets onto stage and for some strange reason I feel weak in the knees and very scared.

"Hello…? Testing, testing, one two…Okay, so first of all, a big cheer for the newlyweds Tehg and Uni!" He cheers and everyone joins in. 'Everything seems okay- no…oh no'

"Now I have not known Tehg as long as some of you have. However, I was honoured to be his best man AND to do this speech." He smirks, nodding to someone in the corner of the room. "Normally, it would be my job to embarrass him as the best man with funny and embarrassing pictures and film. Since I don't know him that well, I called in some reinforcements." I go white as a sheet and Uni picks up on this as Solar skips onto stage with an evil smirk in her face. She turns on an extra mic while waving to everyone.

"Hello people! Good to be here…now I'll start easy on you bro. Remember when you were thirteen?" I somehow go even paler as she goes on to retell the most embarrassing things and funniest things in my life until now…Even with some video footage my mom provided her with.

After 40-55 minutes of pure torture. It finally ends and they sit down. 'Just you wait till your wedding night, sis…I'll return the favor…' Then, G1 got the strange idea for a tournament to happen and the winner to gets a reward specialized for them. (The rules was a first to be knocked out of the arena.)(But why me, though?) Considering we was not allowed to get change or grab weapons. We had to use what we had, luckily I had the Kegare arm. (I don't know if it had a technical name. I just always regard to Rokuro's arm like that.) First up was me vs Garland. Considering the no transforming rule, it seemed pretty fair. I pull the talisman out. "CLENSE!" It lights up. "PURIFY!" The symbols merge with my arm while floating slightly above. "COME FORTH AT ONCE!" I smash my fist into the ground summing the red demonic arm. Garland just sighs.

"This isn't fair. I don't have a weapon." Solar tosses my magnum to him from the sidelines.

"HEY THAT'S MINE, SIS! WHY'D YOU GIVE HIM IT!?"

"Since he needs to defend himself, I gave him the closest gun I could find." I sigh and charge at him.

"DEMOIC EDGE!" I punch him three times in the chest, sending him flying out of the arena area and winning. "Garland has been knocked out of the arena. Tehg wins." Histoire calls out. In the next round I go up against Solar. "Hey, sis. Looks like we're battling." I say as she nods. I summon the arm again and she has her knife. She rushes me and uses her ultimate to send me flying out the arena. "Tehg has been knocked out the arena. Solar wins."

(Solar's POV)

I help Tehg up and sit him down on the bench as I see the next round is the finals. It comes down to me vs G1. He is wielding Rebellion…yay. I thrust forward using my best Phoenix's Wrath, but he blocks it and kicks me off the arena. "Looks like I win. But since I made the tournament, you can have the prize, Solar." He picks me up off the ground.

"Uh…Thanks, G1…" I blush, but look down in embarrassment that he is carrying me. Finally, he puts me down.

"Now, for your reward. Here." He hands over a small case. "It's a knife called Redemption. Don't ask how I got it…I just did." (author: plot device?)(It's a thing G1 does. Remember the shotgun?) I smile and open it to reveal a combat knife with the grip pure black and stylized like a hawk, with the being blade pure red. There was no detailing other than the grip. I take my old and rusty knife out and replace it with Redemption.

"Thank you, G1. This gift is thoughtful…even though you won it." He sighs slightly

"Don't worry, kid. But for now, let's just have some fun before most of us have to return form hence we came." I nod and everyone enjoys the remainder of the time before everyone leaves. Except Bryce, who still seems silent and shaken up.

"Um…Bryce? You okay? Everyone has left…" I ask and he mutters some things but they were too incoherent.

(Tehg's POV)

G1 was about to head through the portal back to his dimension, when Solar comes running out. "G1…In the time you have been in your Ultradimension, did you learn how to communicate when someone is in the state Bryce is?" He thinks for a second before sighing and walking over to where Bryce is.

"Okay, listen here, Bryce. I want you to tell me what has got you so mentally broken, ok?"

"No…Can't tell…Won't tell…" He just mutters loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine…I will just have Histoire council you." He grabs him and Devil Triggers and flies to Histoire, who is on her way back to the Basilacom… "Welp, that was a thing…" I say before a bullet lands in between my feet… 'Heh…Sorry, G1…'

Hey guys, Tehg here. Thanks for reading this chapter. Finally, Tehg and Uni are married. I have been waiting to write this for so long, but I finally wrote it. Now, I have very little knowledge of weddings. So if it was incorrect or bad, I apologize. Not only was it my first time writing something like that, but it was something I knew little of…but I'll leave the author note here…

Tehg out

(So, this was supposed to be a more adult chapter, but it turns out Tehg lied to me…And wants it as a sub chapter. I'll have it to him as soon as I can)


	58. The lemons Im sorry

Hey guys, G1 here with chapter 57.5 of hdn. To let everyone know, I regret this more and more with every word I type. This is going to haunt my soul forever. But, I promised Tehg, so I have to sack up and do this. Let's begin, shall we?

(Tehg's POV)

After the reception was over, Uni and I went back to our room in the Basilicom. I stripped off my coat as we both kicked off our shoes. After that I sat down on the bed and Uni sat on my lap, straddling me.

"Hey, Tehg. There's one more marriage tradition we have to do."

"But we already…"

"I know, but still…" She leaned in close to me and we started kissing. It was a simple kiss that escalated quickly. Our tongues danced across each other as Uni pushed me onto my back. My hands reached down to her ass as she started to undo the buttons of my shirt. Our outfits were thrown onto the floor without a care in the world as the passion between us built up.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." She answered as she reached down and spread her lower lips. She used her other hand to guide my erection to her entrance. I placed my hands on her hips and pressed into her with a grunt. A moan escaped from her mouth as we began making love. As she began moving her hips, I started thrusting at the rhythm she was setting. After what I guess was thirty seconds, I stood up and pressed my new wife into the closest wall with a soft thud. My mind was starting to go numb as we picked up the pace. I was grunting heavily as her moans increased in volume. "Hold on a sec." She said, stopping me in my tracks. She had me set her down as she made her way back to the bed. She slowly crawled onto it and stayed on her hands and knees. She turned back and saw my confused face. She shacked her ass a bit and then it clicked. I swaggered over to her and we resumed what we were doing. One time, I slipped out and ended up inside her asshole. "Wrong hole!"

"Sorry!" I pulled out quickly and she whipped around.

"I didn't say stop!" So, we ended up doing anal for half the time. We were both covered in thin layers of sweat and Uni's love fluids.

"Hey… I don't think… I'm gonna last much longer… Why don't we…finish how we did…our first time…?" I asked in between heavy breaths to the panting girl below me.

"Sure…" She got onto her back and held her arms out to me. I took the invitation as she wrapped her arms around my back, digging her nails into my back as I thrusted harder each and every time. "Tehg! I'm gonna…! I'm gonna…!"

"Me too!" I could feel myself reaching my limit. With one final push, we both achieved climax. She tightened around me as I felt myself release inside if her. My now limp penis popped itself out as some of my semen leaked out of her cute little pussy. I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled up against me.

"I love you, Tehg."

"I love you too." I shut my eyes, and fell asleep to the sounds of ragged breathing and the smell of love made.

Well, I hope this is better than you thought it would be. It probably won't, but I tried. I really did. I had the images in my mind and everything, which made me physically uncomfortable. I mean, how else would you feel if you were a twenty year old imagining two fifteen year olds boning? Well, I'll leave the rest to Tehg. Adios.

Tehg here, I truly am sorry G1. Tehg out in the shame corner.


	59. Yet another time skip

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 58 of hdn. Last time, Tehg and Uni got married. WOOT WOOT! A-hem… Now, what can possibly be needed after that? Well that's what the chapters of the epilogue arc are for, duh! Erm, Uni… disclaimer please…

Uni: Okay, Tehg. He does not own anything other than his own OCs. Anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Thanks Uni, now let's begin.

Chapter 58

Yet another time skip.

(Nine months later)

(Tehg's POV)

In the nine months since I got married, Dezz and Vert got married and Vert got pregnant. And before G1 left he kept giving Vert strange, yet somewhat jealous or pained looks from when she was pregnant. Solar proposed to Nepgear, but they haven't got married yet. Wondering where I am? Welllll…

(Location updated: Lastation hospital)

It's been nine months since I gave Uni the sex and made her pregnant. ( author: there may or may not be a chapter of that. Depends on G1.) (Yeah, I did the thing) She is now in labor, about to give birth. I'm standing out in the waiting room, panicking my ass off with Noire on one side and Solar on the other comforting me.

"Don't worry, bro. She will be just fine." Solar says rubbing my back as Noire just huffs.

"Worrying over a small matter like this? Ha! It's not like I'm worried as well or anything!" She crosses her arms and looks away. I do a bit of reading on a book G1 made and gave me since he went through this with his Blanc in the past. The book says that once they become pregnant they will be stuck in HDD forever. 'Damn…Meh, it's not that bad yet she hasn't been stuck in HDD yet.' I continue reading the book as the rest of the gang arrives. I look over at Neptune and she gives me a sly smile.

"Hey, Tehg. You're gonna be a parent soon, so stop giving us that face. Be happy man!" I just snap at Neptune.

"SHE MAY NOT LIVE FROM IT NEPTUNE SO SHUT UP AND LET ME WORRY YOU FAILURE OF A CPU!" I scream and she recoils back while everyone stares in surprise.

"HEY! I may be a lazy CPU, but I'm doing my damn best for my nation!" She says slapping me and storms off. I lift my hand up to where she slapped me and rubbed it. Nepgear gives me a disappointed look.

"Sis tries her best, Tehg, so you have no right to say something like that to her. Yes, she has her faults, like being lazy and slacks off, but when she works she is very good at it." Nepgear says, standing up for her sister.

"Shut up, kid. I need some time alone." I walk past them and head to the roof.

(Solar's POV)

I look at Tehg walk past and pull on Nepgear's sleeve.

"Hey Gear, he's been really stressed out lately from looking after Uni. Cut him some slack. Besides, I have not seen Neptune work once since we freed her." She gives me a betrayed look but responds.

"I thought if anyone would agree, it would be you. But I can see your point. She hasn't worked as she has been recovering." Everyone stares at her with a 'really?' face.

(Tehg's POV)

I'm currently leaning against the pole on the roof staring off into the distance. 'I have been through too much. I just can't deal with Neptune anymore. I mean, I can tolerate her. But her laziness towards work just annoys me so much.' I hear the door open and a doctor comes walking towards me.

"Erm…excuse me. Are you Tehg O'Brian?"

"Yes. I am."

"Your wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. If you would please come with me, I can take you to her." I nod and follow the doctor into Uni's room to see her holding a baby girl in her arms. (She is also now in her HDD form…huh).

"Hey, babe." I say and she looks up smiling.

"Tehg. Nice to see you. Now, get over here and say hello to your daughter."

"Rose."

"What?"

"It just came to me. Her name." I say as Uni looks back.

"Yes. It sounds amazing, Tehg. Rose O'Brian has a nice ring to it." I arrive at the bed side and stroke Rose's head gently before a doctor comes in.

"Um…Sir? Miss? I'm going to have to take your child so she can be tested on. Is this okay?" We nod as he carefully lifts her and puts her down in an incubator type thing and wheels her off.

"What's troubling you, Tehg. Who did you argue with this time?" I chuckle slightly at her accurate question.

"Neptune. I snapped at her when I shouldn't've." She nods and kissed my head.

"Well then, go find her and make up, or no more fun for you." I catch her implications and run to find Neptune. (Horndog…)

(Location: Outside the hospital)

I rush out and grab Neptune.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She screams.

"To apologize. What I said was out of line. I snapped at you without meaning to…I am deeply sorry for what I did, Neptune" I bow, while apologizing.

"Um, I'm still angry but I accept your apology." She says patting my head.

Hey guys, Tehg here. I know this is short. It's meant to be. The last few will most likely be short like this unless I do a special but for now…

Tehg out.


	60. The endfor now

Hey guys Tehg here…Last time, Tehg and Uni had a child, Rose, almost…Just this last chapter, I don't want it to but, it has to.

Neptune: Aw, cheer up bud. I mean, just think about after the sequel eh?

Oh yea…Hey Neptune, be careful. We don't wanna spoil it for the readers do we?

Neptune: Noooooo. Sorry, but for old time's sake can I say the disclaimer?

Sure go ahead.

Neptune: Okay. Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCs anything else belongs to their respective owners.

Thanks Neptune…Now on with the show.

Chapter 59

Another skip!?

(Tehg's POV)

(3 years later)

(Lastation basilacom: training room)

Me and Rose are in the training room as she asked me to show her how to fight and how I fight…She takes a lot after me…heh. Since we're training I decided to wear something different for a change. I'm wearing a white tank top with white martial arts pants (author: I don't know if they have a technical name) and I'm barefoot. Rose, who is currently 3, is wearing a white hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, black shorts going to just above her knee, white leggings and white pumps. Rose also has long white hair with black streaks done up in a ponytail with onyx eyes. She is stood on one side of the training platform with a miniature wooden rapier that still weighs just as much as a full sized one, practicing thrusting with the weapon while I instruct her.

(A few hours later)

A knock at the door disrupts us so I leave her to it and answer it. I open the door to see Dezz and his daughter Ophelia, who's only a few months younger than Rose. She has long jade green hair with blue eyes. She is wearing a long crimson red and black dress with black leggings and black pumps. "Greetings Rose, and to you too Mr. O'Brian." Ophelia says formally.

"Yo, Tehg. Is rose ready?" I smirk and nod as Ophelia summons a wooden club and smacks it into the ground cracking it.

"Just because I'm like my mother doesn't mean I'm not as brutal as my father!" She says in a tone quite unlike her. They both take a stance.

(Rose's POV)

'Okay…I can do this. Just gotta beat Ophelia and make daddy proud!' I rush forward and clash with her. She hops back and smacks the club into my side launching me away. "Guh… Your dad taught you well. But power isn't everything" I dash and land a few jabs to her chest before following with a kick to the stomach which sends her flying across the training mat.

"That's my girl! Speed is key remember?" My dad says to me. I nod as Ophelia gets up, I see Dezz smirk. 'What's he get up his sleeve?' Ophelia then takes a deep breath as her body starts to glow.

"Brutal bash!" She smacks me about several times at a very fast speed for her weapon. "TIME!" Dad shouts and she stops…

(Tehg's POV)

"What the hell man! You never said Ophelia could tap into her blood power!" (Editor: Or would it be a bloodline technique?) I say healing rose.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides can't Rose?"

"No, she hasn't shown a single hint of DGU or CPU power yet." I say patting her head to which she smirks and hugs me.

"I see, well she is DEFINITELY my daughter. Kickin' ass even at a young age" He says, boasting.

"The same father that left her to be raised by Thunder Tits while he went off to train?" I ask while he laughs nervously.

"You got me there. Still I did that so if someone like The Echo or Edgar shows up again, I could protect her."

"I understand that, I mean I do that on the weekends by going to the temple with the light and dark dudes. Damn they really hit hard." I say while rubbing the skin where my ribs are (author: hmmm ribs).

"So that's why the guards keep picking you up every week!" He points at me in realization

"Haha you got me. Now why don't you two stay for dinner, noire said she would be cooking tonight. Oh and Solar, Nepgear, Neptune…basically everyone is coming over. Even Thunder Tits. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she said after taking Ophelia here. To simply wait here and she would pick us up." I chuckle slightly.

We walk into the kitchen to see it full for once.

"Damn, Noire. Either your cooking is this good, or they came so see crazy cat lady Nowa." She throws a punch for my head but I laugh as I lazily dodge. "Come on Nowa. You can try harder, right?" She just scoffs and returns to cooking. Uni walks over and gives Rose a hug.

"Hey, you two, have fun today?" We nod

"Yea mummy…but sadly Ophelia beat me. SHE WAS GLOWING MUMMY!" Rose says telling the tale of the battle. I walk over to solar and nudge her.

"You know I heard there was a girl who was secretly always horny…You know where she is?" I say teasingly. She lights up red and lightly punches me.

"Bro, you know I told you to keep that a secret as long as I…you know…" I laugh at her embarrassment.

"So, you making Nepgear feel good, right? I mean both as a girlfriend and physically?" She nods going a deep crimson. "Relax, sis. I'm teasing you. So how's Planepetune's CPUs?" We continue to talk a while before Neptune drags her off for some random reason. Dezz heads over seemingly annoyed.

"I just realized. You said you would explain how you copy the moves when we were fighting Edgar when we finished. You never did."

"Well. The simple version is… Edgar helped create the world with the others. He found a mate and had a child. That child he bestowed the power to copy/ imitate any move he saw just like his father…That was my father…to get a better picture of him it'd be best to ask my mother about him. Anyway what Edgar did not realize was that he made that trait possible to be passed on to his child and the next…He basically made it a passable gene. The part that I know firsthand is that any…ANY…DGU may use it to a certain degree. But in your case since you 'artificially' became one unlike me who is a descendant of the original, you will just learn skills and other stuff at a faster rate than average…In mine and Solar's case we differ on how we do it. For me I have to see it in some form. For example, I could copy your hammer of sol since I have seen it and be more powerful than Solar's if she tried to copy it. With Solar's, she can copy anything even with a description. It would just have to be detailed though…even then the copied skill would not be as strong as mine due to that fact…But her library of skills are wider than mine because of that." He takes all of this in then nods.

"So basically, it's because of Edgar that you can copy stuff?"

"In it's most basic form, yes." Noire then makes everyone sit down at the table to eat. She made eight plates full of food to select from.

After we all finish the meal, one of my hunters burst in and run up to me.

"SIR! ANOTHER GENERAL HAS RISEN! WE NEED YOU TO HELP US PLEASE!" He says handing me a report about it.

"Okay. I need all the info you have on the enemy as well as its last known location." He nods, informing me. Then me and the rest there who could transform did. "LET'S DO THIS PEOPLE!" I say and we fly out to the location.

Okay…Welp this is it. (Stop taking my thing…) The final chapter, people. Heh, I started this not thinking I would finish it, but I proved myself wrong eh? Well thank you guys for following me on this story and I'll see you in my sequel…Which I've already been posting…yea. Anyway guys this is Tehg, signing of for the last time on Hyperdimension Neptunia- a digital adventure. Thanks again and…

Tehg out…


	61. One year Special

(Sorry for the late upload, waiting for editing is a thing…)

Hey guys, Tehg here with a hdn special. That's right, it's the anniversary special, people! It's been a whole year…Damn, I can't believe it. Feels like only yesterday I only started this fic. But I should focus in this chapter. Not a chapter made a whole year ago…Though I suppose this one is meant for reflecting, I guess? Anyway, I'm rambling… For old times sake, NAPPA DISCLAIMER!

Nappa: It's been a loooong time Tehg, ahem! Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS, anything else belong to there respective owners!

Anniversary special!

(Rose's POV)

(Lastation basilacom)

Me and mommy are sitting and watching TV when suddenly she nudges me and speaks up.

"Rose, could you do mommy a favour and get daddy for me? He's been working all day hasn't he?" I nod smiling brightly at her as I jump up and dash towards daddy's and Noire's office, bumping into a few people along the way. When I get there I knock on the door and I hear Noire's voice first.

"Who is it?" Her voice can be heard asking through the door.

"It's Rose, Noire." I say cheerfully

"Come on in, Rose." I hear her say. I open the door and see daddy and Noire's desks covered with paper and I can't even see there faces! Suddenly daddy stands up and walks over to me before kneeling down.

"Something up, Rose? You ok?" I shake my head as I form a smile.

"Mommy told me to get you since you have been working all day." I tell him. He smiles and places his hand on my head.

"Thanks Rose for coming to get me. Come on Noire, let's take a break." He says looking over to Noire.

"Uh, I'll be there in a minute I need to finish this sheet." She says, focusing on her work again.

"She might be a while…Let's go, Rose" Daddy says, motioning me out.

(Tehg's POV)

Me and Rose head out to the living room and I see Uni watching TV. She doesn't seem to notice us, so I tap Rose on the shoulder and motioned for us to scare her. She nods, smiling. We both move behind the sofa and I lift her up so she can reach. She then reaches out and places her hands on Uni's shoulders quickly as we shout: "GOT YOU!" In response, Uni screams out in fear, turning around to see us giving a cheeky smirk to her.

"Why you…Ain't you a little old to be doing this Tehg?" She asks me while placing a hand to her chest

"Me...? Nah. I'm young at heart. Please don't remind me that I'm actually older than I look..." I say, grumbling at the last part. She then points a finger towards me

"So you remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"A Tuesday?"

"No! It's…Know what? You have to guess." She says, smirking and I sigh. 'Oh, I know what she means, but I'll play along...'

"Fine. You win." I say, leaning over and kissing her. "But if I don't guess, you're going to have to tell me." I say smirking.

"U-uh...sure..." She says before Rose comes in-between us and pouts.

"No fair! I want a kiss from daddy, too!" She proclaims, giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen her give.

"Okay, Rose. I wouldn't forget about you, now would I?" I state, crouching down and kissing her on the head. She giggles as I stand back up

"Thank you, daddy!"

"'Tis no problem, Rose." I say walking over to Uni. "Now, do you remember that we have dinner in Planeptune?" She nods at me.

"Yeah. Nepgear says she wanted to have us over since it's been awhile."

"That it has…Running a nation and looking after a kid does that to you."

"Aye, so I'll go get ready with Rose. You can do whatever. Maybe freshen up. You look like you haven't bathed in weeks." She points out to me.

"Well, sorry. I get worked ragged by your sister." I respond while stretching. Once they went to get changed, I went straight to the bathroom to have a shower as I did indeed look like I haven't bathed in awhile.

(Uni's POV)

Once we get into the bedroom I turn to Rose. "So Rose, what do you wanna wear?" I ask her and she closes her eyes making her look like she's thinking deeply.

"A dress like you used to wear!" She proclaims, catching me off guard

"You mean the one when I was going on adventures with daddy?" I ask unsure.

"Yeah, that one! It looks so pretty in the pictures…But in some of the pictures you have black hair, not white like daddy." I chuckle as she finally brings that up.

"Well, you know how Noire can transform, right?" She nods, so I continue. "Well, I can do that too. Well...used to be able to. When I had you, I permanently transformed into this form." She gives me a confused look as the gears in her head turn. After a minute it seemed to have clicked as she nods again.

"So that's why you look like that mommy, can I still wear the dress?" I give a slight laugh.

"If I can find one in your size…I never knew you wanted to wear my dress in the first place. You're so much like your daddy that I thought you would of preferred his style of clothing, to be honest." Rose thinks for a moment.

"You're right, mommy. I love daddy a whole lot, but I love mommy too…" 'I don't think she understood me, but it's okay. She might be a bit too young.'

"Okay,we have talked long enough. Let's get changed okay?" I ask and she nods in response.

(Tehg's POV)

(20 minutes later)

After having a shower, I head to the bedroom and knock on the door. "You girls in there?" I ask, but get no response, so I head in to get changed. I pull my drawer out and look at the very small amount of clothes that I have. 'I seriously need a wider range and broader colour range, as Uni says.' I pick out some black jeans and a white button up shirt. For once I also leave my coat off as it's warm today. Finally I got some shoes, which were black sneakers. I head out into the living room to see Uni and Rose waiting for me. Uni is wearing a grey long sleeved t-shirt, black pleated skirt with black leggings underneath and black trainers to finish her outfit. Rose is wearing a white version of Uni's old dress with black leggings and trainers underneath.

"You two look good." I say, walking up to them. "Didn't know you had a dress like that for Rose, though."

"Well, she wanted to wear something like the dress I use to wear, so I looked all over and couldn't find one. I asked Noire and said she had made one…Said that she thought this might have happened."

"Ah...Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Yes." Me and Rose say in unison.

(Planeptune Basilicom)

(30 minutes later)

After flying here, we arrive on the balcony, which somehow has become their front door for those who fly. We knock on the balcony door to hear Histoire's voice.

"Coming!" After three minutes she opens the door and looks at us. "Ah, Tehg,Uni and Rose. Welcome." She says before floating off. Most likely to her office to work. We walk in and close the door. I look over to see solar walk out of the kitchen and notice us.

"Oh, you are here! Great. Take a seat…I'll let Neptune and Nepgear know you guys are here. I'm busy cooking so I'll catch up while we're eating." We nod as Rose pushes past us and hugs Solar's legs.

"Auntie Solar!" She cheers as Solar smiles and crouches down to hug the girl.

"Hey there, kiddo." She says, patting her head. "Good to see ya. Now can you let go? You have a killer grip." She says as Rose grips even tighter.

"No!" She shouts, pouting.

"Now, now, Rose. Solar needs to cook our food." I say and reluctantly she lets go.

"Thanks, bro." Solar says, standing up.

"No problem. I'm just hungry, is all." I say jokingly, but it makes her pout all the same as she heads off to get Neptune and Nepgear. After a couple minutes Neptune comes barreling in, screaming her greeting followed by Nepgear who walks in like a sane person. (G1: Is she really sane? She puts up with Neptune so much, there's gotta be a few screws loose up top.)

"Hello, everyone. How are you?" She asks us as she joins us at the sofa.

"I'm good. Just bogged down by Noire with lots of work." I say.

"I'm fine. Looking after Rose is tiring, though." Uni says, looking over at Rose, who is playing with Neptune. "She probably would be better suited to run a daycare then being a CPU, no offence, Nepgear." Nepgear sighs.

"It's fine. She just gets along well with kids, so I partly agree even if she's my sister."

"Heh. That's Nep alright. She's childish to the end…" I say, chuckling, only to get a book thrown at my face. "What the hell!? Who threw that!" I shout out in reflex looking around to see Neptune laughing so hard that she's on the floor rolling about. "NEPTUNE!" I shout, rushing to my feet.

"Run away!" She laughs out while clambering to her feet to run away.

(Uni's POV)

I sigh, watching the two of them run through the corridors, then look back over to Nepgear.

"Those two are so immature." We say in sync. We laugh at that while I look over to see Rose wander into the kitchen where Solar is. "Rose, where you going?" I call over, catching her attention.

"Uh…Trying to find auntie Solar since auntie Neptune and daddy are playing together!" She cheers.

"But honey, auntie Solar is busy right now. Why don't you come here and sit with me and auntie Nepgear?" I propose to her, but she she sighs and nods before heading over and sitting down next to me. Me and Nepgear chat for about 15 minutes before Tehg and Neptune get dragged back in by Solar holding them by the ears.

"Ow ow ow!" The two whine as Solar drops them by us.

"I wanted some PEACE, but that's too much to ask, isn't it!?" She asks, stating the obvious. "Also, foods ready. Come to the table...NOW!" She shouts in Tehg and Neptune's ears. They heard 'READY? EAAAAT!' So they charge to the table.

"We should hurry if we want anything left by time we get there." I say, standing up.

(Tehg's POV)

(20 minutes later)

We're well into the meal and I've already finished my share.

"So, Solar, what you been up to?" I ask and she looks over.

"Not much, bro, just busy with helping Histoire as Neptune is STILL lazy..." She says taking a quick glance at Neptune.

"Ah, I see. Same here with helping Noire…There's just so much work!"

"She is a slave driver indeed." She then looks me in the eyes. "You do remember what tomorrow is, right?" She says, just a bit too loud as Uni looks over, so I play the idiot card.

"A Tuesday?" She sighs, facepalming, and when Uni looks away I smirk at her.

"So have you been keeping up with your training, sis?" I ask out of nowhere catching her off guard.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh…Well, no reason." I say, chuckling.

"Fine, fine…" She says as Rose starts pouting.

"DADDY I'M BORED!" I sigh as I stand up and walk over to her.

"Have you finished eating?"

"Yep!" I nod and think quickly before hitting my hand on my fist.

"Well follow me then" I say in a 'follow the leader' type fashion and she nods rapidly before hoping off her chair.

(Uni's POV)

I see Tehg walk over to Neptune and whisper something in her ear, only to get a whispered response before he walks off with Rose in tow.

"Hey, Neptune, what did he ask you?" She looks over before puffing her chest out.

"That's a secret, my fair Noire Jr.!" She proclaims with her hand in the air, holding a fork.

"Fine, I'll ask him later…I have my ways." I say, making Solar look at me confused. "So, can I have seconds?" My question makes Solar and Nepgear freeze.

"Uni? Are you feeling okay?" Solar asks me with a worried tone.

"Yes. I'm fine. Tehg has just rubbed off on me is all." I answer her as Solar nods, going to grab another plate of food. "So, Neptune, how are you doing? Still shirking off your duty as a CPU?" I ask only for her to laugh.

"Whaaaat? No…But I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Noire Jr."

"You would think after years of calling me that, you would stop, no?" I ask her, slightly annoyed.

"But you're Nowa's little sister! You're also a tsundere just like her. Though hers is an extreme case..." I did the only thing I can to that comment and…

"I am not a tsundere, Neptune! It's not like I'm dishonest with my own feelings or anything…" I say to the purple haired nuisance in front of me.

"Oh ho? You know what one is?"

"Tehg. He's taught me everything he knew about them over the years. I see my sister in a new light now." I say, not realising I said the last part aloud.

"Aha! Even you think Nowa is a tsundere!"

"W-what!? No, I didn't mean it!"

"Suuure you didn't..." She says, smirking. At that moment Solar came back with a plate for me.

"Here you go. Just don't eat the plate like Tehg does and we're fine." I give a light hearted laugh before I start eating.

"You know, Noire did try to make him eat like a normal person at one point, to no avail..."

"She must be mad at that." Solar commented as Nepgear agrees while Neptune stays neutral.

"Very…She wouldn't speak to him for a week! It was a quiet week in the office. Let's just leave it at that." The three of us laugh at that as we finish eating.

(10 minutes later)

We walk into the living room and Neptune bolts off somewhere, so we decide to sit down while so does whatever she does.

"What do you think she's doing?" Before anyone could answer Tehg, Rose and Neptune came walking into the living room.

"Hey guys." Tehg says. "Hey Uni. I think we should get going. But before we head back to the Basilicom, I wanna show you and Solar something." In response we nod, standing up. The latter transforming while I grab Rose.

"So where to, bro?" Solar asks while he cracks his neck and transforms.

"Lastation. More specifically, the city near the Basilicom." Realisation strikes my face as I look at Tehg.

"You don't mean THAT, do you?" He nods. 'I know he had something done, but what?'

(Tehg's POV)

(Delta City graveyard)

(Play-Lost in Thoughts all Alone- Amalee/Leeandlie ver)

We land in a certain point in the graveyard and I beckon them over to a corner of a area. When we get there, it shows a small stone grave with the words: [In memory of Edgar O'brian- A bad person, but family in the end] They look over to me after reading it twice to make sure they read it correctly.

"Tehg…Why did you have this built?" Solar asks, slightly angry.

"Because, like the grave says…he may of a bad person…our greatest foe to date but in the end, he's family. And that's all that matters, no?" Solar and Uni nod slowly.

"You didn't take anything out of the city budget did you?" Uni asks out of nowhere and I laugh.

"No. I paid for it with the practically nonexistent pay check that Noire gives me."

"Noire pays you?" Uni asked that of all questions.

"Yes. How do you think I provide for us? She isn't a charity, you know?"

"We live in the Basilicom…" She bluntly states.

"I meant like gifts and stuff." I clear it up and she makes an 'ohhh' face as Rose tugs my sleeve.

"Hey, daddy…? Why does that man on the stone have the same last name as us?" She asks. 'That's the one thing I didn't want to have to explain to her until she's older...'

"Well Rose, that there is my great grandfather…So that makes him your great great granddaddy." I explain.

"Oh, cool! Will I get to meet him?" 'Sadly I hope not...'

"Sadly not…He's no longer alive Rose." Her face suddenly deflates as she looks up

"Aww...What happened, daddy?" 'Crap. Worst question ever, Rose...'

"Uhhh…He got into a fight and got killed..." I say, not going into details as she's too young to know I was the one who ended his life.

"Come on, guys. Let's head back. I'm sure Solar has things to do." I hear Uni say from the sidelines.

"I agree…Let's go, Rose." I mutter to her as we turn around.

"Ok, daddy…Auntie Solar, are you going home now?" Rose asks.

"Yes, sadly I have to get back. The dishes won't clean themselves." Me and Uni nod while Rose pouts before nodding herself. "Okay, so see ya guys." She flies off towards Planeptune and shortly afterwards we fly off to the Basilicom as it's getting late.

(The next morning)

I wake up to see Uni's sleeping form next to me and I smile. 'I shouldn't wake her yet.' I then get up without waking her and go to the kitchen to see Noire cooking, so I walk up next to her.

"Hey, tsun-queen. What up?" I ask, making her jump slightly.

"Oh, it's you. It's not like you scared me or anything!"

"Sure, sure…Now, I need your help. I need you to make a meal for me and Uni to eat for our anniversary. Please?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Fine. On one condition. You have to work extra hard tomorrow!"

"Aye, aye, Nowa!" I say, saluting and she gets to work. Next on the agenda is getting someone to look after Rose for the day. 'Oh, I know!' I pull out my phone from my pocket and phone up Neptune.

"Yello, go for Nep."

"It's Tehg, Neptune."

"Oh, hey man. What ya need?"

"Think you could take care of Rose for the day? Noire could, but she's gonna be busy with work and you're gonna slack off anyway. So can you babysit, please?"

"Oh yeah. It's your guys' anniversary, ain't it?"

"How would you know? You don't sound like the person to remember stuff like that."

"Nep Jr. was talking about it last night."

"Ah, so is that a yes or a no?"

"Of course I'll take care of mini you. I'll come over to pick her up now. What time do you want her back for?"

"Any time after eight."

"Alright, quest received! On my way now!" She states as she hangs up. Okay, next up is to wake Uni and have breakfast if it's ready, then give her the gift I got. Then go with the plan I made for the day. I reach the bedroom and open the door and see that Uni is still asleep, so I walk over to her, lean over and kiss her on the check

"Time to wake up, hun." I say as softly as I can. Slowly she stirs from her sleep and looks up at me. "Morning, Uni. Happy anniversary." I say as she wakes up fully and smiles.

"So you did remember, idiot..." She mutters, climbing out of bed to hug me. I laugh as I whisper in her ear.

"I never forgot…I was playing with you." This makes her look up at me.

"Really? Why?"

"So I could surprise you, duh!" I say, stating the obvious. "Now hurry up getting changed, we have breakfast to have." She nods, going to the wardrobe to get changed as I head out. As I head towards the kitchen I see Neptune and Rose heading towards the exit, each with a pudding to eat.

"Hey! It's too early to eat pudding. Eat something more healthy." I say, sounding more like an order than advice, but it gets the point across as they don't eat it. I then go to the dining room and sit down where the food is waiting for Uni and I. I had to wait about 3 minutes before she comes walking through in her usual outfit.

"Wearing something old today are we?" I ask.

"So are you though." She states as I look down to realise I instinctively put on my outfit from my adventuring.

"So I am. So. I. Am…Guess we're both wearing our old colours today, eh?" She nods at that as we dig in.

"Hey. Where's Rose? Shouldn't she be awake by now?" Uni asks.

"Ah, yes...Well, I've had Neptune babysit so we have the day to ourselves. That way we won't have to worry, no?"

"I guess not. But, Neptune? Really?"

"She gets along great with Rose, so I thought, "why not?" That, and she was going to not do her duty either way."

"Good point..." Uni says, and after a few minutes I finish first, giving me a minute or two to grab my present for her. I reach into my back pocket and pull out a small box. 'I'm getting deja vu all over again...' I then hand it over to her once she finishes.

"Happy anniversary, Uni." I say and her smile lights up a thousand times more when she opens it to reveal a ruby necklace in the shape of a diamond and I get up to help her put it on.

"Thank you, Tehg, it's beautiful. Here's my gift. Happy anniversary." She says, getting her gift from under the table. She hands me a bag and I open it to see white hand-knitted fingerless gloves and a hand-knitted black scarf.

"Thank you, Uni…Thank you so much..." I say, taking the old and worn scarf that Solar made me back before we came to the Hyperdimension off, folded it up and placed it down on the table before wrapping hers round my neck and putting the gloves on. 'Luckily yesterday's weather was a one off as it's freezing today.' "Now then, Uni, let's go on with today's plans." I say, confusing her but she follows me nonetheless.

Hey guys, it's been a year already. I want to thank you all for reading this story. When I started this, it became something more than just a story to me…It became something I treasured… Again, I do thank you all for reading it, and you know I don't think this story would have been what it was now without a few people helping me along the way…Like editor man G1 (Hey)…Yeah, you. You stopped my chapters from being a complete grammatical mess, even I will admit that (You better). Then there is 0n3deGaming…I guess you could say he was the first person I collaborated with…A great guy…Then the rest who let me use their characters in the story like AIYFproductions and Acallaris. Oh and there's one guy from a while ago, he's not active much anymore but he was in a lot of our review sections a lot…Goes by you never knows…influenced my story, for better or worse is yet to be seen, but I think I've rambelled on long enough…So for now, and for this story…

TEHG OUT!


End file.
